Designation: Pulse Virus
by CLM-FFN
Summary: Pulse Virus, Once human but now cybertronian. Sent to cybertron to save the all spark but at the cost of almost losing her life to protect it. With a secrets she holds. She tells her Story of how she is separated from the love of her life only to be falling for another. Can she choose between the two or Would she hide away and bury her feelings and become emotionless?(Not Crossover
1. The Start of the Virus

**When i first wrote this, i stated it like two weeks go. Now i just didn't expect it to come out the way it did. This is actually suppose to be a cross over between IDW and Beyverse. But as for Relationships, it was mainly written to be an Ironhide/Oc but instead, i made it into a love triangle of Ironhide/Oc/Drift**

 **Now about the bayverse movie, I will say it will pick up soon but that comes later into the story. Now how the story is going may seem confusing at first, But hopefully during writing this, the confusion will poof.**

 **Anyways, i don't own Transformers, only my oc's Pulse Virus, High tone and Sonar blip. All Rights belong to IDW industrious and Michael Bay**

 **So for now, Enjoy the story and please let me know how it goes.**

 ****She didn't know what she was looking for. Going through classified information on the computer was simple for her. Not only that, she was also, or use to be one of the military special ops but she had stopped when her base was under attack and she had lost both an arm and a leg.

Her eyes gazed turned her right, she wanted to be back into the fight but couldn't with both prosthetic limbs. Her eyes gazed toward the left, seeing a stack of files with classified information within them

She had thought of burning them multiple times but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to send them out to the love ones who lost their family member on their team. Each file had a tag attached to it.

Sigh softly, her fingertips brushed across the keyboard before she pressed down onto those certain keys, typing away. Her prosthetic hand rose up, clenching the chain necklace that was around her neck.

Her eyes closed while she leans back. She had been hacking into the military base for few hours now. Surprisingly, they had yet to catch her on the act. Which means, someone inside the military is either too dumb to realize they are being hacked or two, someone inside knows who it is and not bothering to stop her.

She thought to herself over those two options and decided on the first one. Standing up, she shut her computer down. Grabbing the files before moving them into one separate box of each, closing the box up.

Picking each box, she carried it outside to be greet by the mailman suit. No doubt about it, he simply took the boxes and moved them into the back of his mail truck before handing her mail to her.

Earning a wave from him, she returned it. Watching him go down the road, she turned and headed back inside. She flipped through her mail slowly, tossing the junk mail into the trash bin before setting the bills onto the coffee table that was actually filled with late bills.

She wasn't gonna pay attention to her bills one bit. She had no reason too. The house was gonna go to waste once she is caught or once she is dead. She was gonna go with the first one. Heading back into her room, she spotted her computer on.

Her eyes blinked a few times before shrugging her shoulders. Might as well indulged as i can. She thought to herself, walking to her computer before sitting down on the chair.

She began to type furiously, but quickly on her keyboard. Each touch was light and fast, almost as if she was speeding.

One thing that did caught her slightly off was her screen was not on her background desktop, but it was on a white screen and it began to type in dull yellow coloring for some odd reason but she had no reason to panic, a smirk would silently form on her lips.

Hello, young one. 

She tilted her head, her body shivered at the three words but she remained silent. Her eyes blinking a few times before she typed at the same pace again but this time with only a reply as a thought had crossed her mind. Let's turn it into a game. That smirk did not leave her lips.

Quarry: Who are you?

Now she waited. She leaned back against her chair. Putting very little pressure to make the chair lean back. Her fingers remain on the keyboard, waiting for the repy to come so she could answer it.

I am primus, young one.

That made her stump a little, her eyes blinked a few times, re-reading over the answer. Shaking her head calmly, she let out a tiny chuckle. This is beginning to amuse her now.

Negative: Primus exist in transformers

She now felt like she being laughed at. Why did she have this feeling. Her eyes narrowed a bit, glaring toward her computer.

That is where you are wrong, child.

Now she felt insulted. Being called a child. But it was a hint that this wasn't a child's game. Straightening up in her seat, the chair had actually creaked for once. Bringing her legs up, she crossed them in a more indian style

She was actually now at those words made her now rethink of reality itself. Her smirked was pulled into a frown this time, but her face remained hook on the screen. Re-reading and re-reading it all over again and again.

Then it continued.

You are confused as well, seeing how you did not reply to my last statement, young one.

No shit, sherlock. She rolled her eyes, now beginning to get annoyed. Her fingers moved once more in the same light but fast pace.

Statement: Unnecessary. Primus: Existence illogical.

She wasn't gonna admit she was confused at first. But it true though, what he had said was illogical to her. The only god that should at least existed was jesus..or at least she thinks so. She wasn't really the christian type.

There is no such thing as impossible before you child, you had seen that just as i have.

She read his words. He knew what she was saying. He knew she wasn't gonna say impossible but instead of illogical. How was he.. Reading her motives.

There is much i know of you child.

She frowns more, looking toward her prosthetic arm. Her false fingers curled up into her palm, clenching her fist up. She wanted back in the war, she wanted to help but she couldn't. She was put into retirement early.

Clenching her jaw, she felt like she was an utter disappointment to herself, to her team and to her parents. Using her single hand to type at the same pace, she left out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Negative: Not much of me to know.

She had to figure something out. She really needed to think of something.

As i said, young one, i know more than you think and i know you're itching to fight once more.

That was definitely true.. She wanted on the field again. To feel the gun in her hand. To run with a team again but sometimes, she was best behind a computer. Behind the system to fire her enemies with a virus.

The thought of her virus, she had to smirk. She remember the day, her team ran into russian army camp. She had discovered their little computer. She implanted a virus that acted as bomb. That was her best one yet.

Affirmative: This one wants to fight again 

She waited. But to her shock, her eyes widen with shock. Her jaw dropped as he watched the words appear in front of her.

Then allow me to fulfill that for you, young one

Next thing she knew, she heard something open up behind her. Turning her head, she saw a vortex. Not the original kind of vortex. This one was off. Unstabled a little but off. She stood up from her seat and walks toward.

She wasn't sure yet. This Primus was willing to fulfill her one wish but was she ready to. Her reached out to touch the vortex edges but her hand seem to of phase through it. Sighing softly, looking back toward the computer, to see it pitched black.

Now she was worried. Might as well make the most of it. She thought to herself, stepping into the vortex one step at a time before she disappeared within it. Hearing it closed behind her.

She gently touched the ground, after leaping out of the ground bridge. The wind began to brush past her as she raised her hand up, covering the side of her face as she felt grain of sand hit her skin lightly.

She didn't know where she was at. Looking around silently as she began to move, walking toward a boulder but she had stopped, the ground rumbled a little before she saw a shadow cast over her.

Raising her head up, squinting her eyes at the same time. She saw a large form towering over her. Her head tilted a bit further back but she stumbles backwards into something soft. Her feet began to leave the ground, causing her to almost.. Almost gasp but she bit it back.

The something she sat on was indeed a hand that curled around her in a protective manner before she was raised to eye level with the being.

"I believe this was a much easier way then over a primitive machine, correct?" This primus stated, a smile pulled on his metal lips.

Her head nodded calmly, she wanted to speak. Truly she wanted to but she couldn't. She was never been taught to speak. The being stared at her for a bit longer before chuckling softly.

"As i have said, young one." Straight to the point with this one. "I can fulfill your wish but however, every wish comes with a price." Primus said, it seem to of sadden him since the glow in his eyes have dimmed a little

Her head tilted toward the side, her eyes locked onto him in confusion. He must of saw the confusion written on her face when he started to chuckle once more but the chuckle held a bit of sadness in it.

"A wish comes with a price. Just like as you humans say, magic has a price to pay. " His facial expression changed to a more harden, serious look. " Young one, i will only explain this once so please, listen well."He said calmly, a bit stern for his liking.

She nodded her head, her eyes and ears were now trained on him. She felt something rubbed against her back, almost deciding to look behind her but she needed to focus, so she pressed into the touch, to find out it was actually his digit rubbing along her back.

"Once i send you where you need to go, you will.. " A pregnant pause had found it's way before he let out a sigh." You will pass away. However your soul will not move on, it will simply be turned into a spark then transfer toward a frame."Primus said calmly.

Her body wanted to tense but she couldn't allow that. She understood what that meant. Her mind was jumbled everywhere, her instincts wanted her to panic but she held a good, stoic look upon her face. Her eyes showed her emotions and they were just plain emotions

"This does not affect you, does it?" Primus questioned, looking toward her with concern and worried.

Her head shook from one side to the other before her shoulders raised up and down in a shrug. I don't know, you tell me what you see. Was her look toward the god of cybertron.

A sigh escape his lips. He knew well enough of who he spoken to. Nodding his head, he continued on. "Once you're spark has been moved to a frame, you're body will remain here in the limbo, until you wish to return, or.. You feel the need to." Primus stated calmly toward the last.

Nodding her head, she didn't mind it at all. She held her thumb up, a smile spreading across her cheeks. With a confirming nod from primus, he allowed the light surround her form. "This will separate you and your body apart."Primus stated.

Truth be told, it didn't hurt though. Everything went dark as soon as the light consumed her. Her vision was no longer there but she could still hear him. She felt like.. She was floating in the air, hovering in the air.

"Good,it was successful. Now my child." A calm, pleasing voice was heard, it send her comfort and welcoming. "Let me send you away." Primus stated, his hand gestured toward another orb of light.

Her soul was moved toward the orb before everything around her disappeared into that blinding light. "I will be here to guide you, Pulse Virus." Primus said calmly..

Pulse Virus.. It has a ring to it and i believe, i know how to make my enemies strike fear into that name.

"You're mission.. Pulse Virus will come to you, good luck." Primus said calmly.

Silence rolled in and everything was now surrounded in black to her. As if she had fallen asleep and unable to dream.

She didn't realize how long she been in the darkness. The sound of a monitor was beeping next to her. Voices were muffled behind something. Then suddenly, she opened her optics and was greeted by the bright light.

She moved her hand first before moving the other. Nodding her head, she sat up. Swinging her feet off the berth. Her audios rotated against her head as she began to look from both her sides, taking in her surroundings.

She could see the four white walls around her but as soon as she turned around, she saw what seem to be a mirror. She was able to take in her look. Her frame looking similar to a cassette holder but only slimmer, her hips were barely wide. Her waist curved slightly in, making her look more femme.

However, her figure took it more of a vehicle mode. She couldn't tell which vehicle, since she had no time to figure out what cybertronian vehicles were called besides being called Future-like. She'll end up figuring it out later.

Her frame was mix color of Emerald, White and a few hints of black digital markings that covered the side of her arms and legs, that soon faded to her knees and elbows, small black digital markings departed on her chassis that extended and faded to the edges of her chest.

She didn't mind her look. She spotted a pair of glowing optics that stared back at her. Her optics were staring at her. A golden glow but she felt something slide over her optics, making it lit up to a normal yellow color. She hummed softly, preferring the visor over her own optics.

Not that she minded her optics, she didn't hate them nor discourage them. Her optics just felt.. Out of place. Once she was done looking herself over, she forced herself up off the bed, catching her balance.

Once she stood straight, earning her balance. She began to walk slowly around the berth, her right servo was brushing against it as percussion incase she had ended up fallen over. But she had not.

The only thing she have yet to try was her vocals. Did she want to, no. She didn't want to speak but in order to do so, she has to. Sighing softly, she open her mouth as she let out a soft, pitiful cough.

Commence: System scan

Processor Module: Operational  
Spark Casing: Operational  
Sparkling hold: Operational  
Audios: Operational  
Optic's: Operational  
Visor: Activated, Operational  
Vocal Module: Unoperational, Damage.

That caught her off. She read off the first list of scan's that line itself up on her visor. Her vocal module were damaged. It was there, just damaged. It brought concern look to her face. Not worried, or fear, just concern.

When she was human, she was able to speak but she stopped talking after she lost her human comrades, her left arm and leg. But now, she was able to feel her left arm and leg but unable to speak. Was this the price, primus was talking about? She thought to herself.

She saw something flash on her hud of her visor, able to look at it with a simple gaze toward the corner. It open automatically as it appears to be a massage. Reading this message and as it did Stated:

I seen you have finally woken up, young one. Good, that means you're getting the hang of your built frame. I have to say, it wasn't easy finding you a frame to use. I hope it is to your liking, i did most of the designs, well frame color.

However the mechs who were repairing this frame tried countless times to change the colors but i wouldn't allow it. Finally they actually given up on it and left you be for now.

Don't worry, this message is highly encrypted with the Primes language, only a few would be ready particle of it. So you have nothing to fear. Now i understand you found some disturbance with you frame. One that is your Vocal module. Do not really, just active system repairs and it would be fine within a few day.

Another thing is, your Cassette, i have not created one for you just yet. That will lead you to either soundwave or blaster, Or i should say, their brothers, Soundblast or Bluster. However there are many other cassette holders out there of your choices.

Another thing, is your human memories, i have them moved to a special place in your processor where only you can access them. However, if anyone else who tries to access them without your permission, will lock you into stasis once your processor shuts down.

Last thing, Before i finish this message. You are to have cybertronian memories. Here, on cybertron, you were a youngling abandon at the Youth center, from there you grew up as a rebel but you had a bad accident with one of the gladiators named RoadFist which caused the damage of your vocals.

And since you have no guardian, which i must say, he is sitting outside the door waiting for you after he had brought you in from rescuing from RoadFist. You end up in the gladiator pits for pay back.. The rest is on you.

One more thing, Pulse Virus, You're frame is consist of both Grounder mode and Flight mode. That is all, Have a nice orn. 'Til we meet again.

Pulse shuttered her optics a few times, the message was not short for her. But deciding to save the message to read it all over again. Closing the message from her hud, she looked toward the door

Now i'm curious..Sighing softly in silence. She really beginning to hate the silent. But she know it won't be silent when she gets out of this room. Stepping toward the door, she pushes it open, she felt her spark stopped.

She watched medical bots, patients and visitors walk past her. Her optics moved calmly before spotting a white and red medic sitting with a black,, white and bits of red mech. Their heads raised up and stared at her.

Soon, the black mech was the first to stand up and look over her for inspections. Is he my guardian? She questioned herself.

"By Primus, What are you doing up?" Shock filled from the mech who was still sitting was now up on his pede's instantly, running multiple scans through her frame. "By the all spark, she is almost healed completely." He stated with the same shock.

"What do ya mean by completely, Ratch'?"The mech turned to the medic in concern.

"Hide, the only thing that has yet to be fully repaired is her vocals."Ratchet pointed out.

"You mean, she can't speak?"Hide frowned, looking toward her in concern.

"Yes, not yet until her system repairs have finished repairing it." Ratchet said calmly, setting his hand on hide shoulder.

She looked between the two curiously, her head turned to look behind her to stare at the exit. Her arms crossed her chest. Shifting her pede's under her to fidget a little. She needs a little action.

"Hide, take her with you."Ratchet whispers calmly. "She needs a guardian to help her on the right track."

Hide looked at ratchet then at her. A huff came from him before nodding his head. "Fine, I'll see what ah can do." Hide stated, he walked toward her side and bumped her a little.

That was an indication to follow. She stepped behind ironhide, following him toward the exit. She could see he was looking over his shoulder, every other second to make sure she was right behind him.

Her optics gazed around, she noticed mechs and femme swarming the sidewalks and streets of cybertron. Her serves curled around her forearms tightly. Being around so many bots made her felt uncomfortable.

Last time she been around so many people was in her human form. Her optics closed tightly. She didn't want to remember her past and then break down crying. She was stronger than this and she must fight it.

Reopening her optics, she saw ironhide looking at her with concern. Not pity or doubt but concern. Like he had seen her pain before but she shrugged it off as nothing and continued to follow him.

Ironhide.. Warrior class, he looks weird without his canons..But that will change. She thought to herself.

What she didn't know was.. Things between her and ironhide were gonna change..

16 Stellar cycle- 16 earth years

Her voice seem to came back, she walked down the sidewalk with ironhide behind her. A smirk of pride was on his face-plates. She spun around and threw a fist toward ironhide abdomen, though it was in a playful manner.

Hide chuckled, side stepping to the left and poked her forehead. In return, she let out a growl before pound onto ironhide, flipping herself onto ironhide back.

That left the mech chuckle, his arms cuffing her legs as he walked. It was an every day life now. Of course, Her being a rebel was still there but they had formed a bond that no one expected.

Ironhide and Pulse Virus had formed a bond. An unbreakable bond. This bond was something that isn't meant for guardians and charges, this bond was meant for mates and how they acted, proved that.

Pulse virus let out a soft giggle and her chin rested on his head, her hand pointed toward the store. Of course, ironhide knew the gesture and gladly walked toward the gestured.

But something happened, The store they were heading to ended up exploding in front of them and several mechs and femme's were caught in the explosion. Hide loosen his grip and pulse jumped off.

"No…"Pulse began to turn toward the burning shop.

Hide tried to grab her hand but she slipped through his fingers as he clenched his fist and ran after her.

Pulse ran into the burning shop. The sound of crying was heard and her spark frozen. Her frame stalled but she shook her head and ran further into the burning shop. Smoke began to fill her vents.

The cry was getting louder as she makes her way toward the sound. But what her caught her sight, she froze. The image of her human comrades appeared in her line of sight but soon faded when she was a sparkling crying beside the frame trapped under a pillar.

She moved quickly toward the pillar and moved her arms under it. Her servo's clenched it, trying to lift it up. She could hear cracking above her but she ignored it. Her coding was telling her to protect and save.

"Pulse!" Hide called out for her, searching for her.

"Hide!" Pulse head snapped over her shoulder. "Over here!"

Hide caught sight of her, running toward her but he noticed what she was doing. His servo's moved under the pillar, helping her move it off the frame and tossing it toward the side.

Pulse moved to the sparkling, taking the little one into her arms while hide lifted the frame up into his arms. It was a matter of Kilks for them to run out of the store before it crumbled behind them.

Medics were there to greet them. Bots surrounded them. Enforces praising them but all hide and pulse did was looked at eachother and let a smile spread across their faceplates.

They both knew, without eachother, who would help one another. Pulse was a hacker and a fighter and Hide was a warrior and a savior and they needed each other.

40 Stellar Cycles- 40 Earth years

War corrupted the planet. Pulse was separated from Ironhide. She didn't know where she was and regret on not bonding with him. She tried sending a communication link out but all she got was static.

She made sure her systems were running at a hundred percent before she started to move again. Looking around, she sighs softly as she crossed the ruins of a city. The sound of rubble moved behind her.

Her head turned, pausing as she saw some of the rocks moved from the breeze. The dreaded breeze. Sighing, she lower her head but she didn't continue to walk.

She stared at the ground, seeing how clear it was still until it clicked in her head of where she was. She shuttered her optics before zoning her optics toward the three figures.

To her shock, she saw not only orion pax but also saw ironhide but she didn't recognize the other one. Her spark leaped in joy, knowing ironhide was fine. But the sound behind her was heard.

A chuckle, one so familiar to her. She turned her head as her optics widen to see a slab of metal sent toward her. Duck her head, she felt it whiz past her before it slammed into the ground.

It must of echoed below because it ended up echoing around them. "So you still live.."The mech said, his red optics glaring into her visor.

"And you're still obnoxious, RoadFist.." She stated, her fists clenched as her blasts shifted out of her arms.

He snorted and ran at her. She narrowed her optics and charged at him. Swinging her fist upward toward his jaw.

RoadFist leaned back, a smirk formed while his hand caught her's, twisting her wrist before swinging her toward the side. She forced her frame to twist, landing onto her pede's before she charged at him onces more..

Roadfist smirked, leaning forward as he charged at her. Both their fists were swung into eachother, Metal hitting metal as they side stepped. Fists being blocked, Fist behind thrown.

Dropping down, Pulse swung her leg into roadfist pede's, tempting to trip but seeing him jump over her feet, caused her to smirk before she pushed off the ground, ramming her shoulder plate into his abdomen.

Sending the mech back, causing to stumble back with a grunt. His wrist slide a sword out. Her weapons were drawn but she didn't aimed them. Instead, a weapon slot open up from her leg, shooting out two dragges that flipped into her servo's.

Clenching them in her grasps, they charged at each other until each blade collided into each other, multiple sparks flew.

Dust flew up in the air. Both sliding back before they charged at each other. Pulse moved toward the side, avoiding the blade being swung down, twisting her waist. She swung her right dagger upward, lodging it right under his armor before she pulled it toward the side, slicing his protoform.

A growl of pain escape his vocals before he twisted his side, swinging his sword downward. Catching her off guard, she felt the blade slide down her visor before Roadfist raised his pede, slamming it into her abdomen and sending her back

She flew backwards, slamming into the ground. Her pain receptors began to burn as she cries out in pain, bringing one of her servos up to cover her flickering optic.

"That's what you get for being cocky.." Roadfist chuckled, walking toward her.

She tries to sit up by pushing herself up with her servo but froze when the blade was aimed at her chassis."I wasn't being cocky.."She finally voiced out her words.

The mech chuckled loudly. "Oh you were?" He stated a question.

She smirked. " No i wasn't." She swung her arm, knocking the blade away as she aimed her blaster and fired.

The plasma shot flew into Roadfist chest, causing him to flew back into the ground with the grunt. The Shot had burned it's way into his spark chamber, but barely caused any damage.

The sound of running feet head toward. She stared at roadfist frame that was barely moving. But why couldn't she move. An servo grabbed her servo as she turned her head slightly to see those deep blue optics.

It made sense, reason why she shouldn't move. She just offlined someone for the first time in 56 years. 56 years ago, killing someone was easy for her but now.. Now it wasn't and she wasn't ready for it.

She could see it in his optics, he had killed many but this was her first. Another servo lightly brushed against the wound that was over her optic. Flinching brought her back to reality.

Hide frowned before his arms made it around her, his servo on her back and helm before pulling her close. All pulse could do was move her arms around hide waist and grip his armor.

Energon like tears began to form and fall down her silver plated face, allowing to her to cry for once in her life. Feeling his arms tighten around her to secure her and protect her, sheltering her from the world.


	2. A Price for protecting the allspark

Pulse hadn't said a word. Her spark lurched at the memory at the memory of Roadfist then the memory of her human comrades and the fiery village. Why was she suddenly scared of stepping on the field.

Looking down, she saw her blasters on her arms. Just seeing them there made her tanks turned. She had tried multiple times to remove them, she even tried to convince ironhide to remove them but even he wouldn't, it was for her protection.

Hide was right though, she needed the protection. Her head lower and closed her optics. The broken visor snapped over her right optic as she re-open her optics. A flash of light startled her as she was replying her memories.

"Get out of there!" One called out, literally scream over the children and womens cries.

"We don't have time!" Another shouted, standing at the door.

"Give me a sec, V!" She called out, her eyes narrowing at the man. Her fingers were typing furiously on the keyboard.

"We don't have a second!" V shouted back, running toward her side.

She held her hand up, the download process was completed while the flash drive retreated into her backpack. Standing up quickly, she saw the second bar was installing something she added.

"Now we go!" She snapped, grabbing V arm and pulling him away from the build.

Her team ran behind her, Some followed from the back. Children and women followed with them. Until an explosion was heard.

She stopped to watch, a smirk formed on her lips but soon faded when she saw the explosion heading toward her and her team. "Run for the hills!" Her commander yelled.

She spun around, running with her steam. Even if she was the fasts on the team, the explosion engulfed not only her team but her left right, destroying her arm. The only member of their team came out unscratched was the commander.

"Emergency Evac!" He calmed out, running toward her side."Stay with me, Z!" He commanded.

"Commander.."Her voice hoarse, unable to feel her left arm and leg. Her right hand was searching for something to grab.

The commander grabbed her hand quickly, squeezing it. "Come on Z, Stay awake with me." The Commander coached.

"I'll try.." She tried to swallow only air, her vision was fading, black dots were appearing, were eyes drifting close.

"Z!" her eyes struggled to remain open." That's an ordered! Stay awake!" He ordered, his hand tightening more around her's.

The sound of choppers were heard above them as she began to fall into a deep slumber.

"Pulse!" A voice startled her, snapping her head up as she looked into the worried optics of ironhide. "I been calling your name for about three breems now." Hide stated, walking toward her.

Pulse shuttered her optics a little,her broken visor snapped back into hiding. Feeling his servo touch her's lightly, making her servo grasp his's. "Sorry.." She mumbles calmly.

"It's fine."She felt his free hand caress her cheek lightly. A small smile formed on her lips, pressing into his touch lightly."I mean it." She said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Hide asked unsure.

Truth be told, she had never seen hide be this worried over her. Not since the accident at the shop. But then again, She and him are meant to be mates. Maybe she should tell him, highly doubt he'll believe.

But if love goes a long way, he probably will.

"Hide.."She lower her head. "How much… do you love me?" She asked, looking concerned at him.

She could see hide stiffen up a bit, meaning she caught him off guard. Soon a rumble of chuckles found it's way through hide. His servo squeezed her's tightly in reassuringly.

"Pulse..What type of question is that? You know how i feel about you." He stated a matter of fact.

Yeah i know, but.. I want to know for sure. Like he means it..Pulse thought to herself, feeling herself doubt his love as she looks down.

"It's just that..I want to hear you say it though."She moved her hands from his and clenched the edge of her berth."It just feels like i haven't been-" She froze when she felt a pair of lips pressed into hers.

Her optic's widen shock. This was the first time hide had pulled a move like that. Soon she felt him pull away. No.. he proved it Now move. She scolded herself and snapped herself out of her shock.

She leaned forward, capturing the lips of the weapon specialist with hers. Finding her arms around his neck. Feeling his servo's on her waist. Her chest plates pressed against his. Feeling the thumb of his spark against his chest plates.

Their lips moved in synced, hide was pushing more into her. Making her sit back onto the berth. Their lips still connected. Her servos moving down from his neck cables to his chest.

Hide made a groan within the kiss. His servos moved toward her back, his digits brushed against the sensitive wire that lead to her back. Her body jerked a little from his touch, earning a grin within the kiss.

Her digits curled up in a fist, pulling slowly away." Hide.." She mumbles against his lips.

A hum escape him, his lips capturing hers again. She wanted to do this, she did. She wanted him for herself and never let him go. But a beep was heard from both communication links.

She had to secretly smirk when his lips pulled away, given a sigh of irritation. She knew they wouldn't be alone all the time but she had to smile at him. Feeling no shame at all since they were in their own quarters.

Hide raised his hand and pressed his digits against his helm. "Hide here, prime."Hide said calmly.

She did the same with her side. "Pulse here." She stated calmly.

:: Need you both as the communication center, need one of you to bring the other on the way.:: Optimus stated.

Hide looked at pulse to see the same look from ironhide. They both grinned sheepishly toward eachother. "Well, prime.. Love to go hunting down the weapon specialist but i'm afraid he's already in the room with me." She said calmly

::O-oh.. Um:: Optimus couched a little to clear his intakes.::I'll uh.. See you both here soon, then.:: Optimus said, hanging up.

Hide groans, rubbing his face. He slightly trying to glare at her but unable to. Pulse was on the berth, laying on her back as she laughs softly.

"I can't believe ya did that."Hide said in disbelief.

"He shouldn't of interrupted us." She pointed out, a smirk of misfit plastered on her lips.

Hide didn't know what to say to that, a smirk pulled on his lips. She could see in his optics that he had indeed truly loved her. She sat up, keeping that same misfit smirk on her lips.

Hide helped her off the berth before they both left their quarters.

They walked shoulder by shoulder. Both smiling toward each other and their servo's were wrapped together as if a bow had been tied there. Of course, sometimes they go their separate ways.

They didn't need to be by eachother hips but in the berth, they prefer it that way. Pulse couldn't imagine being alone without ironhinde. He was her strength while she was his hope.

They needed eachother.

Pulse smile soon faded when she saw a ping of a message on her hud. A frown formed before she released ironhide hand."Hide, i got a message. I need to read it."She said calmly.

It's not an everyday thing for her to get a message but hide nodded his head and walked ahead of her until he rounded the corner.

Sighing softly, she opened the message and began to read it. Seeing what was stated:

Been a while, my child. I say about fifty-six years now. I have been watching over you and i am impressed. You have come along way, Pulse virus. I did not expect you to fall for your guardian. That was unforetold seen on my part.

Though this is not why i message you. I am messaging you to say this that the allspark is to be split into two vessels. But i can't allow that power to fall into the wrong hands.

I need you there, my child.

By the way, I forgot to mention one little detail. I have sent a cassette to you, I hope those two are toward your liking.

The message was shorter than she expected. But nonetheless, she was glad primus was still fine. However the four words he said, took her surprise. Her optics stared down the hall before she spun around on her pede's.

She had to follow primus ordered. It was the only thing she could do after he had given her the life she desired. Taking a step forward, she broke into a run. Speeding down the hall and making sharp turns around the corners.

She nudged and pushes a few mechs out of her way which she in return apologizes. Ducking down as she slide under a crate that was being transported toward the storage by a couple of startled mechs.

She wasn't going to slow down. Making her way toward the door quickly, she pushed it open before she transformed, driving away from the autobot base. Her emerald color darken by the darken skies of cybertron.

:: Pulse! Where are you at?!:: Hide comm. her, worried for her.

::Got something to do, Hide. It's important and i can't..:: She couldn't tell him she had an order from primus, he wouldn't believe her. But what type of mate would she be if she didn't tell him.:: Look, please just trust me hide, It's really important to me.:: She stated calmly.

A sigh was heard before a calm huff was heard.::I trust ya, pulse. I'll let prime know, just becareful.:: Hide said softly.

::Know me, hide. I'm always careful.::She said reassuring.

She kicked on her extra boost, flying down the scarred wasteland of iacon. The coordinates appeared on her scanner of the location of the allspark.

It good a few joors to get there. Those few joors caused her to burn alot of energon to get here. Shifting out of her alt mode, she stood up and looked around.

Calmly walking around in the empty space of simfur. Narrowing her eyes she spotted an entryway that was opening up to her. Soon two minicon walked out of the entry way then gazed up at her.

She tilted her head calmly. One was Aquamarine and black color minicon with a blue visor and the other was a deep navy blue and maroon color minicon. Kneeling down, she held her hand out to them.

"Designation: Pulse Virus." She said calmly, introducing herself in a monotone.

The two looked at each other before looking at her again. Soon the aquamarine minicon stepped forward and touched her hand.

"Designation: High Tone" The aquamarine said calmly, her voice was very high and pitchy, almost sounding like a chipmunk.

"Designation: Sonar Blip" The Dark navy said coldly, stepping forward before taking her hand gently.

She could feel a connection toward them. Nodding her head, she stood up. Her cassette hold opened up. The two looked at eachother, nodding their helms before they shifted into their cassette forms, floating into the cassette hold.

Stepping forward, she head down into the entryway. Her golden optics shined in the darkness that consumed her. Turning on the lights of her shoulder, giving her a chance to see where she was going.

::Pulse, fou- wha- looking :: She stopped and heard hide voice cut out.

::Affirmative. Communication: Scramble. Location: Simfur, Underground.::She stated in her monotone.

::Wha- doin- under- grou- Return to base::Hide ordered, causing pulse to rolled her optics.

::Negative. Reason: Something is off. Reason: Unknown. Mission: Scouting. Quarry: Will report in:: She stated calmly, still walking down the stairs.

Though her communication was getting through, but the other side wasn't. Stopping at the bottom, she began to hear voices in a distance as she began to walk toward them.

She could hear the static in her communication link. She could understand what hide was trying to say. Once she reached the bottom, she followed the tunnels.

"Operation: Sonar Blip."She called out, her cassette hold open. The dark navy cassette shifted into his bipedal form as he began to flare out a sonar sound.

Pulse visor shifted over her left optic as she began to see figures appear in a distance. Only out line frames but she could now tell someone else was down here and they looked lost.

Turning her head, she spotted the direction toward the allspark, seeing how it appeared in front of her sights. Stepping forward, she began to run ahead with Sonar blip behind her.

Skidding around the corner, she makes another turn. Seeing a few mechs ahead of her that turned toward her. Decepticon symbols were plastered on their chest.

"Halt Autobot!" One of them shouted.

She reached behind her, grabbing the hilt of her sword. Her eyes gazed toward it before she knew it. The decepticons raised their blasters up and fired. She slide to one side to the other, dodging the shots.

Ducking her helm as plasma shots flew above her before she dropped her frame down to the ground, sliding the rest of the way toward them before she twisted her frame, swinging her sword through the knee joints of the decepticon legs.

She heard the one of the frames fall onto the ground as she stood up, swinging her swing into the other decepticon chest. Watching his optics flicker before dying out. She pulled her sword toward her as she watched the frame fell.

"Warning: Virus will spread."She stepped toward the fallen decepticon and kneels down beside him, her golden optics piercing into the mech's red optics."Reason: Megatron needs to stop his army. Mech: Understands?"She warned.

The mech tried to stand, unable to with his damaged knee joints as he managed to pull himself against the wall, nodding his helm quickly."Y-Yes ma'am" The mech stuttered.

"Good."She stood up, her optics looked toward sonar blip before she watched him hope onto her shoulder. She turned from the decepticon, hearing a sigh of relief from the mech before she ran down the hall once more.

Running into the room, she froze. She saw a red and silver mech standing in front of the allspark with another mech."So you came after all." His voice sounded wise but threatening toward her.

"Identified.."She said monotone, her servo gripping the hilt of her blade. Energon dripped from her sword.

The mech turned around, the silver beard hung from his jaw join. Her golden optics narrowed. "I am Sentinal prime, One of the autobot leaders."Sentinel stated a fact, walking toward her.

"Correction: Optimus is leader of autobots. Wrong: Sentinel is not autobot."She stated, her cassette hold opened up as she allowed sonar blip to shift into his form and into her cassette hold.

The shock filled sentinel face before he narrowed his blue optics."And how would you know that, Femme?." Sentinel questioned, walking toward her slowly.

She could tell he was being caution within his steps. The thumping of each step he took. A smirk formed on her lips, swaying her sword in front of her. The hilt raised above her left shoulder while the tip of the blade was aimed toward the ground.

Sentinel looked over her stance, confusion written on his face before he heard a soft chuckling coming from her." Virus knows all." She said, her monotone was gone.

Sentinel grinned widen, charging toward her. His double side blade was swung at her but was suddenly blocked by her stance. She held a smirk on her face. She knew cybertronians didn't know humans sword style.

Switching servos to grasp the hilt, she pulled the blade cross the sharp edges of sentinel's sword. Sparks were lit before her sword was free. With a quick swing, she brought her sword toward the right, causing the edge of her sword to collide into sentinels robust sword.

This caused the mech to stumble back from the mech to stumble backwards from the great force. "Who are you, femme?" He asked with amazement, his lip plates pulled a smirk.

"A Virus." She stated, leaning forward before she ran toward him. She shifted from her right to her left.

She could see sentinel trying to watch her movement but unable to when she stopped in front of him. Her waist twisted into a three sixty, her right leg was bent, sending her knee into the side of his abdomen.

From the impact, the hit caused sentinel to stumble back even more. Once he regain his balance, he charged at her. Spinning around, he swung his blade toward her. She raised her sword, blocking his attack.

"A virus that can be snuffed out." Sentinel said coldly.

"Negative: Virus fights back." She pressed her sword against his, what she didn't see what sentinel had pulled his free servo back into a fist and swung it into her abdomen.

Feeling the connection had hit, her frame barely tensed, her tanks turned. Her vents stalled for a second before she stumbled back away from. Her optics narrowed.

The sound of a riot cannon being charged up."Comrades: Interference. Battle: Not worth it." She stated in her monotone.

"Oh, it's worth it." Sentinel said, chuckling.

Next thing she knew, a blast was heard and pain seared her side. She gazed down, seeing the thin line of the plasma charge fading away. Leaving a gaping wound on her side.

Her sword dropped from her servo, falling to the ground until a clang was heard. Soon her frame fell forward onto her knees until her frame hit the floor. Her optics flickered, unable to make out her voice.

"Took you long enough, leave her."Sentinel stated, walking past her.

"Autobot: Terminated?" That voice was familiar, she was unable to see the mech.

"She'll offline on her own. "Sentinel said harshly. "Let's go." Soon their voices and pede were fading away.

She forced herself to roll over onto her back. Her cassettes leaving the hold and shifting beside her. Sonar blip pressed his hands against the two main energon wires while High tone looked at her in worried.

High tone..Sonar blip..

Her vision began to fade. She could see the imagines of her former comrades and the image of her mate.

Victor...Edward…Sarah..Todd..Alice..Wade..Andy..Ironhide 

Her optics fell offline, but everything else stalled. Her body began to shut down. The amount of energon she had began to flow out of the damaged side.

Stasis lock: Activated

Energon Reserves: Activated

Energon Levels: 20%

Weapons slots: Deactivated

Her optics flickered on, but that was her mistake. White lights blinded her sight, causing her to turn her helm toward the side and bringing her servo to her face, rubbing her optics.

Pain shot through her side, causing her to grunt a little as she moved her hand toward her patched side. Tracing the patched that covered her damaged side, she felt the pain ease up.

Straightening her helm, she looked at the ceiling. Confusion written on her face before she pushes herself up. Her legs swung off the berth and dangled above the floor.

"Ah, you're awake.."A voice startled her a little as she looked toward the sound.

She watched the mech walk toward her, running a scan over her frame before holding a cube of energon toward her. Carefully taking the blue cube into her servo's, she brings it to her lips and take a few slow gulps from the cube.

Relaxing toward the sweet, tasteful energon. She brings it down where it was cupped in her servo's but rested against her lap. "Designation: Pulse virus" She said in her monotone.

The caused the mech to crack a smile toward her. A chuckle left his vocals as he turned from her toward a computer. Her optics gazed at the room they were in calmly. "I know who you are, pulse virus." He stated calmly.

She tensed slightly, her optics landing on the mech's backplates. Her servo raised up toward her back but froze when she didn't feel her sword. "Faction: Decepticon?"She questioned.

The mech turned toward her, his white frame became clear to her. He was the traitor to the decepticons. His blue optics looked into hers but it didn't phase her one bit.

"Was one but not anymore."He stated calmly, turning from the computer. He held his servo out to her.

Looking toward his servo before moving her own onto his. Feeling his servo curl around hers, he pulled her up from the berth and onto the floor. "Then what are you?" She asked, her monotone was gone completely.

"Neutral for now." He stated calmly, turning from her as he walks toward the door.

She looked around before following after him. Both leaving the room she was currently in before she stopped, her optics widen when she saw where she was. The design on the interior was shaped as a ship." Are we on a ship?" She questioned.

"Yes, I found you on cybertron."He looked over his shoulder."When those two came looking for help." He raised his servo and pointed his digit toward the pilot seats that had two cassettes on it, recharging quietly. "It if didn't come in time, you would of offlined completely."He pointed out calmly.

"I need to return to cybertron, I need to warn the autobots about a traitor working with the decepticons." Pulse said calmly, she could see his optics narrowing at her.

"Afraid i can't let you do that. "He stated calmly."We are light years away from cybertron at the moment." He pointed out.

"Is there a way to send a message out at least?"She tried to convince the mech, walking toward his side.

He gazed down toward her in thought. His arms crossed over his broad chest while he pinched his chin lightly. "Perhaps, but it must be encrypted and sent to one bot who can read it." He warned calmly.

Pulse nodded her head in the agreement. She watch the mech walk ahead of her toward another computer, she followed behind him. Watching him gestured toward the empty seat, she glad took it.

Soon she began to do her work. Her lip plates pulled a smirk. Her digits brushed against the keys and before the mech knew it. He watched her digits press onto the keys lightly as if they were glass as her servos moved from the side to the middle in a rhythm.

She allow the screen to bring up a box, white letter began to form into a decoded message. She purposely began to add the unnecessary wording to the message before she sent it out, watching the screen turn back to its black coloring.

"If decepticons decode it, a virus will corrupt their data-systems and set it as a ticking time bomb." She said coldly, her arms crossed over her small chest.

"And if the autobots decode it?" The mech question curiously

"They will be safe." Pulse said calmly. Her spark ached at the fact she was taken off cybertron and away from her mate. She had to think of her mate.

"I am sorry if i took you off cybertron without your permission, i am sure everything will be the same when you turn."The mech said, setting his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Pulse didn't have to say a word, nodding her head calmly."By the way, i didn't get your designation, i can't simply call you deadlock, now can i?" She stated calmly.

She watched the mech's frame tense at the mention of his name, his old name before he sighs softly, walking toward the pilot and sitting down. "Drift." He said calmly.

"Nice to meet you too, drift." She smiled calmly.

Maybe, it's time i start joining a new team.


	3. Becoming a Wrecker

Two Stellar Cycles-2 earth years

Pulse spend her time with the twin cassettes, enjoying her moments with drift. The two of them had indeed grew closer but only close enough to call each other Apprentice and Master.

How it annoyed Pulse to the core of her spark but she had agree to be taken under drift wing and learn to be a better autobot with swords instead of guns. She had told him her story of why she refused to use her guns.

The scar over her optic proved it. She kept most of her life hidden from drift. Once of many reasons why she hadn't told ironhide about it. No one would believe her past life was being human and remembering it.

Now, here she was, in a building. Wrapped in brown robes in clothes that covered her armor. A Hood over her helm. Only thing visible was her newly visor. She had to give drift props on the visor.

Her cassettes were snugged in a bug inside her cassette hold where it was safe. And right now, the area they were in, was not safe for them. She kept her vocals off and listened behind her current master.

"These will get you in but only so far as the docking platforms." The green women said, passing over four card chips to drift. "You won't have access to the ship." She reminded.

"You've done more than enough, thank you" He said, gladly taking the four card chips, passing two toward pulse before slipping the other two into his robe.

Pulse took her's, slipping them into her gloving. "Thank you? You pay well, you've been here long enough to know you're thanks isn't necessary." She pointed out.

However drift and pulse turned around but before they could take a step forward. "The cruiser, it's cybertronian.." The women spoken up, waiting for a confirm answer.

That made pulse turn around, nodding her head. "Affirmative."She spoken up in a monotone, her digits twitched. Tempting to grab the hilt of her sword.

Drift looked toward pulse, turning around until his servo hit's the back of hers, indicating her to stop. Pulse made a silent huff and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Cybertronians docking here, docking anywhere.. It's unheard of." She said calmly, looking between the two.

"Cybertronian.."The green ogre huffed. "Death to the lot of 'em" He stated harshly.

"Keep your voice down."The women snapped, pointing toward him in warning.

In his defence, he rose his hands up in surrendering. "But.. you have them as much as anyone why.." He didn't finished.

"Decepticons." Drift spoke up, his optics flashing a little.

"Decepticons?" The ogre question in confusion.

Pulse visor dimmed a little in anger. Her arms tighten a bit more against her chest. She shifted in her spot with annoyance.

"The cruiser is a decepticon vessel."She began to walk over. "Apparently they've come in from the outer reaches, damaged and they have prisoner's." She informed.

That caused pulse head to perk up in thought. Her optics narrowing behind the visor,making it dimm even more.

"Autobots?" The ogre asked.

"Who else?" She said, making more of a statement then a question. "I'm not sure what business you have with the ship but you may wish to reconsider, friend. " She began to warn. "Cybertronians are a plague. Wherever they go, death and destruction follow. Everyone else is smart enough to simply leave them alone." She stated her warning.

"You're concern is.." Drift didn't get a chance to finish when she reached out, touching his arm lightly.

"It's not concern, i told you pay w-" She didn't finish that sentence when she pulled her hand back quickly, her eyebrows narrowed but realization dawn on her. "You're arm.. You- you're one of them" She stated harshly.

"Again, my thanks." Drift said, bowing toward her before walking out.

Pulse narrowed her optics, bowing before following after drift quickly. Leaving the pub was easy. Entering outside, and standing next to drift as they looked up toward the docking.

"Care to do the honors?" Drift looked toward her and gestured forward.

With a smirk, pulse ran forward. Two, three, four steps was all it took for her to take a leap into the air by the fifth step, transforming into her jet mode. Drift chuckled before he jumped up onto her alt mode, his pede's placed on both her wings before she shot up into the air.

She spiral a bit upward, feeling the wind on her wings were great but as soon as she neared the shuttled, she flew above it. Feeling the weight of drift leaving her alt, she transformed.

Falling onto the vessel with ease, she landed beside drift. The rope flew in the air. The sound of metal shifting open. Pulse walked over and pressed a few key codes, as both her and drift jumped into the hatch.

Landing gracefully in the hall, they run down it before skidding toward the end. Drift keeling down, pulling his blade out. But before he could strike, his hand shot forward in front of pulse, pushing both himself and her against the wall.

Avoiding the flying frames that collided into the wall in front of them, smoke leaving the room that had currently exploded. "Clean 'em up! We've got work to do." That voice was all too familiar to pulse.

"So much for Quiet.." Drift said with a smirk on his lips.

Pulse couldn't agree any better. Pushing off the wall, she ran past drift. "Operation Sound: High Tone" Pulse spoke up in her monotone. "Operation Location: Sonar blip." She called out.

Her cassette hold open up from either side of her legs, allowing the two cassettes to shift into their bipedal form. High tone breathed in before releasing an high pitch toward the decepticons. Each decepticon cried out, grasping their helms.

Giving the autobots time to fire their blasters into the pain aching decepticons. Sonar slammed his fists into the ground, causing a scanning wave to appear, revealing the hidden decepticons that charged at toward her.

Drift leaped toward her side, swinging his swing crossing the charging decepticon throat cables. Pulse turned around, her servo grasp her hilt of her sword and with a swift movement, she ran to drift side.

Swiftly she swung her sword out from her right toward the left, bringing her blade upward to uppercut the last remaining decepticon. Watching the frame fall onto the ground.

Her two cassette ran to her side and smiled wide toward her. "Their no autobot, that's for sure." The teal green mech said confusedly.

"Well, their not decepticon. The sword on his back look familiar to you?" the tan color mech asked.

"The sword. No faction. It's unbelievable but.. Gotta be.."The teal green mech said still in confusion. Pulse swung her blade, allowing the energon to fly off it before she slides it into her hilt. "You! What are you doin' here?" The mech questioned.

"We'll, We were trying to sneak in." Drift stated.

"Yeah, We don't do subtle." The mech stated.

"Kinda figure that out."Pulse said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest but soon jumped when she was the scope red mech walk toward them and examine them.

"This is extraordinary!"Drift looked at him "You've been upgraded recently, reconfigured but in a manner. I haven't seen used in centuries. Yet the technology is completely comparable with.."The mech paused for a second. "Whose work is this?" He questioned curiously.

"Amazing, you can tell all that just by looking?" Drift questioned.

Soon, the scope red mech moved toward her and examine her from front and back. Pulse felt like a lab rat, holding her stance still. "It's quite impressive, both of you recently been upgraded. I never seen a cassette holder like you be form." He stated calmly.

"Is he always like this?" Pulse questioned, pointing toward the mech.

"Hnh.. You don't know the half of it." The teal mech stated before nudging the red mech to the side. "We gotta move, new guys, you're with us. We gotta talk once this is through, keep to the back and-" The mech was cut off..

"Negative." Her monotone was showing.

"Actually, it's probably best i take the lead." Drift pointed out. "No offense, but we're here for the same reason as you." Drift stated calmly.

"And we can take you straight to them." Pulse stated with a smirk. The look on the mech face showed he was taken back a bit. "High tone: Return. Sonar Blip: Return" She commanded, the hatches of her cassette hold opened as the two cassettes nodded before shifting and slipping into the cassette hold.

Nodding her head, she ran down the hall. The others followed behind her. Drift catching up and running beside her. She could tell what this feeling was. She missed ironhide, truly she did, but for some reason she felt like she develope feelings for drift as well.

Making a turn down the hall, they made their way into the brig room. As soon as everyone gathered up, she saw blaster in the cell. Running toward him, she began to work on unlocking it.

Perceptor by the door was beginning to work on closing and locking the door. "Pulse virus, that you?" Blaster questioned in shock.

"Hey blaster, how you get into this mess?" She questioned with a smirk.

Blaster chuckled softly, soon the cell bars faded away before she grabs blasters servo, pulling him onto his pedes before they set a comforting servo on each other shoulder.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."Blaster said, waving his servo in front of his face.

"Well, maybe you like to fill me in later." She stated calmly.

"Yeah, if there's gonna be a later." Blaster pointed out in doubtful.

"They're here!" The scope mech called over his shoulder. "It appears they're attempting to break through my locks!" He stated.

"Hold 'em off long enough for us to cut through the other wall." The teal mech commanded.

"Hold on, let me help!" Pulse ran toward perceptor and looked over his shoulder with a frown. "That's odd. Now they've stopped. "She said before she stepped back.

"I'm going to add several more blocks to the ones i already planted within the system." He said calmly.

"Mech, i'd back off from the door.." Pulse tried to warn.

"I can't imagine they'll be able to break through any time soon." He said, hurrying through the coding as he spoke as if he was in his own world, not hearing pulse. "In fact…"

"Perceptor!" Pulse called out, but she was too late as she watched the blue plasma blast fire through the door and through preceptor's chest. Watching his frame crumble to the ground, before he rolled onto his back.

Drift flew past her, swinging his blades. Pulse pulled out her sword and followed suit. She used her blade to block off the plasma shots and causing those shots to ricochet into the decepticons as she spun around, slicing her way through the decepticons.

"Get back here!" The teal mech ordered.

Pulse and drift jumped back when a blue explosion hit the ground, sliding back. "We're here to save lives!" Drift began.

"It there's the slightest chance, that's what we'll do!" Pulse finished.

"You!" Their head snapped toward the decepticon mech. "I know you. You're voice.." Pulse pulled drift up as they spun around, running toward the autobots side while the autobots fired."Deadlock!" Drift stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Traitor." He said coldly.

His blaster charging up before firing a hole into the wall. Next thing they knew. Both drift, pulse and kup fell through it and into the empty room.

"So you Are a decepticon." Kup pointed toward drift then points at pulse virus. " And you're an autobot." Kup stated.

"No." Drift said softly, standing up while he held his hand toward pulse.

"Sorta." She said, taking drift hand who pulled her up carefully.

"Deadlock." Kup tried to pry.

"I don't go by that name anymore." Drift stated calmly.

"That's helpful, considering deadlock happened to have slaughtered quite a few autobots" Kup reached out, grabbing his cygar off the ground, brushing it off. "Long time ago, so long ago it's become muddled as to the outcome, there was a third faction, well, more of a faction against factions." Kup stated.

"Heard it." Pulse said quickly, walking toward a box before sitting on it.

Kup stared at her for a few seconds. " A group formed on cybertron, a big one, a group that refused to have any part of the great war. Refused to take sides up and left. No one's sure what happened to 'em." Kup stated.

Drift looked over his shoulder, staring at kup with a stoic look on his face plates. " Some think they died. Some think they went off and hide. Most are so busy with all the skilling they don't even care. Big, old, mystery. Although, i'm thinking by the look of that sword, you know differently." Kup pointed out." Found 'em didn't you?"

"Yes." Drift plainly answered.

"That meeting have anything to do with you leaving the 'cons?" Kup questioned.

"Everything." Drift answered.

"And what about her?" Kup pointed at pulse. "She was an autobot who went MIA and to find her here with you?" Kup questioned.

"She was a wounded autobot that needed help." Drift stated, turning toward her before making his way to pulse side and sat beside her."But then i saw something in her that needed my help.. Needed their help."Drift explained calmly.

Kup fell silent for a while before sighing softly. "All that killing and you're looking for a second chance.." Kup pointed out.

"I already received it." Drift looked at pulse then up to kup. "I'm looking to make a difference to use the chance i was given." Drift said calmly.

"I know all about second chances." Kup looked down at his arm. "That bot you tried to save in there, perceptor, he wouldn't normally be along, not the type. He was keepin' an eye out, for me. Designed this new body, fixed it so i was my old self again… better even" Kup placed his hands on his hips.

"Impressive."Pulse said calmly, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Anyway, it.. Look you didn't owe him anything but you tried. I know all about second chances." He repeated as he turned away. "We better get a move on." Kup said calmly.

"Wait.." Kup turned to drift. Pulse brought a smirk on her lips. "I know i'm no autobot. I'm not sure what i am but… how would you feel about bringing this whole place down?" Drift question, now speaking words pulse understood.

"I'm listenin'." Kup said with interest.

"Ooh i'm in!" Pulse said cheerfully.

"Almost done!" Pulse said cheerfully.

" the ship will be forced to achieve orbit, maybe…"She hums softly at drift words." Between now and then this will overload and tear the ship apart." drift stated.

"You know an awful lot about this place."Kup pointed out.

"I served under turmoil second in command." Drift said unhappily.

"There, done!" Pulse clapped her servos together, tilting her head to the side. "The virus has now been encrypted into the engine and will overload once drift is done."Pulse stated.

"The others have made it out, springers bringing our ship around. We jump from a height, he can scoop us up."Kup stated, walking over to drift and pulse.

"This is set. We need to be quick-" Drift did not finished when the door was blasted open. Pulse jumped toward the side when another blast was fired toward her. Drift nudged kup toward the window. "Go, i'll take care of this!" Kup pushed back, trying to fight him. "Go!" Drift shouted.

A third blast was fired, knocking both drift and kup into two opposite directions. "We thought you'd died, deadlock. I thought i'd been robbed of this pleasure."Turmoil said coldly, a dry chuckle was heard from him.

"Deadlock is dead. " Drift gritted his dente's. "My name is drift." Drift confirmed.

"Likeit makes a difference. How does this work." Turmoil fired his blaster, his plasma shot was dodged before he tired another. "You killed for us, now you kill for them? You're pathetic." Turmoil stated, his blast mist drift side by an inch, grazing the hip joint

Pulse optics widen, watching her teacher and friend charge at turmoil. Swords slicing through the mech chassis before being jammed into his shoulder. "We're going about this the wrong way, all of us! After countless centuries of fighting.. The autobots are a step away from what we were when all this started. And us, the decepticons have become something worse than any of us could have imagine!" Drift tried to convince.

"They'll never accept you. You're nothing but a broken outcast." Turmoil chuckled coldly. "Do it. Kill me. Kill me and run. Prove you're nothing more then what you were when you left. It's what you came here to do." Turmoil said, not very wise with his words.

"I know what i came here to do." The ship began to shake. " Pulse come on!" As if on command, pulse ran after drift, jumping through the flames before they transformed into their respective alts.

Pulse flew down the hall quickly with drive racing under her. Flying through the walls, dodging the corns before she stopped. Drift shifted, picking the frame of perceptor and placing him onto her alt mode before drift jumped up onto her alt mode to hold preceptor steady.

Next thing they knew, the explosion happened. Sending both her, perceptor and drift out of the ship and into the sky..

After a few cycles alter. Both pulse and drift sat together on a crate. A smirk on her lips had form as she giggles softly, still feeling the rush of excitement.

"I've made contact with the trion. We'll be docking shortly. They've been informed, all six autobots retrieved and accounted for." Springer, from what pulse leaned, said calmly.

"Eight." Kup corrected.

"Eight?" Springer asked confusedly.

"I'm forming a new unit. I want both of you on it." Kup said calmly.

"Kup.." Springer didn't get a chance to speak.

"What do you say? Willing to wear the badge?" Kup questioned, holding his hand out.

"Of course!" Drift said, wasting no time to shake kup hand.

"I'm in."Pulse grins sheepishly. "Been wanting some action." Pulse stated happily.

"Kup, this isn't wise…" Springer began.

"He proved himself down there, you saw it. There's more to fighting this war than just blowin' off heads. Besides you of all people should know.. Everyone deserves a second chance." Kup stated, looking at drift and pulse.

"Yes but what about pulse.. From what i heard, she ironhide mate.."Springer stated.

"Then ironhide better learn fast that this femme is a true wrecker at spark." Kup stated with a chuckle.


	4. The lost and old Memories

_"What?! You can't do that!" She shouted at the commander, snickers behind her was heard. She spun her head around, glaring at the two women and four men._

 _"You think i don't want to, Z!" The commander snapped. "I need you here on this base, acting as our outside man who can break down security. Right now, i need a hacker not another warrior."_

 _She flinched at the harsh tone. Her lips curled in annoyance. Her hands clenched into her fists tightly. "Fine" She spat, turning around and walking away._

 _"Oh come on, Z" Sarah tried to coax."Don't be like that, he just wants to protect you." Sarah said, running after her._

 _"Yeah, it's not everyday we see the commander acting like this. He really really cares for you."Alice pointed out, following right beside sarah._

 _"I doubt Commander V would ever care for someone like me." She stated harshly._

 _"Don't be like that, Z. Of course the commander likes you." Alice said with a giggle._

 _She rolled her eyes, glaring toward Alice and Sarah." Then he better get one thing straight.. I Don't like him, I will never like him. He is my commander and he is my friend, I will not.. Allow my emotions get in the way of that." She stated coldly._

 _Sarah and alice looked between the themselves before looking at Z. They could tell in Z eyes she was not believe them and determined to go by her words. But the two always have been able to persuade Z's mind._

 _"Can't you atleast give him a chance?" Sarah tried, holding her hands up a bit with a pleading eyes._

 _"Yes, please, you two would make a lovely couple!" Alice added in, doing the same motion with sarah._

 _Z mood was beginning to spike. Her narrow eyes harden and glared more harshly toward the two. But she knew she was gonna regret this but she needs to make it clear._

 _"Fuck off and start acting like soldiers.."Was her answer, she began to stomp her way down the hall until she rounded the corner. She could tell her feminine friends had flinched at her words._

Her optics flickered on. Her spark thumbed sadly at the memory. She had indeed regretted those words toward her human comrades. Guilt building up her spark before she covered her optics with her servo's.

She was so obsessed on getting her job down, she forgotten how others felt. She was so angry that day. She left out a shaky vent. She wanted to cry right there on her berth.

Her processor running miles on end from her recent memories. Her human memories. She needed to tell someone. But who would she tell. Everyone on the ship, springer's ship, was wreckers.

She was the only femme wrecker. She let out another shaky vent before she pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the edge of her berth as she faced the wall.

Maybe i should wait and tell ironhide, maybe pop the question of bonding, that way i can show him my memories.. Her spark stalled at the idea, her thoughts traveled to ironhide.

Sighing softly, she knew she wasn't gonna see the weapon specialist any time soon. Her feelings for ironhide seem to be fading from the mech. She thought she loved him but she didn't know what she felt.

Maybe telling him would be a bad idea..She thought to herself, looking toward the door. She stood up slowly, walking toward the door before it slid open, revealing the white armor mech.

"Pulse, i was just about to knock.. Er well, try to anyways"Drift said calmly, holding up two energon cubes.

Pulse blinks a few times before taking a cube into her servos. She brought the cube up to her lips, taking a small sip of it before humming calmly at the taste. "Thank you drift."

Drift smiled and nodded."Don't need to thank me, just happy to help you."Drift stated, walking down the hall.

"Drift.. For some reason you aren't telling me the whole story of what happen when you found me."Pulse questioned, gesturing toward her upgraded frame.

Drift looked at her and sighed softly."When i found you in simfur temple, i found you as deadlock, serving under turmoil still." Soon Drift story began, his optics lit up as he allowed the hall they stood in turning into an holographic memory for pulse to see.

-Drift's memory-

Pulse had watched the memory in front of her. Her cassettes, high tone and sonar blip, run toward the silver, black, yellow with bits of red armor mech, his red optics peering down at them with so much hate.

 _"Please you have to help us!" high tone said loudly, her servo digits pointing toward the simfur temple._

 _"She injured badly by a riot cannon."Sonar blip pleaded, his frame turned around and run back toward the temple._

"At first i thought the cassettes were playing a game but i wrong and followed them" Drift stated calmly.

 _Deadlock had followed the two cassettes cautiously. Making his way down the tunnel. Confusion written on his face-plates of why a femme would be down here and why would she be attacked._

 _What reason did she have to be down here. Following the steps down to the underground tunnel. The cassettes were moving quickly ahead of him and he had to walk quickly to keep up._

 _Rounding each corner, he came to the opening and what caught his optics was indeed a wounded femme on the ground, her side was barely being clenched by her servo._

 _But what caught his attention was the autobot symbol on her chassis. He walked over, preparing to pull his blaster out but he froze at the thought. Hearing her vents run very low but her frame not moving._

 _He could tell the stasis lock was on. Bending one knee, he draped his one arm under her knee joints and the other under her helm before he picked up up with ease._

 _He watched the cassette hold open on her chassis automatically before he watched the cassettes shift and flew into her chassis before the hold shut._

"When i actually first saw you, i literally thought you were another decepticon by your frame colors. Then i saw you're autobot symbol. I wanted to offline you right there and then but i just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to offline a femme autobot as i have done so before." Drift admitted.

"What made me any special than any other femme."Pulse questioned.

"Don't know, you were just different. But at the moment, i knew you were any sort of autobot and that is what made me realize something, you help change me." Drift stated calmly, chuckling softly.

 _By the time deadlock managed to get out of the temple of simfur and toward the decepticon vessel of turmoil. He was greeted by other decepticons but soon their attentions went onto pulse virus frame._

 _"That's Pulse virus!" One of them called out._

 _Soon the decepticon began to mutter. Deadlock didn't say a word but walked past them toward the medical bay of turmoil ship._

"Turmoil crew wasn't to happy the fact that you were brought onto the ship but Turmoil had other plans for you, ones you wouldn't be happy about and some you would be." Drift stated, his helm was lower.

Pulse watched the memory change, Her optics widen at what she was seeing.

 _"Pulse virus, you are awake." Turmoil said calmly, looking toward the femme in curious through his yellow visor._

 _Pulse tilted her head calmly in confusion before looking around."Designation: unknown, Location: unknown." Pulse said in her monotone._

 _Turmoil was slightly taken back by her sudden answer before he chuckled."I am turmoil and you are on my ship. My second in command.."Turmoil gestured toward deadlock."Is deadlock, he was the one who brought you."Turmoil stated._

 _Pulse looked toward deadlock with a stoic look on her face, nodding her head calmly."Then.."Her monotone faded, showing a more dry tone. "I will do my best to repay my debt to deadlock." She said calmly, almost dryly._

"Somehow you knew turmoil would act like this. You were an autobot through and through and acted as a decepticon. The medic had tried to temper with you processor to make you seem more like them but you're cassettes wouldn't allow it to happen, which i'm grateful they did something about it." Drift admitted.

 _Turmoil didn't look please with her answer. Seeing how pulse pushed herself off the berth and walked toward deadlock. Gesturing her servo out to him, he calmly took it and shook her hand._

 _Soon the battle happened. Deadlock, Pulse and a large some of decepticons were sent down toward cybertron to hold off the autobots. However, instead of following command, Deadlock and pulse both smirk and fired their blasters._

 _Both standing shoulder to shoulder. "Spare no one!" Deadlock commanded loudly._

 _Pulse jumped forward, spinning her frame as she swung her knee joint into the jaw joint of the autobot, sending him flying toward the side and into the ground before she fired her blaster into the helm of the autobot._

 _Her optics saw a shadow casted over her of deadlock kneeing the green and white autobot, watching the bot fall onto the ground before being stepped on and getting his helm fired off._

 _"Don't let up!" She spoken loudly over the loud blasts of plasma shots. Each shot hit the retreating autobots but the rest of the blast shots missed._

 _"We did it!" One cheered, holding his red blaster over his head._

 _"Rejoice all you like. Turmoil will not be happy." The purple and yellow 'con spoke up before point at pulse and deadlock. "Orders were no firing unless fired upon deadlock. Here, you are again, disobeying orders" The bot stated._

 _"Results: Achieved. Mission: Complete. Casualties: Zero. Explanation: Negative"Pulse stated in her monotone._

 _"Like pulse said, He won't know how." Deadlock said calmly, agreeing with pulse._

 _"But he will. I'll tell him. Everyone else might be scared of both of you, deadlock. But I'm not." Pulse clenched her fist tightly but she saw deadlock hand in front of her chassis. "Second in command won't count for anything. The minute turmoil finds out, you're both as good as -" The 'con made a mistake turning around as he gotten mouth full of plasma blast, causing his helm to disintegrate._

 _"Wars aren't won by overly cautious cowards. It's time for new leadership. Who's with me?" Deadlock questioned, his dente's gritted a little while his red optics landed on pulse._

 _Pulse looked into deadlock optics with her golden optics." Pulse: Stands with deadlock." Pulse said calmly, earning a smirk from deadlock._

"I was literally relieved to know i had you on my side. If i was gonna take over, i wanted you with me as my second in command. You are a remarkable femme, Pulse and you truly have amazed me every day." Drift words ended up making her fluster a little.

Pulse spark fluttered happily at his words, she never felt that way by anyone. Even ironhide had never said those words toward her and right now, if she could, she would be beat red.

Turning her attention back toward the memory that had changed, seeing turmoil infront of them.

"Hold Them!" Turmoil shouted. "Get their guns." Turmoil commanded, pointing toward their weapons.

Both Deadlock and Pulse were held up by their arms from two decepticons each. Seeing a blue wiring connected to their right arms. "Stasis locked. Let's see you change modes and escape now." The green and red 'con stated.

"Betrayers." Turmoil stated, leaning forward.

 _"You need us, Turmoil." Deadlock pointed out._

 _"Like i need a disease."Turmoil turned toward pulse." and a virus." He scolded, raising his blaster and aiming it toward deadlock chassis. "You're becoming increasingly reckless desperate."Turmoil pointed out._

 _That was turmoil mistake of letting his guard down. Pulse twist her waist, her upper frame pulled her arms toward the side, forcing the mechs to hit the ground before she landed on their helms._

 _Deadlock swung his leg up, kicking turmoil arm and making the brute fire his blaster at the same time, into one of his crew members. Both deadlock and pulse nodded their helms and ran straight ahead._

 _Making their way down the hall, they took a few turns before they made it to the escape pod. Adding the code into the system, the doors slide open before they ran in._

 _Pulse entered the code into the system, taking the seat as the doors began to shut, blocking the blast shots but one slipped through, hitting her exposed waist. With a sharp intake of pain, she grasp her side tightly._

 _Soon the pod launched itself out of the ship, flying off._

"It shocked me literally to see you sitting there losing energon. But i was amaze how well you handle the pain. It was also amusing to see turmoil look but we did royally fragged him off." Drift stated with a laugh.

Pulse laughs softly, nodding her head calmly." What happen then?" She questioned calmly.

"Well, we landed. "Drift said.

 _The memory changed to a planet. A planet she wasn't familiar with but it seem familiar to her._

 _The pod had landed into the ground, skidding across it before the shaft was open. Deadlock was the first to climb out before he helped pulse out of it. Her wound seem to have stopped leaking meaning her system repairs had done its work._

 _Pulse could feel the wind and sand brush against her armor as they walked ahead. Abandoning the pod for safety reasons. Making their way to the mountain. Deadlock was the first to climb it before Pulse virus followed behind him slightly._

 _When they finally managed to make it up to the top, they saw something within the mountain. A tower, but what they didn't expect was someone behind. First one to be alert was deadlock who pushed her to the side before he swung his arm toward the being._

 _The being jumped back before side stepping to avoid another first through by. Another leap as deadlock third punch hit a rock as the being flipped onto his feet and landed._

 _"Calm yourself stranger, i'm a friend." He stated, holding his up while steadying something on his back._

 _"Friend? You don't know us." Deadlock stated harshly._

 _"I don't need to know you to mean you no harm." He stated. "I am you're ally, my name is wing." He said calmly._

"It was actually funny, i thought he was some kind of green alien under all that cloth." Pulse pointed out which made drift burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"Good one!" Drift stated between his laughs.

 _"Where did you come from?" Wing question."You're not from this planet. Are there others of your kind with you?"_

 _"Just me and her." Deadlock gestured toward pulse virus. "We need to get out of here, i need a ship." He jabbed his thumb digit toward." Your one of them? They're friends of yours?" Deadlock questioned, narrowing his optics._

 _Pulse walked over and crossed her arms. DEadlock leaned against the rock while wing stood on her other side, pointing at the tower."They're friend to no one." Wing stated._

 _Pulse followed his digit and spotted calls belower. "They're slave traders. They capture all manner of racers and bring them here."Pulse pointed out._

 _Wing nodded his head, looking toward her before turning full to them. "You need a ship. I can help you, in turn you can help me."Wing said, the sound of a smirk was in his tone._

 _"Help you?" Deadlock questioned confusedly._

 _"Why should we help you?" Pulse questioned, pointing her digit at wing._

 _"I wish to free their captives. Alone, it would be impossible, but together.." Wing said calmly._

 _"We'll need a gun.." Deadlock look to the side. "Three guns." Deadlock stated calmly._

 _"We can strike the guards on the upper pass first. You can use their armaments." Wing pointed toward the cliff where three guards stood. "Once we free the captives. We'll commandeer you a ship. You can take the captives with you." Wing stated calmly._

 _"Not likely." Deadlock said with a frown._

 _"I can't leave this planet, you must do this. Helping another is the highest calling one can aspire to." Wing said wisely._

 _"You sound like an autobot." Deadlock stated._

 _"What does an autobot sound like?" Wing questioned._

 _"Weak" Pulse said coldly in a monotone, the shine in her golden optics were there._

 _They ran onto the highest part of the cliff before leaping off of it. Wing landed on one, punching it's throat before it could make a sound. Deadlock took out the second, full body slamming the creature into the ground._

 _Pulse however landed behind the creature before she spun, tripping the creature before she brought her elbow down, a knife slipping out before it jammed her dagger into the forehead of the creature._

 _Standing up, she turned around. The cloth around the being was bringing off and what caught her off guard was that wing was actually cybertronian, mainly white and red. Yellow opens gazing into both her's and deadlock optics._

 _"You're cybertronian!" Deadlock walked over, pointing at him. "I knew you were an autobot." Deadlock stated._

 _"I'm no autobot." Wing confirmed._

 _"Well, you're no decepticon that's for sure."Deadlock said confusedly._

 _"Let's go." Pulse said,nudging both wing and deadlock forward._

 _"What are you?" Deadlock asked, walking toward the edge._

 _"Alone is what i am. I'm alone. Now if you want to get out of here. We better move." Wing stated._

 _Jumping off the second cliff, the glided down to the ground. Landing calmly, deadlock tossed her a blaster as she caught it. Looking over the cliff._

 _"What are your names?" Wing ask with a smirk._

 _"Drift." Deadlock, no drift, said calmly._

 _"Designation: Pulse virus." Pulse said in her monotone._

 _Wing nodded his head. "Good luck, Pulse. Drift. " With a nodded from both, they edged closer. "Ready?" Wing asked._

 _"Ready."Both said in union._

 _All three of them jumped down. Soon the alarms went off. Wing was near the prisoners. However drift and pulse had other ideas. Both racing toward the ship._

 _"What are you doing?!" Wing called out in fear._

 _Soon they neared the ship but as soon as pulse turned around. She saw the purple giant bring his fists down onto deadlock, slamming him into the ground. Pulse spun around, running toward deadlock._

 _She jumped into the air, her daggers slipping from her subspace and into her hands as she brought them down into the shoulders on the giant. The giant roared before using his hands to grab her._

 _Swinging pulse down onto deadlock before bringing both fists down onto them, destroying their frames._

 _Her optics flicked. Catching view of them being surrounded before her optics fell offline._

"That day.. I actually thought i lost you, drift." Pulse turned toward deadlock." That was a mistake we made." Pulse said quietly.

"Yeah, i know." Drift frowned softly before touching her shoulders lightly. "But hey, you tried to save me. You tried to pay a debt that couldn't be paid yet." Drift stated, chuckling softly.

"Which reminds me, didn't i save you from turmoil. Distracting him enough for you to kick his blaster?" Pulse questioned, her digit on her chin.

Drift shuttered his optics before chuckling softly. "I think you did. Debt paid then." Drift said, keeping his idiotic smile on his lips.

 _Pulse optics came online, Her frame shot up quickly as she looked around from left to right. She felt a pair of servos on her shoulders as she looked up to see deadlock standing beside her._

 _"W-what happened, what's going on? " Pulse question really quick._

 _"Your bframes was severely damaged almost completely destroyed." Wing said calmly with a proud smile._

 _"We rebuilt you both, decepticon. Your life was saved." The red and white with very little yellow spoken up._

 _Both deadlock and pulse leaped up off the berth and away from them. "Rebuilt us?! Who Are you?!" Deadlock shouted._

 _"It's okay. You're safe. I took you out of there. You would have offlined." Wing side, holding his hands up in a calming motion_

 _"Cassettes.." Pulse mumbled, looking around as she was nudged toward the doorway. "High tone: Return! Sonar Blip: Return!" She commanded but for some reason, her cassettes weren't answering her._

 _"Took us out of there? To where? Where is this…" Pulse turned around, grabbing deadlock shoulder to make him turn around as well. His voice stalled at the sight infront of them. "Place?" Deadlock optics widen._

 _"You cassettes are fine, they are rest as we speak." The mech stated calmly._

 _"I told you, you're safe. No one will harm you here." Wing smiled softly to them. "Welcome to the new crystal city" Wing said calmly._


	5. Story of New crystal City

"It was more horrific then we could ever have anticipated. Two factions at war and so many eager to choose sides before long, the planet was engulfed and those refusing to take part had little hope of survival." Wing began to explain, looking toward the two.

"The circle of light was convened."Pulse said calmly, earning a nod from wing.

" The decision was made and under the cover of fire and pain and death, we slipped away. To begin with, we didn't go far. But when the war spread out to other planets and systems."Wing stated calmly

" You realized you've had to take more extreme measures."Pulse said calmly, earning a yet another nod.

"We found somewhere new, somewhere inconspicuous and hidden. We had the beginnings of a new society, a new cybertron." Wing said calmly, a cheerful smile on his face plates. "Those who chose to come with us were mostly scholars and scientists. The rest were those fleeing for their lives, not wishing to take up arms in any ideological battle." Wing explained calmly.

"Ideological? We were at war for the future of cybertron. We are at war for" Deadlock voice stalled when he was interrupted.

"You're war damned the future of cybertron." Wing stated a matter of fact.

"So what.. We should of run? Crawl off to live underground in a city of Cowards?" Deadlock pointed out, smirking toward him.

Wing straight up. "We rescued thousands and took action to protect what was left of the cybertronian way of life." Wing gestured toward the whole city. "Look around you. This is no mere city. This is a Utopia."Wing stated, looking more serious.

"How much of a utopia is this place?" Pulse questioned with a stoic look, her servo's touching her hips while her right hip stuck out.

"No sickness, no poverty, no one forgotten to fall between the cracks." Wing counted, turning toward deadlock and pulse" What is it you're actually fighting for? What is it that convinced you to take up arms?" Wing questioned sternly."You're no run of the mill brute. You believe in something i can see it." Wing pointed out.

"You see nothing."Deadlock stated harshly.

"And if there was something to see, it isn't there anymore." Pulse pointed out.

"Cybertron was falling apart before the war. Our society was sick and bloated and rotten. Do you remember?" Both Pulse and deadlock fell silent to his words. "Do you remember how difficult it was? Because for some, it was almost impossible." Wing pointed out.

"I remember…"Pulse began, earning the looks from deadlock and wing. "I remember being a rebel, spray painting on the walls of the allies. Stealing stuff from the shops. Even during the golden age, it was rough on me. "Pulse said softly, almost quiet.

"The war didn't come out of nowhere, i understand that. But could you ever have imagined anything like this? An end to suffering, to struggling. A peaceful city where no one is left behind. Tell me, decepticons, what do you think? Do you want to destroy This, too?" Wing questioned calmly, looking at both with soften optics.

They didn't answer but they followed wing to where ever they were going. Pulse walked side by side with deadlock, her servo lightly touching his servo. Their digits brushed against each other before they hooked two digits together.

When they made it to the building, it looked like it was big enough to hold council meeting. Wing walked into the building, holding his hand up toward them. "Wait here." He said.

Shrugging their shoulders, deadlock walked up the stairs before moving next to the doorframe and pressed his back against the wall. Pulse wasted no time in following him, taking a seat in front of his pedes, her servos gripped the edge of the stairs.

Pulse could hear the loud voices within the hall. But she managed to block it out. Her optics shifted from one side of the road to the next. "Never expect you to be a rebel?" Deadlock spoken up calmly.

"I was a youngling looking for some action but instead, i ended up messing with the wrong bot. Roadfist, he didn't take to kindly to me. "Pulse said, shrugging her shoulder plates lightly.

"What did you do? Spill energon on him?" Deadlock question with a smirk.

Pulse snorted and laughs softly, her arm resting against her abdomen."Well no, more like spray painted on his back without him realizing it and when he found out."Her smile faded. "He lunged at me and damaged my frame, took multiple hits toward the chassis and abdomen. Both vents were damaged, making it hard to breath and both my left arm and leg was totalled, barely recognized as limbs." Pulse stated calmly, tilting her helm back to look at deadlock.

Deadlock actually shivered at the thought, his arms crossing over his chassis." What did you do to him when you gotten repaired?" Deadlock questioned.

"He found me where crystal city once was and tried to attack me.. However, I was the one who put him out of his misery." Pulse stated calmly. "Fired a blaster and the shot hit his chest, instant offline." Pulse snapped her digits calmly.

Deadlock thought over her words with a simple hum." That's why you hesitated on using a blaster." Deadlock pointed out. "You're afraid of using blasters again."

Pulse stared into deadlock now blue optics, his words phased her a little as she casted her golden optics downward." Yes, Last time i touched a blaster was when we were still with turmoil." Pulse admitted, leaning back with her servo's pressed against the ground, supporting her upper frame.

The sound of pedes was heard, causing pulse head to perk up. Seeing wing walk past them and down the stair casing.

"Trouble in paradise?" Deadlock questioned.

"Follow me." Wing ordered.

Both pulse and deadlock looked toward each other. Deadlock pushed off the wall, helping pulse up before they both walked together at the same time, following after wing.

One breem they were outside, the next they were inside some kind of building. To pulse it seem to be some sort of training building. Gazing around the room calmly before she spotted two of her cassettes sitting across from her.

"They will be watching." Wing stated before pointing toward the decepticon symbol on both pulse and deadlock chassis while he used his other servo to pull out the sword."What does that stand for?" Wing questioned.

"It's a symbol of the decepticons you know what-" Deadlock voice stalled.

"What does it Mean?" Wing rephrased the question, Tossing the sword toward the side along with another piece of item.

"Strength, power conviction.." Pulse said calmly.

"Superiority?" Wing questioned again.

"Affirmative." Pulse stated in her monotone.

"So you're both the best then.. The strongest and because of that you both should rule?"Wing questioned, holding his hand up.

"Yes."Deadlock confirmed it.

"Prove it" Wing challenged. "No guns. No swords. Prove it."

Pulse smirked, she knew the challenge was accepted. Deadlock was the first to lunge forward, his right fist was swung forward. Pulse watched wing move toward the side left.

Pulse spun around in a three sixty, her left leg was swung toward wing back. Wing extended both his arms out, one servo catching her ankle joint while his right servo palm slammed into deadlock jaw, sending the mech flying into the ground.

Wing pulled on her ankle joint, swinging her toward the right side of the room, causing the femme to slam into the ground face first. "Prove it." Wing said again, Challenging them.

Deadlock stood up, twisting around on his pede as he swung another fist toward wing face but was suddenly caught by both of wings servo's. "We're going to do this every day. Every day, I'm going to give you a chance to prove me wrong" Wing swung his left knee joint into deadlock abdomen, causing the mech to fall. "If you beat me, you're free to walk out of here. If you both don't…"

Pulse stood up, kicking of the ground into a flip as she spun around once more, swinging her right leg toward wing neck cables. Wing raised his hand, catching her ankle joint. With a twist of her frame, she brought her left pede down toward wing helm.

Soon, wing caught her pede before swinging her down into the ground. "If we don't…"

"You're here forever." Wing stated coldly.

"Some deal."Pulse muttered calmly

"you've had years of training.." Deadlock began to see the pattern.

"And you haven't?" Wing questioned

"Not without a gun."Deadlock admitted.

"So Learn Decepticons." Wing said with a sly smirk.

Everyday it was the same to wing words. Pulse and deadlock had trained. During early in the day of the cycle to resting at night. Deadlock would stumble each time his attacks failed. Pulse would fall onto the ground by wings attacks.

This time, deadlock charged at wing. Tossing yet another fist but wing tilted his frame toward the side, dodging deadlock attack. "Too slow. We've been at this for Diuns. You're Still too obvious with your attacks. Hide your intentions" Wing advised.

Wing grabbed deadlocks shoulders and swung him across the training room. "Come on, drift. Where's all that decepticon power and superiority. If you want to conquer the galaxy, you need to try harder than That." Wing stated, trying to edge them on.

Pulse stood up from the ground, charging at wing before her arms wrapped around the mechs frame, using her jets on her pedes, she lifted the mech up into the air before shutting her jets off.

Sending both herself and wing toward the ground but what caught her off guard was that wing activated his own jets, sending them into a wall. Wing pinning her there with held elbow to her throat cables before removing his elbow, dropping her onto the ground beside deadlock.

"That's not why we joined." Deadlock.. No drift said, brushing the dust off his armor.

"What?" Wing questioned confusedly, landing beside them.

"That's Not why i joined!" Deadlock held his hand up, stopping wing from coming any closer before he stood up. "I didn't join to Conquer anything. I was Alone discarded on the street when i was founded, when he took me in." Drift said, clenching his jaw joints.

"Megatron?" Wing questioned stoically.

"No." Drift lower his helm. "His name was gasket, he wa a lot like you, annoyingly optimistic. He banded us together, gave us hope and kept us alive. We were the city's refuse, no one cared if we lived or died. They only cared when we stole their precious energon. We were stealing to live, but that didn't matter. It never mattered to them" Drift stated calmly.

Pulse walked toward drift, setting her servo onto his shoulder plate with a sad smile on her lips. "I couldn't control myself. It was pure instinct. Pure aggression. That's when i realized i had a gift for violence. One that would come in handy in the years to come. I was forced into hiding. But it wasn't long before news of my action reached cybertrons underworld. I was trained, put to good use and learned just how corrupt our society elite really were." Drift finished his story, he clenched his fists tightly.

Pulse lightly moved her hand toward drift fists, curling her digits around them. "You said it yourself, cybertrons was rotten to the core."Pulse said softly, repeating wing words.

"How many of us were forgotten? How many were being left to die in the streets while the politicians grew rich?" Drift turned his head quickly, twisting his frame a bit. "Something needed to be done. Someone had to make a stand." Drift stated, bearing dente's.

"There's was another way." Wing pointed out.

"No, there was no other way!" Drift snapped. "He made me see that." Drift pointed out, his arms crossing over his chassis.

"But can't you see? Look where it got us. Look what it did to cybertron." Wing said softly, looking toward drift's backplates.

"The old ways weren't working, we needed a new system, a new ordered." Drift stated calmly.

"But not through war and killing." Wing pointed at drift. "You say there wasn't another way, yet we found it! Equality and peace all around you. This city holds everything you ever wanted." Wing stated, earning a look from both pulse and drift.

"You're spark might have been in the right place but somewhere along the line you lost you're way, both of you." Drift and pulse optics soften up. "Megatron used you, all of you. But unlike the rest, you've got a second chance." Wing wisely stated.

A second chance? Pulse thought to herself, her lip plates pulled into a frown." She wasn't a decepticon for long. She was someone who i helped back then and stuck to my side since until a debt is paid." Deadlock stated calmly.

"What about you, pulse virus?" Wing looked toward her. "Got anything you need to say off you're chest?" Wing questioned.

Pulse shook her helm. I can't tell them why i was brought onto cybertron the first place. Not yet atleast. "No." She said calmly.

::Wing, come to the control room immediately.:: There was a pause before a sigh::Bring the decepticons with you.:: A voice came out of the little pad that appeared on wing arm.

It didn't take them long to walk into the control room. Pulse optics widen at the sigh of it, walking ahead of them. She whistles. " Now this is art in my optics." Her optics landed on the golden machine." Is that… the.. No way.. It's the Holographic map controls!" Pulse ran toward it and looked over it quickly.

"Is she?" Wing gestured toward pulse.

"She's fine, this is actually her sort of thing." Drift stated calmly, putting wing at ease.

"D-drift!" Pulse point at the holographic map like a sparkling on a sugar rush. " It's beautiful!|"She stated happily, her hips swaying from side to side.

Drift chuckled softly, shaking his head. "We're picking up a widespread transmission. Not sure from where exactly." The blue mech with a double blades on both his hips, spoke up.

"And it's in code." The other blue with very little white, yellow and red said, his arms crossed over his chassis.

"Any idea what it says, axe?" Wing questioned, walking the blue mech at the controls.

"None" Axe said calmly.

"We were… of the option.. You could help." The mech with the yellow cheveron that stuck up on his head like a unicorn, stated calmly.

"Me, no. I've got no idea what it says." Deadlock looked at pulse. "But she can decode it." Deadlock stated, jabbing his thumb toward pulse.

Pulse earned a few looks. She shuttered her optics a few times before pointing an a digit toward herself. "Me?" She looked at the data-systems before a wide smirk formed on her lips. "Move!" She yelled out, running toward axe side.

She slammed her hip lightly against axes before causing the made to stumble to the left, hoping on one pede as he tried to regain his balance but instead he fell over onto the ground.

Her digits brushed against the keys before she began to quickly but lightly and silently presses the keys. Each key lit up by her touch. The coded message began to change into a recognized message but it was only going slow.

"Now are you sure she alright?" Wing questioned, pointing his digit toward pulse.

"Positive. "Drift stated, crossing his arms against his chassis

Once the message was decoded, There were a few disagreements but in the end, pulse and drift left the building and leaving the sanctuary of the new crystal city. When they made it to the surface. They transformed into their respective alts.

Pulse began to fly above drift who drove under her. Both speeding quickly to half way across the planet desert. Figures began to appear, causing the two to transform.

Pulse landed on the ground beside drift, kneeling down before they stood up slightly. "You look different, decepticons. Upgraded?" The creature spoke up. "I'm glad you felt you could trust us. I can imagine you mustn't have felt very safe after our last meeting." The creature started, crossing his arms while his mechanical hands rosed up. "No harm will come to you. As i mentioned in the message, i have struck a lucrative deal involving your escape from this planet." The creature stated.

"How… did you do that? How did you use decepticon encoding in your message?" Drift question, bearing dentes as he narrowed his optics.

"That? Well it seems this little planet is becoming quite popular with your kind." The creature stated, gesturing toward another cybertronian.

Drift and pulses optics widen in shock. "Lockdown!" They said in union.

"Deadlock. Megatron is.. displeased."Lockdown optics shifted toward pulse."And has requested your offlining, Virus." Lockdown stated coldly.

"But first, we have a deal, Lockdown. These decepticons will give me the location of their new friends or they will never leave this planet alive." The creature chuckled.

Drift and pulse frowned in anger. Pulse optics darken as she clenched her fists.


	6. A mistake with lockdown

"This is a mistake drift!" Pulse followed drift through the wasteland. "And you know it!" She called him out.

Drift stopped before pushing forwards, stepping through the cave. Pulse sighs, following after drift calmly.

"Pulse.." Drift stopped by the cliff, looking down into crystal city. Pulse walked beside of him and looked at him. "What do i do?" Drift asked, looking at her for guidance.

"Tell them."Pulse said, touch drift shoulder."Tell them the truth."

Drift looked at her, keeping a frown on his lips. "Drift! Pulse!" they turned around toward the source of the voice to see wing running toward them. " Where have you both _been?!_ What's going on?!" Wing said in worried until realized dawned on him." I can't _believe_ you'd sneak out like that." Wing looked at them.

"We're decepticons wing, Remember?" Pulse said coldly.

"I thought you'd both realized going out there could get you _Killed._ I thought that we.. i thought that You both wouldn't try" Wing began to realize that wasn't it." It was the message, wasn't it?" Wing questioned.

Pulse looked away, clenching her fist tightly. Her optics closed in thought as she sighs softly.

"You stand against the knights law. You're one of them but you're different. Why do you do it? Why do you break their rules?" Drift question, his arms crossed.

"I told you when we first met, helping another is the highest cause one can aspire to." Wing said wisely. "I do it because i think it's right." Drift pushed past wing, marching his way toward the stairs. " Where are you going?!" Wing called out.

Drift shifted into his alt, driving down the staircase. Pulse shifted into her alt mode, her ground base form before she drove after drift. The sped down the streets toward the counseling building.

Once at the stairs, they transformed before they walked into the building quickly. Walking through the hall into the council room.

"You're in danger _All_ of you!" Drift called out, startling the members of the council.

"There an army of slavers out there preparing for war and very soon they'll be on your doorstep." Pulse spoke up, her right servo was on her chest while her left servo was gesturing toward the doorway.

"What?" The black and gold mech questioned with shock.

"How could you _Possibly_ know that?"The blue mech asked with shock.

"Because we just made a deal with them to sell you out for our freedom." Drift stated coldly, looking toward pulse.

Pulse straighten up, her optics flashed brightly as a holographic video of her memory appeared in front of drift, herself and the members of the council.

 _"I understand you are a great decepticon warriors. Feared. Respected._ Clearly _you are a cunning warrior and yet you find yourself alone and stranded here, together."_ _The creature, Braid, stated._

 _"Megatron has heard of you're attempt to seize power from turmoil, deadlock." Lockdown clenched his fist and raised it. " He knows turmoil is seeking your head and has dispatched me personally to bring you in.. unharmed but you're friend is another story."Lockdown stated, chuckling toward pulse._

 _Pulse glared, her lip plates twitched a bit. Drift lightly elbowed her before he shook his head. "Do not provoke her."Drift warned._

 _Lockdown chuckled. "Or what, You're both worth too much to his plans to lose both of you over a spat." Lockdown pointed out._

 _"You have friends in high places." Braid stated calmly, Two of his arms crossed behind his back while two were in front._

 _Drift huffed."Pulse knows how to handle herself against anyone, including you lockdown. And We're suppose to_ trust _you and your deal?" Drift stated a matter of fact rather than a question._

 _"What to say you won't just kill us anyways?" Pulse pointed out._

 _Braid looked at them with a doubtful look. "You_ wound _me." He scoffed. "My kind, like yours, has existed for so_ many _years. We_ too _felt the sting of endless war. As the dust settled, what was left was more stronger, more_ Determined _species with one mission.. immortality."Braid stated with a grin on his face._

 _"Impossible."Pulse stepped up."Immortality is impossible to achieve and even if it was achieved, there always one weakness to immortality and it leads to death."Pulse pointed out._

 _"Ah but that's where you're wrong. We comb the galaxies in search of lifeforms we can use, we adapt ourselves and grow with each new discovery. You might call them upgrades." Braid stated, pulling out a little four arm humanoid._

 _"Disgusting, using lifeforms like that.. You have no pride." Pulse stated harshly, a shiver coursed through her systems at the thought, even her tanks turned._

 _"I'll take that as a complement."Braid chuckled. "Now we shift more and more toward the technological. Throughout the years we've been paying attention. Watching, your kind has always been there, always surviving, never dying. I want what you have."Braid Pointed out, that grin turned into a full blown, ear to ear smirk with teeth bearing._

 _Pulse tensed, her fist clenched tightly. She was ready to purge right there."Freak."Was the only word she could think of, no comeback to his words._

 _"I don't need_ you _, only her and your heroic_ friends _will do. They're clearly not decepticons, so you shouldn't mind." Braid tossed the little creature into another creature mouth before walking toward drift. "You've been repaired, that takes parts. Equipment. There's more than the one who saved you, how many?" Braid questioned curiously._

 _"They're hidden,_ well _defended." Drift said, turning slightly to catch pulse shocking glance, but he saw a flash in her optics._

 _"I have an army."Braid stated happily._

 _"An all out attack would be suicide." Drift pointed out._

 _"Then it's deceit. Go to them, tell them whatever you need, and lead them into an ambush." Lockdown ordered._

 _"Give them to me and you'll both have you're freedom.. Maybe just you and you can go back to you're megatron. What say you?"Braid questioned with an evil smirk._

 _"Agreed." Drift said._

 _"You have_ one _solar cycle."Braid stated, holding a single finger._

 _They turned as they began to walk out with lockdown between them. Once they were out of the hide out, Pulse vents sputtered a little from the breath she held in. "Deadlock, This planet, These creatures, this Femme. They're of no concern to us. Megatron clearly has faith in you and only you. Let's hope it's not misplace."Lockdown informed._

 _"Let's make one thing clear, lockdown.. She maybe not be of_ your _concern but she is of mine and my responsibility. She_ is _a decepticon. So any harm comes to her, I come after you." Drift warned, walking ahead of them._

 _Pulse walked quickly after drift. Without lockdown known, drift digits made their way between pulses digits, locking their servo's together. Pulse spark fluttered at drift words and at that moment, she could feel her frame heated._

When the video feed faded away, Her golden optics dimmed. The Blue mech stood up quickly, startling the two. "You did _What?!_ " The mech nearly shouted in anger.

Drift and pulse servo's raised up in surrender. " I _had_ to do it. I'm not _going_ to do it. But i had to make them _think_ that i would." Drift tried to convince.

"Confusing statements aren't exactly in your best interest right now." The mech stated, holding a blade out two both their neck cables.

"The message you received, it had a hidden message meant for drift and i." Pulse spoken up. "A decepticon hunter had tracked both of us to this planet."She stated.

" _He_ made a deal with the slaves and _They_ made a deal with me. I _had_ to agree to the deal. There was nothing else i could do. They've given me one solar cycle. Whatever that is here to send them your location and lead you into an ambush" Drift explained.

"And what would you have us do?" Dai Atlas questioned, walking over to them.

The black and gold mech swung his sword against his side, watching both pulse and drift carefully. Pulse could see the anger within dai atlas optics. The rage was building up.

"Prepare for battle, dai atlas. Go to war. They don't know how many we have.."Pulse began to speak but her voice stalled when she watched a black, silver and blue blurr come toward her, colliding into her face plates as she was sent into the ground.

"Pulse!" Drift called out in shock, running toward the femme side before kneeling down to sit her up.

Pulse barely wince at the stinging pain. She felt the purple energon leaving her lip-plates. "Lock them up!" Dai atlas commanded, pointing toward them.

"That won't _change_ anything." Drift protest, his servo's resting on pulses shoulders to keep her steady.

Pulse felt her helm was spinning, her optics flickering a bit before she moved her servo against her helm, trying to stop the room from spinning. "We know..We are decepticons. I know you _hate_ us but we're on your _side_." Pulse called out, trying to convince dai atlas.

"Of _course_ you are," Dai scoffed. "Right up until you lead us into that _ambush."_ Dai snapped at them.

"Why?" The familiar bot they saw before spoken up in confusion.

"Why what?" Drift asked, looking at him.

"Why _are_ you both on our side?" He questioned, his yellow optics filled with more confusion.

"Because…" Pulse looked at drift. "I've found something worth fighting for, Someone to protect. Because it's the right thing to do. Because i want what you have. It's what i've always wanted." Drift said, his servo rested on his chest while a smirk pulled on his lips.

"And you, why do you say you're on our side?"The red bot gestured toward pulse.

Pulse frowned, lowering her gaze. Her servo's clenched before she raised her left servo, brushing the energon from her lips as she began to stand up." Because What i want is something no one can't get. Friends, Family, love.. I didn't have that before but now i want it. Something to protect."Pulse looked at drift, seeing his sky blue optics softening up toward her. "I have to help and protect what's here and what's out there" Pulse explained calmly, stepping forward.

"And if we don't do something. They're going to take it all away." Drift pointed out calmly.

"And destroy you and every little peace and hope that is here and out there." Pulse stated, standing by drift as she looked at everyone who surrounded them.

"They know you're here now. The number one reason you've never been found is because no one has been _looking_. Before long, they'll find this place. They'll find it and they'll tear it apart." Drift stated.

"Surely you have weapons…"Pulse questioned axes.

"We do. In the vault." Axe looked a little unsure.

"This is _all_ because of you! This is _Your_ fault." Dai atlas accused, glaring toward them with pure anger.

"I _Know_ that. We _know_. But We are _trying_ to fix this. I'm _trying_ to make it right." Drift argued.

"By going to war _again_. Doesn't you're kind think of _anything_ else?" Dai atlas snapped the question.

"I'm trying to _Save_ you." Drift stated harshly.

"Like you saved _cybertron?"_ Dai atlas stated a fact the a question.

Causing both drift and pulse to flinch before pulse narrowed her optics. Her golden optics dimmed until a high pitch rung out, startling some of the mechs while other grasps their helms.

"Enough high tone!" Pulse called out, the sound faded as she saw the bots look toward her. The cassette hold on her leg open up, allowing high tone to transform and return."You act like you know it all.." Pulse began.

Dai atlas flinched toward the harsh tone, his optics widen."What are you talking about?" Dai atlas question, his dentes gritting.

"Cybertron has been at war so many times!" Pulse stepped toward dai atlas, her digit jabbing into the mech broad chassis." War has been there. You think peace created the golden age without war.." Pulse said calmly, too calm and it was making drift nervous.

"Yes.."Dai atlas stated.

"Wrong.. Cybertron went to war before the golden age. Thirteen Primes.. Thirteen Bots were created by Primus, who was still at war with his brother, Unicron. Two of the Thirteen Bots were corrupted by darkness, Eleven of the thirteen Bots offlined by sending Unicron and their brothers away to be able to create peace on cybertron." Pulse explained, her optics narrowed.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything in a situation like this?" Dai atlas began to argue.

" _Everything!_ " Pulse snapped." It's to prove a point that peace can't be solved without war."Pulse turned around and walked back to drift side." Right now.. If we don't do this, you and you're friends won't have peace or a place to call home besides the all spark"Pulse warned.

"Do you think they have the means to find us?" Axes questioned toward them.

"Affirmative." Pulse said, nodding her helm.

"Impossible." Dai atlas muttered slightly, still in a fragged off attitude.

"It's not." Drift argued.

"It is. We are _Completely_ hidden here. They will _never_ find us." Dai atlas tried to convince them and himself. "I _Alone_ have access to the vault. I _alone_ can give the command for war and i will _not_. We can't do _anything_ that could reveal our position here. This city and all its people _must_ remain a secret." Dai atlas stated,blinded by his ambition of peace.

"Dai atlas, they _will_ find us, _surely_ you can see that." Wing began to argue, joining stepping toward pulse and drift's sides.

"Our civilization is untouched by war. _All_ of cybertrons culture is here. I will _not_ jeopardize that." Dai atlas stated, his back turning.

"We don't have to.. They know _Something_ is out here. But they're not sure what. They only saw me." Wing gestured toward pulse and drift. "Pulse can send them a false location. One that leads them toward where i'm hiding, somewhere away from the city. Drift will lead them to me." Wing suggested.

"You're suggesting giving your own life for crystal city?" The circle of light warrior questioned in shock.

"Yes." Wing stated.

"It won't work." Pulse pointed out. "They know you're not alone. They saw i'd been rebuilt." Pulse stated calmly, her optics narrowing.

"I was careful not to mention the city, but they know there's more than one." Drift pointed out, his sky blue optics narrowing.

"Then let there be more than one." Axes stated proudly, stepping up toward them and wing.

"What are you doing?" Dai atlas nearl shouted in shock.

"What must be done." Axes look toward dai atlas with determination. "I will go with wing. I will fight." Axes stated.

"you will die." Atlas warned.

"So the city may live." Axes pointed out.

Guardians… warriors of the light stepped up toward them. " _We_ will go." The femme said calmly, looking toward pulse. "Besides, we femme's need to stick together right?"She questioned.

Pulse felt her spark fill with pride and joy. She didn't understand what she was feeling. With a slight nod from her in a agreement. She felt a servo on her shoulder, looking toward drift with a slight smile.

"Maybe we can construct a derelict ship to make it appear we have crashed here." Drift began to say

"We won't have to go far. Once they find it, they wont look anywhere else." Pulse finished, pointing out the idea.

"This is madness. You will die, _All_ of you." Dai Atlas warning was beginning to become pointless to them.

"You said it yourself: we are the guardians of cybertron's culture. If that cannot be sacrificed, then _We_ must." The guardian stated, standing beside drift and pulse.

"Why are you doing this?" Drift questioned, stepping towards the silent dai atlas but stopped when he saw pulse arm in front of him. His optics looked at her but soon his optics widen at her darken golden optics.

"With a full armed city of cybertronians behind us, we could overcome the slavers and put an end to their threat." Pulse spoken up, stepping front of of drift.

Dai atlas stopped, turning his helm to the slightest indication of her words. "Is that what it means to be a cybertronian now? War?" Dai atlas questioned tiredly.

"It's not as though cybertron hasn't seen war before, As i had pointed out before. Our civil war was not the first that been brought onto cybertron but it was one thing. I can see, understand why you made the choice you did, but this is different." Pulse began to argue.

"It's all the same." Dai atlas said, unconvinced by her words.

"You are so naive, living in a fantasy." Her words caused dai atlas to tense. "I don't understand. Wing told us your history. A Season veteran, The oldest of the knights and you've fought in wars before many wars." Pulse stated harshly, her optics narrowing coldly.

When she didn't get an answer from the tensed mech. Seeing his standing there, indicating he was now listening to her words. "How could you not.. No.. Is _that_ it? All those wars? You fought in so many wars, Inspired so many bots while you been in so many battles. You can't stand to face it again?" Pulse scoffed, shaking her helm in disbelief. " You're risking the lives of energon in this city all because you're _Scared_?"

That word caused dai atlas to turned toward her with widen optics. "What has all that fighting done to you, dai atlas? That fear is making you a coward within your own pathetic fantasies.. "Pulse pointed out harshly.

"Maybe.." Dai atlas finally spoke. "But i'll take that over the alternative"Then his optics narrowed at her. "Look what it did to you." Dai atlas stated.

His words didn't bother her one bit. "At least we'll be _Out there_ , saving lives instead of hiding in a room filled with fantasies and false dreams." Pulse spat, causing dai atlas to flinch at her words.

Pulse turned, pushing herself through the circled crowd as she leaved the room. The sound of pedes followed behind her, she didn't look back. She _Knew_ who was following her.

Her optics cased toward the side to see drift having caught up to her side but they stopped at the stairs. "Pulse, Drift!" Wing called out, running toward them.

They turned their heads toward wing to see him standing a few feet away from them. "We need you to send the false coordinates." Wing looked toward pulse, who nodded slightly. "We've found something we can use as the crashed ship. It won't take long to get it into position, then we'll be ready to go." Wing stated calmly.

"Alright.."Pulse mumbled, turning away. Drift turned his head and set his servo on pulse shoulder calmly.

"You know you both don't need to fight with us. You could stay here. Once this is over you'll be safe." Wing said in a convincing tone.

"No." Pulse said, shaking her head as she closed her optics.

"This is all our fault. We need to do this." Drift said calmly with a sigh.

"Well then." Wing grins. "Once you send those coordinates, you both need to come with me. If you're with us, you better look the part.." Wing stated.

Stepping out of the room with axes behind them. "Oh, ho! A new look." The mech stated calmly with a smirk.

"Our final members has arrived." Axes said cheerfully, both servo's were on pulse and drift shoulders.

Pulse looked at drift, seeing his new helm and two brand new swords." Think you can handle those swords?" Pulse head perked up to the mech who spoken.

With a smirk, two swords hand off her hips, just above the cassettes holds." A femme can do anything a mech can, right?" Pulse teased a bit with a smirk.

Her frame was no longer shape like a cassette hold but her legs held the cassette compartment. Her emerald armor shimmer brightly in the light with white bio-lights on the edges, Faded black digital circuits marking fading away on her arms, legs and both from her lower and upper chassis.

Drift smirked at her. Wing and axes began to chuckle at her answer but they nodded calmly. "You ready to go, drift, pulse? You both must have gone into battle like this countless times. All of them making a stand, sacrificing themselves to save the lives of innocents." The mech said calmly.

"Have you…" Pulse was gonna question but her voice stalled.

"Have i gone into battle like this?" The mech shook his head. "No, not like this. Never like this." The mechs stated calmly.

"We're ready." Drift and pulse said in union.

She felt drift servo on her shoulder as she looked toward him. "Yes drift?" Pulse questioned was curious.

"Here, i believe you need something like this?" Drift stated, holding his servo out with a blue visor in the palm of his servo.

Pulse open then closed her mouth, a grin began to spread across her lips before she gently takes it. Raising it up before slipping it over her golden optics. A click was heard, indicating it has locked in place as the hug on the visor appeared. "Thank you." Pulse said calmly, her grin growing into a smirk.

Drift chuckled lightly, nodding his helm. "It looks better on you." He stated.


	7. Protecting Crystal City

The group stood outside, pulse moved away from the group and leaned against the jagged rocks. Her cassette hold opened up, allowing her two cassettes. Her optics widen to see their armor had also changed.

High tone was a bio-light white edged with aquamarine and black shadow frame cassette while Sonar blip was the same as high tone with only a dark navy blue and maroon shadowing. Bio-light white lights cover the edges.

"Operation View: Sonar blip." Pulse commanded, watching sonar blip nodded before he climbed up the jagged rocks, making his way on top of the ship. "Operation sound: High tone." Another command was given as high tone stood beside her.

"This will be a good death." Axes stated, standing straight with pride.

"The ruse is complete. For all our enemy knows, we're all there is. With our passing, the secret of crystal city will be protected." Wing stated.

"Just swords then?" Drift questioned, looking toward his two swords.

"We knights are forbidden to carry anything else." Wing informed.

"Well, can't you use.." Drift pointed at the larger sword on wing back. "At least use the big ones?" Drift question curiously.

"The great swords are ancient, older than any of us. When a great sword is drawn, it uses the very spark of it's bearer to inflict damage on an opponent." Wing looked toward drift. " We will only draw a great sword in times of extreme need." Wing explained calmly

"And what do you call this?" Drift pointed out rather than question it.

Pulse turned her head, seeing the group of creatures charging at them. Dust clouds behind them as she pulled a smirk on her lip-plates. "This…" Axes chuckled softly. "I call this a warm up."

"I suggest you all put these on." Pulse said, pulling out a few communication audio plugs, tossing them into the air toward the group.

The group raised their servo's, catching two of each of the audio plugs. Looking at them before they slipped them into their audios. Nodding her head, she spun around before running toward the charging group with high tone with her.

Reaching behind her, she pulled out her sword as she spun around gracefully, her silver blade swung through one of the creatures as the battle had begun. Blasters were fired at them.

She stepped back, pressing her back against drifts back. "They'll have none of you, drift, pulse. If you plan on betraying us, nows the time." Axes stated coldly.

With a smirk exchanged between both her and drift, they shifted their pedes before the both swung their swords into two different directions, slicing two heads off of two creatures at the same time.

"Who said anything about betraying?" Pulse called out in a tease.

Drift knelt down, slipping his swords into their sheaths before pulling up two of the blasters, firing one of them toward the incoming creatures. Pulse placed her servo on drift shoulder, jumping over him causing him to look up.

She flipped the creature before she swung her sword downward from the back of the creature's head and down toward the lower half, slicing the creatures blade.

Axes began to laugh with pride. " Haha! That's the way, lads!"Axes cheered.

" Time: High tone!" Pulse stated, jumping back as she left the cassette to stand in the middle of the surrounding enemies.

"What are you doing?!" The warrior yelled out, charging toward the cassette but pulse grabbed his sword, tossing him backwards.

High tone vented inward, her lip-plates opened up before she vented out, releaing a high pitch barrier that sent a sound wave throughout the air, causing the creatures to stumble back, clenching their heads.

Pulse smirked at the shock expression on the mech face before she charged forward, spinning around as she swung her blades into the neck's and waists of the creatures bodies.

Orange blood slipping onto the ground, screams of their death was beginning to echo the field. High tone shut her vocal off, leaping into the air and onto pulse shoulder.

Her optics landed on drift, who was literally dodging his enemies plasma shots and firing his weapon. The shots colliding into the heads of the creatures. Her optics moved again to see wing in a stance.

"Keep your rhythm, drift, pulse!" Wing coaxed, charging toward the larger creature. "Head up, optics on your next opponent, Not your last!" Wing stated, leaping into the air as he brought down his energon swords, slicing through the creature's head.

Pulse ran toward drift side and her sword brought up. Drift looked at her before looking toward Braid who was knelt to the ground as he had jumped from the cliff."You." He said with a sickening grin.

"He's the least of your concern.." Pulse and drift helms snapped toward lockdown. "You've betrayed your kind. Give me One good reason not to kill you where you stand" Lockdown said curiously, walking toward them

Pulse leaped backwards with drift. Drift aimed his blasters, firing at lockdown who dodged them by ducking before the plasma line faded, lockdown swung his hook. Knocking the guns out of drift hand.

"You're a Decepticon! What could they Possibly have offered you that would make you turn on us?"

Pulse landed on the ground before running around them, charging at lockdown. Drift swung his pede into the abdomen of lockdown, sending the mech flying backwards toward pulse. "What we always wanted.." Drift began

Pulse leaped into the air, twisting her waist toward a three-sixy before she swung her knee joint into the mech face, causing him to fly toward the side. "The promise of a better cybertron!" Pulse finished.

"Or have you forgotten why we started all of this in the first place, lockdown." Drift said, crouching down.

"Idealist. You'll be the death of us." Lockdown landed on the ground and charged at drift and pulse.

Pulse pressed her pedes against the ground."Then let death be held by hope." Pulse pointed out, charging at lockdown with drift beside her.

Soon something hit the ground, an explosion erupted in front of the three, sending them back. Drift forcing himself off the ground. Pull lifting her upper frame off the ground but their optics widen at the sight of braid shoving his staff into wings chassis.

"NO!" Pulse and drift cried out to wing.

"Get wing!" Drift ordered, charging at braid.

Pulse stood up, without arguing, she ran toward wing side quickly. High tone jumping off of pulses shoulder until the femme slided toward a stop next to wing. Lifting his helm up and setting his helm on her lap.

She moved her hand over wing chassis, putting as much pressure onto his chassis to stop the energon from leaving. She could feel his spark giving out. Her optics raised up, watching the fight between drift and braid.

Braid had upper kicked drift jaw, causing drift to stumble back. "You're wounded. Slow" Braid said, swinging his staff into the side of drift abdomen.

Drift slipped his swords out, swinging at braid who dodged them by side stepping. "You think you'll fare better than your friend, decepticon." Braid grinned, leaning toward the side to avoid another attack.

Another dodge from drift sword swinging, a leap over the blade. A flip toward the side of the upper cut then another swing, causing braid to side step again. "You move like he does But you lack his finesse" Braid stated.

Not giving drift time to block, braid knee slammed into drifts abdomen, causing the drift to lean forward, slamming his helm into braid forehead before drift fell backwards, rolling toward the side.

"You're mine, decepticon. I'll slice you up along with your friends and use you for parts." Braid stated with a chuckle but that chuckle soon to fall in shock.

The group shook, the mountain began to open but soon the crystal city began to raise up out of the ground. Braid watched with amazement and shock.

Pulse pulled a smirk as she stood up. "High tone, stay with wing. Sonar blip, Return!" Pulse called out, she switched her sword from her right servo to her left. Her left cassette hold opened up.

Sonar blip nodded, jumping off the ship before he shifted, flying into the cassette hold before it closed. High tone nodded her helm and placed her servos on wings chasses.

Drift slowly stood up but pulse held her servo in front of drift, causing him to pause. " Braid!" Pulse called out. "We're not done yet." Pulse stated coldly.

"You.. Ha.. don't make me laugh. You're just a girl who can't fight. What can you possible hope to do then, decepticon." Braid said with a smirk.

Pulse looked at drift, holding her servo out before he took it, allow her to pull him up. She spotted the great sword in drift servo before she kicked off the ground, charging at braid.

"I am not…" She began, ducking down as a staff was swung over her head, she spun on her pedes before swinging her sword through braid knees.

"A decepticon!" Drift finished, running at her. He leaped up into the air. Braid held his staff up to block but the great sword was brought down, snapping through the staff in half and slicing through braid.

Pulse stood up, standing beside drift while drift placed the great sword into the ground, using it to hold himself up. Looking up at lockdown to see his annoyed but anger face.

Watching him turn around, he stalked off away from the cliff. Pulse vents heavily as they walked toward the group. Her optics soften at the sight of wing. High tone shook her helm before walking toward pulse.

Pulse kneels down, holding her servo's out to the cassette as she felt the cassette lunged herself into pulses frame. Immediately, pulse arms wrapped around the cassette.

"I should have listened to you, pulse. This could have been prevented. I was a fool."Dai atlas stood up, looking toward pulse and drift. "Crystal city will no longer be hidden. We will grow, our message of peace will be heard." Dai atlas held his servo out to the, "Will you join us, drift, pulse?" Dai questioned.

Pulse shook her held as drift held up the great sword. "I'm honored dai atlas, but i must refused." Drift stated.

"When we first met, i promised wing i'd help him free the slaves and return them to their homes. That's a promise we intend to keep." Pulse said softly, watching her cassette shift into her form before moving into the right cassette hold.

"And then what?" Axes asked in concern.

"We're not sure." Drift stated with a shrug.

"I don't know where we belong anymore. Not with the decepticons obviously." Pulse said calmly, looking toward drift. "Logic would dictate we join the autobots but i'm not convinced." Pulsed pointed out, standing up calmly.

"Then take these.." Atlas held the great sword to drift but soon held another sword out to pulse. "Allow these to serve as a reminder of who you are and what you have achieved here." Dai atlas stated.

Drift took the great sword into his hands while pulse carefull took hers. They looked at eachother before for the first time, they smiled toward dai atlas. "No matter what you eventually choose, remember to stay true to your new path and to uphold your honor."Dai atlas pointed out wisely.

"You will always be one of us."Dai atlas held his servo's out to them. "The war is far from other but each day we take a step closer to real peace." Pulse and drift both grabbed dai atlas servos. "And with any luck, young knight. Once day, far from here, you both will be at peace." Dai atlas stated.

With their helms nodded."And dai atlas.. If you ever need someone to get through your thick processor, Don't hesitate one sending a message or two out to me" Pulse stated a fact as she closed her left optic in a winking motion.

Dai atlas opened then closed his mouth, unable to say anything until the group of bots behind dai atlas began to laugh. Soon drift and pulse began to follow with those laughters.

When the memory of drift had ended from there. Pulse looked at drift and smiled. "I guess dai atlas, learned to always listen to a femme then his own processor. You really had straight him out on that." Drift stated.

Pulse nodded her head, walking down the hall beside drift. "Yeah, i just can't believe how much time changed after that. I mean, look where we are at now?" Pulse stated a fact more than a question.

"Yeah, part of the wreckers. "Drift nodded his head and sips his energon." now only a matter of seconds to see where it leads to next." Drift pointed out.

"Hey kids!" Pulse and drift stopped to see kup walking toward them." You're turn to watch perceptor with blurr. " Kup started, walking away from them.

"Alright kup, we'll be there."Pulse said happily, nodding her head.

"Let's go then."Drift said, walking past her down the hall of the medical quarters with pulse following beside him.


	8. New mission With a new sniper

They sat in the medical bay in front of the tank. Pulse watched blurr and drift play the game called go. Both moving one piece one at a time. Drift stared at the board. Making his move with the red orb.

"Go."Drift said calmly

Blurr looked at the board calmly, seeing where his pieces lies before. "I know it's my turn, drift. But what's the name of this game again?" Blurr questioned curiously.

"Go. That's the name go." Drift pointed out, his optics never leaving the board.

"Ah got it." Blurr picked up the blue orb, moving it toward the middle of the board. "So how's it feel to wear the autobot badge?" Blurr questioned

"Good, blurr. It feels good." Drift said calmly.

"What about you, pulse? To be an autobot again?" Blurr asked with a soft smile.

A soft hum escaped the femme lips before she smiled." It feels good, glad to be a autobot again."She mumbles softly.

"Don't sound to happy about it?" Blurr said calmly, a frown plastered on his face-plates.

Pulse sat up, holding her servos up quickly."No no, I'm happy, _Relieved_ to be an autobot again. It just got alot on my processor at the moment"Pulse said a matter of fact but the look from drift shows he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, i know about changing your function. I was a completely different bot before the war." Blurr admitted.

"We all were." Drift said calmly, making his move with the little red orb.

Over a hundred games of go, Pulse and drift decided to leave blurr with perceptor and join the others at the communication center. By the time they got there, Drift was leaning against the wall while pulse sat on the floor beside him.

Roadbuster was beside them but facing the opposite direction while springer and kup were by the data-systems with blaster. "Blaster been able to contact any autobots?" Kup questioned, his servos on his hips.

"Nothing so far, kup."Blaster confirmed.

"They why the hell did i bring you on as communication officer?!" Kup questioned rather harshed.

"Kup." Drift warned, looking toward the olive mech.

"Sorry.."Kup crossed his arm while his servo was on his helm."All these distress signals, now nothing can't even raise the command hub..Something bad is happening" Kup stated calmly, seeming to have a processor ache and having lost his accent.

Blurr raised in as a blue blur, skidding to a stop toward the three bots. Catching both pulse and drifts attention. "Preceptor's back online." Blur confirmed.

"Thank primus." Both springer and blaster said in union.

"Great news, kid." Kup said happily.

"But.." Pulse and drift looked at eachother then toward blurr. "Somethings up, he's not quite up to speed yet."

The small group walked out of the communication center, headin down the hall. Pulse looked at drift and smirked. "I think history repeating itself." She pointed out.

Drift looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

"You'll see." She said, holding a digit up.

The door slide open, first one to enter was kup, drift, pulse then springer. "There's our brainiac.." Kup spoken up. "Already busy, i see." Kup said calmly, removing the cy-gar from his mouth.

"I just finished my new breastplate." Perceptor lifted up the flame proof mask. "It's fabricated from adamant crystal, which has a hardness rating in the top percentile of minerals known in this spur of the galaxy" Perceptor explained calmly.

"Um.. Anyone know what he said?" Pulse asked, looking at the bots in confusion.

Of course her question wasn't answered, following drift and kup to perceptor. "Uh, glad you're feeling better." Kup said, confused as well from what perceptor said.

"Thanks to drift and pulse." Perceptor looked at them. "Much obliged. But lying there helpless with a massive aperture in my chest.. I won't let that happen again."Perceptor stated.

Later on, they remained in the lap, filling perceptor in from what happened. But while perceptor was working on his arms. Pulse felt a little off. "These stabilizers will help improve my aim." Perceptor explained.

"Why? We need you at work in the labs." Kup tried to convince the scientist but seeing how that wasn't working, because perceptor was adjusting the stabilizer disc on his arm.

"My scope can be used for other things, things more useful in this war and in repaying my debt to both drift and pulse." Perceptor argued calmly.

"There's no debt. I don't feel i owe you for helping put me back together. Just doin' your job. That's all any bot can ask." Kup pointed out.

"We all have a debt to pay."Drift said a matter of fact.

"Take it from me, kup…"Perceptor, kup and drift looked at her as she raised her servo and set it on her chest."I had a debt to drift because, even if he was deadlock, he still saved my aft back there in simfur and i have saved his from turmoil, We all have debts then need to be repaid." Pulse said calmly, gesturing between herself and perceptor.

Kup was about to say something against her words but the screen flickered on with blasters head on it. "Kup, We've got a transmission." Blaster said quickly.

"Blaster, need any help with the transmission?" Pulse questioned, turning around to make her way toward the door.

"Yeah, but it's faint, pulse, but it's from hot rod!" Blaster stated, pulling up a video.

Pulse stopped, looking over her shoulder." I'll be there!" Pulse said quickly, rushing out of the lab.

"He's got a decepticon battle cruiser hot on his trail!" Blaster said loudly before pulse left the room.

"On our way, blaster." Kup stated.

Rushing down the halls, she quickly skidded around the corner. Dancing around the autobots on the trion before she ran into the command room. She could see everyone besides drift, kup and perceptor around blaster.

Nudging springer toward the side before she took a second seat, causing it to spin around before she pulled up a second computer. The compartment in her left arm opened up and connected itself into the computer.

Her visor snapped over her golden optics as she heard pedes rushing in behind her. Her optics shifted from one side of the computer to the other. Locking onto the decepticon battle cruiser.

She started her scan as she listened in. "Hot rod, have an ID on the ship?" Kup said quickly.

"Can't rip the manifest, so i'm not sure about the crew." Hot rod stated in a loud, panic tone.

"He may not have an ID but i got one!" Pulse said seriously, pulling up the Information on the side of the screen.

"Well tell us." Kup commanded.

"The one who owns the battle cruiser is none other than Bludgeon and let's just say, he has a few sensor cable loose and let's just say he loves to burn things down"Pulse stated, a not so happy tone.

"He sends the most charming transmissions that describe how i'll burn the purifying flames or be turned into a cinder." Hot rod stated in a not pleasing tone.

"What were you doing out here?" Kup questioned, gripping the railing.

The screen began to static, sparks were seen in the video transmission from behind hot rod. "We're losing transmission." Blaster called out

"Hot rod!" Kup called out in worried.

The video transmission shut off. Pulse disconnected herself from the computer as she stood up. Both the computer folded up while the chair sunk into the ground. "Transmission was lost kup." Pulse stated.

Kup looked at her, his optics narrowing before he turned around. "Everybody, Lock in! Where's perceptor?" Kup questioned in his orders.

"Still in the infirmary doing primus knows what to himself." Blur answered, running around everyone in a blur.

"Pulse Link me up to the infirmary!" Kup ordered.

"Understand commander!" Pulse saluted before her visor lit up, taking blaster place before she quickly typed onto the computer. Allowing the screen to appear on with perceptor working on himself.

"Perceptor"Kup called out. "We're about to go on a little rescue mission. If things get hairy, i need you to stay with the ship as back up!" Kup stated the ordered.

"Perceptor with you just woken up, we can't have you out there until you're ready but for now you aren't ready yet." Pulse stated calmly, looking toward the screen with a bit of worried.

"You're right, i'm not ready.. yet."Pulse didn't like the calm, sarcastic tone in perceptor. "I'll keep eye on things from here." Perceptor informed.

Soon the video feed turned off. Kup and pulse stood up before running out of the command center to join up with the others. Stepping onto the plate form that began to light up and warp them down to the ground.

"I won't be taken prisoner again." Pulse could here Hotrod voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be free soon enough." The voice of Bludgeon was heard, a chuckle escaping him.

Seven wreckers landing on the ground, a holding their weapons up. Drift crossed his swords. Pulse held her sword onto her shoulder, the edge shimmering in the light.

Her cassettes jumping out of her holds and shifted into their forms, holding their fists up. Kup aimed his blaster up. Blur fists were raised. Roadbuster aimed his hand held cannon toward them. Springer held his up in the air while blaster held blaster toward the sky.

Bludgeon jumped a bit, turning around with blazing red optics. "This will never go. Monstructor _Unite!_ " Bludgeon Commanded.

Soon the Monstructor 'cons combined into the giant, ugly cybertronian. Swinging his arm, he slammed roadbuster away.

Blaster running past them. "This is gonna get ugly." He pointed out, firing his blaster.

Springer transformed, flying up toward the beast and firing at the beast with four of his turrets but suddenly was knocked out of the sky, slamming into the ground by the giant servo.

Drift stood behind blurr and kup while pulse tood the front, swing their swords to block the stray shots that aimed at them. "Hit it hard where the torso components connect it's ou only chance!" Blur called out, pointing toward the torso.

"Pulse.." Drift looked at her, earning a smirk from her as she started to run but suddenly something hit the torso of the monstructor. Everyone turned around to the mech who fired the shot.

Perceptor stood on the rubble, looking to down toward them with a white sniper rifle in his black servos. His blue optic and visor started at them with a stoic look. "Just doin my job." He stated.

Blaster walked toward perceptor, his optics narrowing. "You're job? That would be Scientist _not_ sharpshooter." Blaster pointed out.

"I have a purpose now." Perceptor stated calmly.

"You've defiled yourself." Blaster argued.

"He upgraded himself."Pulse countered blaster argue.

Blaster and pulse glared toward each other but drift stepped between them, looking between the two before looking at perceptor who secretly nodded toward pulse.

"Our race's distinct nature is based upon our adaptability. That's largely been forgotten since the war begin." Perceptor pointed out.

"Uh, guys. The 'cons are getting away." Hot rod randomly pointed out, jabbing his thumb digit over his shoulder.

The sound of the blasters from the battle cruiser caught pulses attention as she watched them ship leave. "Blaster, see to springer, we'll go after them in the trion." Kup ordered before he walked to perceptor. "Those 'bots have a debt to pay, right pulse?" Kup stated, his arm slung over perceptor.

Pulse smirked and looked at drift before tilting her helm to the side slightly. "Got that right kup." Pulse said in an agreement.

Soon everyone was back on the trion, chasing after the battle cruiser. Drift and pulse were walking down the halls once more side by side. Their servo's locked together.

"Think we'll catch up to Bludgeon and his crew?" Pulse question, looking at drift.

"In no time." Drift pointed out with a digit raised. "What about you, i guess you have heard from _ironhide_ , yet?" Drift asked, the sound of jealousy was in his tone.

"Yeah, not yet."Pulse rubbed the back of her head." Actually i'm not sure what i'm going to tell him. There's so many things i want to say to him but.."Pulse said quietly, sighing softly.

Drift didn't say anything, he kept silent and listen to her. He squeezed his servo around her's lightly in comfort. Letting her know he was here to listen as he always been there before.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."Drift said softly, his tone held the comfort in it as his sky blue optics gazed into her golden ones.

She sighs." Everyone says ironhide is my mate, but we have never bonded yet. He never got the chance to pop it or if he ever gonna pop the question. I thought that.. Yeah in my mind sure i'm ready. I'm ready to be bonded to a mech who watched over me, who fell in love with me, who has been pulling at my spark but.." Pulse vocals stalled on her, her pedes stopped moving.

Drift frowned lightly, turning toward her completely. "But what pulse?"Drift asked her, tilting his head.

"My spark doubts he's the one."Pulse looked down, her optics dimming behind her visor. "My spark is barely tugging onto that little bit of love i have for him." Pulse stated sadly.

Drift frowned, he had never seen pulse act like this. He raised his servo up, pressing his digits upon her chin and raised her head up. "Then tell him how you feel, pulse. If he truly understand what you're feeling, then you both have something to hold onto."Drift said wisely, a smile of betrayal was on his lips.

Pulse shuttered her optics, she could feel her cooling fans turning on as she gazed into drifts sky blue optics. His voice was soothing her. "That's not all drift, i'm.. I'm betraying my feelings for ironhide for another." Pulse admitted.

Drift straighten up, his optics widen in shock. He had no words to tell her what to do but his lips pulled that smile and set his servos on her shoulder. "Follow your spark, pulse. It will guide you." Drift stated, poking her chest lightly.

Pulse nodded her head, opening her mouth to say something but the speakers of the ship turned on.:: _Drift, Pulse get to battle stations!_ :: Kup ordered.

With a nod before the two, they began to move quickly down the halls toward the battle room. The door slide open as they ran toward their stations.

"About time you got here." Hot rod stated with a playful smirk.

Pulse slipped into her chair, linking the cord to the computer. "Wipe that smirk off your face before i do it myself."Pulse snapped, sounding a little harsh but she blames ironhide for that.

"Alright quit it."Kup called out toward the two. "What's it been now, four systems? These boys sure know how to run."Kup stated with a smirk.

"Cannons charged and ready."Perceptor informed.

"Wipe 'em out." Kup ordered.

"The torments is changing course.. " Blaster stated.

"Quantum jump imminent!"Pulse said calmly before narrowing her optics behind her visor." Wait.. " Pulse pulled up the video.

"Thought we took out their _drive_." Kup sounding a little unhappy about that.

"They're gone." Blaster said rather quickly, shock filling his optics.

"Track'em" Kup ordered.

Pulse typed furiously on the computer, the video feed changing to viewing of an escape pod. "Location: Found. Coordinates: Cybertron." Pulse said in her monotone.

"They're headed for cybertorn." Blaster repeated pulses words of what she meant.

"Then fire it up. Get a move on!" Kup commanded, a smirk on his lips.

"In a risk-taking mood, old man." Springer began to tease. "Cybertron's a no go zone now, even for the decepticons." Springer informed.

"Looks that way to you, does it?" Kup questioned harshly.

"Sorry to inform you springer, but cybertron's home to us all. Meaning their going where they can get buddies that are online still." Pulse pointed out a matter of fact.

"Cut the chatter." Kup snapped at them " And jump this create now!" The ordered was given. Pulse and blaster typed furiously on their keys. The view in front of them began to light up.

"Quantum jump: Activated." Pulse stated, soon the warp worked, sending them across the system before they reappeared in front of three battle cruisers.

Soon the lights turned from white to flashing red in alert. They had fallen into a trap. A grim look of pulse face said she was very annoyed. Her optics narrowing as she turned to the window.


	9. Arguments Just dont happen

Surrounded by battle cruises, her audios adjusted to the blaring-warning sound. Her optics adjusted from the red flaring lights that. It reminded her of her of the battle back on earth as a human.

Shaking her helm, she couldn't let those memories flood her processor. Not yet atleast. Snapping out of her thoughts by the sound of drift who was currently looking at her in worried.

"Pulse diagnosis! " Drift called out to her.

Pulse nodded her head, pulling up the screen in front of her." Jets are full functional. Weapons are are.." Her voice stalled by another voice.

"Shields are down!" Springer called out.

"What?!" Kup shouted the question in shock.

"They're down! I'm trying to bring them up.. I can't seem to interface!" Springer tried to figure out what was going on with the shields.

"Navigation is out" Pulse called out, the list of errors were beginning to fill her visor. The ship began to ruttle. The ship damaged information began to light up red. " Hall been destroyed!" She informed.

"No chance at full shields!." Springer groans as he was getting shocked by the systems. "But i think i can bring up all l-l-localized defense grids." Springer said in pain, leaning toward the screen.

"Springer!"Pulse called over her shoulder. "Let me take over."

"What?! No way!" Springer shook his head, letting his pride get to himself.

"Get us out of here _now!"_ Kup ordered.

"Engines are out everything's out" Blur said very quickly, his voice hissed at the last word.

"Lock 'em out!" Kup commanded.

"My head's all confusing… It's the 'cons, they're in our system." Blaster looked at blurr. " I can't.. We're all.." Blaster didn't get a chance to finish his words when everyone but pulses shut down on them.

To their shock,their heads snapped toward the emerald femme. Her cassette sitting by the computer panels, rewiring the systems while she had logged, no bonded herself to the ship.

Her visor flashed each time. Fighting off the decepticons. Her lips pulled a smirk. "Pulse! Disconnect!" She ignored kups orders, Her fingers typing away on the keys.

Her optics shifted on side to the other. She _wasn't_ gonna let them beat her. She knew who was at work and she wasn't gonna allow to be beaten. "You're bonded with the ship, we take another hit.." Kup voice stalled when he saw the cassettes glare at him.

"I cut out now then we won't have _no_ chance!" Pulse said, her optics glaring toward the screen, able to take over the jet systems as she sped up the ship toward cybertron. "Controls are intermittent…" Pulse said.

She saw one of the ship's controls turning blue as she pressed the button, activating all control to the shielding. " _Brace_ Yourselves!" Kup commanded.

Everyone followed the ordered, grabbing onto something. Pulse watched the shieling able to wraps itself half around around the back of the shield as they slammed into cybertrons grounds, skidding forward a bit before she lost all controls to the ship.

With heavily vents, drift quickly stood up and went to pulses side, grabbing her shoulder lightly. Her visor snapped into her helm as she looked up at drift. "You and springer did it." Drift said calmly, a soft smile on his lips.

"That's good.. Glad everyone safe." Pulse mumbled, the cord from her left arm disconnected from the computer and slipped back into the compartment before she leaned toward the side.

"Pulse!" Drift called out, catching the femme into his arms. Everyone stood up rather quickly, their optics locked onto the femme frame.

The sound of pedes caught her attention, the warm was lulling her toward recharge but she shook her helm lightly, trying to push aside the tiredness that threaten to force her into recharge, a moan escaped her lips indicated she was awakening up.

The sound stopped. "Pulse.." Drift voiced called out. Feeling her frame shift before she touched the cold flooring with her pedes. His servo's remaining on her shoulders to keep her frame from swaying.

Her optics flickered a few times before fulling onlining. "Where are we?" She questioned, looking around in the halls.

"Cybertron, kid." Kup called out with a smirk.

Her optics widen in shock. It all came back to her. The ship was hacked into and she fought against it. A smirk formed on her lips. She won that battle for now.

The sound of voices were heard from down the hall as they walked down it, together as one. With kup in front. Perceptor and blurr took kups left side while Drift, blaster and springer took kups right and roadbuster, his shoulders scraping against the ceiling took behind.

As for pulse, she was right were she needed, beside drift. The great sword resting on drift's shoulders while her arms were crossed over her chested.

"Of _course,_ They didn't, kid. I told you, messages are a waste of time .. Who's in _Charge_ of this mess?" Kup spoke up, looking rather annoyed this time.

"Pulse…" Ironhide vented in shock before he pushed his way through the ground toward the emerald femme.

"Hey hide."Pulse said softly, waving her servo. Her spark leaped a little at the sight of his frame. By the time, hide reached her. His servo's wrapped around her waisted and lifted her up, spinning slightly before holding her close with his arms under her aft. She laughed lightly toward him. "Hide, missed me that much?" She asked.

"Ya don't know the half of it, Pulse." Ironhide stated, grumbling a little before he lowered her down on her pedes, his frame turning around before he slung his arm around her waist to keep her close.

 _He hasn't noticed the frame change?_ Pulse thought to herself, sighing softly in annoying but he wasn't look at her, but toward jazz and kup.

"Mess?" Jazz spoke up, a glare in his visor was shown.

"You got another name for it." Kup scoffed. " So i take it _you're_ in charge then." Kup questioned, moving his servo's to his hips.

Pulse moved from ironhide arms and walked toward kup before standing beside him. Hide optics widen before narrowing in annoyance. Something he didn't know what was going on.

"This is _Primes_ unit." Catching both kup and jazz attention on her. "If he's not here. I thought _prowl_ was second in command." Pulse pointed out, her arms crossed but her index pointed out in thought.

"In particular situations, there's a shift in the chain of command." Jazz said without an accent. Pulse knew he was angry or he wouldn't of lost his accent in the first place.

"He's out, you're in?" Kup questioned the authority here.

"We each have our speciality." Jazz pointed out.

Pulse rolled her golden optics before the landed on ironhide. She could see the concern in ironhide optics, turning her helm to side slightly but still watched kup and jazz.

 _This argument is pointless._ She thought to herself. She felt the twin cassettes lean against her legs. Their arms crossed but annoyance were on their face-plates but their optics were on ironhide.

 _This won't go well._ She sighs softly.

"Well, you're 'speciality' could use some work, we walked right in without a single sentry in sight." Kup pried into it, a smirk on his lips.

"I've got it covered." Jazz said, ignoring what kup trying to do.

"That's what you special ops training is tell you, is it?" Kup said, testing jazz patients by jabbing his digit thumb over his shoulder.

"Among other thing…"Jazz said, narrowing his optics behind his visor.

"Such as?" Pulse questioned, causing jazz to look at her.

"You don't want to know." Jazz warned.

She heard a groan and a chuckle, looking toward the two red bots, one had his black servo on his black helm. "Oh no." He said, his covering one his his optics.

The other however had a giant smile on his face with amusing optics. "This never get's old." He said, laughing in excitement.

"Try it, you couldn't get within two feet of me." Kup was now tempting jazz, edging him on and springer wasn't helping when he walked forward to jazz.

Leaning over, the tan and green mech looked into jazz visor. "Uh uh. I'm a whole lot bigger than you, you _know_ how this is gonna end"Springer said, now wishing he didn't.

Blur rushed toward springer side when jazz suddenly grabbed springers arm, flipping him over toward the side. But before blur could throw a punch, jazz spun around. Sending his servo into blur cheek plate, causing the blue and white mech to fall onto his back but a hand caught jazz arm.

Pulse smirked, pulling jazz toward the swing and flipping him into his back but jazz caught himself with pedes, pulling his arm away from her grasp. Pulse twisted her waist, sending her knee joint into jazz jaw, causing the mech to stumble back and wipe the purple energon from his mouth.

Visor was locked onto visor. Cheers from her cassettes were heard, edging her on as she charged at jazzed, swing her fist toward his abdomen, but jazz caught her first, twisting her wrist as he dance around her, pulling her arm back against her back and held it there while a balster was raised toward kups face.

"Special ops."Kups pointed out with a grin.

Jazz releases pulse arm as she stepped forward, bring her servo up and rubs the wrist joint lightly. Jazz looked toward her with a smirk on his lips. "Not bad for a femme." Jazz turned toward kup.

"Thanks." Pulse said, almost scoffing as she walks toward springer and blurr. Watching them rub their helms and cheek.

"It's not that there weren't any sentries. You just didn't see them." Jazz lower the blaster. "You didn't see them because i didn't _want_ you to." Jazz stated a matter of fact.

"Cloakers." Pulse said calmly, shuttering her optics in amazement.

" _Mirage!_ " Jazz shouted before looking toward pulse then toward the mech that had appeared between drift and blaster. Of course, blaster jumped a little to the side. Almost aiming his blaster to mirage.

Kup hummed softly in annoyance. "Now if we're done proving ourselves…" Jazz turned, walking ahead of them "There's something you need to see." Jazz stated calmly.

Pulse heard pedes stomp toward her, her helm turned toward the furious ironhide before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, face nearly eachother. "What the frag was that about?!" He nearly shouted, fear lace in his tone.

"I jumped in to protect my team."Pulse pointed out.

"Yer team" Hide gestured toward the wreckers. "Is that why you have been MIA for so fragging long?!" Hide snapped the question.

Pulse narrowed her optics, her visor snapped over her optics as her engines began to growl. Raising her servo and jabbing ironhide crack chassis with her digit. She could feel the optics watching her.

"You wanna know where i was,. Hide? " She spoke lowly. " How about the fact i was on Turmoil ship!" She snapped, causing ironhide to step back.

Ironhide face harden, his optics narrowing toward her."Why the frag were you there?! Last we heard from you.. You were in Simfur temple, saying you need to find something but then everything cut out on your end." Ironhide argued.

"I was at simfur temple but i was jumped by two decepticons" Pulse said calmly, crossing her arms."I was brought onto turmoil ship by a decepticon and from there i worked as a decepticon to get back into the ranks of the autobots." Pulse explained.

Ironhide face began to soften up. "What happen to ya then?" Hide asked, his servo's gently squeezing her shoulders lightly in comfort.

"You wouldn't understand." She stated, pulling away from ironhide before she joined up with the rest of the wreckers. She could feel his optics watching her with sadness.

Pulse headed outside, lost in her own thoughts of what just happen. She knew ironhide was concern for her but she didn't expect that to happen. Small arguments shouldn't bother her.

Since when did arguments bother her. Kup's and jazz arguments was a bit annoying but amusing at the same time. Arguments with Dai atlas and her was stressful. But relationship arguments, that something she never understand.

Making her way outside, she wonder a few feet or so away from the base. All she wanted was to get away from ironhide and the group to rethink her processor.

" _Another argument with the Commander about you joining the mission?" Wade said, leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed and his arms against his chest._

" _What's it to you, W?" Z asked harshly, looking over her shoulder._

" _Couldn't help overhearing it. You know he's right. We need hacker on base and not on the field." Wade said, agreeing with the commander._

" _You and everyone here thinks i can't do a fucking job right out on the field." Z said harshly, spinning around on her feet to face the dark tone man._

" _It's not that we think you can't do a job out there. "Wade stated, pushing off the wall to face her completely._

" _After you went missing, Z, we think we can protect you with you in here." Todd pointed out, walking toward them_

" _Oh what…" Z brown eyes harden. " I'm fucking made of glass now?" She asked coldly._

" _That's not what they're saying." Edward said in concern._

" _Oh then please do tell me what you all are saying?" Z asked coldly, crossing her arms._

" _What they are saying is that…" Alice began to speak, looking toward Z in fear._

" _We think you're more mentally stabled behind the computer then out on the field."Sarah finished for alice, pointing toward the control room._

" _Great.. I get capture for three weeks, held against my will and now i'm being treated like_ fucking glass _by my own team mates because they believe i have Post Trauma Stress disord." Z stated calmly, Pointing out the reason behind the actions._

 _Everyone looked at each other, their eyes held the guilt in them before lowering their heads in shame, mumbling their disagreement. Z nodded her head and turn around, heading toward the mess hall but she stopped and glared at them._

" _You know.. " She watched them raised their heads up." We're a team.. A team consist of everyone." Z began to point out." A team don't treat another with special treatment" Z stated harshly._

" _Z!" Her eyes snapped toward the commanding officer. "Go take a walk." Victor ordered, pointing toward the door._

" _Go take a walk, yourself commander. " She turned back around and held a hand up. "Know what.. Do me and every fucking one a favor.. You want to leave me here, fine. Don't fucking asking me to come save your asses because i'm behind a damn computer."Z snapped harshly, walking away from the hall._

 _She could feel the eyes watching her back in worry._

A ping of regret ached her spark as she sighs softly. Another human memory that she wish never happened. She was so angry that day. Moving to sit down on the metal slab, she looked toward her servo's in sorrow.

She was so focus on her memory she didn't hear the sounds of shuffling behind. But she did raised her helm up to see a shadow appearing behind her. She turned around rather quickly, pulling her blade out.

Her visor flashed bright as her blade neared the ugly insecticon. It screeched at her. Twisting her waist, her blade was brought into the throat cables of the insecticon, slicing it helm off.

But what caught her off guard was a second one coming at her. Unprepared, she was about to move when a white blur shot forward infront of her. Venting lightly, she knew who it was. "Drift." She said softly.

Drift looked over his shoulder and smirked before looking at the insecticon. "Hello" He greeted the second insecticon.

The insecticon looked at him, tilting it's helm then straighten it before hissing toward drift and pulse. Drift pulled his right sword out rather quickly, watching the blade slice through the neck cables of the second insecticon.

Pulse watched the helm rolled beside the first before another hiss was heard." Stay down." Drift ordered, his helm tilting toward the side as a white line of a bullet shot past drift helm and into the third insecticon.

Watching the helm of the insecticon explode into pieces. Drift held his servo out to her. Pulse looked up at him before taking his servo into hers, being lifted up onto her pedes before being greeting with a smile.

"Guess i owe you once more." Pulse said calmly, a smile pulled on her lips.

"Let's just call this one a favor." Drift stated calmly toward her.

"I don't know.. The debt seems pretty much like a favor." Pulse pointed out.

"Alright then, how about going on patrol with me to pay off that debt." Drift said, almost seeming he was flirting with her.

"Sure thing, _Knight_." She said teasingly, transforming into her ground mode before she drove off.

Drift chuckled softly, shifting into his alt mode and driving after her.

What pulse didn't realized was ironhide was watching them that hole time. Concern and angry was filling ironhide optics, maybe even jealousy. Pulse knew ironhide could wait, a mission was more important.


	10. The Swarm to home

**Woot.. I guess i been hitting the bombs on this. Never thought i be doing an every day update on it. Now my question is, how many of you have seen and read Spotlight: Drift, Transformers: Drift and All hail megatron Comics? I know some or alot of you have. I know a few can't really afford to read them. Trust me, i know. Even i can't afford to read them but, i got my ways to do it. Anyways, yes i know these's are short compare to my others stories. The words have been up to 2k or more. But every time i do a dang chapter, i get to about 2,5000 to at least 3,000 words**

 **Guess that's my brain talking right there. Cant come put a single thing at the end of each comic. Well Hopefully, and i mean soon because this everyday updating will end up a two-three to a week update. Now, here's something i have been doing. Have you all realized that how the story is going it has literally picked up from Spotlight, all the way to All hail megatron issue 10. Reason why is because i started that way because it felt right.**

 **The Plot was actually suppose to be a start off of beyverse to IDW but seeing how that happen, it switched around. Yes, I added the all spark into it because why not? Sentinel is gonna betray them either way, hinting why he isn't in All hail megatron. (Normally appears in the animated and beyverse.) So i'm taking it all the way to Beyverse, gonna be difficult to do so, but if yall, those who read this, sticks with me on it. I'd appreciate it.**

 **I figured i'd explain this now so there be less confusion in the story. Now reason why Pulse is spending so much time with drift and not ironhide, will be told later on in the story, i wanted to just explain where the story is going. So for now, enjoy and review. Show Pulse voice some love will yall!**

The sounds of insecticons wasn't far. The explosion they heard wasn't far. Pulse drove down the road rather quickly, speeding up as she drove up the ramp, driving off it into the air as her form shifted.

Transforming into her flight mode, she sore through the air. Under her was drift, speeding right past her. Hitting the boosts her, she flew right after drift. She sore around the broken buildings.

Her scanners locking onto the horde in front of them before rockets were fired at them, exploding and destroying some of them. Drift transformed, using the fallen frames to jump over the horde before he shifted once more.

Catching sight of ironhide jumping onto drift. The explosion happened on the bridge, seeing how the it destroyed not only an autobot but the insecticon horde. Shifting out of her alt mode, she landed on the ground, running toward ironhide.

"Get _Off_ me!" Hide snapped at drift before he headed inside with ratchet leading him.

Jazz walked over to drift, pulse frowning." It's.. it's probably best if you both stay out here for now. Keep watch." Jazz ordered, his tone was sad.

"We understand." Drift said in agreeing, earning a nod from pulse.

Pulse looked toward the door. She wanted to follow ironhide but unable to feel the pain he was feeling, she understood it. Looking a comrade isn't easy. But did that stop her no.

She waited a few breems, before turning and walking into the building, heading toward the quarters ironhide was in but she stopped to hear both drift and ironhide.

"They told me to stay outside." Drift admitted.

"I wonder why.."Ironhide said harshly.

"I should know.. It wasn't all him." Drift stated calmly. "He led you to the ambush. But that was only designed to defeat prime. Everything else.. It wasn't his fault. This war. It's changing all of us." Drift pointed out, looking toward ironhide calmly.

"Well, you're the expert, right?" Ironhide questioned was filled with curious.

"The decepticons had codes and a way into our systems that sunstreaker couldn't possibly provided." Drift stated calmly, looking toward the door frame.

"You're saying there's another traitor?" Ironhide asked, looking toward him.

Drift turned around. "No, i'm just saying there's more to this than we know." Drift spoke wisely, leaving the room before he looked toward pulse, nodding his head calmly before walking past her.

Pulse walked into the room, looking at ironhide. She saw his dark blue optics staring into her before she sighs softly in relief. "Had me worried there, hide." She admitted.

"Didn't mean to." Hide grumbled a bit, sighing through his vents.

"I know you didn't" She said calmly, walking to his berth and pulls up a crate to sit down on it. "Will you be fine though?" She asked, moving her servo onto his.

She felt his digits curl around her's, intertwining their digits together. His helm nodded some before smiling toward her." Yeah, i'll be fine. What about you?" He asked, his optics staring into her visor.

"I'll be fine." She said lightly, using her free servo to rub ironhide cheek plate lightly. Feeling him pressing into her touch, his vents revved in a purring sound.

"I shouldn't have argued you with earlier."Hide admitted. "Anger seemed to gotten the best of me yet again."Hide watched her helm shake lightly before hearing her soft giggles.

"I think the blame is on me, hide."She said lightly."I shouldn't of gotten angry and yes, you need to watch that temper of yours. It gets you into trouble _alot_ " She pointed out, still giggling softly.

"You have no reason to blame yourself."Hide pointed out, his free servo pressed against the side of her face. "You had your reasons and i jump on the gun about them." Hide mumbled calmly.

She leaned forward, pressing her helm against his and smiled lightly." I think this war is getting out of hand and getting into our processors."She stated calmly.

Hide began to laugh, his frame shook within his laughs before pulling the emerald femme onto his frame, his arms wrapping around her waist. Pulse hums, laying her helm on his chassis, listening to the sound of his spark thumming.

"You should go apologize to mirage." Pulse stated calmly, pushing herself up where she was straddling ironhide hips."After you are done being fix."She poked his chest lightly.

"But.." He froze when he saw her visor darken. With another sigh from his vents. "No arguing, i'll do it." Ironhide said, giving in to her.

"Good, rest well." Pulse said, kissing his cheek lightly before swinging her legs over and standing up from the berth. She walked toward the door frame.

"Pulse.." Hide called out, earning a look from pulse. "I… love you." Hide said calmly, a smile formed on his lips.

Pulse spark almost fluttered at his words. Those three words but she just couldn't bring herself to return them." I you.. Ironhide." She leaves the room, heading outside to see ratchet walking past her with the tools in his arms.

Making her way toward the group, she could here the arguing. Sighing from her vents she walked behind drift as she bent her elbow joints, resting them on drift shoulders, her digits lightly poking the hilt of drift greatsword.

"Even if ww _Do_ get prime back, i don't see the _Point_." Mirage argued.

"Hey, i'm just happy to have decent weapons again." Cliffjumper admitted.

"For what though?" Mirage gestured toward both sides. "There's no way for cybertron. We fight? We make a stand? For _what?_ " Mirage questioned seriously.

"Because of who we are." Drift pointed out.

"Why now. At the end, would we stop being who we are?" Pulse stated more of a fact then a question before pointing at mirage. "Surely now, more than ever, it's important to stay true to ourselves." Pulse pointed out calmly.

"True to.. Where did _you.._ Both of you get off saying that? " Bumblebee glared at both drift and pulse. " The _last_ thing we want is _you_ being true to what you are." Bee stated, starting to get on pulse nerves.

"Hey!" Hot rod shouted. "Cut that out, bee.. _Now_ " Hot rod warned.

" _You_ cut it out. What right do they have to even be _in_ this room?"Bee questioned angrily

"Hey, hey! Come on." Blaster said, trying to interfere between hotrod and bee.

Pulse clenched her jaw tightly in annoyance and anger was starting to boil her energon. She moved slightly in her position, clenching her servo's tightly.

"Same as you and me, same as _any_ of us. They both are _Autobots_!"Hot rod stated, standing up for both drift and pulse. "Don't you start with this…" Hot rod stalled his voice.

"Listen _Listen_ to me." Blaster gotten both theirs and everyone elses attention. "We don't need to _do_ this. It doesn't have to _be_ this way. I want you to lsiten to me for a second. I want you to…" Blaster voice was stalled this time.

"Sunstreaker is _dead_!" Sideswipes said sadly. "You've got something to _say_? Is it something that going to bring him _back_?" Sideswipes face scrunches up in anger. " Sunstreakers dead and i think it's because he wanted _out_. I think he realized what all this has _come_ to. I think he finally _understood."_ Sideswipe narrowed his optics. "I think we all deserve to die as well." Sideswipes snapped.

"Now listen here!" Pulse stood up quickly, catching everyone's attention." I know it hit you hard, very hard. I understand that but.."She walked to sideswipes.

"What have we done." Pulse stopped in her tracks. "What has _any_ of us done since we all this started? Kill, _destroy._ All we do is go from _one_ planet to _another_ fighting. _Killing._ " Pulse could hear the mourning in his tone. "And where has it gotten us? What have we got to _show_ for it?" Side was beginning to question everything.

"Sideswipes." Pulse called out to him, trying to get his attention. She held her servo out to him calmly.

" _We_ take some ground, they decepticons take some ground. We suffer losses, _They_ suffer losses." Sides turned his head slightly. " And for what?!" Sides shouted."How many races have we put in _danger_? How many have we _wiped out_ in our pursuit to kill some _more_?!" Sideswipes questioned once more, his digits curled into a fist.

"Sweetspark." She filling got sides to look at her, the pain written on his face before she walked toward him." I understand. Our planet is in ruins along with countless others. So many questions are unanswered but we are fighting to stop this war. " Pulse stated calmly.

"How many have _died_ for our war, how many Acceptable losses have we _allowed_ to gain a little more ground?" Side questioned was softly before his face harden. " _He_ was fighting for an ideal. Fighting for a better way and he _broke_ 'streaker was a casualty of this war _well_ before his death. If we didn't uphold the sanctity of _life_. _All_ life, how are we any better than the _Decepticons?!_ " Sideswipes finished, questioning everything about the war.

"That's a good question, sideswipes." The calming, but bit loud tone was heard.

Pulse helm snapped toward the red and blue mech as she pulled a smirk on her lips." Prime!" Everyone said in union except for her and drift.

"Maybe you're right, sideswipe. Maybe we _have_ lost our way. How _do_ we differ from the decepticons if our methods so closely echo their own? We stood against them. We said no and yet during all of this, we _too_ have cast aside the weak." Prime looked at everyone, his speech continued on.

"I have fought alongside _all_ of you. _More_ times then i could count. And each time i have done so i have been _proud_. I have been _amazed_. But _ask_ yourselves, if we falter now, if we give up. Where does that _leave_ us?" Prime questioned, his optics landing on each and everyone one of them

Drift smirked. "Where does that leave those in _need?_ " Sideswipes looked away. "If we really _have_ lost our way. How does welcoming _death_ ensures our return to righteousness?" Bee looked up to prime. "I don't have all the answers, but i'll say this…" Pulse and cliff smirked. " I plan to _Stand_. I plan to _fight."_ Hot rod smiled toward prime. " _And_ i will do so with _pride_. If even _one_ of you would have the courage to stand at my side. This is a _war_. I still intend to win." Optimus stated, finishing his speech.

"Who's with the prime?" Pulse called out, holding her servo's on her hips. Everyone looked at each other, holding their servos. " Oh come on, Say it!" Pulse yelled out.

" _We_ are!" Everyone chorus together, holding their fists in the air.

"I can't hear you!" Pulse hollered over their chorus.

" _We are!_ " They chorus louder, over her own voiced before they began to cheer.

"Who are we?!" Pulse called out as everyone looked at her." We're autobots, we don't need doubt when we have strength!" Sideswipes looked at her as pulse looked back at him." When we have strength, we have family." Pulse said calmly, holding her servo out to sideswipes." And if we have family, We have each other." Pulse stated.

Side looked at her visor before taking her servo into his. She turned toward drift to see a smirk on his face. His sky blue optics looking into her visor that were filled with admiration and amazement.

It didn't take long for the ship weapons to be moved onto the roofs of the hideout. Pulse felt it was best to leave prime and hide alone. Intruding into their conversation would feel a bit off and wrong to her.

She didn't need to be there. Walking toward the edge of the roof, she pressed her pedes lightly against the railing before standing on it. She crossed her arms against her chest to see the swarm heading toward them.

Roadbuster fired the first shot, destroying only a few hundred of insecticons. Looking down she saw the autobots fighting against the swarm. Blast fires were heard. She could see drift sliding his way through.

Ironhide and mirage working together for once against the infested. She spun around, sword slipping out of the hilt before she sliced through the first couple of insecticons that made their way up to roadbuster.

"Keep at 'em!" Kup ordered.

"There's too many of them!" Sideswipes called out, struggling against the swarm.

"Little help!" Blaster called out for assistance, getting surrounded by the swarm

"I can't.. There too many." Hound complained.

Pulse saw the shadow hover over her. A large blast fire hitting the ground, destroying millions of those swarms. Tilting her head back, a smirk pulled onto her lips.

 _Omega Supreme_. Pulse thought to herself. She jumped off the roof." Operation screech." Pulse commanded monotonically as she opened her cassette hold on her left leg.

High tone leaped out, landing onto pulse shoulder before the cassette let out a audio-shattering screech. The insecticons frozen, their servos covering their helms before screeching loudly with the sound.

The autobots looked at pulse as pulse launched forward, dropping down into a spin as she swung her sword through the abdomen of the insecticons, slicing a few hundreds in half.

Once high tone closed her mouth, she shifted into her alt and went back into the hold. Pulse stood up calmly, swinging her sword to the side as she smirked.

"That's my femme!" Ironhide cheered loudly, slamming his fist through the insecticon chest.

Drift smirked at pulse. "Very impressive." Drift stated calmly before he leaped forward, landing behind her before slicing an insecticon helm off. "But still not watching the flanks." He teased.

Drift and pulse pressed their backs together. "Isn't that why i have you for?" Pulse said, returning the tease.

"Oh so now you admit you're using me?" Drift stated playfully rather than a question as they dance around each other, swinging their blades at the same time, slicing through another set of insecticons.

"Now i'm wounded." Pulse pats her chest." Right here drift, you wound me." she began to laugh that soon faded when the ground shook as omega supreme landed on his giant pedes, causing the insecticons to run away.

The charge of the large cannon was heard before it fired, destroying another few million insecticons. Drift and pulse continued doing their maneuvers. Literally dancing around each other, whether it was striking and blocking from the attacks of the swarm.

Frames fallen and piled up around the two. A smirk shared between the two. Pulse reached behind her and grabbed drift shoulder as she jumped, doing a backflip while drift spun around. Both their swords slide into the frames of two insecticons, slicing both in half.

Turning their helms, the saw the ship before drift and pulse nodded. Turning fully around, they ran toward omega supreme. Making their way up into the stairs and into omega.

Feeling a pair of arms around her waist, she was spun around as she laughs softly, looking behind her, she saw the grin from ironhide." never knew you could fight like that, pulse"Hide said with amazement.

"Like i said, you wouldn't understand." Pulse pointed out as she felt her pedes touched the ground, looking up toward him with her servos rested on hides arms.

"Maybe yer right, i don't understand what you been through but i do understand one thing, you're here right now with me." Hide pointed out, pulling her closer with his fore-helm pressed against hers. "And i'd do anything not ta lose you." He muttered.

Pulse smiled softly, her spark fluttered at hide words but she still didn't feel right with him. She didn't understand it. She doesn't know why. But she needs to know if her feelings are correct. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against hides, feeling a smirk from his before he presses more.

"Get a room you two!" Sides called out, disturbing their moment.

Pulse felt her fans kick in, trying to cool down her embarrassed frame while hide grumbled, glaring at sides. Seeing sides snicker at them before walking away. Pulse lightly hits ironhide's chest for his attention.

"Ignore him. Go do what you have to." Pulse stated calmly, earning a nod from hide.

"Alright then, see ya later?" Hide questioned, receiving a nod from the emerald femme before he turned and walked away. Heading down the hall to group up with the rest of the commander


	11. A wake up call

Seeing earth for the first time in so many cycles, she had began to wonder if the commander she knew was still alive and well. But what troubles her was that she hasn't heard from Primus..

Looking toward the messages on her hud, she frowned lightly. The little zero sitting beside that letter showed she didn't received anything. Meaning something happened to him.

Watching the planet getting closer and closer, she closed her optics. Remember her old home on earth. She clenched her fist tightly. She wanted to.. She wanted so much to be forgiven for what she said to her old comrades.

Guilt and regret was building up in her spark then realized dawned on her. She left her home world to forget her guilt, her pain, her regrets to start a new. Now, her she was remembering it all over.

Loosening her servo, her digits uncurled as she watched the blue and green planet. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The baritone voice catching her off guard, causing her to look up toward the red and blue mech. Seeing him gaze down toward her, his arms behind his back." It's good to have you back, Pulse virus." He stated.

"Yeah, good to be back sir." Pulse said softly, turning her head back toward the window.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Prime offered, still looking down at her.

She shook her helm before sighing softly."Sir, I joined up with the autobots to have action, to feel the thrill of fighting. What would we do when it's over?" She asked, almost disappointed about the ending of the war.

"That.. is a good question, pulse." Optimus set his servo on her shoulder in comfort."But i do not believe that is the only reason you joined, i can see doubt in you pulse." Optimus stated calmly.

"No, it wasn't my only reason. I joined to be closer to ironhide but now.. It feels distant from him."Pulse let out a soft sigh."When i joined the decepticons, i did it to pay off a debt but now…"She stopped talking, her right servo grasping her left forearm.

"And now you do not know where you're feeling lies?" Optimus stated rather than a question.

Pulse tensed at his statement before lowering her helm. Her helm budged a little, nodding toward the prime. "Yes." Her voice was soft, struggling not to cry.

"Pulse, may i make a suggestion?" Optimus asked, squeezing his servo lightly against the shoulder in comfort.

"Certainly, sir."Pulse said calmly, nodding her helm lightly.

"I suggest you speak with ironhide about this, then finding where your spark belongs. " Optimus suggested, looking toward drift. "I can tell you and drift have a history, one that isn't compared to what you and ironhide have."Optimus stated calmly.

"What are you saying, sir?" Pulse asked, shuttering her optics lightly.

"Not many mechs can see it."Optimus turned toward the group of mechs that were chatting away or working. "I believe a few has noticed as well. Mainly ironhide. You and drift are close, Closer than you think."Optimus said calmly, chuckling lightly toward the emerald femme.

Pulse shuttered her optics once more before her cooling fans kicked on, now trying to cool down her heated frame." S-sir!" She stuttered."D-drift and i are nowhere near _that_ close!"Pulse held her servo's up."Drift and i a-are just partners." Pulse said quickly, her spark tugged unhappily at the last six words.

Her spark knew she felt more toward drift but it was the same equal feeling she had toward ironhide. Hearing optimus chuckles turn to soft, small laughters toward her before he turned to walk.

"I have a sparkmate, pulse."Optimus admitted."And let me say this, I know when a bot is in love and when one lies to themselves, it only proves they are in love weather it's with one or two mechs." Optimus pointed out, walking down the hall toward the command center.

Pulse stood there, watching the back plates of optimus prime disappearing through the crowd, her jaw lowered in shock. _The prime had given me advice.. Where did he.. Where did all that come from?!_ She thought to herself in shock.

She turned around to look at the planet that was now getting alot larger then before. Optimus words were running through her helm before she leaned against the window, her arms crossed against her chest.

 _How many more bots realized my feelings for drift, besides ironhide?_ She questioned toward herself, her optics looked toward the red weapon specialist. Seeing his blue optics on her and a soft smile on his face.

Her spark fluttered very little at the sight of him. She didn't know why. Maybe she was leading ironhide on. Her optics gazed toward the knight, her partner, drift to see him cleaning his blades, not only his sat there but her's as well.

Watching drift look up to her, his servo left the hilt of the great sword and made a simple, calm wave toward her. Her spark did flips in her chest. A soft smile spread slightly on her lips.

Turning her attention back to the window, she was able to see the clouds rotate around the green and blue planet. The heat was slowly showing that they were nearing the atmosphere.

 _"Have you ever imagine being in space?" Todd spoke up, walking toward the ghost tone women._

 _Z stayed silent, staring at the night sky. Her lips moved as she was counting the stars. She ignored todd voice. Her foot propped up on the crate she sat on while her leg dangled off it. Her right arm rested on her bent knee while her left hand rested against the crate._

 _"We know you're still angry.."Wade spoke calmly but stepped back a little behind tod._

 _Z dark brown eyes glared toward the two males that were next to her. Her lips stopped moving before sneering at them. "Told you to fuck off.. All of you." She said rather harshly._

 _"Look, we just came to say.. We're sorry."Todd held his hands up."You're right, we should of been more of a team then treating one of our own like glass."Todd admitted._

 _"Ooh how long did that take to come up with?"She asked snarkily toward them._

 _"Look, we're just trying to apologized. It wasn't easy trying to come up with the right words." Wade pointed out, his unhappy tone was there._

 _Z looked at them. Unphased by their apology. She just stared at them. She didn't say anything but turned her head back to the sky and watched the stars twinkle._

 _"We tried.." Todd said, nudging wade toward the base._

 _"Guess so."Wade looked toward Z and sighs. "What made such a stuck up?"Wade questioned, almost a whisper, acting as if she wasn't listening._

 _"Wade, shut it."_

 _Todd hissed and looked at z."She just hates being treated like she made of glass. Commander needs to see that."Todd said quietly._

 _"Tell you what…"Z spoke up, startling the two men. "You get commander V to let me on the field then.. Just maybe, then i will forgive you both and the rest of the team."Z stated coldly._

 _"Yes Ma'am It's a deal!" Todd and wade said in union, running into base._

She smiled slightly at the memory. I guess she could say it was one of her best decent memories she had. No pain, no regret and no guilt in it.

She had to smile softly at the thought of her comrades. They truly had been there for her. Turning her once more, she looked toward the group of wreckers. _Maybe i can make amends with the wreckers instead for commander V and the group._ She thought to herself.

"Hey kid!" Pulse turned her head toward kup. "Come join us before we land. I want us wreckers to go down together." Kup stated.

"Really kup?"Pulse smirked, pushing off the window as she walked toward them."Thought we be going one at a time for our looks. "She stated, gesturing toward toward her frame size.

"If we're goin' down to show off our looks, ya be the one beating us."Kup pointed out, a wide smirk showed his teeth holding the cy-gar.

"True, very true."Pulse said, laughing softly.

Hearing a pair of pedes walking beside her, she caught sight of drift standing there with his arms crossed."Besides, who wanted see you're ugly mug, old man?" Springer challenged to commander of wreckers.

"Ugly mug, kid? "Kup smirked. "I think i been looking at one since i came back."Kup pointed out, smirking toward springer.

"Ouch.. burn."Pulse muttered, a smirk on her lips."Sorry to say though, you both ugly. "Pulse challenged.

The two mechs looked at her before they burst out laugh."Hey pulse, i was thinking we can use high tone as a advantage to distract the decepticons while we drop down."Blaster spoke up, looking at her.

She hums lightly, raising her servo to rub her chin lightly. "Sonar blip and High tone works as a team. I can't send one down while the other is up here. High tone won't do anything without sonar blip is near." Pulse pointed out.

Blaster hummed in thought." Perhaps a calculation is in ordered."Prowl offered, walking toward them.

"Certainly, prowl." Pulse said calmly, earning a cold stare from him.

"Seeing how you said high tone won't go down without sonar blip, correct?"Pulse nodded her head. "Then how about we sent them down together, on a simple building?" Prowl suggested.

"How many calculations did you make to see if this will work?" Blaster questioned.

"About four two, only three will work."Prowl stated, his door wings twitched slightly.

"So about 39 fails attempts."Pulse thought it over and crossed her arms. "Then i go down with them. If soundwaves down there, no doubt he'll have his telepathic ability ready. " Pulse stated.

Prowl and blaster looked at her. They could hear the smirk in her tone. Watching pulse frame shifted until a pair of wings flared out of her back. "You're gonna through yourself and the cassettes into an instant battle?" Prowl questioned seriously.

"If need to be yes."Pulse nodded her head before she turned around, bowing her head before she ran toward the door. "Let them know of the plan." Pulse called out. "Omega Supreme, Open hatch C" Pulse called out..

"Opening hatch C" Omega supreme said in a monotone, the door opening as she ran toward the open door. Jumping out of the ship as she transformed into her jet mode.

Hitting the boosters, she shot past Omega supreme as she spiraled down toward new york city. Her boosts shut off, her jets turned off as she glided downward. Falling straight toward the river.

Suddenly, her engines flickered on. Her jets roared, causing a loud, sound barrier as she turned, flying across the water. Her cock pit opening as high tone climbed out of her alt mode, grabbing onto one of her wings.

Sonar jumped out, landing on the second wing. IF she could, she be smirking right now. She flew straight toward the decepticons. The shadow casting over new york city by omega supreme.

" _NO!"_ Megatron shouted when large blast fire hits the grounds, the autobots falling from the ship. She flew straight into skywarp, causing the mech to screech before warping from her sights.

She tilted her frame upward, flying up toward the sky as she shifted into her bipedal form. Her cassettes moved onto her shoulders. Her servo's grasping the hilt of her sword.

"Sonar Blip, go find the autobots and remain with them." Pulse commanded, earning the nod from the dark navy minicon, he dropped down in front of the charging frenzy.

Springer slamming his knee into the abdomen of one of the decepticons while Roadbuster was locked servo's with astrotrain. Ironhide, mirage and cliffjumper were in a shootout with the two insecticons while Sonar blip was locked servo's with frenzy.

Pulse flew downward, flying toward devastator and the charging group. She was their only air support. When she neared devastator, she shot up into the air, her sword scraping against the armor of the giant combiner before she neared his face, spinning around until the smallest heel of her pede hit the side of devastator's face.

The combiner stumbled back until omega supreme swing his only servo into the chest plates of devastator, causing the giant combiner to stumble back, destroying a couple of the city buildings.

"Thanks big guy." Pulse spoken up and flew away from the destruction that was done by the large ship-former.

"You're welcome." Omega stated in his mono-computer-tone.

"Omega! Take the battle elsewhere! You're destroying the city!" Optimus commanded, trying to keep his balance.

"Understood." Omega said, his arms wrapping around devastator before he lifted off into the air with the combiner.

She dropped down toward the ground after seeing roadbuster slam astrotrain into the wall. Chuckling lightly, she could hear the smirk. "Hah, Lightweight." Roadbuster stated, turning to pulse but before he could greet her, a blaster shot past pulses helm and into roadbuster.

Pulse turned around, seeing roadbuster collide into the ground as her optics widen in shock. The sound of firing was heard, her helm snapped toward the stray rockets. Something in her takes was turning and it was not a good feeling at all to her.

She spun around, running toward the source. Her visor flashed brightly before she spotted a camp. Human guns being fired was familiar to her audios but the one that was being shot at, was not familiar.

"Move!" She ordered, seeing the humans move out of the way before she tackled down the decepticon.

The both rolled on the ground. Her frame shifting just in time for her wings to go into the compartment within her back plates before she slammed her fist that held her blade into the abdomen of the mech.

"Operation: Screech, Target: Locked." Her visor lit up, high tone landed on the ground before her mouth opened up, allowing a series of screeching notes into the decepticons audios.

The mech began to cry out, causing the humans to watch confusedly. He gripped his helm tightly, falling to his knees. Pulse stood up, her sword scraping against the dirt and rocks before she twisted her wrist joint.

Pulling her arm up, the blade glided through the ground before slicing through the mech in half. The mech froze his vocals, his optics flickering before he fell over, sparking a few times until his colors faded to gray.

High tone closed her mouth and looked toward pulse. "Operation: Complete, return: High tone." Pulse stated monotonically toward her minicon, her right cassette hold opened up.

High tone nodded before she shifted into her cassette form and flew into the hold. She jumped into the air, shifting into her flight mode before she took to the skies once more, flying toward the city.

She spotted optimus getting smacked around by megatron. Though she couldn't hear what was being said. She watched optimus recover before megatron could fire his riot cannon, optimus grabbed it and shoved megatron into the wall, forcing the warlord to fire a stray stop that flew toward her.

Pulse tilted toward the side, gliding further way and voided the shot that flew past her. Spotting prime ripping the cannon from megatron and slamming his abdomen with the weapon before bringing it down onto megatron's helm.

Megatron had recovered, throwing a fist into optimus battle mask before bringing his helm down into optics. Optimus began to fall over, giving megatron a chance to lift the prime up and threw him against the building.

Her scanners began to pick up a transmission, hacking into it. Her spark stopped.:: _Tankor, proceed with the bomb drop. Rendezvous with us at the ship when you're done::_ Megatron commanded.

:: _With pleasure.::_

 _Not on my watch._ She hit the boosters, flying off toward the clouds as she began to scan the location of where tankor was. Finally finding the green and white plane, she had spotted something shiny falling down in the air.

"No!" She shifted into her bipedal form and flew after the bomb. Her servos reached out toward it as she neared it. Spotting another pair of servos, her optics widen to see thundercracker flying in front of her.

With a nod of her helm, they both grabbed the sides of the bomb and flew upward toward space. Once they were in earth's orbit, they released the bomb, watching it fly forward a bit before thundercracker shot out her jets, watching her frame fall down towards earth's orbit.

"Don't need a traitorous autobot to help me with this." Thundercracker said half-heartedly with a scoff.

As she fell, she watched the explosion happen in front of her. Seeing thundercracker fly beside her as she spotted skywarp. His blaster aimed toward her before he shot. Unable to move out of the way, the blast slammed into her abdomen, sending her flying into the ground.

She could hear the voices calling for her. Her optics flickering a few times. She didn't know what happen. Darken began to fill her optic before falling into stasis lock.

 **(A/N:Listen to Where i belong-Building 429+)**

 _"Hey you ready to go home?" Wade questioned the team, sitting at one of the tables in the mass hall while shoving a piece of fry into his mouth._

 _"I can't wait to get home to my loving boyfriend." Sarah said cheerfully, point a fry out to alice. "What about you, alice?"_

 _"Me?" Alice smiled softly." Well if my dog counts, i think he's been waiting to long for me to come home."Alice looked at Z" What about you, Z?" Alice asked._

 _"Not going home."Z said calmly, looking through a file while her feet was propped up._

 _"Oh come on, I'd be seeing my brothers again." Todd stated happily, smirking toward Z."You have to have someone waiting for you unless you and the comman-" Before todd could get a word out, z sat up and tossed a fry into Todd mouth, causing the male to double over, choking on the frying._

 _"Finish that sentence and i will slice your throat open next time." Z stood up, snapping her folder shut and glares toward them. "Let me point out one thing clear, No one is waiting for me. No parents, No siblings, No relatives, No pets, not even friends. I will remain where i am happy at." Z stated harshly._

 _Z was one of the cold-hearted women on base. She was part of the black ops. Under the grid. The team she had worked with, They called themselves the Black Terrors for a reason._

 _They were similar to the wreckers but more heavy duty and special ops type. Z was recommended by Commander Victor to be their top hacker, their only hacker. But there were moments when she couldn't stand the team._

 _When she left the mess hall, she could tell the base will forever be quiet until they return from their monthly break. But she refuses to take any. She refused to return to the pitiful home she called a town._

 _Worst place she ever wanted to be in. Making her way to her quarters, she tossed the file into the trash before she enter into her room and slammed the door shut. Z didn't understand what made her team think she and the commander of together._

 _She showed literally no interest in him but she knew the commander showed interest in her. She didn't understand.. Why have a relationship when you're in war._

 _Sitting down on her bed, hearing it creak a little from the pressure she put on it. She began to remove her boots, her eyes closed in thought._

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the desert, looking around. She spotted a mech sitting down on the rock, smiling toward her before he moved and walked to her._

 _"Hey Z.." He as in Victor spoken up, his voice familiar to her as she brought her servo's up to her mouth._

 _"It's Z" Another voice was heard, causing her head to snap around to see five other bots looking at her._

 _"Z!" All three voices union before they charged to her and tackling her into the ground. She croaked a little, trying to find her voice but all she could do was start crying._

 _"We missed you Z" Wade, his voice was still heavy but he held that stupid smile on his face. His armor was orange with white leaves on his shoulders. His blue chevron was on his black helm. Green optics staring at her_

 _"Look at you, Z" Todd spoke, his voice was always soft and held the joyful smile. His armor was Green with white camouflage markings, his black servo held out to her while his yellow optics softening up._

 _Z raised her servo up, grasping his servo lightly before Todd pulled her up. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her, looking toward the two frames. She could see both being crimson and yellow femme frame while the other was more of a Midnight blue and silver femme._

 _"How you been, Z?" Sarah spoken up, her voice sounding always childish. Looking toward her with those soft baby blue optics._

 _"Found someone yet, Z" Alice questioned happily, her heartful voice was music to Z audios, staring at her with those amethyst optics._

 _Z croaked again, softly laughing between her cries as she brought her servos up, wiping her optics clear from the fluid. " I'm fine, i'm more then fine. I get to see you all again, together.." Z said happily, whimpering sounds escaped her vocals._

 _"Is our Z crying?" Alex teased, a smirk on his lips. His armor being laced with with white and red armor. A black chevron on his gray helm. His Blue and yellow optics staring at her softly._

 _"Shut up." Z snapped playfully, drying her optics. She didn't want to admit it. "But how… How are you all here?"Z looked at them curious with golden optics._

 _"Well, if it wasn't for Big P " Victor stepped up, walking toward her. "We wouldn't be here. Z, what happen to you?"Victor questioned, a soft smile formed on his lips. His optics filled with love and joy._

 _"I don't know, i was falling then i was shot and now i'm here." Z stated, looking at her six of her members._

 _"You took heavy damage Z, you're frame is in a stasis lock and right now, you're being repaired." Sarah stated, pointing toward the portal._

 _"Come on Z, Sit and lets catch up."Todd said, setting his servo on Z head._

 _"No.."Pulse shook her, looking toward the portal. "If i follow you, i'll never see them again." Pulse stated calmly._

 _Sarah and alice looked between the two before smirking. "Them?" They asked in union._

 _"Ironhide and drift.." Pulse said calmly, her vents were shaking as her optics began to tear up again. "I.. i can't leave them. I need both of them." Pulse stated quickly, bringing her servo up to her chest._

 _"You're in love with two mechs but you have to choose." Wade pointed out before he wrapped his right arm around pulses shoulder._

 _"They can give you something that i couldn't give you."Victor said calmly, smiling softly._

 _"After i lost all you, i lost a part of me i never thought i find again. I found a team, the wreckers.. I found all of you again in them" Pulse shrugs before looking down." And then i realized.. All those things i said.. I shouldn't." Pulse said, whimpering softly._

 _"We knew you loved us, Z." Sarah said calmly._

 _"Yeah, you pushed us away so you wouldn't hurt us." Alex stated._

 _"And look at you, you're crying again." Alice giggled and reached out, drying pulses optics._

 _"I'm still overwhelmed that our Z is crying." Todd stated._

 _"So am i." Victor agreed._

 _"I'm sorry for everything."Pulse stated before she felt the ground wrap their arms around her, cocooning her in the group up._

 _"We forgive you." They said in a union before they turned toward the portal._

 _Pulse smiled before she felt the nudge from them as she stumbled toward the portal. Her golden optics soften up as she smiled lightly before she stepped into the portal._

She on lined her optics, slowly sitting up. She heard nothing by silence. Swinger her feet off the berth, she stood up. Almost stumbling, she grabs the wall before she leaves the room.

Heading down the hall before she looked around with a frown before she head down the wall. She could hear voices, familiar voices. Following those voices, she managed to get to the door.

Pushing it open, she saw a group a bots in there. Familiar ones. They were just standing there, walking about something. Moving her servo's to her helm, she groaned a little at the wakening processor ache.

Her groan caught the attention of every bot in the door. Raising her helm, she spotted a bot staring at her. A idiotic smile on his face. Adjusting her optics to a better clearing in her vision.

Her sparked stopped when she realized who was staring at her. "Drift?" Pulse mumbles softly.

"Pulse.." Drift vented softly before he rushed toward her and scooped her up off the floor, twirling around with her in his arms." You're awake!" Drift said cheerfully.

Her vision began to spin, laughing softly before she touched the flooring again with her pedes. Looking around, she spotted a small bot, narrowing her eyes before she looked at drift then at the bot again.

"Is that bee? Did he get smaller?" Pulse question.

A simple, small chuckle was heard. A snort or two was heard. A hummed of amusement before she felt optics glaring into her golden optics."Who you calling short?!"Bee snapped.

"It's just.. You were you know.." Pulse gestured to the lining of here her waist to her chassis started at. "Up to here the last i saw you and now you're about.. Maybe a hip higher."Pulse pointed out.

Soon the red and orange bot busted out laugh, leaning over his knees as he patted them lightly.

"I think she has a point. Now that i think about it."Prowl said calmly, looking between bee and pulse.

 _Talk about weirdness._ Pulse thought to herself, smirking lightly toward bee. She leaned over and patting the minicon helm slightly before smiling softly. "So what are were you all talking about?" Pulse questioned calmly.

"Well.. perceptor found a map in the matrix." Drift began." And you should know this map is like base on Old, _old_ cybertronian language. Not only that, we seen this type of language before." Drift stated calmly.

"Yeah but it's not real, they don't exist." Bee pointed out.

"Wait.. are you talking about the knights of cybertron?" Pulse questioned.

"Not you too!" Bee called out, glaring toward pulse.

"Yes because the map isn't just _any_ map. It's _the_ map. It shows the way to _cyber utopia_.. To the _knights of cybertron_ themselves." Drift stated, pointing at the ground.

"The knights of cybertron as in the entirely _fictional_ knights of cybertron?" Bee stated, his hands held out in disbelief.

"The _original_ cybertronians! They turned this planet into a _paradise_ and then left to spread peace and enlightenment across the universe."Pulse stated calmly, crossing her arms.

"And that was supposed to be what _ten million years ago?_ And now one's heard from them since." Bee scoffed, crossing his arms. "And what, we _think_ we know about them is based on contested text and artifacts of _dubious_ authenticity?" Bee argued the question.

"They never existed, drift. Pulse, they were invented by ' _disciples_ ' like dai atlas as an excuse to hide away in crystal city and pretended that war was something that happen to other people." Prowl stated, agreeing with bee.

Drift and pulsed looked at each other, not believing what their hearing. They experience training with wing. She experienced an argument with Dai atlas. Drift was given the great sword by Dai atlas. They _seen_ crystal city, they _been_ in crystal city. They _felt_ the peace there.

"Even assuming the knights of cybertrons _are_ real. What makes you think that the matrix map relates to them?" Bee questioned was curious.

"We spent time in crystal city.. Dai atlas was _obsessed_ with finding what he called the roadmap to cyberutopia. His name in old cybertronian is Dei atlas, literally 'god map'"Drift stated calmly.

"He always said the matrix was the key." Pulse remained.

"That's true. "Drift nodded his head toward pulse.

"You both really think this map will lead us to the knights of cybertron?" Rodimus question, pointing toward drift and pulse.

"Yes." Both knights answered at the same time.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's up omega supreme and.." Rodimus vocals paused at the glare bee was giving the young prime.

"And _Nothing_. We've got work to do _here_. Nows not the time to go chasing after _myths._ "Bee stated harshly, pointing toward the young prime.

"Take a look outside Bumblebee.."Rodimus pointed toward the gaping hole in the wall."Listen to that crowd, we don't _belong_ here anymore."Rodimus pointed out.

"How can you say that?"Prowl questioned in shock, his blue optics widen. "How can you even _think_ that? This is our _home._ "Prowl pointed out, not believe rodimus words.

"We're all in this _together_. We just need to convince the nails of our good intentions. This is an opportunity to start _over_." Bee stated, gritting his dentes.

Pulse looked at drift in confusion, her servo lightly brushed against his. Earning drift attention before they laced two digits together, to comfort one another as pulse open a private comm link to drift.

:: _What are nails?::_ She asked, staring into drift sky blue optics.

:: _I'll explain everything late._ :: Drift stated in comfort.

"Yeah well good luck with that. But as soon as i get the chance. I'm _gone._ " Rodimus stated harshly, jabbing his digit toward his chassis.

"Oh _please_ haven't we been here before? Are you going to have a _tantrum_ and storm off _every_ time you have to do something you disappear with?"Bee stated a fact then a question.

"Enough!" Pulse snapped, earning a look from four of the autobots. "Rodimus is a Prime. This is him trying to grow the frag up and you need to grow up as well bee. Because right now, as far as i can see it, not everything is sunshine and rainbows." Pulse said harshly.

Bee optics widen before his head lowered toward the ground, everyone stayed silent, letting her continue.

"It doesn't matter if rodimus is through a fragging tantrum when everything doesn't go the way he agrees. No The matrix may have changed him but let me warn you this. He isn't going to let our culture die just yet. He still believes the old way.. Even believe it. " Pulse watched everyone, waiting for another argument to start up.

When the silence remained, optics were on her. Giving her more time to speak.

"I'm standing with drift and rodimus. The knights of cybertron epitomize the old ways. And we will find the knights and we will regain _everything_ we lost." Pulse finished her speech but something caused the building to shake

Causing each bot to lose their balance, pulse falling onto the ground with drift on top of her to shield her from the falling rubble. "What just happen?" Prowl question.

:: _Prowl, this is sideswipes, do you copy?_ ::Pulse could hear side's voice throuhg the radio communicator.

Pulse nudges drift off of her before he helped her up. With a nod, she moved to prowls side, her servo on his shoulder before taking the communicator. "Side's this is pulse, explain quickly." Pulse said calmly.

:: _Pulse? Heh good to hear your voice again.::_ A pause was heard in the background before she heard a few grunts and struggles.:: _One of the nails just lobbed a powercell at you, they took it from one of their ships. It's_ escalating _out here, and we're_ seriously _outnumbered. There's fifty of us and thousand of them!_ A thousand and counting! _Can you send omega?::_ Side explained quickly, requesting for back up.

"Negative. He's still recharging." Prowl said, snatching his communicator from pulse with a glare.

Pulse knew the glare all too well and that glare said one thing. _This is mine do not touch it_. Pulse had to pull a smile on her lips. She missed the autobots but her spark dropped when she didn't see ironhide yet.

:: _Well, you've gotta do_ something _, prowl! They're gonna storm the building!::_ Sideswipes stated, struggling sounded like he can't hold back the neutrals.

" And lives are at risk? This is _important_ , sideswipes. _Are autobots lives at risk?_ Prowl questioned harshly.

 _The hell is happening here, since when were autobots more important than neutrals?_ Pulse thought to herself, silently questioning herself.

:: _We're dropping like_ flies _, prowl!_ ::Sideswipes confirmed it.

"Okay _okay_! That's what i needed to hear."Prowl frowned a little, his door wings twitching."I'm going to ask you to do something and you're going to protest and i'm going to insist and we're all going to have to live with the consequences." Prowl said coldly, too calculated in his plan.

Pulse frowns a little. Looking toward drift in confusion. Drift shook his helm silently telling her not to interfere. _So much for a welcome back to the living_. Pulse said to herself, sighing softly.

Pulse had managed to help contain the neutrals. Calming a few down and having to send a few to the brig. She hated this. She didn't want cybertron like this. She miss getting messages from primus.

She missed _ironhide_. She didn't know where he was. Why wasn't he in the medical room with her. Did he really think she offline. A ping of regret and pain was filling her spark.

She heard someone walking up behind her, turning slightly as she saw who it was. Rodimus prime was looking toward her, holding the stone that looked like an egg. His blue optics gazing into her golden ones.

"I'd like you to come with me.."Rodimus said calmly.

"What?" She asked confusedly, crossing her arms over her chassis.

"I want you to come with me, with drift and i."Rodimus rephrase, gesturing toward himself." you and drift had experience the knights of cybertron, you both may not know where it is but you both have the same stories about it."Rodimus said calmly, a smile on his lips.

Pulse frowned, looking toward the city. Her optics soften up as she lower her helm."Will ironhide be going?"Pulse asked quietly.

"He may share bumblebee belief."Rodimus said unsure, his shoulders shrugging lightly.

"If he does, then i'll go."Pulse said calmly, turning toward rodimus. "No sense of me staying on a planet filled with corrupt and pain. This isn't _our_ home. Our _home_ was the golden age."Pulse pointed out.

Rodimus smiled, holding his servo out to her. "Then welcome aboard, pulse virus." Rodimus said happily.

Pulse took rodimus servo, shaking it lightly before rodimus turned around, leaving the room she was. She stood there, turning her back toward the doorway before her arms crossed over her chassis once more.

"Pulse.."High tone called out, earning a calm but happy glare from pulse."Are you doing this because drift going?"High tone asked sweetly, her tone a like music to pulse audios.

"No, i.. I'm doing this to get away from cybertron."Pulse stated calmly.

"What about ironhide?"Sonar question, his voice was rough but it was also filled a musical tone.

"I don't see a reason to put hope into a planet that has died long ago."Pulse said calmly, her servo's clench tightly."Bots are calling neutrals nails, Decepticons still roam cybertron. Cybertron is not glowing like it use to. "Pulse explained, her optics narrowing.

"That's not they were asking.."A familiar voice caught her attention but she didn't turn around." You agreed to go with rodimus, didn't ya?"He asked.

"Yes, ironhide i did."Pulse said calmly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yer not going because of drift?"Ironhide asked, he wanted to make sure. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Ironhide, i have already said, i'm not going because of drift. I'm going to find a new home for cybertron."Pulse pointed out, her tone turned cold.

"What about us then?" Ironhide walked closer, his servo's touch her shoulder. "Are ya gonna leave that all behind?" He questioned, his tone was breaking pulses spark.

"Ironhide.."She turned around, her golden optics locking on his dark blue ones. "I can't been on a planet that doesn't want us. You asked what i went through and i had told you that you wouldn't understand."Pulse stated calmly.

 _I need to tell him and this is it. Best doing it now then later._ Pulse thought to herself. She watched ironhide nod his helm toward her, listening and remaining quiet.

"My time i spend on turmoil ship. I did a lot of things that i'm not proud of. For one, killing autobots. I owe a debt to deadlock and which i had returned it and even called it even during the swarm. But my time with him was on a planet where they _existed."_ Pulse pointed out, her optics hardening and darkening.

"Who existed, pulse?" Ironhide question was still with confusion and curious.

"The knights of cybertron who were called the _The circle of light_."Pulse pointed out, she kept a serious look on her face.

Ironhide snorted, almost laughing but he froze when he saw her face. "Yer not joking?"Hide asked in confusion.

"No i'm not. "Pulse servos moved onto the hilt of her sword. "It was them.. No it was wing who taught me and drift to fight with swords. We took an oath and we are gonna hold onto it." Pulse said softly, her helm turning toward the cassettes.

"Why didn't ya tell me before?" Hide looked at her, a frown on his lips." I would of atleast try to understand. Why now?" Hide asked, betrayal was in his voice.

"Because you wouldn't understand at all." Pulse stated, turning toward hide. Her optics lowering slightly.

"Doesn't mean i couldn't try." Hide said harshly, his arms crossing over his chassis.

"I nearly offlined three times, Ironhide. _Three times_. One by a deception, One by a fragging giant green alien brute and another one by skywarps blaster." Pulse glared at ironhide. " Then i was saved.. _We_ were saved. Me, drift, my cassettes, were saved by Wing, the one mech i can't repay my debt too!" Pulse nearly shouted, her optics brimming with tears.

Ironhide stopped his pacing, his shoulders slouching in disbelief as a frown formed on his lips."That explained the frame change?" Ironhide question was more of a statement.

"You have to realized ironhide…"Pulse looked at the mech before her cassettes shifted into their respective holds."This isn't about drift or you, it's about me and finding my place and with secrets i hold and some of those secrets i share with my team."Pulse stated calmly, her vents shook a little.

Ironhide walked toward her, grabbing her servo lightly into his before gently squeeze her servo lightly. He sighed lightly before leaning forehead and pressing his helm against her's. The silence being shared between them before pulse spoken up.

"Will you come with me, ironhide?"Pulse asked, squeezing his servo tightly. Her golden optics filled with hope.

"I can't, i'm needed here to help." Hide watched her optics lower, watching her pull away but he stopped her but holding her servo tightly, lifting her helm up."But you find this new home, Send me a message and i'll be by your side quickly." Hide said.

Pulse couldn't make a promise like that but she knew it, he was bagging her to hold a false promise. With a nod of her helm she earned a soft kiss on her fore-helm. "I'll always be there." Hide said in comfort.

His arms looped around her, pulling her close. Pulse vented in, taking in his gunpowder scent before she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her helm into his neck cables.

She didn't want to leave him but she knew have to leave. She couldn't wait to see them again, to see the circle of light. She lifted some of the weight of her shoulders, she told ironhide about her journey there but the rest of that weight was still there.

And she still wasn't ready to tell him. To hell him she was _human_ before all this.


	12. The lost Light

Drift, Riptide, Pipes and Pulse virus had been walking together for about twenty-four joors. The sky was dark, the orbs of light were floating around them. Pulses had reached out and poked one of them in curious.

Pipes was trying to explain how the lights were made and how they hover but pulse simply ignored him. Her mind was on other things. Drift knew something was on her mind.

"What do you think, Pulse?" Drift spoken up, gesturing toward the ships in front of them.

Pulse looked at drift, seeing his goofy smile. Her optics rolled a little before she look toward the ships. Each one was either small or very large. She stared at each one. "Well the small ones aren't really something we need and it won't hold everyone."Pulse pointed out.

"Maybe something like this?" Pipes pointed his digits toward a medium white ship.

"Could work." Riptide suggested.

"What do you think?" Drift asked, looking at pulse.

"No, it doesn't have a.."Pulse snapped her fingers a few times."a click to it."Pulse looked around before walking toward the large white ship. Looking up to it. It wasn't just white, it had some red on the front and a bit of red antennas sticking out from the top. "This one." Pulse said.

"That one?"Drift walked up to her and crossed his arms, earning a nod from the emerald femme. "Then let's find ourselves the own. Riptide, Pipes stay here. " Drift commanded playfully before walking ahead.

Pulse nodded and followed after drift. Between her and drift, she was the one who decided to keep her frame. She wasn't gonna change her triple changing alts. Even if she had been to earth and back. She's keeping her vehicle modes.

No one dared say anything about it. Her frame had taken shape of a Nissan R390 GT1 but when she shifts her armor and extend her wings, she took more of a jet frame of a Lockheed U-2.

Sure, she gotten looks from admires from both grounders, fliers, seekers and triple changers. But she shrugged her shoulders. But what causes her admires to turn away was when she was either with drift or ironhide.

She could see either of them glaring at them, warning mechs to remain silent or to stop looking. Two mechs, Two over-protective mechs were in love with her and she can't choose which one.

Walking through the crowds, her frame was still smaller then drifts. Which she didn't mind. Her armor shift a little, feeling restless. Her arms crossing over her chassi as she smirked.

They stopped in the middle of the crowd. Drift speaking up. "The _quantum spaceship_ parked on the _south side_. The one with the _fuel quills_." Drift jabbed his thumb over his shoulder before hold his hand out. " We're looking for the _Owner_." Drift stated nicely, his cheesy smile on his face.

Of course, a few looked at him at him before looking away after they spotted his swords. Going back to drinking their energon and chatting away caused drift to lose his smile.

"Why's everyone ignoring me, Pulse?" Drift looked at her confusedly.

"'Cause we're wearing fourteen swords and they think they're in trouble."Pulse said calmly, crossing her arms.

"Strange, i'm using _modal energy_ to enhance the warm comforting timbre of my voice."Drift pointed out, earning an optic roll toward him.

"Again, Fourteen swords." Pulse reminded before she shutter her optics to see drift holding up a gold card. Her jaw almost dropped, _almost. "_ A _gold_ currency card?" Pulse looked at drift smirked."Where'd did you get all that cash?" Pulse began to question.

"You know, _pulse_. There are _three things_ you should never.."Drift didn't finished when a lantern hovered past him.

"Compare to what's in my own funds…"Pulse stated calmly in shock.

Drift held his thin line smirk at her. "There are three thing you should never ask someone: Their _religion_. Their _mode of creation_ and oh, and whether they've ever _switched sides._ If there was a _fourth_ , it's would be' how did you end up with a gold currency card?' _"_ Drift stated with a rephrase question.

Pulse smirked widely."Is there gonna be enough to buy me a new pair of swords, _drift_?" She said teasingly, poking his chassis lightly.

Drift gave a light chuckle toward her, smiling softly toward."Maybe there will" Drift said playfully, walking away to look for the owner.

Pulse jaw literally dropped this time in shock, chasing after her partner before she walked beside him. "Tell you what, i'll do an announcement and you buy me the swords."Pulse said, trying to bribe the knight.

Drift hummed, stopping in his tracks as he rubs his chin lightly. "Let's make it more interesting. You do the announcement and i'll find someone to hand craft them in your design." Drift stated calmly, holding his servo out.

"Mech, you know how to make a femme really happy."Pulse said happily, taking his servo into hers before shaking his servo lightly.

"For you, pulse, anything to make you happy."Drift said calmly. Pulse didn't know if he was flirting with her or was really trying to make her happy.

Her frame started to heat up, her cooling fans kicking on to cool down her heated frame as she spun around, cuffing her servos around her mouth."Attention grieving masses!" They all turned to her, some tilting them helms away from her.

When everyone turned their attention toward her, they gawked at her. Admiring her frame and height. She didn't mind it but she could hear the growling coming from drift. _Jealous much_. She thought to herself.

"The massive spaceship with the _Spikes_. Someone tell the owner we've got an equally massive amount of money and we want to do a _swap_!" Pulse said calmly, but wasn't really expecting to get an answer.

"Over there." A mech called out, pointing toward the corner. "The nails in the corner." The mech stated, looking toward the emerald femme with a soft smile.

She nodded her helm calmly as she walked toward the corner with drift. Drift stood his set but they looked at her instead. Drift narrowed his optics before they linked fingers.

Soon their fingers shifted, almost like they were communicating.

(10 breems later)

They began to walk out of there. Their digits linked together so they could stick close. They stuck close, shoulder to shoulder so pulse doesn't get lost on the way to their newly ship.

"So how much did you spend?"Pulse raised an optic ridge.

"About a billion shanix."Drift stated, a smirk on his lips.

Pulse didn't know what to say. Shuttering her optics a few times. She knew she picked the right ship. She and drift knew it their sparks she was right.

"Does it have a name?" Pulse asked, looking toward drift.

"They called it the _U1_. We can do better." Drift stated, earning a snort from the femme.

"We could have a competition" Pulse pointed out, her digits moved from his before then intertwined with drifts servo.

Drift looked at her then down at his servo then back up to her. "We _could_.."Drift and pulse stopped, looking that the sign that had appeared in lanterns. "Or we could wait for a sign."Drift said, pointing out toward the Festival of the Lost Light.

The emerald femme smirked lightly, nodding her helm calmly. She felt her spark flutter, squeezing his servo lightly." Have i ever said, how much of a genius you are sometimes?" She questioned.

"Genius?" Drift questioned with a innocent smile on his face.

"Don't let it get to you head, _deadlock?_ "Pulse said teasingly.

Drift narrowed his optics before scooping the femme up and spins her around. The emerald femme squeals, laughing softly."What's my name again?" He said loudly, his digits moving against her waist.

Pulse continue to laugh, kicking her peds out as she swats at drift hands playfully." Okay okay, you win, Your names drift!"Pulse said loudly, her vents sputtering, trying to cool down her frame.

"Good." Drift purred, setting the femme down on her peds before smirking toward her before pressing his helm against her's. Their faces were so close, she could actually feel her cheeks heating up.

She was stuck at the crossroads again. Who does she choose. The mech who standing in front of her or the mech who stood by her when she was a youngling. She closed her optics, taking in drift presences.

"How about those custom swords now?" Drift said softly, his voice literally made her shiver.

"I was think maybe, data-ports added into the hilt and the swords were more of energon blades, the size and design you can choose." She muttered calmly, her optics open slowly.

"You sure?" Drift question quietly.

She could feel him leaning closer. She felt her spark skipped a few times until she felt drift lips pressing against hers. Her frame tensing slightly. Her servos moving onto his shoulders before around his neck.

She felt drift arms moving around her waist, keeping her close. Their chest pressed against each other. She could feel how drift lips moved with her's, How soft and gently they were, unlike ironhides rough and depen kisses, drift actually treating her like a princess of some sort.

Slowly, drift began to pull away, her optics opening fully until her cooling fan kicked on quickly, startling her a bit but smiled softly. Drift raised his servo, resting his servo on her cheek.

They stood there in silence, gazing into each other optics. The lanterns moved around them. But soon they snapped out of it, their helms snapping toward the side when someone cleared their vocals.

"Took you guys long enough!" Riptide stated, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Wait until everyone hears about this!"Pipes said cheerfully.

" _NO!_ " Drift and pulse said in union, shaking their helms quickly.

"It's best no one knows. After all, not until pulse is off cybertron."Riptide said calmly, crossing his arms.

"Wait.. you're keeping this a secret?" Pulse asked, looking at riptide in shock.

"Yeah, i am. "Riptide nodded his helm."Ironhide can be a grouch but he would be on a murderous rampage if he found out."Riptide stated calmly.

"Yeah.. thankyou riptide."Pulse said, bowing her head.

Last orn was a bit different. Rodimus speech probably had affected everyone differently. She could see high hopes in some of them, others not so much. Even prowl continues to disagree.

But however, they managed to get about Two hundred and eight members to join them onto the lost light. A few she recognized and a few that did not. She stood by at the doors of the lost light.

She just witness a distaste conversation between the security and the ego scientist, brainstorm. When she met brainstorm, he hasn't stopped trying to inspect her and find out what made her unique, in his words.

She was a cassette holder, A jet and a grounder. She may not transform into a radio like soundwave or blaster but she liked who she was. A knight of cybertron. Her servo's gazed toward the two smaller swords that rested above her larger, newly swords.

She was impressed how drift managed to get her new swords within two orns. It truly amazed her, the energon swords were literally green, the edges shimmer purpled.

If she could look close enough, it may look like a circuit board was running through the edges. Her spark fluttered happily. She brushed her thumbs lightly across the hilt of the sword, a few ports were hidden along the hilt.

She really had taken the next step as a hacker. _Hm Knight of hackers?_ Pulse thought to herself before snorting to herself in amusement.

She felt a pair of looks on her as she looked up to see red alert and swerve staring at her in confusion. "Sorry.. Just remember a little uh.. Joke when i was with drift?" She said innocently.

Red alert sighs, holding a datapad up as he scrolls through the list of names. "Name?" He grumbled a little, seeming to be tired of this.

" _Megatron_ but you can call me"He thought for a second, earning an optic ridge being raised by pulse. " _Death_." Swerve said cheerfully, smiling widely toward him.

"Swerve, _please_ , tell me you're here to wave us off?"Red alert asked dramatically, silently pleading to himself for swerve to go away.

 _Such a happy camper_. Pulse thought to herself, sharing her helm lightly before she chuckled slightly toward herself.

"No no no, I'm here for the quest."Swerve looked up to them with that wide smile." Love a good quest, haven't been on a quest since the whole luna 1 thing, the moonquest."Swerve said annoyingly happy.

"Stop saying 'quest'" Red alert warn, keeping his face buried in the datapad.

"So can i go on board?" Swerve asked warily, feeling he was unwanted.

"Of course" Red alert tone was sarcastic. "If you promise to never ever speak." Red alert stated.

Pulse shook her helm, watching the mini-red and white bot walk into the ship as she turned to red alert and smiled. "I'm gonna go find drift."Pulse said calmly, turning around.

Red alert nodded his head, his horns sparking a bit before he watched the emerald femme walk into the ship. She stepped lightly through the halls. Her arms crossed against her chest.

Making her way to the hall, she could hear voices from the bridge. One voice was listing off certain things. Nearing the door, she stopped as it slide open, giving her time to lean against the door frame.

Her spark fluttered at the sight of seeing drift. The memory of their first kiss during the lost light festival made her frame heat up a little. If she could, she would be blushing at the memory.

"And the total so far is.. Two hundred and eight." Drift stated, holding a datapad in one servo and the other held up, still having not notice pulse.

"Oh _yes_ , Stick _that_ up you're exhaust, bumblebee. You know when i gave that 'gun in your hand' Speech i.."Rodimus vocals stalled when he heard a cleared, femme cough.

"Great speech." Pulse pointed out, walking toward them.

Rodimus smirked toward her, gladly taking her servo into his before they shook, a silent greeting between the knight and the prime shared before she moved to take her rightful place next to drift.

"Thanks." Rodimus mumbled the word. "I never imagined so many would sign up. Two hundred and eight? " Rodimus chuckled with amazement." That's amazing. That's gotta be some sort of record."Rodimus stated, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

Pulse turned toward see drift handing a data pad over to magnus. "Your new _crew mates_ , ultra magnus."Drift held a stoic but serious face. "Why are you _frowning_? I mean, why are you frowning even more the normal?" Drift question curiously.

"I think he's disappointed that some of the crew mates he knows."Pulse pointed out, earning a look from magnus.

"He's dangerous."Magnu began to scroll through the list of names. "He's delusional.. He's a liar. He's mad."Magnus listed all the things for the first set of names. "I mean literally mad, he was demoted after that incident with the turbo-fox. I arrested _him_ for impersonating a senior officer" Magnus started with a sigh.

"Does this all matter who done what in the past?" Pulse questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Magnus looked at pulse slightly. "He owes me money. I don't trust him _or_ him, especially not in their combined form.. And if he's who i _think_ he is, never.. Ever let him near a crossbow and those are just the A's." Magnus pointed out calmly.

"Let me guess along the lines, it should have been _you_ on the door?" Pulse question, pointing her digit at the blue and white mech.

"Again, yes. I'd have turned away any wayward character."Magnus pointed out a fact, passing the data pad over to rodimus.

"Magnus, your definition of a wayward character is an autobot who wears their badge at an _angle_." Rodimus stated, taking the data pad from magnus.

"Yes, in _direct contravention_ of the military regalia act."Magnus said coldly, staring at each of them.

"Sometimes, i wonder how you _see_ the world, my friend." Rodimus said with a wide smile.

Pulse shudder at the thought."I wouldn't." Pulse said calmly, looking toward magnus.

"May i ask.."Magnus looked toward pulse. "Why are you here and not with ironhide?" Magnus question, his optics narrowing.

"Ironhide knows i'm here and understands why i'm leaving."Pulse stated, her arms moving to her side.

"I see, wouldn't that strain the bond?" Magnus questioned, his optics softening up a bit.

"Ironhide and i never bonded, We never mated."Pulse stated harshly, her optics narrowing." What is with bots like you thinking me and ironhide are bonded!" Pulse snapped, throwing her servos up in the air.

"Hey calm down."Rodimus held his servos up, nudging the air." We all thought you were because of how close you two had been." Rodimus pointed out.

"Well, that's about to chance because it's gonna be many _many_ cycles before i get to see ironhide again and this gives me a chance to find out where i belong."Pulse said calmly.

"Where you belong?" Drift asked, looking toward pulse with widen optics.

"Yes, I almost offlined three times, in three different time zones. My last one held memories of regret and pain with mechs and femme's i knew when i was younger. Things i said, Things i shouldn't of said."Pulse stated calmly, she knew it was the truth but she altered that truth.

"What happen pulse?" Rodimus frowned a little, looking at her. "What made you come with us?"Rodimus question.

"I have been in a stasis lock for two cycles now. I don't know what happen during that time. But i can say this, i had time to relieve those memories and speak to those who i lost. "Pulse lowered her helm, her arms crossed over her chassis, her servos gripping her forearms."I had made my amends and i admit of few things and now here i am, alive."Pulse stated said calmly.

Drift set his servo on her shoulder lightly, squeezing her shoulders in comfort. "Who you were before isn't you. Who you are now, makes you who you are."Drift said, trying to be wise.

"I know but wisdom isn't your thing.. yet"Pulse said, teasing lightly.

"Yet huh?" Drift smirked playfully at her.

"I'm feeding your ego, ain't i?" She didn't really need to question it. The smirk on drift face says it all.

"Alright enough, it's about time."Rodimus called out to the two before taking his place.

Drift and pulse stood by drift left side while magnus too his right. Her arms crossed over her chassis as she had snatched the data pad from rodimus, looking it over.

" _Red alert_ wants to talk to you. Something about ratchet bringing a weapon of mass destruction on board?"Drift question, looking at rodimus curiously.

"It can wait. It times we were off." Rodimus stated with seriousness.

"Incoming call from _bumblebee_. Want to take it?" Magnus turned to rodimus in question.

"No." Rodimus stated harshly.

Pulse could feel the ship raise up but suddenly it shook, the explosion was heard. She stumbles, trying to grab onto something to hold her steady but soon she lost it, falling backwards until her helm hit the wall.

It was like she was seeing stars, or lanterns spinning around her optics. _Oh look pretty_ Pulse thought to herself, a soft giggling smile on her lips before her optics flickered a few times before offlining once more. Sending her into a force recharge.

Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the medical bay, sit ever so slowly. Her processor was pounding. The voices around her for once stopped talking, giving her time to wake up.

But so much for quiet when she hears the voice that makes her spark flutter ever.

:: _This is drift calling, chief medical officer ratchet with some good news::_ Drift literally sung the last four words, she could hear that idiotic smile on his face.:: _We've found_ all but two _of the missing autobots. We're bringing everyone in for repairs while we continue to search for_ polaris _and_ hyperion.:: Drift was explaining.

She rubbed her audios lightly, a light smirk on her lip formed when she saw the irritated look on ratchet's face appeared. Snickering every so silently, she watched with amusement in her golden optics.

She was literally pleased that her visor remained on. Though the only question remains. _Why the frag am i the one getting knocked out_? She had to question herself, was it her fault she wanted to be redeemed, to make amends for what she done in the past.

 _If so then, by primus put me out of my misery?_ As if on cue she watched the little message flash on her hud. Her amusement faced to a stoic look. Her digits tapping the berth that she sat on, the sound was very light but annoyance written on her face.

 _Seriously.. That's all it took.. Was to_ say _your damn fragging name?!_ She snapped at herself, raising her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. A deep, very sigh escaped her vents silently.

:: _I want the medibay_ buzzing with positive energy _so our fallen comrades are guaranteed a speedy recovery! Drift out.::_ That was it.. All was to make her choke on a laugh. Drift trying to be all haiku and everything, it was cute.

Ratchet grumbled, mimicking drifts last words before the channel had been cut off. However pulse wasn't gonna stay in the medibay for long. Standing up ever so silently, she walked out of the room.

leaving ratchet distracted with rung arm. Slipping past swerve who was entering into medibay. He looked at her curiously. Pulse held a digit to her mouth, the shimmer light was shown in her visor.

That light was a warning and swerve nodded his head very quickly before he walked in, acting like nothing happen and started to talk. However, pulse had already disappeared down the hall like nothing happened.

Until she heard it. " _WHAT do you mean she_ WALKED _out!_ " Yup ratchet voice traveled down the halls. Shaking her helm lightly, she smirked calmly.

It wasn't her intention of ticking the medic off. He should of watched his patients better. She hums lightly to herself but stopped to see the knight leaning against the wall, looking at her with a smirk.

"You shouldn't make ratchet angry."He warned every so playfully.

"What did you expect." That wasn't really a question, more like matter of fact. "I been in the medical bay three time, it's getting really boring and tiring to be in there."She stated the obvious.

Drift snorted, chuckling lightly before he held his servo out to her. "You need to stop getting hurt then, _Jemusutōn_ "Drift said, his lips pulled a teasing smile.

Pulse had to tilt her head to the side, shuttering her optics. She knew drift was into a bit of japanese and she never really took a pleasure in really learning any of it. Cursing her knowledge now, she became curious.

"Jemusutōn, what does that mean?"She asked ever so sweetly. Though she could see drift optics shine with misfit but there was more, he was planning something and she couldn't figure it out.

"Not gonna tell you."Drift stated playfully, his servo still behind held out to her. With a huff, she gratefully took his servo into hers before she was being lead down the hall because of one reason.

She could hear one single sound of two peds stomping their way down from the medical bay, searching for her and drift wasn't allowing her escape act be futile. So she could smirk.

Once they quickly round the corner. The medic has finally made it to the hall they were once in, only to find it empty and furiously yell. " _WHEN_ i get my primus hands on that femme-" That was all she could hear.

The voice was left with a few string of curses that was fading further and further away. Drift looked over his shoulder at her to see the amusement in her visor. When the managed to round yet another corner toward the right. They stopped.

Drift pinned her to the wall, his chassis close to hers. She could feel his spark radiating from within his chest against hers. Her cheeks flustered right there and then.

His lips so close to her's. "You realize how worried to made me?" He sounded dangerously low. It made her shiver. He hadn't use the tone in so long. She had wonder if he had forgotten how to use it.

"D-didn't mean to worry you, drift." She said quietly, her servo moving toward his chest to nudge him a bit away.

Drift smirked, he away found it amusing how he could make the emerald femme shiver under him with just his tone alone. He pressed his chassis against her servos, leaning ever more closer to her.

This now weak knee femme was shuddering against him. Him being so close to her. She could feel the heat coming from his vents, the heat from his breath. It made her spark twinge in happiness.

Her thoughts were everywhere. "Oh?" He purred softly, his servos making their way to her hips, grasping them very so gently."You _didn't_ now?"He tilt his helm every so cutely before bring his lips to the left side of her neck cables.

Her cooling fans were now kicked on. Her frame was now started to overheat. Feeling his breath alone on her expose cables were sending her over the edge. What had gotten into drift. Wait, no what has gotten into her.

She couldn't find the answer. She felt her spark flutter even more. Suddenly, her lips were captured with his. His servos tighten every so slightly on her hips. No wanting to break her, always fearing he would turned back into deadlock.

No.. she won't let that happen. Her servos guided up to his shoulders, then around the back of his neck as she pressed her lips more firmly against his, earning a sight grunt before a pleasing purr from him.

Locked lips together, they remain that way. She would never let drift turn back to him. She won't let anyone take him from her. Even if they did, she would hunt for drift from the ends of the universe for him.

Feeling her frame pressed against the wall, she felt his servo's moved around her waist. Both cooling fans were running at high speeds to cool both their heated frames. They haven't even interface yet and not going to until she says other wise.

Soon drift pulled away, looking into her visor. No one, not even he dared to lift that visor up. He had seen her optics before, many time. If it wasn't for him, she would of been known as a goddess of some sort with golden optics.

Any mech would've fallen for those optics and it would depend on what type of fallen for it would be. Sky blue optics gaze into her visor. Both locked into gaze. Soon, drift leaned forward, his forehelm pressed against hers.

"Mine.."He whispers, he ever so gently whispered one word to her.

Was she ready to say it. Her servo raised up a bit higher, her thumb digit rubbed against his cheek, earning a peaceful smile. Her helm nodded.

But the moment was ruined when a clear voice was heard. Their optics snapped toward the red and orange mech who was smirking at them but right behind him was magnus who held a displeasing look on his face.

"We're heading to meeting room so if you two _aren't_ doing anything, care to join us?"Rodimus asked, gesturing between him and magnus.

"Us busy? Nah, we're good right?"Pulse playfully questioned, looking toward drift.

"We'll be there, rodimus."Drift said, smirking toward the emerald femme.

"Good."Rodimus smirked, walking past the two."Oh by the way, Pulse, i'm gonna see what's under the visor one day."Rodimus teased.

Pulse blinked a few times. "What do you mean, rodimus?"She questioned, feeling a shift as she looked up to see drift now behind her, holding her close with his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I mean, i'm gonna see what made drift fall for you and i believe it has to do with those optics of yours."Rodimus stated, walking down the hall with magnus in tow.

"Good luck, flame boy."She snorted lightly. "You're gonna need it."She said calmly, a smirk on her lips.

They stayed in the empty hall. She looked toward drift who looked at her. Suddenly stomping peds were heard. Their frames tensed when they turned their helms toward the approaching medic who had a dangerous aura around him.

Locked with digits, drift was the first to bolt, followed by pulse who ran behind him. Digits were entangled together, keeping each other close. " _GET BACK HERE!"_ Ratchet shouted, chasing after them.

Their gonna regret this.. They just knew it.

Ratchet had managed to catch them. Not only that, he scolded them too. He wasn't willing to put any dents into the emerald femme but poor drift took more of the beating for her. She felt sorry for him.

After a few strings of apologies and forgiveness and explanations of why she left. Ratchet lighten up a bit more and managed to ring out the dings he put into drift on purpose.

With that, she was forgiven but poor drift was glared at a few times to be watched.

And now, She stood by him still after what had happen. Standing with rodimus, magnus and seeing trailcutter walking beside them. She waved her servo at the black, gray, and orange with Red bio-lights mech in return she gotten a greeted smile.

"Everyone _functional_ is here except red alert and ore.. I mean _shock_."Rodimus fixed his mistake, his arms crossed. His face stern.

"I sent red alert to investigate reports of noises on the lower decks shock must be with him."Drift said calmly.

" _Look_ at them all. What do i tell them?"Rodimus asked, concern written on his face.

"I'll tell you the same thing i told this mech." Pulse jabbed her thumb to drift who smiled ever so innocently." The truth. It may hurt but they will at least know they aren't being lied to." Pulse pointed out.

"She is right. We've lost contact with cybertron." Pulse spark dropped a little. "We can't find ourselves on the map, Ore is dead. Hyperion and Polaris are dead but cyclonus is happy so that's okay."Magnus continued on, not realizing the fearful look on pulses face.

"We-we lost contact with cybertron?" Pulse asked, quietly muttering to herself.

Drift frowns, looking toward her before wrapping his arms around pulses waist, pulling her close to his chest as possible. "I know it seems bad but we'll find a way, i promise." Drift said softly, humming in her audio.

He rocked her frame from one side to another. She knew he hated to see her like this. Since when has she been this weak? Right, since she made the amends with her old team.

"See, this is why you're not a public speaker."Rodimus pointed out, looking toward the group of bots.

Drift made a calming hum. "I think you should accentuate the positive." Drift began, keeping the emerald femme close to his side, while raising his servo up.

 _I have got to hear this. What positive is there? WE have no contact to Cybertron!_ She shouted mentally in her processor.

"We've got the quantum generators working again." He held up a single digit." Big tick. We're ready to resume our question, another big tick."There was a second digit. "And we've managed to save _virtually_ all of the autobots who got pulled outside"He held a fourth digit. "That's more of a _little_ tick _but it's still a tick"_ Drift stated calmly, lowering his servo.

Rodimus made a soft hum, earning a look from the emerald femme. "I think i'll go for a mixture of depressingly gloomy and offensively upbeat, thanks guys."Rodimus said with an not to happy tone.

"Rodimus, you know i can do this."Pulse spoken up, pulling from drift side to set her servo on his shoulder plate. Rodimus looked at her, his optics closed calmly.

"It's not your job though."Rodimus said calmly, looking toward her calmly.

"Yes but if the pressure is put on you and it stresses you out. We won't have a captain nor a prime here but a irritated rodimus who's ready to burst into flames."Pulse stated calmly, her arms crossed her chassis.

"She does have a point."Magnus said, actually agreeing with the emerald femme.

Rodimus vents sputtered in disbelief. "When have i ever grown irritated or stressed?" Rodimus called out, his optics widen.

Both magnus and pulse stated at rodimus with a raisin optic ridge. The red and orange prime sagged a little before huffing. His arms crossed over his chassis in a pouting manner.

Rodimus heard the sighs coming from the blue mech and emerald femme before the stepped forward with a more serious face. " _Everyone_.. You're attention for a moment" Rodimus began.

The room fell silent. It made pulse nervous. She stepped a bit closer to drift for security.

"Today was er.. Today was not a good day. Thanks to accidents beyond our control.. Three of our numbered.. Three of our _friends_ are no longer with us. Is it better or worse that they died during peacetime? I don't know but i _do_ know that i'll miss them and that they'd want us to _press on_. 'Til all are one." Rodimus stated calmly.

Pule felt a shiver roll up her spinal strut, her optics moved through the crowd before they landed on ratchet who was still glaring at her from her little act she pulled. Shaking her helm, she turned to see rodimus looking at her.

His servo raised, gesturing her to speak. She nodded her helm and stepped up. Rodimus must of secretly made her the mission speaker since she was suppose to be a wrecker, a knight and a hacker specialist but she had her ways with commands and such.

"Like rodimus said, we have to bid farewell to those who has passed onto the allspark."She spoke up, catching everyone's attention." But at the moment, it's time we focus on pinpointing our location on the matrix map. Once we do, we'll set course to crystal city"

When no one's spoke up to interrupt her. She had a feeling there were only looking at her as a thing, a trophy but she managed to roll her golden optics behind her visor.

"Where we'll invite the circle of light." She pushed back the memory in wing's offlining. "The first disciples of the knights of cybertron, to accompany us on our journey."Pulse said calmly, stepping away before taking her place back to drift side.

"In the meantime, does anybody have any _pressing questions_? I know that this is a time for mourning, a quiet reflection but does anyone have anything _Important_ to ask that _absolutely cannot wait?_ " Rodimus asked, a bit sternly.

Silences filled the room. Pulse optics shifted from one mech to another. Each time she see a mech turned to another, whispering softly toward each other. A shrug was saw a few times, a glance was casted between her and drift.

Then she saw a claw raised up from the blue flier mech. His dull yellow optic looking toward them.

"What are we gonna call _ourselves?_ " Whirl questioned, gesturing the claw between himself, pulse and drift."When we were in the _wreckers_.. Well, we called ourselves well, we called ourselves ' _the wreckers_ ' it was a good name." Whirl pointed out.

Pulse was actually starting to see the point. The ship had a name but the one who were flying it didn't. _What are we called?_ Pulse hummed softly, crossing her arms against her chassis.

"I look around me, and i'm _embarrassed._ " Whirl admitted. "I've never seen such a sorry bunch of _has-beens_ and _hangers-on_ , frag. I don't even know who half of you _are_. So yeah, we need a decent name if nothing else." Whirl stated, lowering his claw before he shrugged his shoulders.

"How about.." Swerve spoke up. "Every ready for this?" He held his servos up as a pair of parentheses " _The crusadercons."_ Swerve said with a wide smile, loving his idea.

"The crusadercons?" Rodimus questioned.

Pulse shook her head, her digits lightly slipping under her visor to rub her optics while magnus was literally face palming. A deep sigh escape both the emerald femme and the warrant mech.

"Yep" Swerve said excitedly, his smile growing wider.

 _Can that smile get any bigger, i swear i think it's falling off?_ Pulse raised an optic ridge calmly, blinking a few times.

"As in decepticons."Rodimus pointed out.

"Please primus no."Pulse muttered calmly, feeling drift slide his arms around her waist, his chin now resting on her shoulder while she pressed her backplates against his chest.

"Not _necessarily_." Serve said, looking a little unsure. "' _The crusadercons_ ' man the more you say it, the cooler it sounds." Swerve looked at rodimus with more hopeful in his visor.

"Someone hears that, they're gonna think we're decepticon." The new mech stated, his arms crossed over his chassis.

"I'm gonna agree to that."Pulse piped up, moving her servo's onto her hips. She adjusted her stance a little where his hip stuck out to the right, putting more weight on her left ped.

"What, so it has to end in 'bot'?" Swerve asked, holding his servos out in curious.

"Well, yeah. Omnibots, monsterbots, duobots. It's kinda of an _unwritten rule_ isn't it"The new bot stated calmly, his face showed literally no emotion.

"Forget the _rules!_ The wars over.. It's time to _reclaim the suffix_." Serve said cheerfully, hitting his servo against his palm.

Drift moved from pulse and handed over a communicator to rodimus. "Red alert for you. He sounds a bit agitated."Drift said softly, pulse walked toward drift side.

"Red what…" The sound coming from the communicator was red alert speaking all too quickly for anyone to understand.

Pulse stepped back, her optics gazed at the pending message on hud. She brings it up. Reading what it had to say.

 _I understand you a little annoyed the fact i have not message you. Though i am glad you enjoy the surprise i given you. However I did not expect you to leave cybertron to join up with the new prime._

 _But i must warn you, on this journey.. You'll face with pain and decision you need to make. It seems one of the primes has found something but i do not know. History will repeat itself and i am trying to stop it._

 _A relic.. A relic has fallen in the wrong hands, Pulse virus and once it activates, you'll lose everything once more. I do not know when he plans on using it. But please, my daughter, be safe._

 _Primus_.

Her spark dropped. A prime gotten hold of a dangerous weapon, a relic, But how. The very thought scared her. Her thoughts traveled to ironhide then to drift. Two mechs she was gonna bound to lose and she can't.. She can't just afford to lose them.

::There's a sparkeater on board!:: The loud, scared tone of red alert snapped her out of her thoughts, her optics widen with fear.


	13. The 'spark' Memory

::Did you _hear me_? I said there's a sparkeater on board:: Red alert said loudly.

Pulse watched that stoic slowly turn into a smirk on rodimus silver faceplates. Shaking her helm every so slowly. "Cool." Rodimus said with interest.

"Cool?"Pulse twitched her optic ridges lightly " _Cool?!"_ She snapped, her digit poked harshly against rodimus chassis, right where the autobot symbol was at."This is no time to be joking!"She snapped at the orange mech

"What?" Rodimus looked at her. "Not excited to see a sparkeater?" He asked, another smirk formed his way to his lips.

" _No!_ "She threw her servos over her helm. "Of course not, I'm not excited!" She huffed before she walked toward the edge, jumping down off the stage." In Fact, I'm going to my safety zone, The computers so you figure this mess out, or i'll remove the matrix by force!" Pulse snapped,

Pulse turned, walking away until she blended into the crowd of mechs, her frame making its way to the wall of the blue screen, looking over it. She allowed the data cord to escape the hatch and into the dataport of the blue screen.

"Drift.. How do you handle her?" Pulse heard rodimus ask, the tone from the red and orange mech seem to be a little startled.

"I don't handle her. She has that authority around her."Drift stated, chuckling softly at the admiring looks pulse was getting for the others.

"I suggest informing everyone, _Rodimus Prime_." Pulse said all so sarcastically.

Rodimus chuckled ever so nervously before clearing his vocals. "Listen up, everyone." As if on cue, everyone but pulse's optics were on him."There's been a bit of an _incident_ on the lower decks"Rodimus began.

"Nothing to worry about, but as _precaution_ we'd like everyone to find a partner and a habitation suit then wait inside until our leader gives the all clear."Pulse interjected, earning optics onto her before returning their optics onto rodimus.

"Yes.."Rodimus grumbles."Everyone that is _except_ ratchet, trailbreaker, pulse virus and chromedome. You four are with _me_."Soon rodimus words began to fade. Her processor was running a bit faster than normal.

She shook her helm lightly before leaving the room. She felt prying optics on her, she knew who optics they were but she wasn't gonna turn around. She released her two cassettes, seeing them look up at her in worried.

She lightly pats their helm. A soft smile on her lips formed. She saw another message appear on the corner of her hud. Her optics narrowing slightly as she walks down the hall.

What was this feeling in her spark? It felt like a pull but why was she feeling it now. She watched the hall spin. Moving her servo to her helm, she grasp her helm lightly. Stumbling a bit forward.

"Pulse!" High tone called out, running in front of her. Holding her servos up to grasp the emerald femme thigh plating to help steady her.

"Pulse, what's wrong?" Sonar blip called out, running right next to the aquamarine cassette.

"I think that.. Fall did more to my processor then i though."Pulse said very low. Her vision had not stopped spinning.

The message on her hud open up on her own. Her frame tensed at the words. Her optics shifted between each letter, reading it rather quickly.

 _Pulse..i'm sorry. I should have known. I didn't realized the frame i have given you. Please do forgive me. I should've had more time to look this over but i did not. My daughter please do not be angry with me._

 _I did not know. A mech is on your ship, he is hidden away by the doubots. I should have seen this but i did not. My daughter, in one of your databanks, there is memories of you being a sparklet before the youth center._

 _And by the allspark, i have not seen this. My daughter, You are Overlords sparket. A very dangerous decepticon since garrus nine. You must not let anyone know. They can't know you are his daughter or they will think differently of you._

 _Please Pulse, forgive me and my foolishness._

Pulse frame shook, her frame literally shook in fear. Stepping back until her back pressed against the wall. For the first time, she shook in fear. Her optics widen behind her visor.

Her frame slide down the wall until her aft touched the flooring. Her cassette started at her with worried. Her knee joints were brought to her chassis while her arms wrapped around her knees, curled up in a fetal position.

Her shoulders shook, her helm leaned forward until her face was buried into her knees. Tears brimming her optics before sliding down her cheeks. Her lower lip curled into her mouth as she bite down harshly, drawing energon in angry.

She cried silently by herself. _Why.. Why am i a sparkling of a murderer?_ She questioned herself, her servos clenched around her arms tightly. She didn't realized her cassettes had ran off.

That dreaded pull was still there, pulling on her side. Trying to get her attention to follow. She pushed against the pull in a neglected way, trying to shove it away. She wanted nothing to do with it.

She wanted nothing to do with _him_.

The sound of peds rushing down the halls toward her. She paid no mind to the sound, locked in her own world. Her own pitiful world. Her escaped world. _Why.. What have i done to deserve that?_ She kept questioning herself.

 _Why overlord? Why a mech like him? How much did i know Overlord?_ She kept questioning herself. Suddenly, a touch rested on her shoulder. Jerking her out of her own thoughts.

Her servo moved rather quickly from her arms to her side but another servo grasp's her servo's quickly to prevent her from attacking the intruding mech.

"Stop, calm down." Adjusting her optics, she looked up to see drift staring into her visor in worried. "It's gonna be alright, Jemusutōn" Drift voice soothed her, pulling her close to his chassis. "It's gonna be okay." He said softly.

Pulse pressed into drift hold. Her right servo moved to grasps his chest plates tightly, shutting her optics. "I believe she should rest. There could be some processor damage i have overlooked." Ratchet stated calmly, kneeling next to the emerald femme.

Pulse shook her helm. She clung even more to drift. She felt weak, pitiful, pathetic and scared. She didn't want to leave drift side at the moment, not now and not ever.

"I'm afraid that'll be impossible ratchet." Drift said calmly, his servo's stroked both her helm and backplates. The feeling of her startled frame was still shaking against him. "This is a whole new level of pulse acting like this."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. The medic didn't know pulse like ironhide and drift had. She never acted like this without a given reason. Drift moved his servo from her helm and gently bushed her cheek lightly down to her chin.

Her helm being raised up to optic level with drift. "Pulse, it's alright."Drift cooed softly, his fore-helm pressed against her's, his sky blue optics softening with so much love in them. "It's alright. It's gonna be alright."

Hearing the softness in drift tone. Her frame relaxes instantly. She needed to focus on what's infront of her. Pulling away from drift, she felt his servos slide from her helm chin and backplates to her shoulders.

A gently rub down her forearms to her servos, she watched the white mech stand up, pulling her up onto her peds slowly. Her vision had stopped spinning. Moving her servos away from his, she lifted her visor up and rubbed her optics.

Feeling a scan run through her systems, she looked at ratchet then at everyone else. Worried expressions were on everyone faceplates. "Are you alright?" The red and orange mech stepped up, looking at her in concern.

"Yes."She nodded her helm lightly. "I'll be fine."She said softly, almost quietly.

"Your spark rate is higher than normal and you're energon levels are low but still at fifty percent. No vital damages. Damage been down on the lower lip plate but i'm positive system repairs will be done with that soon. Your processor however is more concerning."Ratchet grumbled, listening off the medical he had scanned from her frame.

"Seriously, i'm fine."Pulse said a bit more happy but no one was believing her. She hated being treated like glass. She really does but she can't argue with the medic.

"Not what i'm saying, pulse. Your processor is running more than the average cybertronian."Ratchet said calmly, pinching his chin lightly."I have scanned your processor before when you were a youngling. Perhaps it how you were created."

Pulse flinched slightly at the last word. Her optic darken a little before she pulled her blue visor over her optics to hide her darken golden optics. The bots knew something was up with her.

"Pulse, did something happen to you when you were created?" Ratchet questioned, his optics narrow a bit. He was a medic, and he was her flinch.

Pulse clamped her lips shut. Her arms moved around her chassis. _Tell them! TELL THEM!_ Her processor was literally screaming at her. Her head budged a little in a nod.

"Figured."Ratchet hummed. "Have you had any bond connections still to your creators?"Ratchet questioned, looking up to pulse.

"Just recently."Pulse mumbles softly, shuffling her peds slightly." It's there but very little."She said quietly, looking away.

"I see"Ratchet shuffled through his subspace, holding a medical grade to pulse."For now we'll discuss more later on. Drink this, i'm sure you may have a processor ach."He said calmly.

Pulse took the pinkish looking cube, holding it in her servos with great care before nodding her helm. Drift walked beside her, setting his servo on her shoulders.

After her little episode they made it down to the lower decks. Pulse was finishing the last bit of the medical grade that was in her servo before moving the empty cube into her subspace.

They stood around the busted mech. Ratchet examining the offlined mech that seem to of had a brutal murder. Her optics locked on the dull frame of the mech. She felt bad for him, to see this happen.

"They were _real._ I thought they were like the _shimmer_ or the _necrobot_ or the _seething moon_."Trailbreaker muttered calmly, looking down at the bot like everyone else.

"Bot's are _afraid_ to believe. Sparkeaters, cybervores, soulsnatchers, 'The nightmare with a thousand names.'" Drift pointed out, listening off each name.

"Yeah, but has anyone actually _seen_ one before?" Trailbreaker stated a question.

"I once arrested a decepticon who thought he was a sparkeater." Magnus said calmly, looking stoic as ever. "He called himself the dark assassin, devourer of souls and propagator of infinite sin. His real name was _Blip."_

"Hey!" Sonar huffed. "He took part of my name!" Sonar flail his arms unhappily, earning a pat on his head from pulse.

"I've got 29 seconds of grainy footage that's _supposed_ to show a sparkeater attacking the _gimlin facility_ on _veras centralus._ Varas or veras one of the two."Rewind said calmly, turning the camera on the side of his helm.

"Maybe verus? You know it could actually be.." Hightone tried to remember the name, standing by her pouting cassette brother.

" _Enough!"_ Ratchet snapped. "Enough _prattle!"_ Ratchet gestured toward the offlined duobot. "Has everyone forgotten about the _dead duobot?_ " Ratchet questioned with annoyance.

"Ore.. that his.. I think his names ore.."Rewind pointe out in confusion.

Pulse sighs softly, rolling her optics. She shook her helm while her arms crossed against her servo. She leans against the wall, crossing her ankle joints while she watches them silently.

"All of you..You're so _quick_ to blame the _boogieman_. Yes, this autobot has suffered massive internal trauma, but in my line of work that's not _unusual._ " Ratchet stated, huffing in annoyance before going back to work.

Pulse moves next to trailbreaker, kneeing down calmly before picking up an orange module. She shuttered her optics a few times. "Explain: Brain module relocated?" Pulse questioned, pointing her digit at it.

"A _brain module_ sitting outside a body without a head wound."Trailbreaker knelt down, looking at the brain module in confusion and curious. "Now i'm no medic, but that strikes me as _intensely wrong_."Trailbreaker stated.

"Whoa, _Two questions_." Rewind left servo held two digits while his right pointed toward the brain module." One: are we saying he _vomited up his own brain?_ And _two:_ can i please go home, now?" Rewind whined a little at the last question.

Chromedome pressed his thumb digit and index digits together. "It's _rossum's trinity_ isn't it? The spark, the brain module and the transformation cog are interlinked. Damaged to one can cause the other to _shut down._ " Chromedome said calmly, tilting his helm to the side slightly.

"The sparkeater _paralyzed_ him by disconnecting his brain module but wanted to preserve the _integrity_ of the spark?" Pulse question was more of a statement.

"Blah blah blah." Ratchet huffed, looking over ore's frame still." Here's a _novel suggestion:_ Why doesn't everyone _stop talking_ and let me inspect the body?" Ratchet stated rather than questioned it.

Everyone did was. No one spoke a word. They watched ratchet do his work with his medical tools. Thoughtful and concerning looks were shown on the medic's face. Pulse had felt that dreadful pull once more.

Her helm slightly perked, her lips pressed into a thin line as she pushed that feeling back. She didn't need it. She didn't _want_ it. She knew that bond was the only thing keeping her alive.

A hard pull was felt. Almost making her jerk forward. She tighten her jaw joints. Biting back a growl. She pushed against the bond. It was like was fighting against herself. Almost jumping out of her thoughts, she felt the touch of drift servo on her shoulder.

Concerning sky blue optics gazing into hers. She looked back at drift, sighing quietly in relief. The feeling of the bond was gone. She sent a soft, smile toward drift direction.

"Okay.." Ratchet stood up, catching the two's attention. "So it _is_ a ' _sparkeater_ ' if that's what you want to call it." Ratchet huffed, before moving his servos onto his hips. " _Robocanivorous entity;_ a _technoparasite_ that invades a host then _sustains_ itself by feeding off.." Ratchet didn't finish

"Off _sentience itself_." Both pulse and drift said in union.

"For the record, drift and pulse?" Ratchet glared at the two. "Don't ever _ever_ finish my sentences." Ratchet warned.

"I'd like a _second opinion_. "Rodimus smiled, setting his hand on chromedome wheel." Chromedome?" Rodimus asked cheekily.

Chrome sighs softly. "And there was me thinking you'd invited me along for my _dry wit._ "Chrome said sarcastically. "Ratchet, could you put his brain back in his head? With corpses, i prefer to go through the _eye sockets."_ Chrome requested.

Ratchet nodded his helm, holding his servo out. Pulse gladly put the brain module into ratchet servo, watching the medic do his work. Chromedome walked over calmly, holding his servo up as needles began to slide out of his digits.

"I cannot _begin_ to tell you what's wrong with that sentence"Drift said, a disturbed look on his face and a shudder of his frame proved that it did creep drift out.

Pulse pulled a smirk on her lips, looking at drift. She was use to those type of words. It broke her back to her human life. Her life as a human was tormenting and she _enjoyed_ the torment.

She was able to turn that Torment into something fun. However, chromedome wasn't gonna torment the poor offlined mech. Watching chromedome kneel down before the offline frame.

"What.. the hell is he doing?"Trailbreaker gestured toward chromedome, turning toward rewind.

"I was gonna ask the same thing?"Pulse hummed softly, in curious, looking toward rewind as well.

"Something _stupid_. Something he _promised_ he'd give up."Rewind remained, earning a slight apology look from chromedome. "He's a.."Rewind tapped his mask in thought. "Well technically he's a _Mnemosurgeon._ A _neuroscientist_ who specializes in _memory_."Rewind explained calmly, his arms crossing a little.

"Ooh.."Pulse said calmly, now remember what she had read during her time away from the battles against decepticon. "I remember that now, I found time read it up." Pulse stated calmly.

"Oh, ' _Mnemo'_ with an M. 'cos out loud it sounds like..anyways." Trailbreaker tried to think of the right words.

"I don't quite get the science out of he knows the brain so _intimately_ That he's able to read memories and.. And other stuff too."Rewind pointed toward his helm. "Stuff we don't talk about. "Rewind stated calmly.

"But.. ores _dead_." Trailbreaker gestured toward ores frame. "A big red slab of _Dead_."Trailbreaker stated the obvious.

Pulse looked at chromedome, watching his needles sink into the sockets of the optics. His digits moved just a little to position his needles.

"Whoa makes this _tricky._ I might only be able to access the last few moments. See after they _die,_ the details tend to get a little _sketchy"_ Chrome stated calmly, his visor flashed.

His frame jerked backwards, disconnecting him from the brain module before he fell backwards. Rewind behind him, managed to catch the big lug before falling to his knees with chromedome helm on his lap.

"Chromedome!" Rewind set his hands on the wheels of chromedome shoulders. Chromedome held his helm a little. "The worst the death, the more painful, the memories. First thing you ever said to me."Rewind reminded calmly.

"What did you see, chromedome? Was it a _sparkeater?_ "Rodimus questioned twice as much, his arms crossing his chassis.

"Well, if by ' _sparkeater_ ' you mean freaking, mad-eye psychopath who floats above the ground with half his head missing" Ratchet and pulse walked over, helping chromedome up. "And dead souls in his guts, then _yeah_. I'd say we've got a _positive I.D_ " Chromedome explained with two sarcastic voice.

"Okay, that's bad." Ratchet said calmly, releasing chromedome arm.

"How bad? On the scale of one to megatron.."Rewind tried to joke a little, holding his arms out.

Pulse helps rewind up, setting her servo on his shoulders. "I say very bad."Pulse muttered.

She looked toward chromedome, sighing every softly _. I think i know who to tell now. I trust chromedome. With him, he can believe me. I trust drift and ratchet but i can't tell them yet._ Pulse thought to herself.

"It's in it's _resurgent phase_. Ore was its first proper feed in a long, long time.. Now that it's _rediscovered_. It's taste for fresh sparks it won't be so dedicated." Ratchet stated, looking between everyone.

"This is a _dark and troubling omen_."Pulse face-palms. "Spark eaters are drawn to pain and emotional trauma." Drift stated calmly.

"I don't know what the neutrals were up to but _horrific_ things must have happened on this ship. We're being _punished._."Pulse said softly, her servos making their way to her hips, cocking her right hip optic while putting her weight on her left.

"With all due respect drift and pulse. I don't think i've ever heard such a load of.." Ratchet didn't finished, but his voice was stalled.

" _Shock!"_ Rewind remembered. "I said ore, i meant shock. His name shock."Every looked at him. "Sorry everyone."rewind said cheekily.

"It's fine, rewind."Pulse said calmly, patting rewinds helm lightly.

"Okay, lets find this thing. Magnus has sealed all the interior doors so it'll be confined to the corridors."Rodimus said, holding up two digits.

Pulse began to ignore the plan, turning to chromedome before she walked toward him. Her right servo leaving her right hip and setting it lightly on chromedome shoulder. Catching his attention, along with rewind.

Pulse raised her left servo, pressing two digits on the side of her helm as she opens a private communication link to chromedome and rewind only.

:: _I need both your help_ :: Pulse said calmly, her vocals seem to shake a little.

Chromedome and rewind looked toward each other before looking at pulse in concern. Her being the only femme on the ship, needing their help and not drift's was quite concerning.

"Pulse.."Drift voice snapped her out of her staring contest with chromedome. "Are you coming?" Drift asked, holding his servo out to her.

Pulse takes his servo lightly and shook her helm. "Chromedome, rewind and i are going to look around to see if we can lead the sparkeater to you and rodimus."Pulse said calmly.

Earning a nod from the knight, he walked toward her before pressing his helm against her fore-helm, a soft peck against her lips were felt as she smiled softly.

"Be careful, alright?" Drift said calmly, worriedly.

"You do the same." Pulse said calmly, stepping back. She, chromedome and rewind walked down the hall together

 **(A few breems later)**

"You want me to do _what?!_ " Chromedome shockingly said, nearly shouting.

"I want you to go through my memories, All of them." Pulse repeated, her arms crossed against her chassis.

It was a few breems ago that they gotten work that the sparkeater was taken cared of. Now Here they were, Her, chromedome and rewind discussing over what she had asked.

"But _why?_ " Rewind asked, looking up toward her." More _importantly_ , why do you want me to record your memories once chromedome has showed me them." Rewind said, looking a little unconvinced.

Pulse lower her helm, a sigh escaping her lips softly. "Because there's been a secret i been holding. Quite a few actually and i need you, chromedome, to see them and you, rewind, to record them so no bot thinks i'm crazy." Pulse said quietly, her helm tilting to the side to look down the hall.

"Pulse, we wouldn't think you're crazy." Chromedome began to say, holding his servos out in front of him. "You're _pulse virus_ , you never hold a secret before." Chromedome stated calmly, gesturing toward herself.

"That's where you're _wrong_."Pulse said coolly." I held a secret since i was created."That caught them off guard, their optics visors darkening in shock." More so, I have more secrets than anyone. Please.. Chromedome." She said softly, her visor darkening to a deep blue.

Chromedome and rewind looked at each other. Rewind nodded his helm calmly. "This could be a good for the archive. I mean, more information on pulse virus then what we really have on her." Rewind pointed out calmly.

"You're not against it though?"Chromedome asked in shocked.

"Of course, i'm against it!" Rewind threw his arms over his helm. "But i'm an archivist and she does make a valid point, So do i. But she asked, She ask _both of us_ , not just you and.. Who am i to say no to this information?" Rewind stated rather than question.

"Alright."Chromedome nodded. "Come on, then pulse." Chromedome said, turning toward the door behind them before it slide open. Revealing their hub room. Chromedome gestured toward it.

Pulse walked into the room with Chromedome and rewind behind her. Once they had enter into the room, the door slide open with a click. Locked in place. Taking her place upon a seat.

Chromedome moved behind her, his needles coming out of digits. She felt those needles enter into her helm. Shutting her pain receptors off, she stared ahead of her before she felt her optics offline.

Chromedome stood there, his visor brightening up. The room turning white in a flash. Her audios were still awake. Her processor was running.

Then the first memory appeared.

Memory access #1

 _She awaken in a dark room. Her shoulders budged but unable to move her arms. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the back of the chair she sat in. Moving her hands, she realized they were tied behind her._

 _Jerking her arms to break the roping but instead she felt it dug into her skin. She bit back the pain before exhaling slightly._

 _She saw her black hair hang over her eyes. Her golden-brown eyes narrowed. The light was waving over her head._

 _The sound of the door creaking open before the sound of heavy boots were heard._

 _"What information did you steal from us?" The male asked coldly, the harsh tone was definitely there. When he didn't get an answer, he marched his way over to her side and grabbed her chin, roughly lifting her head up. "Well?!"_

 _She smirked, mustering up enough saliva in her mouth before spitting her saliva onto his face. Went the wetness collided in his face. He stood up rather quickly, chuckling menacingly before he swung his arm, the back of his hand hit the left of her cheek._

 _The echo of skin hitting skin was heard. Her head had whipped to the side. The tense, stinging pain of her cheek was there. Her head rolled, handing down. She began to chuckle softly._

 _"You think that was funny?" He snapped harshly, reaching out to grab her head._

 _"Yes.." She dryly said. " I do." She looked up, smirking at him. Her golden-brown eyes held no life in them._

 _That caused the man to recoil back slightly before he kicked the bottom of the chain, causing it to fall over. Her head collided into the ground. Her hands pinned against the back of the chain by her weight._

 _She could feel the cold ground pressing into the rope that was pressing more into her wrists. She tighten her jaw until she heard steps. Her eyes looked up toward her torture._

 _She watched his boot being raised then brought down onto her chest harshly. A crack was heard. The lower part of the bone had been fractured. She bite back a painful scream._

 _"Tell me what you copy,_ hacker _?" He said coldly, pushing more pressure on her fractured chest._

 _"F-fuck.."She tried her hardest not to gasp. Her breath was ragged. "You." She said between her painful breathes._

Memory access #2

 _It had been two weeks since she had been held captive. Her body covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts. Her eyes barely held any vision in them. Her wrist at grown red and bloody._

 _Her breathing was very ragged and heavy. The pain she was enduring was much but she had to stay awake. Licking her dry lips, she was able to taste a bit of blood._ Busted lip _. She thought to herself._

 _She watched her torture who was passing back and forth in front of her. He was very annoyed with her. Unhappy that his men couldn't hack into her laptop and tablets. Even her cellphone was unhackable._

 _In front of her, between the man and her was a table. Items were scattered on it. She felt a ting of pain in her left thigh. A whistle came from the man as two others walked in and behind her. One grabbed her arms, the other removed the rope._

 _Soon both her hands were brought in front of her. Palms resting on the table. "I think it's time for answers and what's the best way to make you plead to give them for your life." He said with a pleasing tone._

 _Watching him pick up one of the items. He gripped the handle while the item was shaped as an hammer. She glared at him, wincing at the slightest pain around her wrists. The pressure of her being held there had tighten._

 _"So tell me.. What did you copy?" Her torture asked coldly, he tapped the hammer lightly against the wooden table._

 _A smirk crossed her lips. " You're Porno's." she stated, she watched the heat come across his cheeks before he growled, swinging his hammer down onto her index finger on her left hand._

 _She bit back the pain, the throbbing pain in her index was saying it had just being stubbed but the light hit. "Try again." He ordered, holding the hammer up once more._

 _"Or was it your stripper pictures?" She asked teasingly. She was please she still had her jokes in her._

 _Another embarrassment crossed his cheeks. Another growl from her torture, he saw the hammer down rather quickly, smashing her index against the floor. The audio crack was heard._

 _She cried out in pain finally. Her figure withered in pain. Her vision blurred a few times. "Ah so we finally gotten reaction out of you. Your weakening up."He hummed happily at the sight of her now. "Now the right answer." He ordered._

 _"I ain't.. Telling you worth shit."She scoffed in pain._

 _One of the men beside her shuffled, a fist slamming into her ribs rather roughly as one of her ribs cracked. Another pain escaped her lips. Her torture began to laugh at her pitiful state._

 _"Knock her out. We'll try again later." He spat, leaving the room._

 _The two men chuckled. She was picked up out of the chair before tossed harshly into the ground. The impact was enough to cause her right shoulder to pop out of the socket._

 _They walked toward her, stepping onto her hands while the other grabbed her arm, pulling it back until a snap was heard. Her mouth opened up until a scream was released._

Memory access #3

 _Three weeks now. She laid on the floor. She didn't move. Her eyes glared toward the door. Hoping it would open for her. Everything around her was beginning to blur._

 _Her body wracked with pain. Her vision was beginning to grow hazy. Her mouth was dry. She tried to sit up, a cough escaped her lips. Blood spilled out of her mouth._

 _She managed to sit up against the wall. Her left shoulder was still out of it's socket. Her elbow was snapped out of placed. Making both her arms unable to be used._

 _Her index was broken and purple. Spitting the blood out of her mouth. But what caught her guard off was the sound of bullets from outside of the door. Yells could be heard._

 _Orders being though. Soon the door opened. The shadow like figure stood there in completely shock. Being pushed out of the way, a soldier ran to her. Fingers brushed along her reddened cheek._

 _"Damn Z.."His hush tone was heard. Her golden-brown eyes looked into his dark green eyes. "Come on, Let me help you here." He reached over, grabbing her right right. "Alright, on the count of three."_

 _She nodded slightly. She knew it wasn't gonna happen but she'll joke about it later. Suddenly, pain erupt through her when she heard her elbow was forcefully pushed back into place. Letting a grunt escape her lips._

 _"Alright, one more." He grabbed her forearm and rested his hand on her chest before he pushed up quickly. The sound of her shoulder popping back into place as she let out a ragged sigh of relief._

 _Feeling her arm being slung over his shoulders, his right arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her up. A whimper escaped her lips but she didn't dare shed a tear from the amount of pain she was in._

 _"Victor!" Another voice was heard. "Come on, We need to go. Sarah and edward gonna blow this hole to pieces!" She called out._

 _Victor nodded, helping her walk out of the room. A soft, breath was heard. Her golden brown eyes looked up to see alice staring at her with tears almost brimming._

 _"Shu-shut up and move."She said dryly._

 _With a nod from the two, they began to move. Victor kept his arm slung around her waist. The gun firing still haven't cease._

 _"Todd, hold the chopper in place. William, We found her. Get Edward and Sarah and meet us at the pickup point." Victor commanded._

 _::Roger that!::_ Todd said, a smirk was in his voice.

:: _Copy that, V_ :: Will said cheerfully.

Memory access completely

Wish to continue?

Rewind and chromedome looked at her in shock. Now they understand why she hadn't shed a tear. Why she understood sunstreakers pain? She understood anyone's pain when it came to torturing.

"You were human before?"Rewind asked, almost a whisper as he looked at her in shock.

Pulse didn't move her helm but her vents exhaled a little. "Yes." She said hushly, keeping her optics offlined.

"This is why you said we would think you were crazy?" Chromedome asked, his optics behind the visor was widen with interest.

"Yes."She said again, her servo's gripped her knee joints lightly." I was different back then though. So much different."Pulse stated calmly.

"Do you want us to continue?" Chromedome asked, looking down at her in concern.

"If you must, please." Pulse said softly, a smile formed on her lips. "This is for rewinds archives as well." Pulse gestured toward the mini-bot.

Yes.

Memory Access # 1025

 _She held her little servo's up. Those black little servos were grasping at the air for attention. Two pair of optics gazing down at her. She pulled the more widest, happiest smile on her face she could make._

 _It made the two awed at her. Soon, she saw the gray servo's wrapped around her small frame, lifting her up and cradling her close to his bulky chassis. She could feel his spark through his chassis. The warmth of it._

 _She made a soft coo toward the bot. His red optics gazing down at her golden ones. Her helm turned a little, tilting slightly as she earned a deep, heavy chuckle from him_

 _"She perfect."He rumbled happily, almost pleasing-ly._

 _"Indeed she is."He said calmly._

 _"Overlord, please don't take her from me."The femme asked, her optics, even her optics were golden. Looking toward the blue, white and slight purple mech._

 _She made another coo, earning her carrier's attention. She shifted in overlords arms, holding her servo's out for her carrier._

 _"Take her from you?" The mech laughed softly. "No, i won't take her from you." Relief soon flooded through the femme optics before her optics widen when overlord smile grew to a sickening smile. "You'll fight for her," He challenged._

 _"What?!" The femme tried to reached for pulse but soon arms wrapped around the black and orange femme." Pulse! Pulse Virus!" Her carrier called out to her._

 _A whimper escaped her, crying softly for her carrier as she kept held of her servo's out for her carrier that was being dragged away. "Now now, don't cry over your carrier."The mech rumbled calmly, his servo stroke her helm then down to her chin._

 _Pulse looked up toward the mech. Tears running down her cheek as she let out a unhappy whine. "I got you now little one, Sire gotten you now."Her sire cooed toward her, he kept that same sinister grin on his face._

 _The grin pulse could never forget._

Memory access #1040

 _Pulse was set in front of the youth center. Her wide optics staring at her sire. He stared down at her with that same sinister smile. His servo rubbed the side of her helm and down to her chin._

 _She let out a soft purr, her hands grasp his gray servos. Giggling happily, pressing into the touch._

 _"I need to go now, my pulse."He rumbled proudly. "Be good for them."He warned her, it was like she didn't know between good and evil. She loved seeing her sire battle in the gladiator pits._

 _A blue servo took her's, looking up to see a femme bot staring down at her in awe. "She will be taken care of." The femme bot said._

 _"Good, if one scratch appears on her. I will hold you responsible for it."He stated harshly, doing the same motion against on pulse helm to chin. Soon he moved away, turning around and walking down the crowded walk._

 _The femme-bot suppressed a shudder before pulling pulse into the youth center building._

 _What pulse didn't know was she was gonna end up living there._

Memory Access complete.

Disconnection immediately 

That's what chromedome did, removing those needles from her helm. Her optics onlined. Her servos raised up, rubbing her helm lightly as she looked toward chromedome to see him staring at her.

"By primus, never have i ever thought overlord would have you as his daughter."Chromedome stated, looking toward rewind.

"No only that, To see _what he done_ to your carrier and having him _raise you_ by himself then just _up and left_!" Rewind throw his servos up in the air." I'd be ashamed of calling him my creator!" Rewind stated a matter of fact.

"You're not the only one, rewind."Pulse said, muttering to herself. She leaned back against the chair, her right leg crossed over her left knee joint.

"No doubt."Chromedome began. " We have to keep this a _secret_ , between us there."Chromedome pointed out, his digit pointed toward the floor.

"What you all saw, needs to stay hidden until i'm ready to tell." Pulse gestured toward the door." What was shown, stays in this room when we leave."Pulse warned calmly, her visor brightening up a bit.

"Agreed" Both chrome and rewind said in union, their helms nodded.

"Now, i heard swerves opening a bar."Rewind piped up. "Let's go check it out." Rewind said happily, all moods changed instantly.

"Care to join us, pulse?" Chromedome asked, holding his servo out to her.

Taking his white servo, she was pulled up onto her peds then guided out of the two hub. She walked behind chromedome and rewind calmly, listening to the two chat away.

 _That two down, now how the frag will i tell drift or everyone else._ Pulse questioned herself, walking through the corridors.


	14. Containment of Infection

**_I Apologizes from the late update. I didn't realized i'd had finished this chapter while i was writing the second part to this, Whoops. Anyways, I realized i had made this more into a Drift/OC story then an Ironhide/Pulse Virus/Drift, My mistake there. Forgive me on that, but either way, The way it's going now, i plan on continue the path through MTMTE then create another book for just Ironhide/Pulse Virus before Making the third book for the Lost light. I think that make sense, Anyways, Enjoy the story._**

Pulse had joined rewind, chromedome and skids. However skids and pulse were testing each other. A snort left her and a chuckle left him. Chrome and rewind looked at each other before they went back to talking.

"I bet ten shanix that i can snatched that droid from over there."Skids said happily, a grin on his hips while he raised his arm. His servo shifting into a claw hook.

"Bet you can't."She snorts. "I bet you hit ratchet's leg." Pulse said, testing the blue, orange and bio-red light mech.

"You on!" Skid let out a soft hit. He released the claw hook that shot out from it's socket and straight at the yellow bot that had a W on it. Of course, seeing it miss ratchet leg and latched onto the poor bot.

 _Poor thing didn't know what it it._ Pulse thought. Once it latched one it. The cabe tighten and rapidly slide into the stock, launching be poor bot into the air, watching it drop the tray another with the class cubes.

Chromedome and rewind looked at them. Energon like bubbles were appearing over pulse and skids head. The little bot was now tucked between skids arm and waist.

"Really guys?" Chromedome asked, looking at them.

"Hey.. i still got it." Skids stated, pointing at pulse.

The bot behind pulse, looked down at them in confusion. A raise optic ridge. "Poor bot, didn't know what hit him." Pulse cooed, repeating her thoughtful words.

Chrome scratched his fin lightly, earning a look from rewind.

"Pulse!" Ratchet snapped toward the emerald femme." You're coming with me." Ratchet ordered.

Pulse looked ratchet a few minutes before hiccuping." Kay!" She said cheerfully.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the hover-board. Her pedes hanging off it while drift was behind her, driving it. She had seen snow before. She just never seen this much of it.

Not even in her human life she had seen it. Her spark fluttered at the sight of it all. Her processor however was a little hazy from drinking at swerve bar which was amusing.

"So, what did you need chrome and rewind for?" Drift asked, looking down at her.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to see what rewind had on his camera."Pulse lied, she hated lying but she had to. She waved her servo a little, hiccuping a little. Her servo's gripped the edges of the hoverboard and leans back.

Drift raised an optic ridge. A bit of confusion and concern were on the emerald femme face. "Uh ratchet, what's with her?" Drift called out toward the medic.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder before sighing in annoyance. "She's a little over-charged from the high grade she was drinking."Ratchet announced annoying little.

"Well at least she isn't a light drinker!" Pipes said cheerfully. "Or we be seeing her purging up all that high grade."He stated a fact.

"Hey!" She called out. "I drank before and held my liquor quite well."She pointed her digit toward the sky, earning a laugh from drift. An optic roll from ratchet and a amused look from pipes.

"Anyways.. This is the D.J.D's stomping ground, isn't it?" Pipes questioned. " _Swerve_ saw them in action once. He was so _traumatized_ he couldn't speak for six months said it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him."Pipes stated, looking ahead the incoming building.

"What?" Ratchet questioned, looking slight at pipes. "Seeing the D.J.D?"Ratchet asked.

"No" Pipes shook his head. "Not being able to speak." Pipes stated calmly.

Pulse snorted, laughing softly. She lays on her back, snickering at the thought of swerve not laughing. Drift raised his optic ridge in amusement toward pulse. He watched her slip her servo into her subspace before pulling out a stole cube of high grade.

Drift shuttered his optics a few times, watching the emerald femme sip the high grade rather quickly. He could see she was enjoying herself more and more with being over-charged.

Ratchet looked at them, annoyance written even more on his face when he watched the emerald femme." By primus femme, Don't you ever stop?!" Ratchet snapped toward her.

Pulse pulls her cube away from her lips, swirling it a little. "Nope~" She cooed happily.

"Ratchet.."Drift earned ratchet attention, speeding up to the medic side. "This whole Delphi whistle blower thing, what if everything turns out to be okay? Like boring and okay?" Drift asked, his optics gazing down toward the femme.

"Then i get to do something _nice_ for a change."The made pulse snicker softly, sipping her high grade. "And make _Pharma_ the new _chief medical officer_."Ratchet stated sarcastically.

"Nuu!" Pulse whined, leaning back against the hover-board floor. "First aid should be the next!" Pulse said cheerfully.

"Why pharma?" Drift asked, shaking his helm lightly.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if you'd seen him at work. See, good medics, it's all in the hands, there's a certain" Ratchet tapped his chin. "Fluidity of movement. You can't _build_ hands like that." Ratchet pointed out, holding a grim look for a bit.

"Are you telling me that all the best medics were _forged?_ " Pulse asked, hiccuping a bit as she held a digit.

"Yes and _no._ I _don't_ think it proves the existence of adapts." Ratchet stated.

The hover-boards had slowed down to stop. Drift hopped off of it before pulse slides off it. Standing on her peds as she sways a little. Her vision was literally spinning as she grins.

Taking a final sip of her high grade, she slips the cube into her subspace. A hiccup escaped her lips, small bubbles appearing above her head.

"Looks _deserted_. We could've parked outside after all." Pipes stated the obvious.

"Why don't you look for a way in while i cloak the _marbs_."Ratchet stated calmly, pulling out a small control pad.

Pulse skipped behind ratchet, her servos touching his right shoulder as she stood on the tip of her peds, looking over his shoulder calmly. Drift followed suit, standing beside the medic.

"Both of you _scared_ of the D.J.D?" Ratchet asked, almost grumbling.

"I'm sorry.. What?" Pulse asked, hiccuping again.

"I'm Sorry, Am i _what_? Am i _scared?_ " Drift asked sarcastically, his servos on his chest in a playful shocking manor. A smile of playfulness was on his lips.

"Ex-con's like you. _High-profile_ ex-con's. Just asking." Ratchet now grumbled in his words. Typing on that little control pad.

"Would we be _standing here_ if the D.J.D bothered us in the _slightest_?" Drift asked, chuckled slightly.

"I've operated on P.O.W.S who've _begged_ me not to save them. Decepticons who'd rather _die_ than get added to the D.J.D's list as punishment for getting captured…"Ratchet huffed before looking at drift a bit worried. "But _you're_ not just her, but you are not bothered."Ratchet said calmly.

Pulse looked at them confusedly. Another hiccup escaped her vents before she skipped toward drift side, her arms moving around the white, gray and red mech neck and giggles softly.

"I'm not bothered by it, but i am bothered by it for her though since isn't really paying attention."Drift stated calmly, looking at the overcharged emerald femme.

"What do you expect.."Ratchet looked toward the femme. "She overcharged as it is."Ratchet stated calmly.

"Oi!" Pipes called out, gesturing toward the giant X on the door. "You three, what's this then?" Pipes asked curious.

Pulse giggles softly. "Containment!" Pulse called out, holding her digit in the air.

"That would the _Third_ most terrifying symbol in the universe." Ratchet pointed out.

"What's the first two?" Pipes looked toward ratchet in confusion..

Ratchet jabbed his thumb to drift. "Give drift you're spark casing and he'll _show_ you" Ratchet looked at pulse and gestured toward her. "And give her your transformation cog, she'll turn it into a bomb and reinstall it into your systems again." Ratchet stated calmly.

She giggles more."Boom goes the cybertronian!" Pulse stated cheerfully, hopping up a bit before making boomsound with her vocals, making it sound more like a recording then a fake sound.

"You know ratchet, one day you'll say something _nice_ to us and just before you tell us, we'll end up with a _terminal illness_ or something."Drift stated half hearted.

"Okay, so this is the bit where we break in,right?" Pipes questioned

The sound of pipe stepping backwards. Ratchet, drift and pulse looked at him in confusion. Pulse tilted her head in curious. "What are you _Doing?_ " Ratchet asked in confusion.

Pipes transformed into his vehicle mode before he drove toward the three bots. Pulse still clinging to drift. "I'm _trying_ to be _impulsive._ " Pipes said loudly.

Ratchet jumped toward the right while drift leaped away to the left, tossing the emerald femme into the air. The emerald femme girled, her frame shifted into her flight mode as drift landed on the ground after he rolled a bit.

The crushing and engine running sound of pipes crashing through the metal base doors. With a heavy swerved, pipes crashed into something within the building, knocking something over onto him.

Pulse shifted into her bipedal form, walking into the room. Her hiccups seem to of died down, rubbing her helm lightly. She was now regretting of drinking high grade but looking around her, her vents stalled.

Cybertronian frames laid on berths, red rust spilling from their frames was beginning to disturb her. She seen things like this before. It didn't turn her tanks but it did startled her.

She wasn't really listening to what was going around her. She wasn't even paying attention around her. Her optics were locked on a group of frames huddled together.

Those frames were familiar to her. Her optics closed as her vents ragged a little. _Sarah, Alice, Edward, Todd, Will, Victor are those the frames you used._ Her sparked dropped at the thought.

Her jaw tighten lightly. She knew those frames were all too familiar to her. Suddenly a crash heard behind her. Snapping her out of the thoughts. Her helm whipped around to see green cybertronian limbs and parts, even a helm on the floor surrounding drift, pipes and ratchet.

Frowning slightly she turned her helm back to the spot where the six figures that were leaning against the wall, only to see it empty. She frowns lightly. _A hallucination._ She thought to herself.

Her frame paled a little but lucky for her, they haven't catched on yet. The sound of voices behind her, she looked over to see them talking to another cybertronian but she turned her helm to face that empty spot.

 _If they are here, what are they call themselves?_ Pulse questioned herself in concern. She stood there, going through her thoughts, her memories. Her thoughts were trying to find both a positive, to find hope but then negative thoughts, destroyed hopes followed it.

She was completely out of it. The touch of her shoulder jogged her thoughts away. Her servos went rather quickly to her sides and grasp the black hilts of her swords. The familiar hit to her servos snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Pulse, calm down."Drift said calmly, chuckling lightly toward her. "You went somewhere else didn't it?"His tone was soft and calm.

Nodding her head, she returned her gazed back to the empty spot." Yes." She confirmed it.

Drift followed her gaze and frowned." Come on, pulse."Drift grabbed her servo gently, pulling her toward the three autobots. "We're getting out of the morgue." He said in comfort.

With a nod of her helm, she reluctantly followed. Her servo tighten around drift hold, pressing her shoulder against him. Walking down the dreaded brown halls. She could see a pair of optics and a visor gaze every second toward her in concern.

Even drift looked at her in worried. She watched the bot walk up to her, causing them to stop in the hall. He reached out, grabbing her visor and lifting it up as he flashed a light in her optics.

Shaking his helm lightly before holding his thumb up."She's fine. You said she transformed outside right?" First aid asked, looking over to ratchet.

"Yes, we just needed to make sure she is alright."Ratchet stated calmly.

"Well to be safe."First aid raised a marker up and put an red X on her shoulder plate. "We'll have to mark her as infected." He pointed out calmly.

"First aid." She called out, her soft tone was very low. Almost quiet. "Have you seen or heard from a set of femmes that look like crimson and yellow and the other being a midnight blue and silver?" Pulse asked, right servo balling up into a fist.

First aid helm perked at the descriptions."Yeah!"First aid stepped away and pulled out a datapad, going through it quickly before pulling up two of the files. "Here they are, matching your description."He said cheerfully.

Pulse takes the datapad, looking at it. She spark tighten up with happiness. She smiled softly. She looked at the Amethyst optics and baby blue optics. She vented very shakily.

Tears began to slide down her cheek, rubbing her optics with her arms. Drift smiled lightly toward the emerald femme.

 _Designation: Stellar Light_

 _Gender: Femme_

 _Affiliation: Autobot_

 _Formation: Roguatron_

 _Bio: Joined the autobots during the middle of the war with five others. Captured by the decepticon shockwave and experimented on. Re-created them into combiners._

 _Designation: Red Flare_

 _Gender: Femme_

 _Affiliation: Autobot_

 _Formation: Roguatron_

 _Bio: Joined the autobots during the beginning of the war. Captured with five others by decepticon shockwave and experimented on. Re-created them into combiners._

"Their Combiners…" Pulse frowned slightly. "Roguatron?"She looked up at ratchet in confusion." Who's Roguatron?" She asked calmly, confused why she never heard that name.

"Roguatron.."Drift began quietly. "Roguatron were the type to take missions that even wreckers wouldn't do. Their more of Off-planet warriors then cybertronian fighters. But whenever we needed why, they came." Drift stated calmly.

"It's why their name is called Roguatron, a bunch of autobot rogues that fight for everything they believe is right." Ratchet stated, crossing his arms calmly.

"I want the communication links."Pulse said quickly, stepping forward. "I know their added into their medical record. I knew these two. Their the only femme's i knew when i was a youngling." Pulse demanded quickly.

"That can wait."Ratchet growled. "We have more important matters. Well reunite you with your friends until then, you'll wait."Ratchet said, pointing a digit at her.

"Ratchet.."Drift warned, looking toward the emerald femme."You know she gonna pestered about this when if we leave delphi."Drift pointed out.

"I know but i have more important matters like lives here, she can wait."Ratchet said, sighing softly in annoyance.

Once they stopped at the white door. Pulse hadn't said another word. She kept to herself, looking toward the datapad in her servos. _Sarah.. Alice you're both alive. You're both here and i never knew it._ Pulse thought to herself.

The white door slide open, given pulse time to snap out of her thoughts as she stepped into the room with first aid, ratchet, pipes and drift. But something in her spark was telling her not to do any reckless.

Her optics scanned the medical bay. Frames resting on three medical slabs, another resting on one in front of the door with another red and white bot working on that weaken frame.

"We've had other things on our minds." First aid stated, gestured toward the medical bay.

Ratchet wasted no time to get to the blue and orange frame. Light pushing the bot out of the way while a small medical scope formed out of ratchet helm and in front of his left optic.

His servos raised making two inverted commas with two digits of each servo. "I can't help noticing ambulon, that none of you older patients are showing signs of infection. They're not ' _crying_.'" Ratchet stated.

"Yeah.."Ambulon muttered, his optics watch ratchet carefully. "For some reason the long-term aren't affected." He said calmly with very little knowledge of reason.

"And this is everyone?" Ratchet questioned, turning toward ambulon.

Pulse helm tilted, she walked toward the shadowed frame from the other side of the medical bay. Her helm tilted toward the side with a curious look. She looked over the frame in curious.

Ambulon looked at the offlined frame beside pulse, his optics narrowing in confusion. "Not quite…"Ambulon said quietly.

"I'd heard he was still alive."Pulse piped up, pointing toward the frame she stood by. Her optics scanned ambulon optics then ratchet before they landed on a pair of worried optics from drift.

She sent a reassuring smile to him calmly, nodding her helm. She watched drift frame relaxes at the motion before he turned to look around calmly.

"I'd sorta hoped, for his sake, i'd sorta hoped it wasn't true."Ratchet muttered calmly, his servos touching his hops lightly.

"Pharma calls it an _eternal coma_. We've tried everything to wake him up."Pharma pointed out, a frown casted on his face.

"Not exactly everything." Pulse said calmly, crossing her arms calmly.

"Not you too."Ambulon groaned a little.

"Pulse is right."First aid spoken up, holding a charge plug in his servos. "Except that's a teensy bit misleading, isn't it?" First aid questioned.

"Here we go again."Ambulon grumbled before his servo covered the side of his face and helm. "First aid, we've been through this a _thousand times_." He began to speak but thankfully his vocals stalled.

"Been through what?" Ratchet questioned with curiosity.

"I've developed a new method of _spark resuscitation_. Basically _, very_ basically you use a _healthy_ spark to boost a _faltering_ one. I call it, ' _jump starting_ '. Ambulon says it's too risky, but _you're_ here now. What do _you_ think?" First aid explained the whole theory.

They way first aid explained it reminded her of Defibrillation at a hospital. She frowned slightly in thought. _Does that mean his spark is more likely stalled then pulsing? Is that why he's in a coma?_ She crossed her arms, looking at the mech in front of her.

"I think it's high time i saw _pharma_." Ratchet stated calmly.

"Okay, fine. "First aid sounded disappointed a little but hope was still in his voice. "But i can _do_ this. I'll use my own spark. It'll work. _Trust_ me."First aid pleaded, looking up at ratchet. "What do you say?" First said asked.

"Pulse, First aid. "Ratchet looked at first aid for a second before looking toward the green emerald femme. "I want you two to stay here." Ratchet stated.

Pulse nodded, watching the medic's and drift with pipes leave the medical room. Abandoning first aid and pulse together. Pulse looked toward the mini medic and crossed her arms.

"First, i think it's a brilliant idea."Pulse stated calmly, earning a shocking look from the mini medic.

"R-really?" First asked, she could hear the excitement in his tone. Seeing him holding the spark charge close to his chest.

"Yes."Pulse nodded her helm."If you can jump start his spark with your own then i know you can wake him up."Pulse said calmly, a smile spread on her lips.

First nodded, she could see his blue visor shining with courage. Pulse smiled and returned toward the coma mech and touches his chest plates. She frowns lightly.

 _Who is he?_ She thought to herself, her spark nearly dropping at the sigh of him. _And why does he seem so familiar to overlord?_ She didn't understand why her spark was dropping at the sight of him but she knew she had a fear of him.

Perhaps it was the stories she had heard of him when she was younger but could never recall the name. She would have to ask chromedome and reqind to see if they can pry more into her memories later on when she returns.

The sound of crushing was heard, snapping her out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to first aid. "Get him online." She commanded, spinning on the soles of her pedes before she ran toward one of the panels on the walls.

The cord slipped out of her wrist, slipping into the panels as a holographic screen appeared in her hand. A video of pharma trying to stand with a panic ratchet. Two decepticons were in the room with two of the medics, drift and sickly looking pipes. Her optics narrowed.

"Sonar blip eject." Her tone shifted into monotoned, no emotions in her voice as the minicon mech jumped out of the right cassette hold of her leg and landed on the ground. "Scan and locate." She commanded.

Sonar nodded, his hands shifted into their fists before he swung them down into the ground. No sound echoed but a wave of electromites extented out from his fists and into the walls. Red high lighted figures appeared a few rooms away from where they were.

"Bingo." Pulse smirked widely. "High tone ejected!" The second cassette hold opened, allowing the femme cassette jump out and land on the ground. "Find drift and help him out, help is coming." Pulse commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" High tone happily said before running off down the hall. Pulse nodded her head toward sonar blip, watching the second cassette follow after high tone.

Pulse quickly moved toward first aid. Helping him attach the spark plugs to the mech's sprk casing while First aid was attaching the other ends to his spark casing. With a nod, she held one edge.

"Ready. "She informed, her visor dimmed a bit.

"Here we go." First aid pointed out with a sigh as his spark began to react to the plugs. The energy from first aid spark began to surge through the plug's cords toward the mech.

One the surge hit the mech's chassis, light blinded the room and the two cybertronians. Pulse quickly reacted, covering her visor up with her arm as she looked away.

After a while, the ligh dimmed a bit. The plugs were removed from the mech and first aid. Pulse was still rubbing the blinding spots in her optics. Guessing, her arm didn't cover much fo the light to shield her optics but even so, he was awake.

And he was leaving with first aid. Pulse needed to recover quickly and follow them. She moved her pede's, following them quickly while she was still seeing those blind spots float around her vision.

Their feet were loud but not loud enough. Pulse spark quicken when high tone's screech was heard, deafening the decepticon's within the room. Giving the blue and white mech time to step in with first aid and pulse.

Once the screech stopped. The decepticons looked up, one was holding sonar blip by the arms and the other held high tone by the neck.

"I think you need to let my cassette's go before i do some smashing."Pulse warned coldly. Her blue visor darkening as her fists curled up.

"Looky who it is, Pulse virus. "Sonic stated coldly, holding sonar up a bit higher.

"Should of known you joined back with your auto-pals."Boom said harshly, squeezing hightone neck.

Pulse released a growl in her engines, she was about to step forward but a black servo grabbed her shoulder. Her golden optic's shifted up behind the visor to see those red optics glaring down at her.

"Pulse, our friend will handle them." First aid informed, his tone was smuggly but amused.

The mech stepped forward, his servo leaving her shoulder before he clenched his servos. "Do you two realized where you're standing.." He leaned forward a bit, a frown on his face. "No?" He sounded so falsely confused. "Then let me _explain_. My name is _Fortress maximus_." He stated harshly.

 _Fort max..i heard that name._ Pulse optics widen a bit stunned. Her head turned to drift, she could see something was indeed wrong with him. He was shaking, his servo on his head.

"All of which means that _right now_ , you two.." Pulse head snapped to fortress maximus. "You two _decepticons_ being the _very first_ decepticons i've encountered since i was all but _beaten to death_.. " Pulse watched fort maximus stepped forward his fists clenched tightly. "Are standing in the _very worst place in the universe_." Fort challenged with a harshed tone.

The two decepticons stepped in fear of fort max. Their grips were slowly loosing up on the two cassettes. "High tone: Screech!" Pulse commanded quickly.

High tone struggled to nod but her mouth open as she let out a loud piercing screech into the decepticons audios. Both which dropped the cassettes onto the ground to clasp their audios. Both hightone and sonar blip took this chance to run under fort maximus as the large former charged at the two withering decepticons.

Pulse kneels down as her arms wrapped around the cassettes quickly, holding them close to her chassis


	15. Pharma's Truth

Pulse did not need to witness that. She seen gruesome things in her human life. But seeing a decepticon being torn to shreds, piece by piece, then being crushed and ripped in half or having their heads torn from the sockets. That was bad. Fortress Maximus had some issues listening to decepticon.

But at least ratchet had managed to get fort to stop. To calm him down a bit. Even if fort was looking at his twitching hand, tempting to tear ratchet from piece to piece.

Pulse looked toward drift, her optics widening at shock when drift fell to the ground. Quickly standing up, she rushed past fort maximus and ratchet. Her figure crouched before sliding to drifts side, grabbing drift hand tightly.

"R-ratchet!" Pulse called out in panic. Her head whipped around to ratchet. "Ratchet, something wrong with drift!" Pulse whined, her spark was quickening up. She could feel the panic and fear rush through her systems.

The weak grip on drift servo tighten at the slightly. Ratchet ran to drift other side before crouching down and grasping his other servo. "T-this takes me back.. All the way back to _rodion_ and you, you trying desperately to _save my life_. I-i'm " Drift groaned in pain. " predicting a different out this time 'round." Drift muttered in pain, looking between ratchet and drift.

"Shut up, you're not going to die." Ratchet said soothingly, his two servos wrapping around drift's servo tightly.

"Y-yeah? P-prove it." Drift asked, a frown on his lips. He didn't even want to joke about it.

"She's your proof." Ratchet looked at the worried pulse, watching her visor darken. " Your life is with her, you just need to see it." Ratchet pointed out.

Pulse leans forward, resting her helm against drifts. But something in her spark ached, telling her something. She couldn't figure it out. The sound of a blaster clicking.

Pulse sat up quickly, her own blaster shifting out of the hidden compartment as she held her servo out, feeling the handle of the blaster clasp into her servo before she stood up quickly, spinning around under her blaster aimed at the black of pharma's head.

Pharma optic's gazed at pulse before looking toward ambulon. "Oh, you must be _joking._ " Ambulon complained, his servo's being held into the air.

"Yeah? Tell that to the gun in my hand." Pharma stated with a smirk on his faceplates.

"You want to go there."Pulse hissed at pharma, her optics narrowing behind her visor.

"Pharma, Pulse? What are you doing?" Ratchet questioned, his optics widen in shock.

"Those two decepticons? _Ambulon_ was the one who _Released_ them. He's to blame for the _virus_ too, i'm sure of it. He used to be a _decepticon_ you knew that, right?" Pharma questioned, his optics narrowing.

Pulse narrowed her eyes. Something was going on. Something was wrong. She knew it in her spark. She had to watch pharma up closely. He was planning something but she couldn't figure it out. "Sonar blip, Look up all video feeds and go back to the time ambulon was with the two decepticons. " Pulse commanded.

Sonar nodded and ran out of the room to find the near by panel. Pharma narrowed his optics at pulse while a smirk formed on her lips. "What are you doing?" Pharma asked cautionary.

"Simple, Video feeds holds all truth."Pulse smirk widen, her visor darkening even more. "But you would know that, right? So here the thing. All video feeds can be wipes or switched but the thing is.. Once it's updated, it can always be restored to it's last known update." Pulse stated coldly, her grip tighten on her blaster.

Pharma glared harden. "You can trust ambulon?! "Pharma snapped. "Ten years ago he _switched sides_ said he went awol to avoid being part of some prototype _combined team_ , except it was all a _ruse_ , a way of infiltrating our ranks." Pharma argued, earning a pitiful laugh from pulse.

"Except for one this, Ambulon didn't plan this. "Pulse pointed out, holding a single digit up with her free servo.

"I _was_ a decepticon. Pharma, listen to me, I'm not a decepticon anymore." Ambulon stated, his helm shaking a bit, trying to convince the flier.

"Then how come you're not infected?" Pharma questioned harshly.

"I think i am. I just haven't displayed any _symptoms_ yet." Ambulon stated, his servos were stilled in the air.

"You know what, pharma?" First aid turned around, holding a transformation cog while holding the blaster in another hand. " I think _you're lying_." First aid stated.

Pulse looked at first aid before smirking widely at the sight of the transformation cog. " Thought you said two decepticons were monoformers, but look.."Pulsed grabbed pharma's head and forced him to look at the transformation cog. " They had transformation Cogs, not monoformer cogs." Pulse stated harshly.

"So i misread the scanner." Pharma argued, grunting a little before jerking his helm away from pulse's grasp.

" _And_ you said they _attacked_ you, but all you're injuries have been caused by a laser scalpel. _You're_ laser scalple meaning your wounds are self-inflected." First aid pointed out, the flash on his blue visor showed he was glaring.

"And the fact there is _no ambulon_ with the decepticons at all!" Sonar returned, walking to them with a holographic video feed playing in his servos. " Which means the video feeds were switched, he's lying. Ambulon was only to put them in their cells not let them out." Sonar pointed out.

Pharma looked at them with a panic look. "Ratchet.. Buddy, you don't _believe_ this, do you?" Pharma asked, looking at ratchet with a pleading look.

Ratchet reached to his left thigh, grabbing his blaster and pulling it off of safety mode. "Show me your alt mode." Ratchet warned, his look seem to have darken with a deep frown.

"What?" Pharma asked, seeming a little shock and hurt.

"You still turn into a jet, right? So let's _see it_." Ratchet stated, his gazed turned to pharma before shifting to pulse then back to pharma.

"You want me to.. No!" Pharma snapped, shaking his helm quickly.

"Then i'm _sorry_.. "Ratchet aimed his blaster at pharma. "The symptoims are triggered by reconfiguration, aren't they? Th virus is spread by _touch_ , but it's dorment until the bot infected _changes shape._ " Ratchet stated coolly.

"You're telling me the only reason i'm not _dead_ is.." First aid paused for a second to think about it.

"Because you haven't switched alt mode. Ratchet and i began to see it. I realized it had to do with the alt mode. When Drift and pipe's transformed. It caused a trigger by the transformation cog." Pulse stated harshly, narrowing her optics.

"Right, and since you haven't switched to alt mode because you _can't_." Ratchet pointed out, his face became stoic.

"How'd you know?" first aid head tilted to the side slightly, looking toward ratchet with utter innocent and curious.

"It's obvious, your weight distribution is off. You've got reduced flexion in you're spinal strut and you always lead with the right leg when you walk. All signs are there, massive, flashing neon signs, of a malfuctioning transformation cog." Ratchet pointed out, his gaze never leaving pharma frame.

"And you.. "Pulse moved his pointed digit out to ambulon, watching pharma. "When you offered to carry pipes to the ward. I had thought you'd use you're ambulance mode. But no, you literally carried him. How i know this is via camera. " Pulse pointed out with a huffed.

"It was only when pharma mentioned the combining team that i realized why your robot mode makes no sense, why there are no wheels or windows. You can change shape, you've just never had a reason too." Ratchet pointed out, jabbing his thumb at ambulon.

"I have the world's worst alt mode. I turn into a leg. Ambulon: from the vers to ambulate meaning to walk about. It's a stupid name." Ambulon sadly stated, looking at his lower servos.

"But all the best names were taken." Ratchet sighed a bit before turning to look at pharma. "And _That_ pharma.. Buddy, is why you wont change shape, you know the properties of the virus and you know you'll get sick." Ratchet pointed out.

"Very good.." Pharma smirk widen. "No, really. _Well done_. Full marks. Even you pulse virus, i underestimated you." Pharma stated, smirking at the emerald femme.

"Put done the gun." Pulse stated harshly, her blue visor darken even more. "You can't kill five bot's with one shot." Pulse reminded, she knew it been a while since she used a blaster. She had refused to use one since that day.

"Oh, i can do better then _five._ "Pharma swung his arm, the blaster being armed at the generator. "I can shoot this _life support machine_ and kill _twenty._ " Pharma stated, pulling the trigger as a blast rang out.

The red flare of the shot flew into the life support. Pulse spark nearl dropped when she heard pede's moving quickly. "Ambulon! Second aisle! Quickly" First aid voice rang out.

"Second aisle _what?_ What am i doing?" Ambulon panicked. Looking very confused.

" _Tracer_ and _backstreet_ are on direct spark support! Pump them full of _neturex saturate_ and when their vitals push four hundred and fourty. Use _flash-flames_ to cleanse their back up systems!" First aid explained.

"They ride the boost, trust first aid! Just make sure you flatten the kickback curve!" Pulse pushed past pharma, letting the seeker get away as she ran toward ratchet. "Ratchet, First aid, get pipes and drift onto fresh recharge slabs!" Pulse commanded, looking at the cassettes and nodding her head.

"What about pharma?" Fort maximus question, stepping up to ratchet.

Ratchet was dragging drift toward the slabs. " _Go after him!_ He won't get far. Self-inflicted or not, his wounds will slow him down." Ratchet informed.

"I'll go with." Pulse stepped up, both her cassettes shifted into their forms before slipping into their cassette hold. "He's going to pay." Pulse stated with a growl.

Fortress maximus looked at pulse, narrowing his optics a bit before nodding. Pulse spun around. "Please make it drift." Pulse said quietly before running out the door quickly, the sound of thundering pede's followed behind her

Pulse held her hand out, a holographic video feed appeared in her servo as she watched where pharma was at. He wasn't far from them and they were closing in. Pulse closed her servo and skidded around the corner.

"You're his, aren't you?" Fort maximus questioned, his optics almost seemed to widen at his own question.

Pulse didn't want to say anything, her helm almost lowed as she rounded another corner with the thundering mech behind her. Her fists clenched tightly, reaching toward her hilts. "Yes..and i don't want to be." She stated softly, almost as if she is guilty.

Fort maximus didn't say anything else. Pulse believed he knew he wanted to but only kept it to himself but she wasn't excepting those words he was about to say. "Don't be then. I do not want you in my way." Fort maximus stated coolly, it also as if she was hearing another type of tone, protective was it.

Rounding the last corner, she watched pharma slip through the C.R chamber. Both her and fort max ran into the C.R chamber and looks around as she pulls out the building Blue print, looking through it quickly.

"I'll return with ratchet." Fort maximus turned around. "Be careful." He warned before running off back to the others. Pulse didn't know why Fort would say that. It was not like he was her creator. Perhaps he was related to her carrier.

With a sigh, she rotated the blue print before narrowing her optics behind her visor. "Operation: Sonar blip." Pulse called out as her right cassette hold came out. Sonar flew out and shifted, landing on the ground.

"Whatcha need, boss?" Sonar asked, looking up toward the emerald femme. His arms crossing over his chest plate.

Pulse lowered down onto her right knee and held the blueprints of the building to sonar. Sonar moved his servos around it. "Highlight all cybertronians." She commanded.

"Gotcha." Sonar said, swinging his servos up into the air before bringing them down into the ground. A sonic wave left the small room but on the map it was like a barrier wrapped around the building, revealing multiple unmoving dots in one location.

"There's ratchet and the group." Pulse points toward the spot before she moved her digit toward the dot rushing to multiple dots. "Fort maximus." Sonar moved his digit toward the retreating dot. "And there's pharma." Pulse stated calmly, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Return, pulse?" Sonar asked, looking up at the emerald femme.

"Return: Sonar blip." Pulse commanded, standing as the cassette jumped into the air, shifting into his disc form and slipping into his hold on her right leg. Pulse walked toward the wall as she searches for something.

Pressing onto the wall with her servo's, she head a click, the oval shapped wall raised up, revealing a ladder. Pede's were heard behind her as she turned to see ratchet furious look on his face as he walks beside her.

"I'm going with you." She informed, earning a look of disapproving from ratchet. Blue optics locked onto her visor and she knew why.

"You're not infected." Ratchet pointed out, a frown falling on his face.

"Weather i'm infected or not, That's not gonna stop me from what he did to drift and the others."Pulse engines began to growl lowly. "And releasing the sonic boom twins on you guys and capturing my cassettes, i wont stand for it." She stated harshly, it was in her codings. She was a carrier built. She may have not created her cassette but she was the one who took care of them and still does.

"Alright then." Ratchet nodded his head. Ratchet knew it wasn't just drift that she is worried. It was everyone in her life. Stepping forward, ratchet grabs the handles and climbs down it slowly.

Pulse watches ratchet disappear under the flooring before grabbing the handles and scaling down the wall. Each step clicked because of the handles. Her visor seem to of only brighten the small area of the wall.

Slowly but surely, the handles began to turn into a ladder form. It was quiet impressive but more disappointed when she learned of the secret passage hidden within the blue prints.

She was a hacker, she was suppose to search for this stuff. But lately, scaling down this tunnel, she had to think back to drift. He was offlining because she stayed behind with first aid.

Her vents began to sputter, she was fighing back the tightness in her cable necks. She struggled not to choke on her tears. "He'll be fine."Ratchet stated calmly, stopping a bit to watch pulse.

"H-how do you know?" Pulse looked down at ratchet, the golden shine wasn't hard to miss under the blue visor while she watched a smile tug slightly on ratchet lips. "How do you know he'll survive?" She asked sadly.

"Easy, i wont let him go."Ratchet stated, quickling his pace to climb down. "Now let's get pharma." Ratchet urged.

Pulse nodded and was about to begin to follow before she spotted a vent. "I got a plan, You go get pharma, i'll be right behind you." Pulse stated, reaching forward and grabs the edges of the vent before pulling herself into it, climbing through it.

"Remember, don't transform!" Ratchet reminded in worried before sighing softly, continuing to climb down.

Pulse was small enough to climb through the vent. She done so many times as a decepticon. Easy for her to gain access to computers and datasystems. Finding the opening, she posted pharma at the table, fixing what looks like a T-cog. Moving a bit, she saw ratchet stepping down.

" _There_ you are, _finally._ " Pharma smirked lightly, taking the T-cog apart. "I was giving you two more minutes. "Pharma chuckled lightly, his optics were a bit wide with amazement. " _Dramatic escape_ are wothless without _Witnesses_." Pharma pointed out, turning toward ratchet while his servo moved to his side and pulling out a blaster, aiming it at ratchet.

"I'm _unarmed_ pharma, so you can but down the.." Ratchet held his servos out, pointing toward his wrists. "Look, even my _wrist_ are empty. I've come here as you _friend_ to talk some _sence_ into you." Ratchet pointed out, a frown on his lips.

Pharma kept chuckling softly, that smirk remained on his lips. Pulse needed to wait a little longer. "Oh ratchet. It's been a while since anyone tried to do that and for what it's worth, you're my friend too." Pharma stated with a smirk.

Ratchet kept silent. Pulse could see it though, some type of rust was learning out of ratchet blue optics, small bits of rush forming on his cheek and cheveron. Panic began to flare in her spark.

"Aw, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you _cry._ " Pharma said sarcasticly, a chuckle was still their.

"Huh?" Ratchet looked at pharma at confusion, raising his servo before touching his face as he looked at his digits to see those red rust. " I was wondering why i could taste the back of my eyes in my mouth." Ratchet grumbled a little, keeping that same frown.

"Don't worry, this wont take long. "Pharma small smirk formed into a wide grin. "See, it's important that you understand why i did what i did, 'cos i think you'll _get it_. Other people, not so much but you.. We're both _doctors_ , right? We know all about life and death chioces." Pharma stated, waiting for ratchets answer.

Pulse began to work on removing the vent's gate, shifting into her spot as she smirked. One thing pharma didn't know is that Pulse knows her way around a cybertronian body. One of the experiences she had with the decepticons.

Pushing the gate open she leans back to hang upside down out from under the vent with her servo's gripping the edge of the open vent as she bends her knees to pull her pedes out from the vent to flipp backwards.

"Ratchet, have you ever wonder why delphi is still standing? Or how we're able to fix all the autobots who get injured defending the nucleon mines, despite the decepticon justice division making this planet their home? " Pulse began to wonder the same thing, but her lips pull a smirk. " The D.J.D could wipe us out in seconds.. They _could!_ But they don't and they don't because of me." Pharma explained, pointing his thumb digit toward his chassis while holding that stupid grin on his face plates.

Ratchet frowned, narrowing his optics and pointed toward pharma. "I'm _listening_. I'm also thining of a way to _purge_ the virus from my system, grab a _blunt object_ , and _beat_ the smile off you're smug, traitorous face, just so we're clerar." Ratchet pointed out with an annoyed huffed.

Pulse turned her head toward the shelving beside pharma. Her optics widen at the sight of, atleast ten transformation cogs on each row. She wanted to whistle but she couldn't, she didn't want to get rid of her position but she knew her ticket.

"Well, _that's_ not very friendly, is it? " Pharma moved his servo, pointing toward the rows of transformation cogs. " Listen, the d.j.d ignored us in exchanged for a regular donation; _transformation cogs._ The leader of the D.j.D is _addicted_ to changing shape, he's burnt through _hundred_ of cogs and from what i heard, a few blew up on him as well." Pharma stated, with a chuckle of amusement.

Pulse smirked. She wasn't expecting to hear that but a little disappointed tha tthe leader was still alive from one messily explosion. " It's a rare condition, but _treatable,_ but not the explosion part." Ratchet stated, his optics shifted just a little to spot pulse.

Pulse released the edge of the vent, dropping down onto her pedes as she stood up tall. Slowly sliding her energon sword out from her right sheath as the energon blade barely made a sound against it's sheathed. "So you _harvest organs_ on behalf of the Decepticons justice division? " Pulse asked with utter coldness in her tone.

Pharma almost jumped at the sound of her tone, spinning slightly around to look at pulse with widen optics. Not a single sign of the infection was showing on her. Pulse knew why. She was infected but she was smarter then most and pharma began to see that.

" In the beginning it was just patients who.."Pharma began to chucklen once more. "Despite my best efforts.. Had died on the war but demands _increased._ " Pharma pointed out, holding his servo out.

"You stated killing your patients.." Pulse stated, watching ratchet frame slowly shake in anger. Pulse frame however, remaind calmed. She wasn't affected by the way pharma was acting. She dealt with the insanity.

"I made judgement based on their chances of survival. Sometimes, i let them _slip away._ " Pharma admitted, smirking toward pulse.

"And yet, they did have a chance to survive, correct?" Pulse asked, raising her energon blade up, pointing the tip to pharma's neck.

"That's right. Sometimes, if they really were clinging to life, i help them _relax their grip._ " Pharma tilted his head back a bit, that insane grin on his face formed. _"_ But the quota _kept_ increasing, and prowl kept sending _new_ autobots to defend the nucleon mines." Pharma stated, setting his servo onto his hip.

"You could've closed delphi or requested a transfer or.. Or just run away." Ratchet pointed out, frowning a bit more.

"There would've been too many questions. I had to do something that would _force_ high command to shut us down without implicating me. I had to engineer a _plague."_ Pharma stated, pulse knew something was wrong with him. Her jaw tighten.

 _Playing god._ She thought. It was the only thing that could pop into her mind. Pharma was taking action into his own hands. Ending the lives of those who wished to live, to be saved.

"I found two decepticon nonentites and paid them to play the victim once inside delphi, they detonated a _bomb_." Pharma said calmly, his tone however was filled with amusement and excitement.

"How? I thought they were locked up in their cells?" Ratchet asked, narrowing his optics calmly before looking at pulse. He would see she was very still, not making a movement but he saw pharma fidget a little when the emerald femme growled through her engines.

"They weren't in cells, they were in _a cell_. "Pulse said harshly, her dente's grinded a little in annoyance, inching her blade closer and closer to pharma's neck. If drift was by her side, he'd had stopped her but he wasn't, he was still laying on that berth because of pharma.

"Very observent, aren't you?" Pharma looked at pulse, watching her visor darken a bit more. "Amulon let them _share._ They were combiners, one was called sonic and the other.."Pharma chuckled softly." You'll like this one, the other was called Boom. And at a prearranged time.." Pulse raised her blade up a bit closer to pharma mouth, causing the mech to fall silent.

"Let me guess, what the coast was all dandy and clear, they lived up to their names. It's all about the frequency and volume. Sonic can make the frequency while boom adjusts the sound, easily enough to destroy one's audio or processor at the right sound frequency, correct?" Pulse questioned a bit. Her tone held so much hate and angery. Her visor darken even more, just enough to see the glowing shimming under the blue visor.

Pharma budged his jaw in annouyance for the interruption. He had not accounted for this. He knew who he was dealing with. He had heard of her but he didn't expect her to know this much, just by observing and listening. Pulse virus, the intellengance hacker but that was all he knew, she had many other nicknames given to her by the decepticons only.

" Yes, that's right. Just find that right frequency and volume, and you can pull a cybertronian apart from the inside. I had the decepticon detonate a _soundbomb_ i invented, an echo laced with a virus." Pharma stated calmly, that proud look on his face was there.

"And once the virus goes off, every who had heard the sound was infected, correct?" Pulse asked, she watched pharma optics widen. That sinister smile formed on his lips.

" _Yes.."_ Pharma began to laugh softly. "And then, when they next changed shape, the coolants, the dispersants and the anti-rusting agents in and around their cog all _cross-contamintated_ trigging a slow molecular breakdown. It was _loud_ , it was nasty and i want you to admit ratchet, i very much want you to admit, that you're a tiny bit _impressed."_ Pharma said happily, that sinister smile seemed to of widen.

Pulse scoffed, shaking her helm as she raised pharma keep his aim on ratchet. "Impressed? I'm _appalled_." Pharma smile began to falter. " By you _stupidity._ You shouldve paid the decepticons to detonate the mob within _earshot_ of the Decepticon justice division." Ratchet stated dryly.

"They said it was more than their lives were woth to even _try_." Pharma argued calmly.

"I still don't get it. The plan was for sonic and boom to release the virus.."Pulse clears her vocals. " And for you to lock yourself in _quarantine?_ " Pulse asked, reminding pharma his own words.

"I'd _intended_ to hide in a _C.R chamber_ , but they were all occupied. The quarantine room was the only other soundproofed enviroment. I thought i'd be able to break out." Pharma growled a little. "When you showed up with Pulse virus, i _panicked_. If anyone could work out what was really going on, it'd was you or her. After you freed me, i had no choice but to ask sonic and boom to murder you.. And everyone else. You both should take that as a compliment." Pharma stated, pointing out the compliment part.

"Yeah, no thanks." Pulse said, gladly declining that compliment. Her optics harden toward pharma.

"Pharma, i've been held at gunpoint by the _best_. Megatron, Starscream.." Pulse raised an optic ridge at ratchet confusely. Ratchet just waved his hand slightly. "Killmaster, remember killmaster? With the wand? And i've never known anyone take _so long_ to explain their grand plan, but i want to _thank_ you. " Ratchet said with a irritated look.

Pulse watched ratchet digit point at the ground as she followed it. Her optics landed on the red rust that was slowly spilling into a puddle as it was sliding down under pharma, making a very bite noticable red streak. Pulse stepped back, smirking lightly while pharma watched in confusion.

"Not only have you prove that you _finally deserve_ what's coming to you, but you've given me time to _fight back."_ Ratchet stated, a grin forming on ratchets lips.

"Fight back? _Fight back?_ You're _falling apart!_ "Pharma shouted in confusion, his grip tightening on the handle of the blaster.

"I've infected you." Ratchet pointed out,

"You haven't even _touched_ me." Pharma argued, narrow his optics in confusion.

Pulse snorted, swinging her blade into her sheathed, smirking widely. "While you've been _talking and getting distracted_. Ratchet been _corroding_. He spring a thousand leaks for the last thirty-four seconds so…"Pulse pointed at the rust between the three of them.

" _You've been standing in my rust."_ Ratchet stated harshly, a smile formed on his lips.

With a yelp from pharma, he jumped up quickly as both ratchet and pulse lunched forward. Their fists swung forward as ratchet fist slammed into pharma's jaw while pulse fist slammed into pharma's abbdomen, sending the jet former back into the desk.

Ratchet kneels down, picking the blaster up. "Yep, that felt as good as i thought it would. " Ratchet said, chuckling lightly.

"Not to me."Pulse stated, leaning forward as she grips the hilt of her sword. Her left shifted behind her right, narrowing her eyes.

" _Stupid!_ You don't think i created a _vaccine_ in case something like this happen?"Pharma said quickly in panic, his servo grabbing onto the test tube on the desk.

"Actually, i was _counting_ on it. Hand it over, slowly." Ratchet warned, raising the blaster up and aiming it at pharma.

"And if i don't?" Pharma insisted on pushing, that smile returning to his faceplates.

"He'll shoot and i'll slice you into pieces." Pulse stepped forward, watching pharma push back a bit against the desk.

"That's the thing, he can't do it, can you ratchet. You can't shoot me. You can't shoot me because killing an _unarmed combatant_ goes against every circuit in you're body." Pharma pointed out, that smirk widening as he pointed at ratchet.

"If you _must_ know.."Ratchet sighs. "I can't shoot you because my trigger finger isn't working." Ratchet pointed out with a huff.

"In that case, i'd like you two to meet my two best friends. " Pharma said with a smirk, both shoulder blaster jets lowered down and light up yellow. Ratchet made the move, pushing pulse out of the way as two bright beams shot out of the shoulder blasters.

Pulse stumbled away, her ehad whipped around as her optics widen behind her blue visor. Those two bright beam shots collided into ratchet frame. Her jaw slowly open as she watched ratchet lifeless frame land on the ground.

"Oh, and you know what? You were never _that_ good a _doctor."_ Pharma stated with an insult.

Pulse sat there. Her friend parished infront of her. Rage begna to build up in her spark as she straighten up and turned around as she watched pharma disappear up the ladder. A smirk formed on her lips as she jumps up, grabbing the edges of the vent and flipping herself into it.

She began to crawl her way through, racing pharma to the top. She knew that were he was heading. There was three directions on that ladder. To the C.R room, To the bunker below and the last place was the roof. The sound of Pedes clicking against the handles of the ladde.

She wasn't going to loose pharma. Oh no, she wont even let him live. Making to a much decent size vent, she manged to get herself ot crouch up and climb up into the higher vent, pulling herself up as she crawled once more toward the roof. The soft sound of the breeze whistling in the wind was being heard. She was near.

" and you were never that good an _autobot."_ Ratchet voice was heard. Relief seem to of flooded in her spark, Turning around, she slams her pede into the vent gate, breaking it as she climbs out.

"Ratchet?" Pharma asked, in shock. His optics were widen in confusion.

" _A solid light avatar_ , yes. Feels _different_ this time. Though, i think the templates _corrupted._ You can see why _remote projection_ went out of fashion. It's energy intensive it's demands total concentration and they could never get the hair to look real. Infact, these days it's only good for.." Ratchet hologram didn't finish.

Pulse ran toward pharma, her arms reaching out as she tackles pharma toward that ground. "Is keeping _simpletons_ like you distracted!" Pulse finished for ratchet, her weight caused pharma to stumble in pure shock.

His servo releasing the green vile. " _No!_ That's the only _Vaccine!_ " Pharma called out, dropping the vaccine as it bounced off the ground, rolling toward the edge as he regain his balance, chasing after it.

Pulse ran after pharma, twisting her ankle as pharma dived down to catch. She raised her pede up, bringing it down onto pharma's arm. Causing the arm to crunch with bending metal, while pharma cried out in pain.

Pulse turned her head to see the vile roll off the edge, falling toward the depts of the snow.. Shifting was heard, catching her attention as she felt a fist collide into haw jaw, knocking her back into the ground. " You.. You.."Pharma growled. "You _Imbecile!_ You killed us all." Pharma yelled.

Pulse stumbled back, the taste of energon leaked out of her mouth. Her glossa slowly slides out of her mouth and graced her lips gently. Her visor had darken to almost a dull blue as she straighten up.

"Then i die with my partner, right at his side." Pulse said with utter coldness. She stepped forward, swinging her fist into pharma's jaw. Causing the flyer to stumble back once more before she grabbed his arm.

"You see, from what i learn. You died a long time ago _pharma._ And as for ratchet, his hands don't work. He's miles from anyone he truly care about and if he still coming to terms with the fact that after a _four million year build up_ peace has turned out to be an _massive anticlimax_ so bottom line, he got nothing to lose.. But i do." Pulse said coldly, pulling onto pharma's good arm with as much strength she musted, ripping his arm off completely.

"But for you.. Hehe, i am never wrong about you."Pulse smirked widen, dropping pharma arm down as she walked toward his other servo.

"Please.. Pulse."Pharma looked for mercy in pulse visor. "You can't leave me hanging here forever." Pharma pleaded, frowning in fear.

"Oh.. it wont be forever look at that _elbow_. There's no way that's load-bearing join.." Pulse pointed at the elbow joint. "When you fall, you have two choices: One to fly and activate the virus or.. You can stay as you are and pray.." She leans toward pharma's audio. "You wont die." She whispers softly before she stood up..

Ratchet walked toward them. His face held a stoic look. " If you want my medical opinion, you need to make a _judgement_ base on your _chance of survival_ " Ratchet stated, moving to pulse said.

The sound of whirrling was heard, a target line was touching pulse helm as she turned to pharma. " _No!_ " Drift voice called out, causing pulse to turn around as she watched drift land beside pharma, slicing through pharma's only servo.

Pharma frame suddenly fell. Pulse optics widen as she watched as drift fell onto his side. "Drift.." Both pulse and ratchet called out, moving toward drift side quickly.

It wasn't long until they were back in the medical bay. Pulse and drift were the frist to take the vaccine under ratchet ordered. Both knights were comfortable in eachother arms, relax. There was no reason to keep the two seperated.

"This.. gets.. The biggest tick.. Ever." Drift pointed out between heavy vents, a weak chuckle was escaping his lips.

"You idiot." Pulse muttered and shook head head. Grabbing drift servo into her servo, squeezing them lightly.

" _Jemusutōn, you wound me."_ Drift said softly, smiling softly toward the emerald femme. The glint in his sky blue optics showed so much playfullness and love in them, no longer death ridden.

"Still like to know what that means?" Pulse asked softly, leaning her frame forward before resting her helm against drift's chassis, her optics closing behind her visor.

"That is… for me to.. Know." Drift said between his vents before his frame relaxes, letting his spark hum contently with her presences.

It took a while for everyone who had the virus to get back on their feet. Mainly ratchet, but finally they were back on the ship, heading toward the lost light. Pulse knew the Decepticon justice division isn't gonna be happy the fact they raided their planet.

But at this moment, pulse didn't care. She was just happen drift was well enough and strong enough to stay beside her again. She wouldn't know what she would do without the samuria mech.

But one thing pulse knew was coming that everyone wasn't expecting. "Chief medical officer? _Me?_ " First aid pointed toward himself in shock.

Ambulon, Pipes and drift were in a heated conversation. Pulse sat in the back with for maximus, her lips pulled a smile on her faceplates as she watched ratchet and first aid speak.

"In _principle_ , yes. You _impressed_ me back there. You're world was falling apart but you took control. You stayed calm and put others before yourself. And unless i'm mistaken. It was you who sent the datalog.. The one that exposed pharma's _Malpractice?_ " Ratchet questioned.

"How'd you guess?" First aid asked, gesturing toward the question.

"I didn't, Pulse did. Since We've met, you've been quoting, Fisitron.. ' Life persists" and all that. You're a fan of the _wreckers._ " Ratchet pointed out, frowning a little.

"I didn't know who was behind the high death rates, but i had to tell _Someone_. As the only wreckers fan on delphi, the _datalog network_ serves as a _secure frequency._ " First aid pointed out, lowering his helm. " I couldv't _saved_ him you know, fisitron, _ironfist._ I think that a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Ratchet muttered calmly, lowering his helm.

"Atleast, we've seen the back of pharma." First aid said, looking toward ratchet with a shine of his visor.

"This will sound strange but.. I'll miss him. I'll miss his _talent_. For most of his life he was a fantastic doctor." Ratchet admitted, sighing a bit softly while looking ahead.

"If you remember him at his _best_. You'll always carry a part of him with you." First aid said wisely.

"Yeah. _Two_ parts of him actually" Ratchet didn't say it loudly but he knew he was right.

Pulse stood up, walking toward them before smirking. "Yeah well.. I wont miss him. It actually felt good at ripping his arm. Making him scared of the famous Pulse virus." She called out, jabbing her thumbs to herself.

She saw that shine in first aid optics. "You _The pulse virus?_ "First aid asked in shock, his tone almsot got high pitchy but she was used to it.

"Believe it kid, she one hacker no one messes with" Ratchet stated with a chuckle. A smile forming on the old medic face.

"I got so many questions!" First aid turned to pulse quickly. "Can you answer them all though?" He asked.

"Give me a data-list, and i'd be happy too, plus the autograph of all wreckers." Pulse stated with a raised digit.

"And now i'm not gonna hear the end of it."Ratchet muttered, watching the two with a sigh.


	16. Incident with Fort Maximus

The sound of blasting caught pulse attention. She knew she was hearing something but she decided to put it off. Her quarters weren't far from swerves bar, nor far from drifts either. Her cassettes were currently recharge on their seperate berth beside hers. She had managed to get an extra berth for them to share and she was happy about that.

The Delphi was hell to them. Standing up, she strolled out of her quarters quickly to see what the commotion was. Her servo reaching up, linking herself to all communication links as she quickly walked down the hall.

But what pulse didn't expect was a servo reaching out to her, grasping her shoulder tightly before pulling her frame against the larger frame. Squirming in the arms of her capture, she heard the deep growl.

"Calm yourself, sparklet." His tone was a warning. Her optics widen, she knew that voice all to well. Looking up, her eyes widen at the sight of fortress maximus. Moving her gaze, she saw the steam coming out of the muzzle of his blaster.

"Fort, _what did you do?"_ Pulsed hissed at him in warning, her optics narrowing.

"Forgive me." He muttered, carrying, more like dragged, the emerald femme toward rungs office.

This wasn't what she expected. Being in Fortress maximus arms, held down on the berth. Whirl on the floor, busted up and damaged but still online. Rang strapped down by the chair and she hate being a hostage.

What was more annoying, she was that she wasn't strapped down or forced to be held down. She was allowed to move, but wasn't allowed to leave. She wasn't even allow near a datapad. It was upsetting to her.

"Listen, max. In the hope that this can still have a _happy ending_ and speaking as someone who appreciates the _challenges_ of adjusting to _postwar life_.. I just wnana say that there's still time for you to do the decent thing and _kill yourself._ "Whirl spoke up calmly. Pulse couldn't see it but she could tell there was a smirking tone in whirls voice.

"Now whirl, that may not be the most helpful.." Rung didn't get the chance to finish speaking.

"Come on! Blow yourself away! Let's see a spark-spasm up close." Whirl urged up with that same confident tone.

"Clever, you want me to _lose my cool_ and let my guard down, giving you the chance to _overpower_ me." Fort maximus stated, holding his blaster toward whirls face.

"Actually, i think you might be crediting him with too much…" Rung began to state a fact in a peaceful manor but that was cutt off by whirls scoffing.

" _Seriously,_ All of this is a bit.. It's a bit _pathetic_ though isn't it? Even for an epic, epic _failure_ like you." Whirl turned his head to the side as if he was tilting it. " i mean, not only do you practically _beg_ to take G9 off your hands, but you curl up into a ball the moment overlor-" Whirl was silence when Fort maximus turned his blaster around, gripping the muzzle before slamming the butt of the blaster into whirls face.

"Whirl…" Pulse hissed at the blue helicopter mech.

"Wow.. If i'd known _that_ was the best you've got. I'd have said something _genuinely_ offensive." Whirl pointed out with a light chuckle.

Another swung of the butt from the blaster landing into whirls face. Pulse face palms lightly, shaking her helm lightly before swinging her legs. She knew if she interfer, she was likely to get hurt so she looked around.

"Anything else?" Whirl asked wiht a painful groan, tilting his head forward to look at fort maximus.

Fort hummed softly, looking at whirl. "Right. Becuase _strike three_ will break your processor in half." Fort maximus turned around, narrowing his optics. "Now, let's _remind_ ourselves of our _roles._ _I'm_ the one who bust in and overpowered you." Fort maximus turned around. " _I'm_ the one holding the obscenely large gun."

Pulse and rung looked at eachother. Moving her digit toward it in a hidden motion. Rung turned his head to look at the video camera. Pulse sighs lightly, shaking her helm carefully before looking at the camera then back at fort maximus.

"And _I'm_ the one who.. _Apperently_.. Is having ' _an acute psychotic episode.'_ " Fort maximus listed off what the roles were.

Pulse stood up, stretching her arms as she frowns a little. "Fortress maximus.. " Pulse called out, looking toward fort. She watched his frame turn to her, his optics widen at the sight of her.

Something about pulse reminded fort of someone. " _Please._ Why are you doing this?" Rung asked calmly, seeming to be handling the situation very well.

"Yeah, don't hostage-takers usually have a list of _demands?_ If you want a _helicopter_ you're gonna have to ask me _very nicely…_ " Whirl stated with a smirking tone.

Pulse sighs again, shaking her head before grumbling toward herself. " There's a _communicator_ over there. Why not give rodimus a call or atleast let me tell drift that i'm alright?" Pulse stated with a question, stepping toward fort maximus.

Fortress maximus spun completely around to face her. His blaster rose up and aimed at her chassis but it seem to of shook. What was it about her that scares fortress maximus. Was it the rumors of her or something else. _Primus help me understand._ Pulse through to herself.

Fort lowered the blaster, his red optics narrowing. "You wanna know why i'm _doing this?_ "Fort turned to rung. "You wanna know what this is _about?_ " He pointed digit toward the floor. " This is about _accountability._ This is about a _duty to care._ Your words, not mine." Fort maximus reminded.

"I know you're _burning_ max. I know your thoughts _hurt your head_ , but you need to be more specific." Rung softly pleaded a little.

"Three years, two months, and ten days! There: _Specific_ enough for you?!" Fort maximus shouted the question, spinning around once more to grab the communicator, turning it on. " _That's_ how long it took high command to send help to garrus 9! _Three years!_ Three years before we reached the top of prowl's ' _To do list!'_ Three years before he sent the wreckers to sweep up the mess!" Fort maximus stated.

Pulse walked closer to fort maximus. Whatever affected him when he looked at her. She could use that to her adventage. Raising her hand, she touched fort maximus shoulder lightly. "Fort maximus, calm down." She said softly, almost in a hushing tone.

" _Hot rod!_ " Fort maximus ignored her. "You know who it is! I'm looking at _whirl_ , _the psychiatrist, pulse virus_ and i'm happy to kill all three of them unless you turn this ship around and take us _back to cybertron._ Prowl get's _one chance_ to explain himself before i put my _fist_ through his chest!" Fort maximus demanded, his fist tightening around the communicator.

"Fort.. calm-" Pulse fell silent to rodimus voice.

:: _Okay firstly? It's rodimus. Secondly. We're about as far away from cybertron as…::_ Rodimus was cutt off.

"Shut up!" Fort maximus snapped. " _I mean it!_ I don't want a _conversation!_ It;s a simple enough proposition: You take me home right _now_ and no one in this room _dies_. Over and _out!"_ Fort maximus warned, shutting the communicator off before gazing at pulse virus.

"Now, you realized the _fatal flaw_ in your plan, right?" Whirl began to point out, while pulse was sending out a glare toward the helicopter former. " You've just told rodimus to do something he doesn't _actually_ want to do. Now if you'd ordered him _not_ to return to cybertron.." Whirl began to trail.

"Whirl's _right._ Rodimus is rebellious by nature. "Pulse snorted at that. "Try to impose your will on him and as a simple matter of principle he'll.. "Rung didn't finished when fort max was looking at his cuffed hands.

"What's that in your hand?" Fort maximus asked, stepping toward him.

"My what?" Rung tilting his head, looking confused with a frown.

"You're _holding_ something in you're hand." Rung was about to raise his left hand up, but fort maximus shook his head. " No, no. Your right hand. " Rung didn't understand the first and kept on insisting to raise his left hand up. " your _right_ hand."

Rung opened his right hand. It seemed normal at first but as soon as pulse got a closer look. She smirked a bit. " A _microphone_ in rungs _thumb._ He's been recording all this, right?" Pulse secretly winked behind her visor, earning a nod from rung. " Probaly _broadcasting_ it, too.." Pulse stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's see what happens if i _pull_. "Fort maximus said, reaching to grab rung thumb as soon as two digits pinched onto rungs thumb, he began to pull on the therapist thumb..

"Wait!" Pulse moved servos and grabs fort maximus servos to stop it. A glare from Maximus harden, red optics narrowing in warning but he didn't say anything. " Let me hack into it. If it's broadcasting, then i can shut it down." Pulse said softly, kneeling down.

Fort maximus optics soften a little before grunting. "Fine, if it is, i will rip his thumb out. "Fort maximus stated, removing his digits from rung thumb.

"And if it isn't and it's just recording?" Pulse asked, looking a little unsure but now wondering why it seem she was the one affecting him.

"Then he can keep it." Fort maximus stated, looking away from them.

"Thankyou." Rung whispers to pulse, watching pulse move her servo onto rungs as a cord slipped out of her wrists and slithers into rungs.

"Don't mention it." Pulse said softly with a smile. Her visor lit up a bit, disconnecting the connection of the recorder from broadcasting before her optics gazed toward the camera with a apology look on her face.

She needed to make sure rung and whirl makes it out safely. The symbol of her visor began to blink. The email she was waiting. She didn't expected it to come late. But she was relieved to get atleast some help. She moves onto the seat next to rung, lowering her head.

 _I heard your cry for help. Pulse, i did not expect this to have happen. Fortress maximus has been on gurras nine for three years if not longer. He had many run in with your sire on Garrus nine. Many reason's why your sire left cybertron after he had learn of the Femme had sparked you and left you at the youth center was to find a new home._

 _One that wasn't Cybertron's second moon but he did have a run in with megatron and joined his side. If you must know why Fortress maximus is scared of you, he isn't. He is trying his hardest to hold back._

 _He sees your carrier in you. He and your carrier were good friends, close but not mates. Like siblings i should say. He was with her most of her carrying. I believe when he found out she had parish at your sire's servos, he believed you did as well. Thus making Fortress maximus go after overlord even if Fortress Maximus is a warden. He still holds great care for you and your offlined carrier._

 _Primus._

Pulse optic flashed a little. Guilt and anger was building up in her spark. She felt that familiar tug on her spark. But she pushed against it, forcing that tug to stop. She hated that feeling already. Was he really trying to get her attention on him? She huffed a little, looking away.

"I give up, you win." Whirl began to whine in boredom. " Three _hours_. I am _so_ bored i think i'm going to.. Max, i serious doubt you've got what it takes to see this through, but if you have then.. _Please_.. Just _skip_ _to the end_ and kill us." Whirl whiningly, leaning his head back in boredom.

"Whirl! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Rung snapped at him, seeming to almost loose his cool with the situation.

"You tell me.. that's your job, isn't it?" Whirled more likely stated a fact then questioned, turning his head in annoyance.

"There's a point. " Pulse sighs softly, resting her elbows on her knees. " Why _are_ you here?" Pulse asked, looking at whirl in confusion.

"Everyone knows your _damaged._ But _why_ are you damaged?"Fort asked, raising his blaster to whirl's chassis.

"Yeah.. as if i'm gonna spill my guts for you." Whirl stated with a huffed, looking toward fort maximus.

"You'd rather i spill them _for_ you?" Fort warned, more like threaten.

"Oh _Please_. All you can threaten me with is _death?_ " Whirl sarcastically asked, his yellow optic only dimming in annoyance and boredom.

Pulse watched Fort maximus turned around, raising his blaster up to rung face. She could see how dimm the charge was within the muzzle of the weapon. She raised her servo up, stopping for maximus from asking rung.

"Fort maximus, Stop. Please? " She asked softly, earning fort maximus attention. She moved her servo to her blue visor and grips the edges of it. "You don't have to threaten them to tell you anything."

"And why shouldn't i?" Fort maximus snapped, his optics widen as he watched pulse take her visor off her optics. That blue visor turning gray after it removal while she rose her head up.

Her golden optics shined brightly. Those rare optics that caused Fort maximus to freeze up completely. The blaster still on a very low charge was now dimming as his arm was began to lower, along with the weapon.

"Because i know what happen at Garrus 9 with my sire." Pulse said quietly, her servo's subspacing the visor as she leans forward, moving her elbows onto her knees. Her arms were crossing over as she sighs softly.

"Uh?" Whirl looked at pulse with shock in his yellow optic. Even rung stared at her. She would say the exact name of the mech that done, nothing but evil to fort maximus.

"Then you are…"Fort maximus moved slowly toward her. His free servo reached over to her. His large blue servo touched her chin, tilting her head back. "You are her daughter. You are Starline daughter." Fort maximus muttered, his tone held the slight happiness.

"I will tell you and rung everything, but please.. No more fort maximus. No more hurting anyone. " Pulse pleaded softly, almost as calm as she could sound. Her servo's raised up, gripping the wrists of fort maximus servo while pressing into his touch.

"Such a sappy moment, fine, _Alright then"_ Whirl groans unhappily. "If you _must_ know, to stop this sappy moment. I'm here because i was kicked out of the _wreckers_ and i took it badly." Whirl began his little story.

Pulse snorted, rolling her optics. " How bad was it to be kicked out?" she asked, moving her servo's away from fort maximus, crossing her arms against her chassis.

" _Very_ badly. 'Clear the area and send for ultra magnus' badly." Pulse winced at the very idea of that happening to her and she loved all wreckers. They were her family. Each and every last one of them. " If i wanted to remain an autobot and i think right now i _do_ , then i have to _talk things through_ with whatshisface over there. Fact is you and me aren't so different." Whirl finished his story, chuckling lightly.

"Wrong. I'm here because of an injustice. _You're_ here because you _appall_ people." Fort

Pulse watches them, lightly pushing a toy model of the lost light to rung. Watching rung from the corner of her optics, seeing his confused look before it dawned on him, leaning down to reach for the model.

" hey, you think this is me? You know you _know_ mw? I used to be a _craftsmen! A chronosmith!_ " Whirl stated his previous rank before the war had started.

" _You_ were a watchmaker?" Pulse asked, raising an optic ridge in confusion. Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her arms against her chassis and tilted her head in a little confusion.

Whirl looked at her with that single, glitting yellow optic before he huffed softly. "Not at _fiest._ See, before the war, i did something everyone said was impossible! I _changed jobs._ I _rejected my alt mode_ and presuaded the local _functionist_ to let me leave the _ariel corps_."Whirl stated with a simple hum of amusement.

"Thought you were about to do that before?" Pulse said softly, frowning a little as she thought. She never asked ironhide about it before or even consider switching her jobs before.

"No, never could without presuading. I made such good money as a watchmaker. That other people wanted a cut. When i refused to cough up. They sent _the heavies._ Both of them." Whirl pointed out, his optic moved toward fort maximus.

He waited for another answer to come. Only a few seconds past did he continue to speak. "When my business was destroyed, _thats_ when everything went to hell. I started hangin out in the old _dead end_ with the _syphoners,_ and the _cog snatchers.._ And 'cos i got into my fair share of fights, i got noticed." Whirl stated with a smirking tone.

"Noticed by the wrong sort of people." Pulse muttered with annoyned, rolling her optics as she shook her helm lightly at whirl words.

"It was worth it too." Whirl turned back to pulse, he still held that same tone. " See, max, _warborn_ autobots like you don't remember the senate, or the people who worked for them. They made me do things. Things, i couldn't undo. I resisted.. At first. " Whirled looked away and chuckled softly. " Never underrestimate the persuasive powers of _empurata._ " Whirl stated calmly.

"Valid statement right there, whirl" Pulse hums softly, tapping the chair lightly while her optics watched rung tap the window of the model.

"Yeah yeah. " Whirl waved his claw servo weakly. "So then the senate's men got me a jon in _law enforcement_. Said they were doing me a big, old favor. One day they.. They kind of ordered me to kill this prisoner. I screwed _that_ up royally. Ended up being arrested by my senior officer.. A guy named _orion pax._ " Whirl said calmly, looking toward fort maximus.

"Wait.. _The orion pax?_ " Pulse asked in shock, her optics widen at the very thought of Optimus being an enforcer.

"Yeah, _exactly_. Years later, orion.. _Optimus_.. Invited me to join his merry band of autobots. Wanted to _lay claim_ to me before the decepticons could. _Forgiveness_ as a weapon of war. You see, _very_ optimus prime." Whirl hummed softly, nodding his helm.

"But Optimus saw his error when he was recieved the matrix of leadership. " Pulse muttered calmly, remember the time she saw optimus, ironhide and another bot in the Spark champer under crystal city before Roadfist attack.

She shuttered at the memory of her first kill. It still terrified her to even touch a blaster anymore. Even though she had done so many times. But after she had seen the circle of light, she took her oath in only using swords to save lives.

"I was bounced around a bit, changed my name, became a flight instructor, and then eventually i joined the wreckers. And for a time, and in hindsight, it seems such a _short_ time, i had everything i wanted.." Whirl finished explain, huffing a little in annoyance.

"You never told _me_ any of that!" Rung snapped at whirl, feeling alittle jealous and upset that whirl kept all that information built up.

"Well _you_ never threatened to shoot a _friend of mine!_ " Whirl stated with a hiss at rung before looking away.

Realized dawned on rung face, watching him soften up in both facial expression and soften optics. "A friend?" Rung muttered toward himself.

"Just one more question and we're done. "Fort maximus tone seem to of soften up. "Why _were_ you kicked out of the wreckers?" Fort maximus asked calmly, looking down at the flier.

Whirl hummed in thought, snickering a little. "Literally _all_ i did was try to kill _springer_." Fort maximus scowled a little toward whirl. Not only was fort maximus but pulse spark ached in anger now. Fury began to boil in her energon. "Now, see. You both are doing a _face_. I know it sounds _bad,_ but.." Whirl began to explain his plan that he tried to cause.

"You try to kill springer?" Pulse muttered in anger, her servo's left her chassis to grip the edge of her seating. Her digits dug into the bottom of her seat.

"Yes, after _G9_ , he ended up in a coma. Roadbuster and i were suppose to _watch_ him 'til he recovered, except.." Whirl made another hum of amusement, " _I knew_ that was _never going to happen."_ Whirl stated with musement in his tone.

"Did you drag roadbuster into that plan of yours?" Pulse asked, her tone was stoic, almost trembling with anger. She could feel optics landing on her.

"Nah, Roadbuster didn't even know about it. But the _weapon_ he invented. He called it ' _the sparkeater'_ because it.. Basically, it drained the life force from it's targets. Brilliant, nasty piece of kit.. But painless, yeah. I used it on springer, tried to, anyways. Roadbuster intervened and hit me with _the veto._ " Whirl stated unhappily at that.

A smirk formed on pulse lips. Pride bubbled up in her spark for her teammate. "Smart move." She said, secretly praising the large wrecker.

"'Cos that's how it works, any wrecker can get rid of any other wrecker at any time.. And i guess.. I guess that's when it all" Whirl paused in throught before shaking his helm. "You know what? I think that's enough. Yeah.. i kinda think that's enough now." Whirl stated calmly, trying to wave off anymore information.

"Know what whirl…"Pulse looked toward whirl with an almost menecing glare. Her golden optics had dimmed in anger, watching the flier tilt his head. " Glad i was the one to take your place among the wreckers." She pointed out with a smirk crossing her lips.

"Wait.."It began to dawn on whirls facial features when his yellow optic brighten. " _You're.. The wreckers little hacker._ "Whirl began to laugh now, his amusement being filled. "Can't believe this whole time, i thought you were drift _little femme_ , turns out you're _the virus_ that the decepticons _hate_ so very much!" Whirl said between his laughs.

"Nah, they envy me for" Pulse waved her servo and grins. "They don't have the skill like me, only one who hate's me is soundwave." Pulse stated with a snort, turning her head while she smirked.

Looking toward the window, whirl had no logical way to respond to her answer. She watched the stars flew past the ship but something felt very off to them. Something that shouldn't of stayed.

"Hey…"Fort maxmis sat down right next to her, his servo lightly touching hers in comfort before he followed her gazed to the window. " That's the same starfield as before." Fort maxmis tone began to harden. "Why haven't we change course?" Fort asked, his fact twisted in anger

"Fort.. don't.." Pulse words were not heard as she watched the blue and white mech stood up quickly, grabbing his blaster and did a slight turn toward rung and whirl.

"Looks like it's gonna take a _death_ to send us on our way. Do i have a _volunteer?"_ Fort didn't waste time in standing up ands winging his blaster infront of whirl. Pulse didn't waste time either to stand up and move between fort and whirl, her arms extended out and her golden optics narrowing in warning.

"Don't even say a word whirl." Pulse hissed at whirl in a warning before glaring at fort. " Don't think about it, Fort max." She warned toward the giant former.

"Everyone just.. Just _stay calm_." Rung reached out to fort maximus, looking at pulse then at whirl. " Max, please lower the gun. I know what this is about.. Want this is _really_ about. Lower the gun and we'll talk, yes?" Rung tried to reason with fort maximus, but knowing fort wouldn't budge, not even at rungs words.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick! Pull the trigger!" Whirl coaxed, there was a cracking laugh in whirl's tone. Pulse knew the helicopter found it amusing.

"You don't know anything!" Fort max snapped at rung, glaring at him coldly.

"It's about my sire!" Pulse called out, causing rung and whirl to look at her in shock. " Because of this isn't about _three years._ It's about _three syllables._ Forget prowl, this is about what overlord did to you, what my sire did to you and my carrier and what you enver got to do _back_." Pulse said very quickly, panic was rushing through her spark.

She could feel the tug of amusement on her spark but she shook, she just said a secret. She was just glad the broadcaster was off but light, clear blue, tears were forming on her optic ridge. " Shut up." Fort spoken up softly but loud enough to be heard.

Fort maximus took a step forward, causing pulse to step back, she kept her arms extended to her side. Her spark pushed and blocked the tugging. She hated the feeling and she hated this situation right now. " No!" She snapped, narrowing her optics.

"I will not harm you, get out of the way." Fort maximus stated coldly, glaring toward her with those red optics as his trigger digit twitched against the gun's trigger while the blaster came close to her.

"Come on! Come on, you _coward!_ Pretend i'm _overlord!_ Pretend this is.. Garrus Nine!" Whirl shouted at the large mech, her shut tightly when a flash of light hit her, moving her servo to cover mostly her face, and cracking her optics a bit to see fort maximus shocked experssion.

Turning her helm, she tensed at the side of overlord and fort maximus. Her jaw slowly opened, the energon was spilling from everything overlord did. The stray tear finally escaped her optics as she witness overlord doing on Garrus nine.

She was a daughter of a murderer. She took a step back away from fort maximus but the sound of him falling onto his knees, she turned her head. Rung moved, somehow getting out of the bondage before he pulled both pulse and fort maximus head down under his frame. " Close you're optics, both of you. Don't look. It's alright. We're done. No more, for today." Rung cooed softly, keeping their heads buried under his.

Fort maximus arms moved around rung and pulse, holding them close. All pulse frame did was shake in more fear, her vents stuggled to intake as she released a loud crying. She didn't know, she didn't know who overlord really was until now.

She only remember the good side of him. But this.. This was to much for her. Slowly sitting up as the video feed fade. A shot fired into rung helm, shattering it before rung frame fell over into the air, smoking and in sparks.

Fort max optics widen before he pushed pulse away, only to watch a spike go through fort maximus chest, watching him fall over. She knew the pipe had missed the spark but she shook, falling on her aft.

By the time the doors open, drift came running in to her. His servos touching her shoulder but it was the touch that made her fliinch. It brought confusion to drift face. He hasn't seen her get hurt from the camera but something told him that it was the video feed.

"Pulse…" Drift tried to get her attention. It was like she was refusing to speak. Trying to comperhend what had happen and what she saw. Her spark only seem to froze in place. " Come on, sweetspark, speak to me." He said calmly, setting his servo on her cheek.

"She's overlord, kid." Whirl drawled out, looking at pulse. " She's been with the autobots this whole time and not once she knew overlord was her sire, quite a shocking experience." Whirl said with an amusing laugh.

Drift glared at whirl but didn't say anything. He moved a bit with his arms coiling under the emerald femme, picking her up carefully. It wasn't every day drift looses his cool but he had patients to wait for her to speak.

All pulse could do was stare and lean her helm against drift shoulder. Her frame continued to tremble against drift frame, feeling his movements and watching the walls and mechs fly past her.


	17. Realization Dawning in

Drift seem to of dragged pulse to swerves bar. Though, she stared at the high grade infront of her, she made no sign of speak and no sign of talking. Her blue visor was dull and lifeless but still covered her golden optics. Drift looked at her with concern, just like everyone else.

When the door open and slide close. Everyone but pulse seem to acknowledge the medic. " _Ratchet!_ You _made it!_ " Rewind called out, waving a servo in their air while he stood by chromedome and swerve.

Tailgate sat between swerve and whirl and skids sat beside whirl, and pulse sat beside skids and drift, leaving an open spot between ratchet and chromedown. " I hope this is important, _rewind_. I abandoned a _life-threating operation_ to come here." Ratchet seemed to of joked on that one. " That was a _joke_. Don't laugh at once. I was actually _spray-painting my hands._ " Ratchet pointed toward his hand.

Everyone but pulse began to laugh at that part. Even though ratchet was serious about the spray paiting part. Pulse just kept her helm lowered, staring at the high grade. She had lost her mood to even enjoy anything after what happen.

"Yeah.. that wasn't a joke." Ratchet drawled out. " How come the sign on the door says _closed for repairs?_ " Ratchet jabbed his thumb to the door with a frown experission. " Rodimus only just reopened this place." Ratchet asked a bit in concern.

"The sign gives us some _privacy_. Besides it's _true_! You see.." Rewind held his hands up, stepping behind the bar. " _Wait_ for it.." He reached for something and pulled rung out from behind the bar and pointed at rung head. " We're gonna repair _rung's brain_ and Put her back together." Rewind stated cheerfully.

Ratchet looked at rung then at rewind in shocked. " By the vaulted heights of.." Ratchet trailed of with a shocking look.

"You had him _hiddden behind the bar?!_ " Drift asked, his optics narrowed in anger but not only in anger but furious the fact that pulse needed fixed as well.

"So _embarressing."_ Chromedome said quietly, face-palming with his helm shaking from side to side.

"Not _seriously_ telling me he's been there the _whole time?_ " Skids asked, pointing at rung with a unknown look on his face.

"Cool." Whirl said with a little excitement in his tone.

"You don't mind do you, bud?" Rewind asked, rung. His arm slung over the motionless mech while the white optics. "What about you pulse?" Rewind looked at pulse in concern.

Pulse raised her head, she wanted to speak but all she did was lower her head back down to stare at her high grade. Surely, she would of jump at the chance to help bring rung back but she was still mawling over what had happen.

"What, he's not talking?" Drift pointed out rather then questioned it before looking at pulse in concern.

"He's not _anything_ , and _that's_ why i invited you all here." Rewind turned to chromedome, gesturing toward them. " Go on, domey, tell 'em what you told me." rewind stated calmly, she could hear the smirking tone.

"Rung can't return to full operating status until he's made a number of critical _neural connections_ , but he has to do it _himself_ and the longe rit takes him to do so, the greater the risk of _total shutdown._ " Chromedome explained calmly, but everything was fading from her, her optics shut off to let her focus on her own thoughts.

" _Z come on out." It was alice called her out, the knock on her quarters were loud enough for the wounded women. "We know well enough you're in there." Alice was always the impatient one._

" _Go away." She growled a bit, narrowing her eyes toward her broken arm. "I'll come out when i feel like it." She stated harshly._

" _Not happening Z." Now sarah was there. "It's either we come in, or you come out. One way or another, we're gonna help you through this." Sarah stated the obvious. They both knew she had no one to count on, no one to help her through this._

 _She was an orphan girl with no family. She owned a house but she never used it since she was in the military. Her good hand clenched the sheets of her bed. She was starting to get pissed. " I said.. Go_ the fuck _away!"_ _She snapped at them even if she glared at the door now._

" _No Z, we aren't leaving you." Why were these two women so stubborn on making sure she was already. A scoff from her as she turned her head, only to indicate that the door slowly opened and two women stepped into the room. "We girls need to stick together, right?" Alice asked, looking a bit concern and hurt._

" _Quit living in the past, what's done is done. It's over." She stated, narrowing her eyes at the women in anger._

" _Z, we joined up together. Trained together, Fought together. we shared out fair shares of blood, sweet and even flesh on those fields. Don't you remember the fun we were having?" Sarah asked, looking at Z with a bit of pain in her eyes._

 _Z scoffed, leaning her head back as she laughed slightly." The fun didn't last when we found out skill sets, Sarah. Your the black ops sniper master. Alice, you are a leutienant, under Victor command and me.. I'm a fucking hacker." Z stated coldly._

" _But your the best hacker we have, Z." Alice walked over and sat down on the bed. "You never break but there's always a point where a hacker needs to step down, take a breathe and let the walls come down. Your not a computer, Z, your a human being." Alice tried to hard to sound wise while giving off a comforting smile._

 _Z looked away, shaking her head. She didn't want to listen to them. Standing up, she walked to the door. " I though the same thing over and over and i always come to the conclusion. I'm the troubled one. I get in trouble, I find trouble and then i'm saved from trouble. " Z laughed softly, grabbing the handle of her door. "But in resault, i still get turned into piece of glass." Z walked out of her room, slamming it shut._

 _Alice and sarah looked at eachother in concern. They didn't know what was up with Z. All the knew is, every since the torture she went through, Z had pushed everyone away. Shutting herself out and not bothering to speak with anyone about it._

Being lost in her own memories, she felt the chair shifted as she looked up at drift to see him standing up. "Sorry, rodimus is threatening to revoke the _reintegration act_ and have me _arrested_ unless i meet him at the _oil reservior._ I mean, it's _alright_ , he's _joking._ " Drift sighed softly, touching pulse shoulder. " I assume he's joking, you wanna come?" Drift asked, jabbing his thumb to the door.

Pulse shook her helm and smiled just a tiny bit. Drift gotten the hint and leans down, pressing his helm against pulses helm and gently place a kiss on her audio before he straighten up and walked out. " Take care of pulse for me." Drift stated, waving his servo in the air before leaving the

So she stayed there, listening to their stories to rung. She didn't speak. She didn't want to. But she was beginning to doze off a bit so instead, she stood up, climbing over the chair and walks out of the bar. She knew optics were prying at her back, trying to find a reason why she was acting like this.

Perhaps shutting everyone out once more was a good part on her. She felt safer that way. Whirl already knows her secret. Chromedome and Rewind knew of it too. Expect, Chrome and Rewind, knew she was human and overlord's daughter. How wonders work even by primus servo.

Though, she didn't care. She just wanted time to herself. To think for herself atleast. The sound of feet caught her attention as she turned around to see ratchet right behind her. "Talk to me." Ratchet spoken up, setting his wet painted servo's on her shoulder.

Pulse sighs. Wasn't being alone enough for her. " You wouldn't believe me if i told you." Pulse said quietly, it was very dangerous to be around her when she gets like this. Drift wasn't here to stop her if she ended up snapping and slicing some poor bot.

"Try me then." Ratchet huffed, moving his servo from her shoulder before crossing him against his chest. There was that determination in his optics. It was like he was daring her to.

With a sigh, she looked down the halls before turning to ratchet. Now or never." Overlord is my sire, he offlined my carrier when i was just a sparklet. What's worst is, seeing whirl shove a damn pipe through fort maximus chest when all fort did was to…" Pulse lower her head. ".. to protect me in my carrier name." She muttered to herself.

Ratchet seem to of stilled in shock. His face experission seemed to of never changed. It was like he was replaying those same words in his processor. It was like he was starting to piece it all together. " There's more to this?" Ratchet drawled out, he beginning to figure it out.

"Chromedome and rewind both know what i really am." Pulse turned her helm. " They saw my life. Overlord i knew.. He was this.. Gently, caring mech. He made sure i was safe but then he never came back and now i find out what he did.. What he done." Pulse looked at her servo's, her knees trembled a bit as her vents hitched. " R-ratchet.. i- " Her voculs stalled, ratchet moved with his arms wrapped around her neck and waist.

She felt her frame pull into his. His chin rested on the top of her helm. A vent hitched once more. Her servo's reached up to grab the edges of ratchet chassis as she buried her face into the mech shoulder. The trembling had returned and her vision began to fog.

"Pulse, you don't have to push everyone away." Ratchet spoke softly, almost sire like. " You are not alone to handle this. You're scared, i get it. " He said calmly, gently stroking the emerald. "It's okay to cry." He added.

Pulse spark dropped, just like her knees gave out. Ratchet knew pulse couldn't hold herself up anymore and allowed his frame to lower at the same time as pulse kneeled. Her face-plates buried into ratchet shoulder, releasing out her muffled cries.

Her cries traveled down the hall. It took one medic. The one medic who kept her online all these cycles after roadfist tried to destroy her. All the pain and fear was being released from her spark. Her frame continued to tremble in the medic's arms but ratchet kept his arms tighten around her, sitting on his knees.

"That's it, let it out." He muttered softly to her, keeping her in a protective embrace. He knew her cries rung down the halls and alerted some of the backs. Tilting his helm up a but, he sent a burning gaze toward anyone who dared bothered him and pulse.

Watching the femme slouch against his chassis, he ran a frame scan over her to find out she had fallen into recharge. Only sounds from her was whimpers of fear. Her frame continued to hold that trembling and he couldn't blame her. Any sparkling from overlord would be terrified out of their wits.

He was just less surprise to see this happen. Pulse felt ratchet move, she didn't bother to wake up but she was cradled by ratchet arms when he began to move. For some reason, she felt a rush of protection from ratchet.

Ratchet continued to run medical scans on the emerald femme. While pulse sat on the berth. Her servo's only grasp the edges of the medical berth tightly with little strain to her digit joints. What was she suppose to say? She tried to find a way to explain to ratchet more of what's going on.

"It's not like i'm gonna call drift." Ratchet spoken up, startling pulse a bit from her spot. " I know there is more then your letting on, especially since delphi." Ratchet seem to have pointed that fact out.

"I'm not.. " She watched ratchet gaze harden, causing her to stiff and turning her helm away. "Right, no one but you, chromedome and rewind will know." Pulse muttered softly with a monotone as she sighs.

"How about i put it this way.." Ratchet gestured between her and himself calmly. " It'll be just between patient and medic, alright? " Pulse looked at ratchet in shock, her helm raised up a bit higher to stare at him. " That way if i slip, you have right to destroy any part of my frame." Ratchet pointed out, trying to find ways to reason with the emerald femme.

"Sounds.. Tempting." Pulse hummed in thought before sighing softly." Fine, but if word slips from this room." Pulse sent a glare at the medic that seem to rival against unicron even if it's behind a visor. " I'll make sure you never speak again." She said coldly.

"Understood." Ratchet nodded his helm and held his servo up with his other placed on his chest." I swear on my spark, no words will escape until you are ready to speak." Ratchet vowed to her.

With a nod, she sighs softly. She raised her servo up and shut her visor off, taking it off. Her golden optics looked at ratchet before turning her helm to the wall, letting her optics rotate a bit before a video appeared on the wall.

Ratchet turned his helm but his optics soon widen in shock. It was a human with black hair, green highlights and in a military suit with a dog emblem on it as another group of people was with that same human.

There was no emotion on the human femme face. Pure stoic, a cold aura compared to everyone else's smiling and joyful faces. They were huddled together infront of a helicopter carrier. But there was on this ratchet could see.

That human femme had brown eyes that matched Pulse's. Ratchet turned his helm to pulse then back at the video. " _That's it, hold it there. Z, come on, Smile for the camera."_ A voice called out toward the women.

" _Fuck off, V and just get in the damn picture before the timer counted down."_ Z stated rather coldly, it was so motionless. Not even a twinge of a smirk appeared on the women face.

" _Aw, come on Z, Is that how you treat all you're commanding officers?"_ This V, cooed at her playfully, only to earn a more annoyed and hated look from the human femme.

Soon the owner of the voice walked into the picture and moved behind the group. Ratchet couldn't help but watch. That human mech had short hair cut that was tucked in a military hat with a jacket hangin off his waist. Black tank top over his chest while he stood with two other guys who stood behind the three human femme's.

" That's what i was before i came here." Pulse spoken up softly, her held seem to almost lower. " Victor, Will, Edward, Todd, Alice, Alex and Sarah all died because of me. That was taken before the mission." Pulse stated, clenching her servo tightly against the berth.

"You were human before?" Ratchet asked softly, turning toward the emerald femme, his optics never softening from his shock.

Pulse seem to of nodded her helm. She shut the video off before closing her optics tightly. Her frame shook as her vents hitched a bit. " Yes and i regret every moment that i never gave them a chance." She stated quietly.

"What happen, Pulse?" Ratchet asked a much soft tone, walking to the emerald femme side, moving his servo's onto her shoulders.

" It happened all to fast, i miscalculated." Pulse whimpers softly, raising her servos and looks at them. " I was a hacker, i was suppose to make sure the time was long enough to get everyone out then.. It exploded. Villagers got out in time but.. My team.." Her voice creaked, looking up at ratchet.

"Pulse, don't stop. " Ratchet cooed softly, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she was broken from within. Before she was re-created by primus. Her second life and she remembers her first life. "Keep talking." He said softly.

"They were gone.. All but victor." Pulse choked on her energon that was building up in her throat. " I couldn't feel half my body. I was caught in the explosion but somehow survived. Victor stayed, he stayed and i never.. Understood why." Pulse said sadly, pressing her helm against ratchet shoulder.

"You been carrying a burden all this time?" Ratchet said in a more realization then a question, looking down at pulse. At this point, she was just a sparkling inside a grown frame but he had watched her grow and turn into an amazing fighter and soldier.

Pulse only nodded her head in agreement. She strayed still, trying to ease her sputtering vents. Getting her spark to stop spasming from the building panic. " Primus.. Brough me here for a second life. " Pulse said quietly.

Ratchet frame stiffened up, looking down at the femme. Now he began to understand. This femme was special and was something more then that. "You mean, Primus is alive?" He asked softly, his optics widen more.

Pulse nodded her head. " Contacted me through my computer and opened an unstabled portal. Next thing i remember, i wind up on cybertron in a repaired frame that is overlord daughter, i had all memory access. Truth be told, the one who hosted had already moved on and i'm here." Pulse explained, looking away with a sigh.

"Pulse…" Ratchet muttered before sighing softly with a weak smile. " Know this, youngling. " Ratchet reached and turned the femme's helm to face him. "You have a family here, we are here together. Your not alone, you have me and drift and everyone else here." Ratchet explained calmly.

Pulse began to slowly smile. " Including high tone and sonar blip." Pulse added their names into it, a soft chuckle escaped as she closed her eyes, tilting her head.

"Yes, even them too. That goes for Fort maximus as well." Ratchet stated, earning a wide optic experssion. "I think you should go talk to him before hunting down drift, alright?" Ratchet set his servo on his hips and raised an optic ridge.

Pulse began to pull a more familiar, wide smile on her lip plates before nodding her helm. She pulled herself off the berth and picked her visor up, slipping it on. " Yeah, you're right." Pulse nodded her head, moving to the door. " and ratchet, thankyou." She muttered it slightly but was still hearable.

Ratchet chuckled, nodding his helm. "Any time, _Z_." Ratchet drawled out her old nickname causing pulse to stiffen up before looking at ratchet with a shocking look. The medic, however, smirked at her. " Get out of my medbay." Ratchet shoo, waving his servos.

A smirk on the femme widen and nodded. Her peds carried her down the hall quickly, leaving the doors to slide shut behind her. " Primus.. You better watch that femme if you know what's good for you." She could hear ratchet chant to himself which only made her giggle a bit.

Stepping into the brig, she strolled to the the very first cell. She didn't waste time. She didn't want to waste time. She needed to speak with him. She has to speak with him.

Raising her servo, she rested it onto the cell bars before leaning against it. She could see fort maximus facing the wall with his back turned. It was as if he was trying to ignored his surroundings but even a little sound had caught his attention.

"Fort.." She spoken up, watching his helm raise a bit more to her voice. "Fortress maximus.." She called out once.

Fort max stood up slowly until he was at full height. No weapons on him, not yet atleast. His frame turned to her as if a shadow had cast over him with only glowing red optics before when he took a step forward, the light reflexted off him as he tried to hold a decent smile.

"Your alright, pulse." Fort spoken up, it was so soft. So kind and so peaceful. " I am glad." He stated calmly, setting his servo over the patch on his chassis.

"And i'm happy you are alive." Pulse stated as she reached through the bar's, letting fort maximus take her servo into both of his larger servos, covering her smaller servo.

"You are truely starline daughter." Fort maximus rumbled softly, lowering his helm until he knelt down and pressed his fore-helm against his closed servos that held hers. " I could not take revenge on starline but i am glad i could see you finally." Fort max stated with a peaceful tone.

Pulse kneels down, leaning forward as she pressed her fore-helm against his own servos before resting her free servo on top of his. For some reason this was a pray gestured or something to her so she respected him. " And i'm glad i get to heard more of my carrier from you, fort maximus. Thankyou." Pulse muttered calmly, letting her frame relax.

These two shared eachother company in silent but that was soon ruined when the sound of the alarm went off. Pulse helm shot up along with fort maximus. " Go, i'll be here." He stated calmly, nodding his helm.

With a returned nod, they pulled their servo's apart before she stood up and ran to the door. Everything seem to be lifting off her shoulders finally. Is she finally accepting herself for once. Will she forget what has happen, highly doubt it.

But she knew right now, the alarm going off wasn't a good thing and she is needed at the command base. But soon as she saw the selected autobots walking to a drop shuttle, she spotted drift.

"Drift, what's going on?!" She called out over the crowed as she earned a concern look on his face.

"Decepticons." Drift pointed out, reaching for her servo calmly.

"Then let's show 'em what a knight can really do." Pulse stated, taking his servo.


	18. Overlord Memories

She knew something was going to happen. Her tanks were still turning in disgust when that tug pulled on her spark. With a scoff, she had learn to ignore it. Lucky enough, she convinced rodimus to atleast let fort maximus out of the cell. But did try her hardest to learn as much as possible of what her carrier was like.

Fort maximus and Overlord never saw optic to optic but atleast she can forge some sort of bond with fort maximus, just like her carrier did. Though the few days after that incident and learning what overlord was, had really shaken her up.

But with ratchet help, without rung guideance, she learn to coop with it and learned to block out those feelings. Sonar blip and high tone were unsure about her when she told them who she was related with but nonetheless still by her side even if her past was hard.

But right now, she was just currently strolling down the hall with her digits on her audios, nodding her head but also swinging her helm from one side to the other. She was just toying around with Electromatic wave length signals, or E.W.S, on her terms. She was able to pick up on some earth like music even though they were thousand, maybe millions light years away from that planet.

Either way, she listening to it and minding her buisness. She wouldn't share this music with anyone. Swinging her hips from one side to the side as she walked while her other digit twirled in the air by her helm. Sure, mechs looked at her amusingly but also had that craving look but they knew she was servo's off.

There was two reason no mech wanted to be near her. One, the swords she carries. If she got a little twitchy, mech's knew to steer-clear from her blades when drift not around to stop her. Another thing, was drift. That mech knows when to be angry and possessive when he wants to be.

Ratchet also tried to convince pulse to take a break from the lost light for a bit. To spend time with Swerve, whirl, rewind, chromedome, tailgate, cyclonus, rung and even Ultra magnus but she didn't want to. She didn't want to get drunk off of energx just yet besides swerves bar has what she needed anyways.

And if swerve didn't have it, she knew trailcutter had it. Nightmare Fuel. The stuff that can burn their circuits, or atleast that's the rumor. Still continung her little, musical dance down the hall.

She spun around the passing mech's under she spotted an orange and white frame watching her with his yellow visor in amusement. " Just the femme i'm looking for!" Chromedome called out, walking to her.

After the incident with rewind and cyclonus during the last mission. Chromedome had to leave the medical bay under ratchet and first aid command so that rewind could rest. Turning off the music from her audio, she tilted her helm to the side. "Quary: Reason why?" Pulse asked in her usually monotone voice, though there was a hint of playfulness in it.

She watched the right edge, above chromedome visor raise up in cuirous before shaking his helm. " Look, i don't want to drag drift into this but he came to me about something, something you need to know." Chrome stated, pointing toward the ground.

Pulse frowned, her shoulder slouched a little in confusion. " What is it?" She asked, her visor dimming just a bit in concern.

"Overlord is on board the lost light." Chromedome said quickly, setting his servos on pulse's shoulders tightly.

Pulse had completely forgotten he was. Shock just seems to wash over her then fade rather quickly. She remembered the message that primus stated that overlord was on board, she just never knew where. "I know." Pulse muttered quietly, nodding her helm.

"You know?" Chrome asked, looking a little unsure of how she is acting now. She knew and she didn't tell them or She knew and she was scared. She didn't know which way to take.

"Yes i knew." Pulse sighs softly, shrugging chromedome servo's off her shoulders. "Where exactly he's at, i don't even know." Pulse sighed quietly, shaking her helm. " Who brought him on board?" She asked, looking at chromedome. Anger and determination burned through her circuits.

Chromedome shoulders seem to of sagged a bit and frowns. " Drift, prowl, duo bots." Chrome said softly, but the first name only caused pulse to tense up in shock.

Her servo's clenching tightly in anger. Drift didn't know how much of an effect that overlord had on her. He didn't know because he didn't know she was a decepticon's daughter until whirl opened his big mouth about it.

Not only that, drift kept it from her. Narrowing her optics, her shoulder shook in anger. Her engines revved a bit in anger and her spark pulsed in pain from drift secret but soon realization dawned on her, causing her servo's to loosen up and her shoulders stopped shaking.

She couldn't blame him though. She has her secrets as well and she still been putting them off. If she chooses to be angry with drift, she would be angry with herself. She needed to speak with drift and soon but at the moment, Overlord was important.

"I can't.. be angry with drift and you know why." Chromedome nodded his helm in understand." And i cant release my fury on the duo bots since thier offline." She cursed toward the malfuction generator and sparkeater. "But prowl i am willing to beat the frag out of him when i see him." Pulse pointed out.

Chromedome let out a soft but nervous chuckle. "Come on, hope you know how to get into a bot's processor." Chrome stated, waving his servo as he walked past her.

Spinning on her peds, she followed after chromedome. Her arms crossed her chassis as she raised an optic ridge. " You sound like i never messed with a biomechanism before." She earned a very worried look from chromedome with a widen visor. " Remember transformation cog?" She asked, holding a digit up.

"Yeah.." Chrome shuddered at the very reminding of her record. " You nearly blew tarn up after he installed a new Transformation cog into his systems and nearly blew him apart, your on his list because of that." Chromedome stated with a shuddering frame.

"Well, he shouldn't mess with a femme like me." Pulse stated with pride in her tone, her chest seemed to of puffed out with that amount of pride as she held her helm up high.

Chrome seemed to of chuckled at her as they came to a large, boarded door. Feeling a servo on her shoulder, she looked at chromedome before sighing softly. "Just remember, He's just a mech. The sire you knew is long gone, if he starts tugging, pulling or even shows any slight emotion from the bond. Just ignore it." Chrome stated, looking at her with a bit worried.

"I'll be fine." Pulse muttered, walking toward the door as she pulls open the control panel for chromedome.

Chrome didn't say anything else until he began to type on the control panel, letting the doors open willingly to him and pulse before they stepped into the red room. Watching the large blue, white with bits of gray and purple. Her optics online and staring at nothing. Pulse knew exactly who he was just like she remembered.

Chrome moved toward overlord before jumping up onto his back and allowing the needles form out of his fingers. " When ever you are ready pulse." Chrome said calmly, nodding his helm calmly.

Cracking her digits, she vented out before she smirked. Her blue visor flashed a bit. "Don't be scared." She stated with a playful tone. Two ports opened from both her wrist joints, allowing both plugs fly forwards to overlord and chromedome.

Chrome visor widen in shock but almost jumped off of overlord when one port slithered into the large mech's helm with a soft click. Of course, overlord seemed to of twitched a little from the feel. " Is that all?" Chrome asked, shuddering as the second plug slitheres behind chrome.

"Not yet, need link two." She informed, twitching her digits as she lower herself to sit down. The second plug slipped into chromedome help before a soft click was her. Her visor shutting down into a gray glow with a golden optic glow from under it.

Chrome yelped at the feel of the plug connecting to his helm. Pulse knew chrome hasn't had that type of feel from before. Someone else being in his processor but she could be wrong. "Now?" Chrome asked, seeming to be a little impatient.

"Link one: Connected. Link Two: Connected" Her tone was so monotone. Giving into her cassette nature. Her optics scanned each bypassing wall codes as she moved her digits into the air as if there was a computer before a flash entered her field of vision from within her visor. " Synced: Completed." Pulse stated, nodding her helm.

"Great!" Chrome happily said, knowing very well it was his turn. Slipping those needles into the neck line of overlord, there was a shuddering feel coming through pulses bond but she shrugged it off.

She was in overlord memories. Watching overlord punch astro train away from him but a familiar voice was heard. " Hey _, overlord!_ It's _fist in face_ time!" Springer stated, charging at the large, smirking mech. But all overlord did was reached out and grabbed springer neck, swinging the triple changer into the ground.

"Ouch." Chrome secretly flinched as he walked beside pulse with his fist on his hips.

"This must of happen before i joined the wreckers." Pulse pointed out, flinching at the sigh of springer being almost offlined within overlord grasp.

" _More_ of you?" Overlord asked coldly, his tone was very deep and cold but his optics were filled with amusement and sarcastic.

Pulse hummed, tilting her helm. " Oh, Don't mind us. We're just passing through. Sorta of an interloper." Pulse stated, holding her left servo up while her right was on her hips.

"I'm _chromedome_. By the way, we've met once before ages ago." Chromedome held both his servo's up. " No, we're here for the smackdown." Chrome said sarcastically, his gaze shifting between pulse and overlord.

Pulse snorted and shake her helm before pointing out springer with her raised servo. " I'n a minute, _springer_ , the one you're throttling, my teammate, well soon to be teammate, will shoot you full of these _explosive microchips_ and _ironfist_ , you've not met him yet. " Pulse hummed in through, tilting her helm. " will look at you and say.. " Pulse paused, looking at chromedome for the right words.

Chrome looked back at her with an amusing glint in his visor. " Actualy, you know what? Let's skip straight to that bit." Chromedome stated, gesturing toward pulse.

Pulse seem to of bounced on her peds and snapped her fingers to that correct memory in overlord databanks

There stood overlord, hovering over two bots. A smirk that screams dangerou and torture. The red optic gleeming to play. No kindness, no gentleness was in there. Not like pulse remembered. It was all replayed with amusement and fun. Fun to kill.

"Right now, right this _second_. Thousand of _deterrence chips_ are laying down _roots_ in your endoskeleton." Roadfist stated, clenching the detonator tightly as he glared toward the larger former.

"So?" Overlord smirk only seemed to widen. " You've no means of _detonating_ them." Overlord stated with a step forward.

"Wrong, i've got the whole of aequitas in my _head_." Ironfist pointed toward his helm. " Including the _trigger codes."_ Ironfist stepped back, smirking behind that face plates with a glint in his blue optics. " And now i've worked out hot to _hone the signal_ and lock on the _special target._ All i have to do is give the _nod_ and _bang!_ " Ironfist stated.

Giving to what he said, he nodded his helm and tapped his helm gently. " 'til all are one." And that was the trigger. Multiple Microchips exploded all at once wihtin Overlord frame, causing the titan to cry out in pain with screams as he fallen to his knees.

Flame erupting from his frame as he fell to the ground, his servo's onto catching him a few inches from the ground. Energon spilling from overlord's frame. " _Get out of my way_." He screeched at them.

Pulse and chrome looked at eachother, only to be standing between him and the autobots. " Try 'get out of my _head'_ " Chrome hummed in thought. " Or even better, ' get out of my _memories'_ " Chrome stated, looking down at overlord.

"In fact.." Pulse snapped her digits until they appeared in a white room. Overlord being strapped down to a chair as she moved her servo's back onto her hips, looking at overlord. " There, better?" She cooed playfully at overlord.

She could see overlord glaring at her in coldness. Seems like realization hasn't dawned on him yet as she looked at cromedome who looked like he was leaning against na invisable wall with his legs crossed.

" 'Course _this_ isn't real. This is what _rung_ would call a _benign psychic enviroment._ You fled here when we forged a neural pathway into you're brain. Well, i did. She hacked through our firewalls to be here." Chromedome stated, jabbing his thumb digit toward her.

Pulse smirked at chromedome. " It's like a _panic room_ of the mind and we just jimmed the lock." Pulse stated, holding her two digits up. " Right now, if you were to look _outside_ yourself, which you can't by the way, you'd see things as they _really were."_ Pulse hums softly. " Your kinda.. Held in place by the restraining harness locked inside a _slow cell_ underneath an autobot starship, millions of miles from anywhere." Pulse pointed out, leaning toward overlord and tilted her helm.

"And _me, a mnemosurgeon_ and pulse, _a biomechanism expert slash hacker_ , rummaging through your mind in search of something, very _old_ and very _specific._ We really _have_ met before you know. Just you, me and pulse. Though, between you and me, that was just one time, no? Between you and her, that was many times, yes?" Chromedome asked, almost sounding like he was speaking in riddles.

"Kill me." Overlord muttered, sending a glare to chromedome with a frown.

"Even if it was within chromedome gift, killing you would amount to an act of mercy, that you don't deserve." Pulse hissed at overlord, crossing her arms against her chassis before looking away. " Besides, we haven't found what we're looking for yet, have we?" Pulse asked, looking toward chromedome.

"Best just relax and let us work through your backstory. " Chromedome held a digit up. " Don't worry, i won't _intrude_ garrus nine was _accumatizing_. I'm normally very good at going unnoticed." Chrome moved his servo's gather, moving infront of overlord. " Where first, you cry." Chrome began to think..

"Chrome…" Pulse drawled out his name, earning chrome a look. It was that very dimmed look. She needed to know. " There was a reason i joined, now follow through it." Pulse warned, narrowing her optics behind her dimmed visor.

"Right, how about your first love. " that caused overlord to almost tense, his optics narrowing dangerously. " Your first love and your first sparkling." Chromedome stated, nodding his helm.

Pulse digit twitched, bringing out a filled vision of kaon.

 _A femme bot walking through the crowds of kaon. She was easily mistaken as a pleasure bot but she was able to dance out of every mech's grasp. Waving a digit that said no with her other servo held a datapad very closer to her chest. It wasn't everyday a bot saw a femme cassette holder that looked very slim. Though they couldn't tell she was a cassette holder._

 _Her hips swayed from side to side. It showed she had yet to form a bond to a cassette yet. Her golden optics held the allura and soften in them as she looked around. She looked down the street ways then behind her before turning around to look at the alst two directions. A huff annouyance came from the femme._

 _She spun around once more, only to slam into a large, light blue frame with a slight yelp as she topples backwards but never touched the ground. Her optics looked up toward the mech before looking behind her to see a large servon around her wasit line, keeping her up on her peds._

" _Kaon is a very dangerous place, femme." The mech dryly stated, removing his servo from her waist._

" _Oh, i'm very well aware of that." She sent a glare at the mech before turning her helm away. "I am currently here for business reasons." She said calmly, holding a high authority around the taller mech._

 _The mech seemed narrowed his optics before a smirk broke, causing the mech to chuckle softly. " Business you say, do you know where your going?" He asked calmly, crossing his wide arms against his chest._

 _The femme looked at him, her optics widen as her vents sputtered a bit. Her face-plates heating up in embarressment. She was late, she had to get to a meeting under Alpha trion request since orion pax couldn't make it. " No, bu-but i have a meeting with senator shockwave but i.. Don't know where he's at." The femme stuttered a bit, looking up toward the mech._

" _Then let me take you to him." The mech said calmly, gesturing toward his side while offering his arm toward the femme. "And my designation is overlord." He said calmly, keeping at smirk on his face._

" _Overlord.." She tested the name on her glossa, her felt right. His name sent shiveres down her spinal strut and made her spark fluttered with glee. Raising her free arm up and wrapping it around overlord's offering arm. " I am starline." She greeted calmly._

 _She knew the name felt powerful for a large mech like him. But no sigh of fear, no warning came from him. Only safety and comfort came from overlord and she was willing to fall straight into that field without a second through._

Pulse jaw almost tighten. It was a shock. Starline was just like her, minus the green and digital markings. She was just a dark gray frame femme with a yellow casing with a glass chest femme. The only other color that filled the rest of her frame was a deep blue color that could have been mistaken for green if the light hit just right.

That was defiently her carrier. She got the chance to see what her carrier looked like or maybe this was just overlord wanted her to see. No, she had control of overlord memory banks. He wasn't allowed to alter anything without her knowing. She would refuse that. Snapping her digits, she allowed another seen to come into play.

" _There you are.." Starline soft tone rang out, strolling down the streets of iacon. She had finally found overlord, who seemed to acted as if he was lost within iacon but she knew this mech has probably been everywhere. The love in those golden optics were there. The smile of happiness never left her face-plates._

" _I gotten.."Overlord looked over the shadow femme before he smiled lightly toward. " I got a little side tracked." He stated, turning toward her fully with a box of small energon bite like cubes._

 _Starline shuttered a few times before taking the box of small energon bite like cubes as her smile grew wider. " You have not forgotten my favorite treat, thankyou overlord." She said happily, reaching up toward his face plates, using the tip of her pede's to reach as far as possible to place a her servo on his cheek plate._

" _How could i…" He pressed into her touch before moving his servo's around her hips with utmost gentlness as if he was gonna break her, raising her up carefully to have her sit on his arms. " You and our unsparked would be very unhappy if you did not have your treats." Overlord rumbled out the truth of that meaning._

" _Oh hush." Starline playfuly hits overlord shoulder while keeping the box close to her chest. There was something in overlord optics that almost seem forgiving but soon washed away with that hidden love in them. " She'll be unhappy if she hears that." Starline pointed out, narrowing her optics playfully._

 _Overlord smile broke even wider into a smirk. " A femmeling?" Overlord asked, his optics widen in happiness and joy. Starline could see the pride in overlord face and the protectiveness washing over her frame that she leaned and pressed into._

" _Yes, a femmeling. Our own femmeling." Starline seemed to of cooed toward her own chassis, lowering her helm with a soft smile as her servo touched her chassis._

They were happy with her. What happened that made overlord take her from her carrier. Why was she taken from her carrier. Pulse servo's clenched tightly, looking away. Chrome touched pulse shoulder gently as he tighten his servo in comfort against her shoulder, taking over for pulse.

"Well then that was quite interesting, i wonder what happen to starline." Chrome muttered, reading pulse's throughts. " We'll i'm guessing that a _phase sixer_ like you, someone with the _destructive capacity_ to shave an inch off an entire plate, i'm guessing that someone like you is hard to beat in a fight." Chrome dome said, leaning forward and pressed his elbows against his thighs.

Pulse let out a soft hum but she didn't say a word, so she allowed chromedome to continue on. "In fact, you can probably count the number of people who have _bested_ you on the knuckles of the one fist. I'd go futhure, i would! I'd wager that, G9 aside. Every defeat you've suffered has been at the hands of one person…" Chrome stated, looking toward pulse.

"Let's go meet him." Pulse muttered, snapping her digits.

The Memory appeared beside them. The sight of megatron slamming his fist into the jaw line of olverlord, sending him toward the side before the soon-to-be-warlord twisted his frame and swung his fist upward into the under line of overlords jaw.

Overlord's frame however was lifted off the ground in a spin before he twisted and landed onto the ground with a loud thud. She could hear the groaning from the old memory of overlord. The energon leaking from the gaint mech mouth plates.

"You and _megatron_ fighting in _the pit._ During the time you and starline were still together. I'm guessing _four million years ago._ Just before the war properlly broke out. I must say.. You have excellent memory. I can't see any sings of _eidetic decay."_ Chromedome stated, looking at the emerald femme that was looking around carefully.

Pulse moved toward the crowds, looking around carefuly. " Tell a lie. Up three, uh.. Most of the crowds are the _same color._ " Pulse optics landed on the shadowy femme with the dark blue color that stood in the front of the crowd, watching with amazement. " Every third or fourth person is _missing their face_ , except for one" Pulse turned to chromedome. " All signs of memory fatigue though." Pulse pointed out calmly, turning her gaze back at the shadow femme.

" _Age-wise._ " Chrome pointed out, nodding his helm. " I'd say that level of _imperfect recall_ puts you at about 4.2 million years old "Chrome shrugged his shoulders. " Give or take a century." Chrome looked at pulse. " Let's move on, shall we?" Chrome asked, gesturing toward overlord.

"Of course." Pulse said calmly, setting her servo on her hip while she raised her free servo up, snapping her digits.

The memory seemed to of changed again to another scene of overlord and megatron. Both standing off. Pulse felt her tanks turned but she shook her helm. Something was wrong. It was like she was trying to be disconnected by force but no one was near her beside chromedome and overlord.

" _Megatron! This is getting easier_ as you get _older._ Read to concede?" Overlord taunted, shifting his stance to make him looked bigger and stronger while megatron held some kind of cybertronian mace in her servo.

"So, where are we now?" Pulse tapped her digits against her hip in thought. The glint of playfullness shined on her visor. " Ah! There a _badge_ on your shoulder. The planet's at war, and you're a _decepticon_ now." Pulse pointed out, frowning a bit.

"Bully for you and this.. " Chrome gestured toward the fight between megatron and overlord. " This isn't a pit fight, is it?" No reply from overlord but a single glare was toward chromedome. " This feels more like a _training session._ Megatron breaking you in.." Chrome didn't finished, looking at the emerald femme.

"Or maybe he's just _breaking you."_ Pulse hissed at overlord, watching megatron slam the cybertronian mace into overlords frame, watching the mace shatter into pieces from a single hit and sending overlord backwards into the ground. The sick twisted smirk on on megatron's face.

" 'Til all are on." Megatron kneeled down, patting overlords smirking face before standing up, slipping his helm on. " The medic's are on their way. You did well today, overlord. I'm proud of you. "Megatron praised the taller decepticon. " I think you're ready. Go see your spark femme as well." Megatron stated with a smirk.

Pulse frowned and sighs softly. _Even megatron knew i was yet to be born?_ She thought to herself as she snapped her digits, finding the right memory. The room they were in was filled with machinery, covered in a red and orange glow but beside chromedome was a champer of overlord.

"And _another_ change of scene. " Chromedome set his servo's on his hips once more. " This is _the foundry,_ isn't it?" Chrome didn't really asked that questioned as pulse walked toward chromedome side and looked around. " Can i just say, overlord, that if you're trying to hide these _imtimate details_ from us, you might as well give up." Chromedome pointed out in a warning.

"You're _defining memories_ stand out like _beacons_ in the fog of your subconscious." She could of sworn she almost sounded like drift. She spent a bit too much time with the samura mech. " That said _look at you,_ stripped, sedated, and semi-conscious. It's a miracle you can remember this at all." Pulse said calmly with a hum of amusement.

"Megatron please?" A voice caught both chrome and pulse attention as they watched megatron and another mech walk forward. " I beg you to.." He never finished.

"To _what?_ "Megatron raised his servo up. " To resist the urge to claw you're spark out? How _dare_ you question my judgement _rossum?_ " Megatron question with a very warning tone.

"But.. you haven't even heard what i was going to _say_!" Rossum argued, his yellow optics narrowing at megatron in disbelief.

"You were going to say that you have concern's about what we're about to do. You think that because overlord was born on _luna two_ and not cybertron. He might reject the infusion of _ununtrium._ That's you're _first concern._ You're second concern. " Megatron reached out, touching the chamber. " You think that if the ununtrium _does_ have the intended effect, he might use his newfound power to _usurp_ me. And The last concern, is because he's a sire?" Megatron turned to rossum with his red optis narrowed. " _Well?_ Am i right?" He asked.

"In all probability. This is the last ununtrium on the planet.." Rossum held up the container of ununtrium. " and therefore the last _anywhere_." He sighs calmly, frowning a bit " I know we said that last time with _sixshot_ but.. It was a _miracle_. That we were able to find this.. I just don't want to see it _wasted. "_ Rossum said, looking at the ununtrium like it was the only last sparkling on cybertron.

"Overlord is a _point one percenter_.. Which makes him one of the very few people capable of surviving what we're about to do to him. "Megatron optics seemed to soften at the very thought. " There no reason to think he'll react any differently to the infusiuon then _blackshadow_ or _heretech_ , by nightfall, he'll be a member of the _warrior elite."_ Megatron stated softly.

A sound came from chamber, causing pulse to look at the memory version of overlord. Shaking her helm, she crossed her arms in thought, narrowing her optics. _Overlord left my carrier alone those times. Something must of changed him._ She thought to herself.

"And you other two concerns.. About him being a sire to a sparking. He will handle his mate as planned and keep the sparkling safe from harm. The other concern is if _shockwave_ has failed to do his job." Megatron said calmly, looking toward the purple cyclopse mech.

"I have installed the _killswitch_ commander." Shockwave looked down at his servo, rubbing two of his digits together. " Overlord functions so long as you _allow_ him to function. If he _rebels.._ And provided he is within range, you can disable him. Permanently" Shockwave explained with a calm hum. His tone was so cold, so emotionless.

The memory turned white, leaving them in a white room. " Hey pulse, stay with us. " Chrome snapped his digits infront of pulse visor, bringing the femme out of her thoughts before she sent a glare toward overlord. She could feel the energon beginning to boil in her energon lines. " Not you too, hey, stay _conscious_. This is _important._ " Chrome said toward overlord, muttering something under his mask.

"The foundry, three million years ago. Unless we're getting ahead of ourselves. It's the day you became a _phase sixer_ in all but name."Pulse pointed out, lowering herself down on the chair while chromedome stood infront of her, now blocking her from overlord sight.

"And provided you can remember what happen _next,_ it the day.. Three million years, _later_ , when you tell us what happen to starline and your daughter and how we can _finally defeat megatron._ " Chromedown stated, a smirk was forming on the femme lips.

" Pulse Virus.. Megatron _alive?_ " There was that flash in his optics. Shock seem to of recoiled in overlord processor.

"Put it this way, we thought he was dead five years ago and look how _that_ turned out. Your daughter has been here this whole time, going through your memories, funny how that works huh?" Chromedome stated rather then questioned before holding a digit to his mask with his arms crossed. " Now _shhhh!_ We need to focus on.." Pulse kicks chrome leg playfully, snapping her digits at the same time while she earned a glare from chromedome that said ' _really?"_

"The foundry." She stated as the memory came back to the red and orange glowing room.

"Okay… i'm injecting the ununtrium into the infusion chamber.. Wait fourteen seconds then add the _superheated propex_. The ununtrium should cleave to the nearest compatiable surface in the base. _Overlord's endoskeleton. Anything in excess of ninty percent coverage and we've rendered him virtually indestructible."_ Rossum stated with a logical need of doing this right.

Megatron on the holoscren was pressing something. Pulse could barely read anything of it with it being bright yellow. Rubbing her optics, she shook her helm. " Done." Megatron stated calmly with a knowing look.

"Good. Now when the _second skin_ starts to congeal, increase the tempature by three hundred degress then _keep pushing it higher_.. Slowly.. until overlord eyes turn white. It means his spark has taken as much as it can take." rossum stated, walking toward the chamber.

Megatron doing what he was told while rossum continued to chant the push. Watching the ununtrium spill onto overlord frame. Overlord however looed very confused of what has happened.

While overlord life signs were holding steady, he was already starting to show signs of remaining fine and accepting the treatment. Once it was finally down, megatron and rossum both looked at eachother then at overlord with proud amusements until overlord smashed through the chamber, grabbing rossum helm and squishing rossum helm in hto his fist.

Megatron however praised overlord accomplished. Pulse could only shutter at the very thought of seeing that happen to her friends. Venting lightly, the memory faded into white once more as she looked toward chromedome and overlord but only to freeze up.

Another memory appeared, it was the pit. Cheers were loud and the shadowy femme stood in the middle of it all. Overlord was just stepping into it with a sickening smirk on his face, his fists were clenched tightly.

" _I demand to know where she at and what you done to her?!" The shadow femme shouted in dispare. Panic and fear had rushed over her frame while her optics glared toward the mech she onced loved._

" _There is no reason to worry for her." Overlord stated coldly, walking toward the shadow femme, raising his servo up to gently brush his digits against the femme cheek. Those red optics once filled with love was replaced with determination and amusement._

" _I am her carrier, i have the right to worry for her!" She snapped, wanting to pull back from his touch but also wanting to lean into it. Her servos raised up slowly, her lips curled a bit in a whimper._

" _And i am her sire.." He moved his servo before grabbing her neck cables. A loud gasp escape the femme as she was raised up by the larger mech. " and i will raise her how i see fit." He stated, lowering his arm down quickly._

 _It was all sudden for starline, her frame flew into the ground with a loud metal hitting metal sound. The roar of the crowds were cheering for overlord. Overlord servo tighten even more on the femme neck._

" _W-what happen to you?" The femme vented out in a weak tone, her servos grabbing overlords wrist joints as tightly as possible._

" _Nothing that needs to concern you." Was all he needed as he brought his free servo down into the femme chassis, punching through the armor metal and into the spark chamber. A loud cry and a hitched vent. The femme optics widen in complete shock as overlord leaned forward, his mouth against the femme audio. "If you wish to see her again, you'll fake the offlining" Overlord whispered, a smirk formed on his lips._

 _Starline optics widen even more before looking at overlord. " Y-you planned this, making a.. You haven't really change.." She muttered softly but happily, a whimper of relief rushed over her but she arched her frame into overlord, feeling his servo brush against her spark before tightening his servo around her spark._

" _When you are close to offlining, shut your spark and systems down then go into hiding when you are thrown into the waste." Overlord stated calmly, he very carefully without making sure no one noticed, nuzzled her helm and placed a kiss on her audio. " I will make it known to a few others, that you are to been in hidding, understood?" Overlord asked with a mumbled tone._

 _Starline nodded her head quickly, she understood what overlord was saying. One day, she get to see her daughter but as she felt her spark tighten even more under overlord grasp. Her optics flickered before shutting down. Her systems stalled while her spark turned gray._

 _All signs of her shutting herself down but she was still alive. Her frame when from a dark gray to a light gray. Indicating her offline state. Overlord, however, stood up. His servo slipped out of the femme chassis with energon dripping off his digits._

 _The crowed continued to roar and chant overlord name while overlord stood over the offline frame with a pleasing smirk._

"So, starline still alive after all this time." Chromedome humed softly, crossing his arms as he looks at pulse virus. "By my guess, these friends of yours knows where she located at or atleast your comrades unless you have already offlined them yourself." Chrome pointed out in thought.

Pulse shook her helm. Her carrier was online this whole time and now she has every right to find her. To find her carrier. She never had parents before let alone creators and now, both her sire and carrier are onlined. She do anything to see her carrier.

Chrome reached over, lightly flicking pulse helm to get her attention. " We're done here, pulse. " Chrome held a digit it up. His visor glinted a little as pulse pulled a smirk of victory. " I don't get to say it often, but.. _Mission accomplished._ You've been a great host, overlord. Very accommodating. All that remains is for us to _pull out_ and.." Pulse held her servo to chrome face, causing him to

"Why are you smiling?" Pule stated coldly, glaring at the decepticon.

"Smiling? Oh, nothing really?" Overlord lied, smirking widely at chromedome and pulse.

"Pulse.. Detached now."Chromedome snapped, grabbing the emerald femme shoulder and tossed into to the side. " Go, _Now_!" Chrome commanded, he knew exactly what was bound to happen and he didn't want pulse in anymore of overlord memories.

Pulse nodded, her figure faded from the white room as the cords detached from both overlord and chromedome. Her visor flared back on line. Turning her head, she saw overlord still in the restraints with chromedome on his back. Feeling the plugs slither back into her wrist joints, she stood up and ran out of the room.

Making sure the door was closed and locked for good, leaving the two in there as she spun around, racing down the hall quickly. Overlord now knows who she is and she now knows her carrier is alive. Stopping at the end of the hall to get to the main deck, she spun around to hear somthing crash.

It came from chamber room. Her optics widen as her spark pulsed in fear. Her sire escaped . She needs to warn them quickly. Quickly, turning back around, she ran toward the elevator that lead to the main deck but it would take time to get there.

Looking around, she tilted her helm up and spotted the vents. Using her boosters on her peds, she jumped up and grabed the edge of the vents and pulled it off, dropping it onto the ground as she climbs into the vent and crawled her way through it, making her way toward the main floor.


	19. Lost of Two Minicons

Pulse knew something like this was bound to happen. She knew there was stairs but she was able to get to the closest room there is to warn them. Kicking the vent open, she swung herself out of the vent and dropped down into the hall gracefully. Quickly looking around for any signs of overlord.

But soon, the sound of the alarm hit. The hall flashed between red to the white halls then back to red. Her optics widen in fear as she stood up quickly and commed her cassettes as she ran down the hall quickly. " Sonar, High tone i need you at my side!" She called out, she could feel the rush of concern and worried between her cassette through the bond they share.

:: _Pulse, what's going on?::_ Sonar asked, having every right to seem concern about it.

:: _We've been looking everywhere for you, we figured you went to drift::_ High tone pointed out, pulse could swear she saw that smirk on the femme cassette.

"Why would i…" Suddenly it dawned on pulse. She had completely forgotten she was suppose to get high grade with drift sometime today. " Scrap, nevermind that! Meet me at the medical bay." Pulse ordered rather quickly.

Skidding down the hall to turn around another corner, she saw sights of who activated the alarm. There, against the wall was the mashed up gray frame with a familiar truck shaped frame and visor. Two set's of pipes located on his arms. She knew who exactly that was and she knew him since the delphi mission.

Clenching her fist, she let out a hiss from her vents before she took off again, racing down the halls as she slide around another corner. Her optics suddenly locked onto those cold, menacing red optics. That smirk pulled further on his face.

Her arms crossed her waist, gripping her sword's hilts as she leaned forward. Overlord seem to not mind her, turning toward the medical bay as the door open. Before he got a chance to step it, a yellow shot hit overlord jaw line before a familiar red alt mode swerved around the corner..

"Fair warning, overlord!" Pulse charged at overlord as drift boosts over the large mech and landed on the ground as he transformed beside ratchet as pulse jumped into the air, twisting her waist as she swung her right knee into overlord cheek, causing the mech to stumble back as she landed beside drift. " I'm going to do my level best to kill you." Pulse stated with a hiss.

"The medibay, go. " Drift gestured toward the medical bay, his other servo grabbed the great sword hilt. " Lock yourself in, my faith will protect me." Drift stated, narrowing his blue optics.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Ratchet grumbled, clenching the butt of his blaster.

"My faith and my sword." Drift rephrased, trying to see any hope in both pulse and ratchet's optics but neither of them budged.

"No, Your faith, your sword, your friend and your mate." Pulse growled through her engines, clenching her swords tightly. " We do this together." She pointed out, narrowing her optics at overlord.

"Don't forget us!" Sonar called out, jumping over pulse shoulder and landing infront of her with high tone running around them to stand beside sonar, both moving into their fighting stance.

"Rodimus.." Ratchet seemed to have the communication link up as his elbow was swunged into the locked panel, causing the medical bay doors shut down. " Tool up and get down to the medibay. Bring _everyone_. And if anything happens to me. _Tell first aid_ , he's ready, Tell _whirl_ , he can have my hands and.." Ratchet held a stoic look on his face. " And tell all my _patients_ that they'll have to make new appointments." Ratchet stated, making his last words.

It happened all to quick. Pulse, drift and ratchet charged at overlord to fight him off for a while. Hightone took semi the damaged to her small frame. Sonar, suffered the most from overlord's brutal strength.

Drift was kicked to the dirt by overlord with his legs torned off and ratchet, he looked like he was bent out of shape. But pulse was leaning against the wall with her servo's wrapped around the blades that was stucked through her abdomen and through the wall that was holding her up.

" _Drift, Ratchet, Pulse!_ " Rodimus called out in shocked, his optics widen at the sight before them.

"Amazing, you speak entirely in names." Overlord stated, looking over his shoulder with a wide, amusing red optic, staring at the prime.

"Shut up!" Rodimus hissed and pointed at ratchet then at the floor. " Put him down!" He commanded with pure anger.

"Put him down _or what?_ " Overlord said rather then ask, that smirk continued to form on his lips.

Pulse ripped one of the swords out of her abdomen as she swinged her arm, sending it into overlord sword. Watching the swift, silver thin line fly through the air and into the shoulder plate of overlord. The mech seem to of stumbled with ratchet into his grasp until ultra magnus came charging into overlord, giving that extra push to drop ratchet. " Or _this_!" Magnus called out.

Pulse moved her servo to the newly freshed wound on her waist, she managed to pull the second sword out of her as her frame tumbles toward the ground but a pair of red arms caught her before she hit the ground. " Got you." That musical tone of softness caught her attention as she looked at blaster. " Gotta pay a dept with you, huh?" Blaster stated with a smirk.

Pulse optics traveled toward ultra magnus. She watched him through several punches into overlord face. Each punch made overlord stumble just an inch away from the other mech before magnus fist was caught, a chuckle escaped overlord face.

Whatever conversation they were having, lead to one issue that pulse forgot to see. Drift sword, the great sword was in overlord servo and he swung his fist and the sword through magnus abdomen. The hole arm length came out of magnus back.

" _Magnus!_ " Rodimus cried out in shock.

"Hightone!" Pulse yelled out for her femme cassette. Her optics searched for any signs of life for her femme casset. With help from blaster, they made their way toward the tow fallen cassettes that were still online. " We need your voice." Pulse ordered in fear.

High tone forced herself up, narrowing her optics before she cuffed her servo's around her mouth, aiming toward overlord. Before anyone knew it, the sound of screeching was sent toward overlord audios. The mech only tensed at the sound, fighting it off.

" _Tear him Apart!"_ Rodimus snapped, pointing his digit at overlord.

"Hold it High tone as long as you can." Pulse commanded, stumbling forward as she clasp her servos around her wounded sides. The pain was unbareable but she needed to get remain concious.

She felt blaster move her frame up, scooping her up off her peds and quickly making his way toward first aid, magnus and drift. "I'll get sonar, you need to stay online." Blaster warned, trying his hardest to hold a less serious tone.

"You know me.. I don't go down without a fight." Pulse grumbled in annoyance, as she felt herself being set down. The sound of someone coughing, caught her attention as she looked at rodimus now in overlord servos.

"Light weight." Overlord grumbled in amusement, smirking widely with a shadow casting over his red optics. " You like _finger-drills._ I wanted _needles_ but.. Oh i'm _sorry_. I meant to ask any last words?" Overlord asked.

"I do!" Rodimus glared at pulse as she forced herself up. " 'Til all are one!" She stated with a smirk.

The reaction of overlord was shock, his servo's went to his helm as he dropped rodimus to the ground. Shaking his helm quickly. " No, no no!" He chanted in fear, his optics widen with a fading amusement but soon a blast flew into him, sending him back flying,

" The _receiving end_ overlord…" Fort max called out, seeming to make it in time as he looked toward pulse with a concern look. He could see the damaged done to her before he transformed and drove toward overlord, shifting back and swinging a fist into overlord jaw, knocking the mech through the air. " How does it feel to be _on it?"_ Fort max called out.

"That's was odd. Overlord had rodimus on the ropes and then he.. I'm not sure _what_ happened. He _faltered._ " Drift looked at chromedome in concern and worried, frowning a bit.

"It's called _trepan's trigger."_ Chromedome stated, kneeling down by drift. " You alter someones memories so that a particaular phase elicits a particular response." Chromedome stated.

" _You_ did this?" Drift asked in shock, his optics almost narrowing.

"No, She did it. He doesn't realize it that she did it. I always covered my tracks so i covered her tracks to make it look like i _did_ it. But i've explored overlords memories with her. A dozen times over the last few weeks." Chromedome stated calmly, lowering his helm.

Pulse looked at drift as he gazed back at her. She stood up slowly, ignoring the pain. Her visor slowly dimmed toward the angry look on drift face but she neede to put all that behind her. Her servos reached for her second swords. Her ancient swords and grip the hilt.

She disabled her pain receptors, walking past hightone with a limp. High tone seem to of ceased her screeching, falling back onto her aft with a weaken vent as she watched pulse walk toward fort max and overlord.

"Fort" Pulse called out. " Follow me and bring overlord!" Pulse stated as she took off down the hall. She knew what she needed to do. Chromedome stood up and followed after pulse. But neither of them realzied what was going to happen.

Rewind caught on what was happening and same with Sonar. "Please.. Don't let her do anything stupid!" Hightone called out, earning a nod from rewind.

"Been great fighting along with you, high tone." Sonar groaned a bit, forcing himself to stand up before chasing after the emerald femme with rewind with him.

"Same here.. Brother." Hightone mumbled, lowering her gaze but smiled at the determination. She felt so helpless and weak at the moment. Her frame hurt so much as she lower her frame against the ground.

The chase went on for hours as fort maximus was punching overlord down the hall. Each grunt, stumble seemed to of worked until they were in the red room. It was the same room overlord was in.

"Great work max, now get out of there before he gets his bearings." Chromedome stated, working at the control panel.

Fort maximus rushed out of chamber as he move behind pulse to keep her up. She knew she was loosing energon quickly but she didn't care as she saw rewind and sonar run up to them. The conversation between rewind and chromedome wasn't any of her business but

She knew very well that rewind was angry but so was sonar when he learned that she had hacked into a decepticon processor. She had given her word that she would stay clear but it also for a good reason.

Sonar looked at her with anger but relief to see she was still standing before he turned to overlord. The door slowly closed but stopped on the sword. It wasn't bending but the doors were straining. She guess the material that made the sword was stronger then expected.

But what shock her the most was when rewind and sonar slipped into the chamber. " Sonar.. Rewind.." REalize dawned on her as she tries to move to the pod quickly. Her servo's were just an inch closer to the door that soon closed on her and on chromedome arm.

"No..no." Pulse shok her head. " Sonar!" She called out, tears were now brimming in her optics.

:: _Ejection sequence initiated… enjection in t-minus five.. Four..::_ The count down began.

"Sonar please, listen.. You my sparkling! You and high tone will always be my sparklings." Pulse felt her spark was going to fail.

Sonar shook his head, pointing toward his audio as pulse rested her helm against the window while sonar did the same. A whisper escaped her vocals. :: _Three::_

"Listen pulse.." Sonar voice was muffled. " Take care of high tone and you do the same, kay. Whever life throws at you, i'm glad i fought with you, ever since simfur. Love ya, carrier." Sonar said softly,

That broken her spark. She had never been a parent before, let alone a creator and this.. She was losing one of her cassettes. :: _Two.::_

"Goodbye." Sonar said calmly, stepping away from the window.

:: _One.. Cargo jettisoned._ :: The pod launched itself out of the ship cargo hold. Pulse scrambled to go after it but was grabbed by fort maximus to keep her on board of the ship as she reached out to it.

"No! _Sonar!"_ She looked at chromedome. " Please, _please, don't let him die_. Not by overlord, not by my sire servos!" Pulse cried out, cuffing her servos against her chest. It was hurting her.

Chrome visor seemed to widen at her plead. His helm nodded as he stood up and ran out of the room at full speed. " Where are you going?!" Fort maximus called, scooping the trembling emerald femme as he followed after chromedome.

Chromedome pushed blaster out of the way once they reached the bridge before taking over the controls of the blasters. " Out of my way!" Chromedome stated quickly, grabbing the controls as he sat down.

"What? What are you doing?!" Blaster called out but his attention turned to the sobbing femme in fort maximus arms. "What happen?" Blaster asked.

"Rewind's and Sonar blip trapped in there with overlord. I'm doing the only thing i _can_ do and with pulses permission." Chromedome stated, leaning into the scope before he pulled the triggers.

Both pulse and chromedome watched the pod explosed into flames and rubble. Chrome fell over in extent pain from his arm but also from the lost of rewind. Pulse, however, only cried out in pain as she grasped her chassis in pain and curled up.

The only one holding her up was fort maximus. Sonar was killed to be saved and that was pulses only wish. How would she tell high tone? How would she ever over come this again. Losing her human team was hard enough but losing a cassette, one that saw her as his creator was even harder.

Blaster could only watch with a frown and worry of how emerald femme is gonna hold up. High tone was put into the medical bay for quick repairs. Same with drift and pulse. Chromedome was forced to go in to get repaired but no one heard a word from the emerald femme.

Pain only chanced in her darken blue visor. Her servo's only clenched and her lip plates only twitched in anger toward herself and toward overlord. She never counted any of this and she had lost more then she should have. If she had just stayed on cybertron, then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

 _This is.. All my fault._ Pulse could only thought to herself, her clenched servos only tighten before she looked toward the darken sky and stars. The once, she had throught that space was beautiful but now she dreaded it. She hated it.


	20. Her breaking point

Rodimus was furious. Chrome was or atleast everyone believes he's in denail. He was the first to leave the medical bay after his arm was reattached. Pulse stayed at the other side of the medical bay. High tone was snuggled against her chassis, her servos clenching her small chassis. Pulse knew hightone was seeking for sonar bond, so was pulse.

"Please.. Please, don't let him die. Not by overlord, not by my sire's servos!" Pulse remembered her own cries to chromedome. She still blamed herself. She couldn't stop sonar from sacrificing himself. She couldn't stop sonar and rewind and her wounds and fort maximus pervented her from that.

A tear slipped under her darken blue visor. A hiccup escaped from hightone as a croaking sob escaped pulse's vocals. Her helm lowed, pulling hightone closer. Hightone and sonar were only a few cycle's apart, lucky they weren't exactly twins but they were close, so very close to being a pair.

"S-sonar." Hightone whimpered out her brother's name, her frame twisted before burying her face plates against pulse's chest plates. All pulse could do was sent as much comfort and safety to hightone, tighten her arms tighter around her only cassette.

 _My only.. Cassette.. My last cassette. My last sparkling._ Pulse thought to herself in sorrow. The sound of heavy peds walked behind her before the large servo touched her shoulder causeing pulse to look up toward those red optics. Though only tears began to cloud her vision.

Before she knew it, her optics widen behind her visor as the owner of the red optics, wrapped his arms around both pulse and hightone, pulling them close to his chassis. It had that familiar sire aura around him. " F-fort.." Pulse let out a whimpering voice, it was so soft, so quiet and so painful on her voculs. "F-fort.. W-what are?" Pulse didn't finish until she felt her helm being pushed into fort's shoulder.

"Starline would cry during times that overlord was gone during her carrying times." Fort maxim us said calmly, his thumb digit stroked pulse spinal strut in comfort while keeping her frame close.

Pulse clenched her jaw. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to accept it. _"Love ya, carrier."_ Sonar voice played through her processor. A few stray of tears fell down her cheeks while her lip plates curled.

"Just let it out." Fort maximus coaxed. He was here now. He was here now for starline, for her carrier. He got to hold her. He got to be around her and now he's taking this chance to be closer to her. Pulse lips trembled, soon her frame started to trembled.

Her arms that held hightone, was already trembling as they tighten. She tried so hard to hold back. She tried so hard to just push everyone away just like she had done before but.. Why were people so insisting on keeping her close, keeping her happy. Weather she was sad or angry. These bots insist on making her smile.

Just like Sonar. Sonar insisted on making her proud. Insisting on helping and working with hightone as a perfect team. Her team was fading. It was just her and hightone now. Hightone cries began to snap pulse of her thoughts, making her optics widen.

It wasn't a screeching cry, it was a upset but soft tone, whimpering, sparkling cry but it was a cry for sonar. Pulse could only realize that sonar wasn't here with them. Whimpering softly, pulse began to cry with hightone, her faceplates were buried into fort maximus shoulder to muffle her cries.

It should have been her. It should have been her at the hands of overlord and not sonar. That is the one major regret she will have on her spark. Her engines barely revved, her vents hitched every intake and shuttered with every cry.

Every window pulse past, her fist clenched. She had to leave the medical bay even though her patches were barely healed, she was on light duty for now. Hightone was snuggled in her cassette hold but the bond between minicon and cassette holder was strong and it kept pulse sane for now.

Pulse optics shifted to those windows as her lips twitched. That once beautiful starfield that sonar always talked about, she began to dread it and hate it. Knowing somewhere in the star field, sonar, rewind and overlord frames are floating.

The bond between overlord and her had faded, no pull. No tug, nothing. She was thankful for that but even her spark is heavy from the regret that was building up. Her helm lower as she released a sigh through her vents. It was gonna be very hard and lonesome without sonar around.

"Pulse.." A voice called out to her but pulse kept walking, shifting her gaze from the window. Her servo's twitched every so soften while her thumb digit brushed against the hilt of her swords.

 _"Frag, drift sure knows how to make them look cool!" Sonar said excitingly, leaning over pulse's lap while admiring the green edge, black blade's._

 _"Not only that, they have a data-port built into them to inject a virus!" Hightone stated cheerfully, looking over the hilt of the swords._

 _"Yeah but it's not as cool as the blade edges. One hit by that glowing green, you have millions of microchips floating into your energon lines to disable your weapon systems. Only catch is, the user can deactivate it within seconds if the weapon is used against them" Sonar explained, looking toward the blade to see his reflection._

 _"Still, data-ports are really cool." High tone amused, smirking happily toward pulse._

 _"Now, hush you two. "Pulse chuckled softly as she touched both her cassette's helms gently before she stood up, swinging her swords lightly in the air before crossing them and sliding them into their respective sheathes. "No need to argue over what is better then the other." Pulse pointed out and smiled._

 _"Yeah but where the fun if we couldn't?" Sonar said with an amusing tone, smirking up toward pulse._

 _"So true." Hightone argued, holding a digit up with a know-it-all look on her face._

 _Pulse shook her helm and picks the two cassettes up by their waists and falls backwards onto the berth with two screaming but laughing cassettes._

Pulse smiled slightly at the memory. "Pulse.." That very same voice continued to call out to her. It almost sounded like sonar was near them but as she turn to see who the owner of the voice was as the image of sonar appeared in front of her but soon faded. " _Jemusutōn_ " The owner of the voice was drift and he looked a little worried toward her.

" Drift.." Pulse pulled a thin line on her lips as she turned her head. She had put high hopes into thinking sonar was still online. With a sigh of disappointment toward herself, she lower her head. " What are you doing here?" She asked, almost as quiet then normal.

"I was looking for you. "Drift voice held so much concern, his servo gently touched pulse's servo, taking it lightly into his and bringing her servo up to his lip plates, feeling a gently kiss. "I wanted to say.. I'm sorry." Drift said, muttering against her servo.

Pulse optics widen then narrows at drift before she ripped her servo from drift grasp. Her free servo grabbed a hold of the hilt of her right sword. She knew if she took anger out on drift, it wont only hurt him but herself. She just wanted someone to feel her pain. "You.. didn't kill sonar, you have no right to be sorry." Pulse stated with a low hiss of her vents.

"That's not why.."Drift sighs, raising his servo and rubbing the back of his helm. "I was the one who let overlord be on board the lost light and i should of told you." Drift confessed, lowering his optic gaze.

Pulse sighs, her shoulder slouching as she moved her servo off the hilt of her sword. " I knew he was on board the lost light. " Drift helm snapped up to look at her in shock. " The bond he and i share as sire and daughter, it was there. _Tugging, pushing and pulling_ , laughing toward me. Only reason a bond does that is when one is very close." She stated, turning her helm away to look the opposite direction.

She just couldn't bring herself to tell the real reason of how she knew of overlord being on board the lost light. Not after she lost sonar. She couldn't bare to look at drift. She had to lie to him after she had just called him.. Her mate. Was it even right for her?

" _Jemusutōn_ , My gem." Drift reaches over, grabbing her chin lightly and smiled slightly. " I brought this onto you and your cassettes. " Drift leaned forward, pressing his fore-helm against her's as his optics filled with forgiveness and love. "I will make it right, i promise but i want you to stay here with everyone." Drift said calmly, using his free servo to grasp her servo tightly.

"D-drift, but.." She wanted to argue. It was like he was trying to say he was leaving. She didn't want him to go. She needed to act. " P-please don't, don't sound like your leaving me too." She whimpered, she didn't want to be left alone.

"You're not alone." He wisely spoken, his digit rubbed her chin to her jaw line in comfort. " Your never alone, i always be right beside you. " This isn't what she wanted to hear. "Along with our friends." Drift stated softly.

Pulse shook her helm. She wanted to denied this. She wanted to denied the fact of what he said. She had believed ironhide was all she needed. Then she met the cassettes, then drift who was known as deadlock. The circle of light, wing. She was loosing everyone around her, one by one.

"Drift.." Pulse knew it was now or never. She denied herself the chance to bond with ironhide but maybe. No, she knew in her condition if she asked him. Using her pain and sorrow to filled a void. " I.. " She cut herself off from asking when she saw that stern but loving optics.

"Pulse, i want you to know.." Drift moved his servo against her cheek. " right here and right now, i love you." Pulse optics widen. Those three words she had denied herself to say them to ironhide and her spark settled with those words, releaxing and pulsing gleefully towrd those words. " I love you, Jemusutōn. You are my gem, the emerald of my spark." Drift said lovingly, his digits rubbed against pulses cheek.

That was it, her spark was fluttering at drifts rods. The feel of butterflies were in her abdomen, well if she was then she would be human again. That strange pull on her spark was telling her who her mate was. She still had feelings for ironhide but they were hardly there.

Her optics looked, no, searched for any truth in drift optics. Even if he was an Ex-con, he was still hard to read. He wasn't an open book like she was. But, she didn't care, she needed to make that move. Launging her frame into drift, her arms wrapped the samuria neck and buried her face-plates into drift's cabled neck.

Drift only stiffened in surprised before buring his helm into her neck, she could feel a smile pull against her neck and his arms wrapping around her waist, careful of the fresh patching and pulled her close. A whimper escaped her voculs. " I…" If she could, she would be swallowing hard on saliva if she was human. " I love you as well." She said happily, whimpers of joy.

"Oh my gem, my _Jemusutōn_." Drift muttered against her neck in happiness. They both took in eachother embraced, keeping eachother as close as possible. They knew their feelings for eachother but pulse knew what ever promise drift makes, he holds onto them.

Everyone gathered in the launch room. Six pods lined up infront of those who stood and sat. Rodmis stood at the top of the launch pad, wearing the formal cape of the primes. Whispers were past here and there but pulse took her place beside chromedome. They both lost someone close.

They needed eachother company. They shared a glance every one and then as a sign of comforting each other. Hightone stood beside pulse, her frame was already shaking in sorrow as she tried to hold back her cries.

"Can i say about them that hasn't been said before, by their friends, family and admirers. Many of whom are here today. For someone so small, so smart, they made a huge impact on those around them. And although they had an ineffectual alt mode, and a cassette mode, they never shed away from battle. In fact they were as brave. An autobot as any i have met." Rodimus read off the datapad, looking down with a stoic but painful look.

She felt chromedome servo touch her arm lightly and looked at her before he gazed at his servo. Brainstorm had his head lowered. " Rewind was cheerful. Sonar was playful and they were kindhearted and i could talk about them all day and still fail to do them justic. Suffice to say that everyone who met him was Improved by the expriences. Tripodeca of iacon minor. You're light will forever reach those you left behind. " Pulse lowered her helm, curling her lips tightly in pain as she felt her spark ache.

"I commend your spark to the allspark and the allspark is one spark and the one spark is your spark and in this way we are all connected." Rodimus finished, grabbing the orb around his neck.

"And in this way we are all connected." Everyone said together, tears running down pulse and hightone cheeks.

"Neither spoke nor lockstock were intact enough to deliver tripodeca's eulogy. Thankfully Chromedome's and Pulse Virus here to say a few words about rewind and sonar.. Who.. " Rodimus looked up to see rung glaring toward him. " Who is the reason we're all still alive. Rewind and chromedome. Sonar and Pulse Virus and Fortress Maximus, did what i singularyly failed to do and drove overlord off this ship. I salute them." Rodimus gestured toward chromedome. " Chromedome.." Rodimus stepped to the side, watching them.

Chromedome stood up and walked to the pedastool, his helm lowered. " I don't have a huge amout to say. I'm sorry he's gone. We're All sorry their gone. Thankyou." Chromedome stated, turning away and walking back to his seat.

"Pulse virus?" Rodimus gestured, looking at the femme.

Pulse sighs as hightone stood up with pulse as they walked toward the pedastool. Pulse tighten into a thin line before she vents hitched a bit. "When i met sonar, he was a very serious and protective cassette. He's protect anyone he wished." Pulse clenched her servo's tightly. "He wasn't a destructive mech, and he could easily located anyone but when he had time, he knew how to have fun." Pulse stated calmly, whimpering was defiently heard in her tone.

"Sonar, he was my brother. "Hightone whimpers, rubbing her optics. "We knew we'd eventually have to split apart, i just never knew it be this soon. Hangin around with rewind felt we had another brother. All i could say is, this was one thing sonar would wanted to do. To save others by sacrificing himself." Hightone stated quietly, lowering her helm

"I loved my cassettes, sonar was more then a friend, he was family and when i heard him.." Pulse leans her helm back to hold back her tears. " Call me carrier, i was.. Sonar, all i got to say is.. _I'm proud_.."Pulse slower began to fall on her knees. The pain was unbearable. " I'm proud to call you _my son_." Pulse cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Funerals were one thing she couldn't handle. She felt like a sparkling again. This one dangerous femme was on her knees, crying her optics out because of how much she lost and it all took was one word to make her snap.

Rodimus was about to walk over but chromedome was quicker to move. He was the one responsible for pulses plead and he made it his reason to make sure she stays stable. Kneeling down, he wrapped his one arm around pulse's shoulders and made sure her frame was closed against his.

Family was all pulse needed. Family was something pulse could also never understand but she accepted it either way. Everyone watched the femme withered in sorrow and pain with high tone tucked against her side. No one understood the femme pain of losing a sparkling but they can only be glad for one thing, high tone was there to keep her sane.

Pulse stood in the shuttle bay. She could look up and see rodimus and drift up there. Chromedome was missing but she knew exactly where he was at. But what ever they were hear for, made pulse frown.

"It gives me no pleasure to stand here, infront of you all and say what i'm about to say.." Pulse knew where this was going. " But i promised, you an inquiry; i said i would find out how overlord got on board and who was to blame" Rodimus looked down at them but his optics landed on the sorrowful look of the blue dimmed visor of pulse.

Pulse didn't speak up thought, which was a good enough reason for rodimus to continue. " A few hours ago drift admitted full responsibility for what happened. " Pulse optics widen in shock, she knew something was off with drift. " It seems as if, prior to take off and with the help of the duobots, he was able to attach overlord's cell onto the ship." Rodimus narrowed his optics.

Pulse shook her helm. She knew the exactly what is happening. She knew she was going to loose drift. " He's hoped we could use him to make our own phase sixers, and yes, i know the wars over, but he says he was preparing for the worst." Pulse tried to push herself through the crowd, she needed to get to drift and stop rodimus.

"He accepts that he acted irresponisble.. Even if it was in the interest of the autobot cause. And if it sounds as if i'm defending him, i'm not." That harsh tone came from rodimus, caused pulse to freeze in her movement state, her optics widen. She used that tone before. " I'm appalled at what he's done. He say's he will accept whatever punishment i deemed appropriate." Rodimus pointed out in a very harsh but dry tone.

Again, pulse shook her helm. She felt weak at the moment, she just announaced her feels for drift. She had recently called him, her mate. She felt like she was gonna be lost without drift. " Drift, do you have anything to say before i strip you of you're autobrand and ordered you to leave the ship?" Rodimus asked with that commanding but dry authority tone.

"No, captain." Drift said, his helm lowered but pulse could see drift gaze at her in a warning not to interfer.

"In that case.." Rodimus reached over, ripping the autobot badge off of drift's chest. " I hereby revoke the rite of autobrand and cast you out. A shuttle has been prepared. You leave Immediately!" Rodimus snapped, turning away from drift.

There was pure rage coming from rodimus. Drift made his way down to the crowd as he walked by. Autobots were furious as pulse pushes past them to get to drift as ratchet grabbed her servo, pulling toward drift as a rubble barrel was flunged forward and smacking drift audio from behind as he stumbled forward.

Ratchet knelt down, taking drift servo and helping him up. Pulse whimped and wrapped her servo's around drift neck and buried her helm into his neck cables. "I'll miss you." She whimpered, letting the last few rogue tears to slide down her cheeks.

"And i you, my Jemusutōn " Drift muttered, placing a kiss upon her audio before pulling her away. With a nod to ratchet, he made his way into the shuttle and the door closes.

Pulse tried to move to the shuttle but ratchet grabbed her wrist, holding her back until she watched the shuttle launch out of the shuttle room, leaving her behind. She never thought she be the only one here. It was always her and deadlock within the decepticon ranks, then her and drift in the autobot ranks. Now where was she without drift.

Her helm turned toward rodimus, she could see the angry but pain in his optics. Narrowing her optic's behind her visor, she ripped her servo from ratchet and marched up to rodimus. Her servo's clenched into their fist before she swung her fist up, into the under jaw line of rodimus chin.

The hit caused the primeling to stumble back, his optics widen in shock as he grabbed her jaw in pain. " You think you know it all!" Pulse snapped, narrowing her optics at rodimus. "He was your friend!" She called out.

"A friend who betray me and the autobot cause." Rodimus growled through his engines, narrowing his blue optics while rubbing his jaw.

"He didn't betray you or the autobots!" She snarled at rodimus as she pointed toward the shuttle doors. " Somebot was the one who arranged it but no, You didn't know that because drift didn't want you to!" Rodimus optics widen even more. "Mech's like drift don't come by everyday but you wouldn't know that." Pulse muttered, turning away as she began to walk toward the exit of the shuttle bay.

"Pulse!" Rodimus called out to her, his optics lowering as he clenched his fist.

"Don't.." Pulse looked over her shoulder. " Today, rodimus, you failed as a prime." Pulse stated harshly, her helm turned away as she left the shuttle bay, heading down the hall. "From this day on.. You better stay clear from me." She added a warning.

Rodimus, on the other hand, didn't know what to think of pulse now. Everyone heard of the cold femme on the battlefield. He never wanted to come close to that but now it seems he crossed that very line with the femme. Sending someone who was close to her away.


	21. A Cassette Spark

**I dont own the song that pulse and high tone will sing. That belongs to someone on Youtube who sung the english to Yuri! on ice.**

Everyone didn't know where pulse was at. They checked everywherem except for the training room. Chromedome, Fortress Maximus, Ratchet, and blasterl wanted to check up on the femme wrecker. After what she said in the shuttle, they realized how far she was closing in on that very line and they needed to pervent that femme from becoming what she wanted to be.

It may have not been ratchet and chromedome place to explain who _pulse really was_. But they had to understand. The wound of metal clashing into metal was heard within the training room. No blaster sound which was normal. Ratchet knew pulse was pushing herself.

"Training Sequence: Level twenty." That monotone was plain and emotionless. She lost all feel of caring, well almost all feels. Her vents heaved, her movements were swift as the solid holograms of decepticons were spawning in around her.

Her visor was no longer on her face plate's, her dulled golden optics narrowed toward the familiar decepticon named shockwave. She kicked off the ground and charged at the purple mech. She knew he was calculating her movements. Reason why she was using the highest level.

Twisting her waist, she swung her leg but was grabbed by the black servo. Even though it was a solid hologram, it was a way to help her fight off all the emotions she had building up. Pushing off the ground with her free ped, twisting her frame as she swung her other leg into the helm of shockwave.

The grasp was released from her leg, allowing her frame to flip back and land on her feet while shockwave only stumbled back. How much anger does she have built up in her. How much pain was burned itself into her spark. How much regret can she handle. All these questions are clouding her mind.

The sound of the doors slide open, revealing the mechs that came to check on her. But she completely ignored it as she charged at shockwave but soon the holographic disappeared, causing her to stop.

"Enough pulse." Ratchet said calmly, his tone was so soft and caring. His blue optics not leaving her frame.

The femme looked at ratchet from over her shoulder before clenching her jaw tightly. Her servo's curled up into a pair of fists as they shook. "I just need space." Pulse muttered in coldness, looking away from them.

"By burning yourself into the ground?" Chromedome walked toward pulse, grabbing her shoulder. " You think sonar would want this? To see his creator burn herself into the ground and pushing everyone away." Chromedome pointed out, narrowing his visor at her.

Pulse stiffened up toward the name of sonar. Her vents seemed to of hitched. " And what would drift think to see his partner and his femme laying on the medical berth, refusing to have her energon and is force feed to do so." Ratchet also stated that fact.

Pulse helm lowered her head. Her lips curled into a thin line. Her optics dimmed in sorrow. She was pushing herself, she needed to protect everyone she held close. She was doing this because of her old self. Her human self.

"Pulse.." Fort max tone was very gently and very calm, he walked over to her and set his servo on her helm. "You have to come to a conclusion. Pushing yourself away to protect everyone, or staying with everyone to stay strong, your carrier learned that and she understood what she needed, you need to do the same. " Fort explained calmly, moving his arm around the femme shoulders to hold her close.

"Losing rewind and sonar is hard. "Blaster musical tone was heard, he walked toward her and smiled slightly. " Rewind was a cassette before he became what he is today. "Blaster rubs his helm gently and smiled slightly. "And even i was proud of him, look what i'm say is, we all understand you pulse and we're here for you, as a family." Blaster pointed out , his blue optics brightening up.

"Remember what prime said.." Ratchet butted in, walking toward them. " What optimus said. We are more then just soldiers, comrades and friends. We are a family. One big _Dysfuctional_ family." Ratchet pointed out, a smirk forming on his lips.

A snort came from the femme, looking at ratchet with everyone else. She didn't know what they were trying to accomplish but it seem it was working. Blaster looked at ratchet confusedly but had that playful smile. Fort max tilted his helm in confusion and chromedome shoulders just shook in laughter.

"Was it you or optimus that said that?" Pulse asked, raising an optic ridge as she tilted her helm.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. " Not tell you." Ratchet scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his helm.

 _One dysfuctional family, huh? I guess i can live with that for now._ Pulse thought to herself. She felt fort max frame rattle a little from laughter and soon the training room was blossomed with laughs. Pulse could only smirk.

"By the way, pulse.." Blaster spoken up between his laughs. " Rodimus wanting us at the observation deck, think you can join us?" Blaster asked, jabbing his thumb at the doorway to the hall.

Pulse smiled, nodding her helm. "Might as well, sucks being here by myself." Pulse pointed out, earning a few smirks from ratchet, fort maximus and blaster while chromedome looked at her with happiness.

"And pulse.." Chrome spoken up, holding his servo out to her. " I can't fill in drift spot, but i'd like to be your partner, you work better with atleast four people. I want to be the team mate." Chromedome offered, his yellow visor glinting a bit.

Pulse optics widen before smirking. She reached out, taking chromedome servo. " Then welcome aboard to the team, chromedome." Pulse accepted, snorting lightly. "Last one to the deck is a scraplet." Pulse called out.

Before they knew it, the emerald femme pulled away and bolted around chromedome and to the door. Ratchet chuckled while blaster sputtered and chased after the emerald femme with chromedome following after her.

Fort maximus optics brighten before he gave chase with those thunder peds as ratchet simple walked after them. This once cold-spark femme turned to this fun loving femme. Ratchet seemed to not stop being amused by her.

"She seems to be having fun for now." Brainstorm walked toward ratchet, crossing his arms around that briefcase.

"Seems so for now." Ratchet narrowed his optics, looking at brainstorm. " Is it almost done?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms against his chassis.

"Almost, needs a spark and then, it'll be done."Brainstorm pointed out, letting a soft hum out. " You know, making a cassette for pulse is harder then you expected. I call it project music." Brainstorm pointed out.

"Not.. a _bad_ name for once." Ratchet grumbled, keeping a decent pace down the hall. "So what is it suppose to look like?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

"That's a surprise." Brainstorm stated, that smirking tone was showing.

Pulse let out a squeal when Fort maximus picked her up and brought her onto one of his tread wheels that rested against his shoulder plating. However her peds rested on top of his shoulders as she looked up in shock toward the bright, white but large portal.

" Is anyone else getting a sense of _deja vu?"_ Rung asked in shock, his optics were widen behind his goggles.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Pulse optics shifted toward rodimus as they locked optics. Guilt was there in rodimus optics but he hide it well. Pulse turned her helm away before looking at the portal. " Convention dictates that i put this to the _vote_. But, truth be told, i've already decided that we're going through that thing, and to pretend otherwise would be _dishonest._ " Rodimus stated.

She felt the dishonest part was toward drift. A hiss of annoyance escaped her vents before she narrowed them toward rodimus, turning her full attention to him. She knew they would begin to butt helms soon.

"So i guess you've got a choice; stay on board and _share the adventure_. Or.. don't and don't. Anyone want out? No? In that case, hold on.." Rodimus didn't give anyone a choice to really think about it and turned to the portal. " Because this is where things get interesting." Rodimus pointed out.

Pulse watched as they flew into the portal. With that flash of light, she felt she been through this same portal when she first arrived in the universe of transformers but as soon as the light dimmed down, they were in another sector of space and in that sector of space was a very familiar planet.

Everyone scattered from the observation deck. Whatever was going on, pulse knew she needed to be ready. She turned from the deck after taking a few minutes into watching the planet before she walked out of the deck and head down the hall. Her servo slipped into her subspace compartment in her chassis before pulling her visor out, looking at it.

A smirk formed on her lips while her free servo rubbed the hilt of her ancient swords. She always wonder why dai atlas gaved these to her. She had a close bond to them and never found a reason to use them. The spark within the hilts only glowed brightly in that light blue color.

Treading the halls with silent steps, she could see bots gathering up and moving from hall to hall. Once their optics landed on her, they muttered quietly but looked nervous about it. She was a knight, she was a wrecker and she was a hacker, one femme everyone avoids.

Everyone in the hall just watched her but the one to catch up to her was rodimus. His face was stoic and serious. He had that determind look on his face to speak with her even after their encounter back at shuttle bay one.

"What…" She hissed, walking toward the side of rodimus, her shoulder was barely touching his fore-arm. Her optic narrowed behind the visor as she looked at him. " Do you want?" she asked with a growl.

"I want you to come." Rodimus spoken up, setting his servos on his hips. " To lunar one. I spoken with rung and he suggests to ask you as well." Rodimus stated, she knew he was serious at the very least.

"And what could i provide you on this little mission?" She asked coldly, she could see it in rodimus optics of how much he wanted to get away from her. Her servos were already twitching but her digits still brushed against the hilts of her ancient swords.

" Your a wrecker and a hacker, Besides i'm planning on bringing chromedome, whirl, ratchet, brainstorm and cyclonus into this mission. That's why i'm asking you now. I need a second in command without magnus and.." Pulse held her servo up to stop him.

"Let me point out one thing, and if i do this: i am not someone you can throw to the side like you did with drift.." She warned, her servo lowered before jabbing her digit into rodimus chest, right where the autobot badge was at it. " You will heed my warnings and if you don't, i take over and i rip this from your chassis, prime or not. Crystal clear?" She asked coldly.

Rodimus raised his servo's up in surrender, stepping back a few feet. Sure some mechs were snickering at the fridging captian. All rodimus could do was nod and agree to her words. "I understand, Pulse. " Rodimus said quickly, almost squeaking in a high tone.

"Good, now go get the other members, i'll have the shuttle set up." Pulse stated, nudging her helm to the side before she walked toward the shuttled room.

Rodimus could only watch the backplates of the femme. A sigh of relief escaped his vents and shuddered lightly in fear of the cold-spark femme. He knew he made himself a fool infront of his crew but he had to pay the price for harming the femme, not physically but emotionally.

Pulse knew that once the autobot brand is removed, you are no longer an autobot. She thought countless of times to remove her's but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her and hightone were busy moving the hover boards into the shuttle.

She had managed to find that same sound length she had picked up before. The familiar music playing through her audio. High tone was literally dance up and down the shuttle hatch and it brough amusement to pulse. They both felt pain still but they found ways to hide it.

Pulse went to open her mouth and soon, but shocking to herself, she was able to say the words without breaking the tone, without missing a single beat. "Can you hear my sparkbeat? Tired of feeling never enough. I close my optics and tell myself." Pulse began to sing.

"That my dreams will come true" High tone pitched in, swaying her hips as she stopped by the hover boards. " There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable." Hightone said happily in a singing tone as she looked at pulse.

Pulse pushed the last of the hover jets as she taps her peds lightly against the floor. " Where you destiny lies, dancing on the blades. You set.." Pulse tone grew louder and peacefully as she brought her servos to her chest. " My spark on fire." Pulse said, sliding her ped to the side as she twirl.

"Don't stop us now! The moment of truth. We were born to make history." High tone grabbed pulse servo as she spun herseld around even for a small cassete. The two were happy with eachother. "We'll make it happen." Hightone looked up at pulse.

"We'll turn it around." Pulse spun hightone again. " Yes, we were born to make history!" Pulse stated in the song as she dance from side to side, swaying her hips.

"We were born to make history." High tone said happily, dancing beside pulse as they leaned from side to side, twirling around together.

Their dance was off but they were having fun. They never thought that singing and dancing was fun and amusing. But they found the need to. It made them forget everything while they were finishing working.

"Born to make history." Pulse said as she raised her servos over her helm, cocking her hips from side to side.

"Don't stop us now." High tone waved a digit infront of her, her free servo resting on her hip. " The moment of truth." Hightones moved her servos out to her sides. " We were born to make history!" High tone sung happily.

If sonar and drift were there to see this. Pulse could sware on her spark, they would would be smirking in amusement and then eventually joined them in their little get together party of just music and dancing.

" We'll make it happen" Pulse gestured toward herself and hightone. " We'll turn it around." Pulse took hightone servos and spun her around. " Yes, we were born to make history." Pulse sung happily.

They smirked as they set their servos onto their hips, taking one side from on side to another, cocking their hips playfully before leaning from one side to another with their upper frames as they extended their arms out to both side of their frames.

Pulse was the first to pull her servos to her chassis. " Can you hear my spark beat?" She placed her servos to her chassis, making it look like it was thumbing against her chassis. " I've got a feeling it's never too late." She sung softly, nodding her helm from side to side.

"I close my optics and see myself." Hightone closed her optics, holding still while pulse was doing small dance movements. " How my dreams with come true. There'll be no more darkness." Hightone sung softly, her optics open as she extended her servos out.

Pulse reached out, taking high tone servos. " When you believe in yourself, You are unstoppable." Pulse leans back a bit as hightone did the same. " Where you destiny lies, dancing on the blades." Pulse sung softly.

" You set my spark on fire!" Pulse and high tone sung together, bringing their servos to their chest. Pulse began to extend the fire word out as hightone held her servo out.

"Don't stop us now." Hightone waved her digit infront of her. " The moment of truth." Her arms extended out to her side. " We wre born to make history!" High tone sung happily, dancing around pulse.

"We'll make it happen, We'll turn it around. " Pulse spun around. " Yes, we were born to make history" Pulse continued to sing as she reached out, clasping her fist as she sways her hips still.

"Born to make history." Pulse and hightone said in union, swaying their hips in motion as they looked at eachother with a smile on their face.

"Born to make.." Hight tone reached out.

"Born to make.." Pulse grabbed hightone servo's.

"To make history." They said together as pulse spun hightone around, both smiling and singing happily.

"Don't stop us now." Hightone moved infront of pulse, waving her servo infront of her. " The moment of truth." Hightone gestured around herself. " We were born to make history." Hightone sung happily, gesturing toward herself and pulse.

" We'll make it happen." Pulse nodded her helm. " We'll turn it around." Pulse spun around with high tone. " Yes, we were born to make history." Pulse looked at her servos. " Don't stop us now." She held her servos over her helm. " The moment of truth." She sung happily as she dance happily.

"We were born to make history." Hightone took pulse's servos. " We'll make it happen. We'll turn it around." Hightone spun around infront of pulse and raised her servo's over helm with pulses. " Yes, we were born to make history." Hightone sung happily at the repeated words.

"We were born to make history. " Pulse sung loudly, dancing a few more times.

"We were born to make history." Hightone followed pulses movements.

"Yes, we were born to make history." They sung the last bit together before they smirked at eachother. Their vents were heaving as they fell over into a fits of giggles. Hightone had a wide smile on her face.

And pulse.. She found it fun and amusing, she always wonder now, why she never done this before.

Of course, no one knew what pulse and hightone did. They keep it a secret from them. Hightone had slipped into recharge after going back into the cassette hold. Today was just full of surprises but now, she was in the shuttle with the members of rodimus team.

"You're not getting a speech. Not today. Life's too short. I just want to know what happened to magnu. Anything else is a _bonus._ " Rodimus pointed toward pulse. " She is second in command of this mission, so what i.." There was a glare to rodimus. " er, so what me or her says, goes. "Rodimus stated, earning a nod.

"Okay, so.." Pulse stepped up, crossing her arms. " From what i heard magnus shuttle was stolen right?" Pulse asked, narrowing her optics.

"Somewhat. "Rodimus muttered. " According to the scanner magnus' shuttle is somewhere nearby. Time to break out the _M.a.a.b.s_ and we play ' hunt the crewmember;" brainstorm scratches his helm ." Wait.. _M.a.r.b.s or M.A.A.B.S_? Brainstorm asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"The what to the what and huh?" Pulse asked, raising an optic ridge.

"M.a.a.b.s or M.a.a.b.s? What?" Rodimus asked as well, exchanging both confused looks with pulse and brainstorm.

"Mobile autobot repair bay or Mobile Anti-Assualt Battle Suit?" Brainstorm explained, raising an optic ridge as well.

"The ones that turn into.." Rodimus made servo motions. " The _cool ones_. The battlesuits." Rodimus pointed out.

"Right, we don't have any of those." Brainstorm admitted, looking at rodimus with a guilty face.

"Then why ask.. _fine_. In that case.." Rodimus looked at pulse. " We're taking the hover boards." Rodimus stated, walking out of the lab.

"I think, you blow his mind.." Pulse stated with an raised optic ridge, shrugging her shoulders and followed after rodimus.

Pulse seemed to of miscounted the number of boards so she hitched a ride with chromedome. While tailgate rode with ratchet and rung rode with rodimus. Perceptor gotten his own hover board while cyclonus, whirl and brainstorm flew over them.

"Talk about _barren_. Just a mountain range and a lot of _flatness._ " Tailgate pointed out, looking around in amusement.

"You know we _could_ just drive. "Chromedome called out, Pulse hummed softly, sitting on the side of the hover board. " Sometimes i wonder why we even _have_ alt modes." Chromedome grumbled in annoyance.

"Agreed on that." Pulse huffed in annoyance, leaning back a bit unti her helm rested against chromedome thigh.

"Can you hear us okay, max?" Rodimus called out, holding a communicator to his mouth.

"When do we have communicators when we have inbuilt communication links?" Pulse asked, looking up at chromedome in confusion.

Chromedome snickered. " I don't even want to get started on _that_." Chromedome pointed out, earning a smirk from the emerald femme.

:: _Like we were sharing a circuit slab::_ Pulse shuddered at the thought of that. Ever since fort maximus made it his duty to watch over her, he had her share a larger hub suit with him. He wanted to make sure she was safe in both processor and spark. :: _Any sign of the shuttle?::_ Fort maximus asked.

" _Yes._ Actually." They were coming close to the shuttle. " Just approaching it now." Rodimus pointed out. Whirl transformed into his bipedal form and leans to look into it. "No signs of magnus cockpit been smashed." Rodimus added.

:: _From the_ inside out _or…::_ Fort max asked in concern.

"Outside in." Pulse stated, jumping off the hover board and walks toward the shuttle to get a closer look.

:: _Damn::_ Fort max muttered into the communicater.

"Let's have a closer look." Rodimus suggested, jumping off his hover board with rung follow but as soon as his peds touched the ground, the whole planet lit up into a bright lightl.

Small blue orbs shined brightly on the planet. Her optics widen at the sight. Even if it was beautiful, it was also scary and amazing at the same time. :: _The whole moon just_ lit up! _What did you_ do? _::_ Fort max asked in shocked.

"I don't know.." Rodimus optics were widen, looking at pulse. Even she stood in shock. " But i think we just found our life signs." Rodimus pointed out.

Pulse stepped forward to the first spark she saw on the ground and kneelt down. Each spark was its own size. From small to large. If two or three connected, it was a set of twins to triplets. Most rarest thing to see was a set of five to six. She defiently knew those were combiners.

Chrome followed her, kneeling down as he placed his servo's around one. " Sparks?" Chromedome asked in shock, his visor looked toward pulse.

"Yup. A billion unborn cybertronians." Rodimus knelt down, a smirk forming on his lips. " You said this place was _barren._ Tailgate, you were wrong. It's the _opposite._ It's _teeming_ with life. Seething." Rodimus stated with happiness.

Pulse took her visor off, setting it beside her as she moved her servo toward a spark next to chromedome as she carefully touched it. Of course, the reaction was going to be the same, the electrical spark fluttered toward the attention and seemed to relax, as if it knew she was a femme.

"It's a _hot spot!_ We're standing on a giant hot spot!" Ratchet and rung looked down at the sparks. Excitement and amusement filled their optics. " A _re-ignited_ hotspot." Ratchet pointed out.

Pulse seemed to ignored everyone. She felt as if she couldn't leave this one spark alone. Her thumbs continued to gracefully brush against it. Once more, the reaction was the same. It fluttered toward her touch then withered away when she stopped. It was as if there was a connection.

She had never carried a spark before but she had tended to a set of cassettes. A frown formed on her lips at the thought of sonar as her helm lowered. She wanted to scream at rodimus for sending drift away. She needed him at the most and now.

Thje spark grew brighter, snapping her out of her thoughts before moving her servo around the spark, ceasing the spark from it's attention hog. Looking over to the others, ratchet and brainstorm seem to only stare at her in shock.

"I.. i didn't mean.." She stuttered, looking back at the spark then back at ratchet and brainstorm. " It just started to glow like that then.." She tried to spit it out but she didn't know what else to say. For some reason she was giving into her carrier protocols.

"It's fine pulse." Ratchet spoken up, touching pulse shoulder before pointing at it. "It's a small spark, meaning it has a chance of being a minicon." Ratchet stated, before making his way toward tailgate.

"A minicon spark?" She asked, almost sounding hopefuly. She could feel her spark leaping in her chest. She could feel the excitement in hightone bond to her.

"Mhm." Brainstorm hummed, nodding his head as he knelt down beside her. "By the way it looks, It seems to like you. Sparks don't tent to react to cybertronians near them because we don't usually touch them. You might have found your third cassette, pulse." Brainstorm stated, there was that flash in his optics.

Pulse spark almost seemed to drop at brainstorm words. _How many cassettes can one have?_ Pulse asked herself. Was she scared of accepting a new cassette after she had just lost sonar. Maybe she was but maybe it was her chance to move on as well.

Sonar will have to understand one day. High tone bond only tugged in comfort. Her helm lowered, looking at the spark. It flared out again before pulse rubbed her thumbs against it, watching it fluttered almost in happiness against her touch.

"Another cassette." Pulse muttered, looking toward brainstorm. " Think it can be removed?" She asked, looking at him with a bit of worried.

Brainstorm leans his helm back in thought before nodding his helm gently. " Harvesting a spark is easy but you have to do it and move it to your spark chamber so it can collect the codings it needs." Brainstorm pointed out, standing up slowly and looked down at her.

"Your not going to help?" Pulse asked, she seemed a bit nervous. She never bothered to harvest a spark. Actually, she never done it before. Looking down at the spark, she felt a bit scared.

"I will help you." Ratchet stated, walking toward pulse and knelt beside her.

Brainstorm walked away toward the others to another spark that seemed to caught both his and perceptors attention. But that didn't stopped pulse as her index digit shifted into a small torch. With ratchet guide, she began to work her way on removing the spark.

Ratchet servo's lightly touched her own to keep her servos from shaking. This was an experience to her. A new cassette that wanted to be her's. She was willing to accept a new member to the family. High tone was willing to accept this spark into the family.

Only thoughts were in pulse processor was to know how and what it'll look and act like. Finally removing the spark from the ground carefully. She watched it flicker then flashed gleefully toward her. It was a happy spark.

Almost like sonar but it didn't have the feel of sonar in it. Now it was something different. Holding the spark close to her face. Ratchet could only watch the femme interact with the new life she was about to give but that moment was interrupted by the sound of explosions.

Pulse quickly pulled the spark to her chassis, she could feel it flutter in fear as she allowed the smoke to rush past her. Her optics snapped toward that familiar voice. " _Trespassers!"_ Lockdown voice reached her audios.

She wasn't going to loose this spark. With a quick movement, her chest plates opened before shifting her casing to open and slipping her spark into it's spark champer, watching the blue spark press quickly into her golden spark.

She could feel it latch onto her before both the casing and the chest plates closing all together around the spark chamber. Her servos grabbed ahold of her swords as she growled a bit. " Lockdown!" She called out in anger and amusement.

"I'll be…" Lockdown grinned widely, chuckling softly. " If it isn't the famous Pulse Virus."Lockdown greeted amusingly.

"Pulse!" Rodimus called out, earning a glare from the emerald femme." Too many, let's go!" Rodimus ordered, climbing onto his hover board.

Pulse smirked, waving her servo as she flipped backwards, shifting into her ground mode as she drove off after the retreating autobots. Swerving pass the blast shots as she hit the boosters to drive ahead of the autobots but stayed at the safe distance.


	22. The truth comes out

She tried to escape the following decepticons. Driving through the grave yard of titans, she kept hitting her boost. She needed to get out of their sight. Just recently, she had left ratchet behind and it was just regret building up. She knew who exactly had ahold of ratchet.

:: _Pulse!::_ brainstorm voice came through the communication link. :: _Whatever you do, don't let them have that cassette spark. We need it to remain as stable as possible until we get to the ship.::_ Brainstorm stated quickly.

"What'll happen if it goes unstable?" Pulse asked, swerving around the giant, city size servos of the titans that had fallen. She could feel that electrical spark pressed more into her spark, seeking closer and comfort.

:: _Like all new sparks, they fade away.::_ Brainstorm drawled out dryly. Pulse optics widen, kicking it into hight gear, she swerved around once more before she drove up a ramp and flew into the air, shifting into her bipedal form.

Her armor shifted as her seeker like wings flared out from out of her backplates as she transformed into her flight mode, flying over the fallen titans. "Not gonna let that happen, brainstorm. "Pulse muttered in her promise, twisting her frame to the side as she glided.

She needed to find the other autobots and quickly. Spotting a spark of light in the distance. Her optics widen as she tried to menuzer out of it's range but the shot flew out of that spark of light and into her wings, sending her frame spiraling down toward the ground.

How many times does it take to knock her out of the sky. She transformed quickly, shifting back into her grounder mode as she drove down the helm of another titan former, swerving past another shot. Her engines growled as she drove into the mouth of the titan former and drove down the hall.

Using her rearview mirrors, she saw the group of decepticons following her. She knew she was out numbered. Watching a foot land infront of her, she swerved to the side and skidded to the halt. Her engines snarling loudly as she saw lockdown holding the prime in his servos.

"I wouldn't do anything rash, Virus." Lockdown hissed at her with a smirk on his lips.

Pulse shifted into her bipedal form. Her right shoulder plating on her back was leaking of energon as she narrowed her optics. Her servo's twitched to grab her swords but slowly, she raised her servo up, smirking.

One of the decepticons walked behind her to take her swords but as soon as they touched the hilt of the blade. Two unfamiliar ports opened up, slithering two plugs into their arms as they yelped in fear, their once red visor turned green before smoke began to form from their helm.

Lockdown smirk turned into a frown when the decepticons fell over. "Don't need to do anything, to cause that. " She stated with her own victory smirk.

"You always have tricks up your sleeves, Pulse. Even back then when you were just an ex-con yourself." Lockdown reminded, pointing his hook toward the femme. " Cuff her, don't touch the swords." He warned.

Two other decepticons nodded and grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her as she felt the metal touched her wirst, clicking in place. " Still a little hurt that i was able to warn them in time." Pulse said coldly, narrowing her optics.

"Braid made a deal with me, and i made a deal with deadlock but you interfer. You broke both deals in one day with that stunt of yours." Lockdown hissed at her, pushing rodimus toward another decepticon to hold him still as lockdown makes his way to pulse.

"Oh cry." Pulse snapped. " You were gonna hand cybertronian tech, no wait, Cybertronian biomechanism to an alien fleshy because he seeked immortality." Pulse glared at him." But you forgot one thing. Immortality is a fools imagination!" Pulse stated, growling at lockdown with anger.

Everyone looked at pulse in shock. The femme wasn't shaking in fear but anger but she showed no reason to struggle to fight. She had a precious cargo in her chest and she intended on keeping it alive for as long as possible.

Lockdown chuckled at her, lightly clapping his servo against his hook, smirking toward her. " As expected from the _fearful_ femme alive, You seem to have known all my one side deals. Makes me wonder, where you a one side dealer as well?" He asked, leaning toward the emerald femme.

Pulse smirked, building up the energon in her mouth before she spit it out into lockdown face. "No, but i had many encounters with them. You, well, let's just say i learn quickly."She stated with an amusing smile.

Lockdown pulled back, using his servo to wipe the energon from his face before chuckling at her. "You know.. I will find them again and when i do, they will squeal under my peds and you will watch them parish." Lockdown stated coldly, turning around to the group.

"Good luck with that. "Pulse muttered calmly, her golden optics dimming calmly. "Me and drift made a huge impact on them, highly doubt they'll go down without a fight." Pulse pointed out the matter of fact.

"Well see.." Lockdown gestured his servo down the hall. " Lock the autobots up!" He commanded before treading down the other hall.

* * *

Pulse was snickering at rodimus, watching him slouch against the wall with a depressed look on his face as he hummed. " Not my proudest moment, maybe my _loudest."_ Rodimus pointed out.

"Or maybe your stupidest moment." Pulse pointed out, crossing her arms against her chest in a protective manor, smirking toward the annoyed look from rodimus.

"I have to ask.." Chromedome leans forward, resting his arm on his legs while he gestured. " Is it just _ambus?"_ Chrome asked, looking at the white and green mech with a black mustache.

"No, actually. My primary identifer is minimus." Minimus stated calmly, looking at chromedome.

Pulse raised an optic ridge at the very politeness coming from the mech. "It makes sense. " Pulse pointed out as she walked toward chromedome before moving onto the floor to sit beside chrome peds.

She felt a servo touch her shoulder as her helm looked at perceptor, watching him scoot over a bit, gesturing toward the now empty spot he used to sit at. Pulse only smile and shook her helm, she was fine where she was at.

Perceptor only nodded silently, he was nice enough to give his spot up but she kindly declined it. She didn't need to be treated like glass since she now has the precious cargo in her spark chamber.

There wasn't much words to exchange with perceptor but pulse never really found an interest in science before. During her time as a human, she was interest in computers. She treated computers as if they were her babies, reason why she took lessons in biomechism from a mech during her youngling cycle's.

While she shifted in her spot. She folded her legs into an indian style. Her elbows pressed against her knees as she rested her chin on her servos. Her optics looked around in the room for a secret way out. A way for her to escape and maybe get tailgate out as well. She could tell something was bothering the little bot. Maybe she'll try and pry into his little fear he was having.

Her optics moved again to roam around the room. She shifted again. The urge to move was bugging her. Moving from her spot, she stood up and began to walk around the caged room. She crossed her arms as she hummed softly.

"Hey, pulse.." Chromedome spoken up, earning a glance from the emerald femme. " What was that about you and lockdown?" He asked in confusion, his helm tilting to the side.

"I'll explain later." She muttered, moving her servo to her chest. She needed to make sure this spark survives. She could already feel it form a sort of bond with her. Similar bond between her, sonar and high tone.

 _Sonar.._ Her throught drifted off toward the cassette she had lost. Her lips pulled a thin line as she lower her helm. Her servo's clenched tightly against her chassis. "How about explaining now?" Rodimus stated, standing up from his seat and glares at her.

"Rodimus.." Perceptor stood up and moved front of rodimus. " Please sit back down." He asked nicely, ushering the young prime back to his seat.

"No.." Rodimus moved to push past rodimus. " There's something about pulse that she isn't telling and i'm tired of it. Tired of the secrets!" Rodimus snapped, his optics never leaving the femme's backplates.

"You want know.." She spun around, narrowing at rodimus in anger." How about the fact i was a fragging _human! "_ She snapped, everyone optics looked at her but chromedome stood up and moved toward emerald side and touched her shoulder.

"Y-you were.. _What_?" Rung stuttered a bit, turning his head to the emerald femme with widen optics behind his goggles.

"How that possible?" Brainstorm muttered calmly, lowering his head to think as he crossed his arms.

Perceptor just stared at her. She could probably tell he knew exactly what she was hiding, she just didn't know how to say it. Minimus showed no reason to speak and tailgate looked at her in confusion.

"I was _human_ and i lost my _human team_ before i came here." She tried to shrug chromedome servo off her shoulder but she could tell he wouldn't budge. " I lost my arm and leg! I lost my _emotions_ , my _voice,_ my _job_ and My will to _live_." Pulse pointed toward rodimus chest and narrowed her optics. " That matrix.. Optimus didn't even realized it was used before it was given to him. You wanna know how i knew overlord was on board, primus told me. Wanna know how i got here, Primus brought me. I _live_ to _fight!_ " She snapped at him, before her servo's clenched tightly, looking away.

"Pulse, calm down." Chromedome whispers calmly, his arms moving to wrap around the emerald femme frame, keeping as close as possible to his chest. He could feel her vents rattling in pain and sorrow. Small hitches were heard within those vents.

She wanted to calm down. She wanted to lift this burden off her shoulders and see it fall on rodimus shoulders for once. He pushed her. He pushed her so far to the point of breaking. "Drift.. You _sent_ drift away before i could _tell him_. Wanna know why my optics are gold, ask primus himself." She said so coldly, her helm lowered as she stared at chromedome arms. Her legs felt like they were about to buckle.

Brainstorm, perceptor, rung even minimus looked at rodimus then at the emerald femme. Rodimus optics widen, his helm lowered down to look at his chest then at his servos. The flame bot clenched his servo's tightly and gritted his dente's. He made a mistake, he knew that. He didn't give a chance and was filled with so much anger to drift that he didn't consider hearing the whole story.

"Thats why.. You said i failed as a prime." Rodimus muttered calmly, his helm raised up a bit and his tone was so soft and sad. " I hurt you by sending one away, not even considering what the pain might have done to you after you lost sonar." Rodimus said calmly, looking toward the emerald femme.

Pulse frame tensed, her optics widen at her cassette name before she narrowed them toward rodimus. " _Don't say his name!_ Don't You fragging.." She tried to warn but her vocals cut off due to the build of her sorrow, giving rodimus a chance to continue.

"You don't blame me. You blame yourself. You blame yourself from not going instead of drift." Rodimus began to piece everything together, walking toward pulse. "But you blame me for not hearing the whole story though and took the anger out on drift and now we're stuck in this mess without drift." Rodimus stated calmly, letting a sigh escape his vent.

Pulse turned her helm away. Chromedome kept his arms around her to keep her close and safe. She never had a connection to anyone like she was getting from chromedome. "Yes, i blame myself but.. You mechs would never understand what i went through." Pulse stated calmly, her shoulders slouching until her frame collaps against chromedome.

"It's going to be okay pulse." Chromedome muttered in comfort. These two. Her and chromedome seemed to have connected in ways no one thought was possible. It was like sonar wanted to bring them together, to support and care for eachother. The days she spent with chromedome and rewind, it was like she had a brother to support.

Pulse only nodded her helm slightly. Her vents still hitched and made soft hiccups toward each of her breathing. With a sigh of defeat, she remained slouched against chromedome. But her optics continued to scan the room for a way out. Unable to find one, she had to give up for the time being.

Her helm just lowered, the stray energon tears run down her cheeks from under her visor. She didn't bother to fight it anymore. The bots in this very cell knew who she was now. Finally, for once, her knee joints buckled under her. Forcing her to weight into chromedome arm.

Chromedome knew in an instant that he had to lower down onto his knee's, his arms tighen a bit more around the emerald femme, just letting her shake in sorrow and pain. Letting her against her own emotions. To hold back the screams and cries. If fort max was here, he would had her buried into his armor so she could have those vent hitched and shuddering hiccups muffled away.

The shadow only casted over them, chrome only buried his helm into pulse's shoulder like a brother would have done to nuzzle her helm in comfort. But seeing the orange servo of rodimus touch pulse's shoulder. Pulse frame would only tense under it. Her vents would hitch then hiccup.

"I'm sorry." Rodimus muttered, kneeling down infront of them. " I'm sorry that i caused your pain. You needed drift the most and i sent him away, exiling him from the autobots, but worst of all, demanding something you shouldn't have told when you knew you weren't ready." Rodimus said wise, his blue optics soften up in the most shameful look.

Pulse didn't say a word. It worried the bots. Her servo's only twitched but suddenly, rodimus took lead and lightly hit her servo's with just the knuckles joints. It was different but pulse servo only stopped at that desire to grab her sword's hilts. Her frame instantly relaxed before raising her helm to look at rodimus.

"Lockdown.." Pulse voice cracked a bit before vented a shakable sigh. " Lockdown made a deal with Briad, an alien squishy for cybertronian biomechaism. Deadlock had to make a deal with lockdown after briad realized out frames were..upgraded by a mech named wing." Pulse muttered calmly, her optics almost soften up at the memory of wing.

Rodimus looked at her almost shock as he stood up. His servo held out toward the emerald femme, gesturing to help her up while he remain silent like the others. Pulse looked around, feeling chromedome arms remove from her frame before raising her servo to take rodimus, feeling her frame being pulled up onto her peds.

"Wing?" Perceptor asked, looking at her curious while leaning on his knees with his servo's cuffed.

"He was one of the knights. Part of the circle of light. Deadlock and i went back to warn them what was happening but of course, i spoken out of my place but we didn't stop until the knights began to take our side for it but when the battle came, we lost wing to briad and we took briad out but lost sight of lockdown." Pulse explained softly, her thumb digit brushed against the two ancient swords that rested on her lower hip.

"That explains why lockdown has a vendetta against you." Rodimus stated with a slap of his palm against his forehelm. Causing many mechs and femme to look at him with a raised optic ridge. " You broke one of his deals, right? Think, only he does!" Rodimus added.

Pulse only snorted a little causing a small smirk to from on her lips. Now that is amusing. She really has fragged off lockdown and did it for a good reason to. Her optics looked toward rodimus then at the bar. Stepping toward it, she touched the lasers and narrowed her optics. It was time to change the subject. Something just seemed to have awaken up in her, a new urge.

"I been survaying the room, there's a small vent but only i can get into it." Pulse turned to rodimus, setting her servo's on her hips. She made had her emotional breakdown but she wasn't going to give in.

"Going after lockdown?" Rodimus asked, a sly smirk began to form on his lips as well. His arms moved to cross over his chassis.

"No.." Pulse shook her helm. " I'm going to go find our missing medic and autobot." Pulse stated before looking at minimus. She knew he been quiet this long and she wasn't going to let that happen. " By the way, minimus ambus, you should really work on you're skillsets." Pulse suggested.

Turning toward the vent that was next to the bar wall. She kelt down before pulling the casing off and slipping into the vent quickly. Making her way through the tunnel as she heard the voices from the autobots discussing about what skillset.

:: _Becareful Pulse, can't loose you either.::_ Chromedome voiced out through the comlink. Her smirk only shrunked down to a tiny smile. She knew very well what happens to one who lost more then one friend. Depression and a lost will to live isn't a good thing.


	23. Forget or not to Forget

**Sorry it took a long time, lol writing this one was tricky. I did issue 18 to issue 21 for this one. I skipped a lot but eventually i will write the one with Hightone in in a side, but just not now. I got issue 22 to do.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter but how i wrote it, sucks. I don't like it, but i can't fix it either way, no other way to write it but this way. There may be minor to alot of errors. Just wanted to get this one done.**

 **Read and Review, Enjoy**

"Hightone, eject." Pulse called out, opening up her cassette hold to watch the only cassette to come out before crouching before her. " Find ratchet and get him to the others." Pulse ordered, narrowing her eyes toward the opening.

"What about you, pulse?"Hightone asked, her tone filled with worried and concern. The look in her optics showed fear for the cassette triple changer.

"To find cyclonus and whirl." Pulse stated, twisting her body in the small vent before swinging her leg forward and slamming her ped against the vent hatch, watching it fall out with ease. "And i got a feeling atlas is here." She added.

"But their on the other side!" Hightone said with a surprised look on her face. Pulse could feel the pulse of fear between their bond.

Pulse pulls herself out of the vent, holding herself up for a little longer to send a comforting smile toward the small cassette. " All the more reason to get to them and regroup. I'm doing this for tailgate, hightone and doing this for your new sibling." Pulse said softly, reaching out and touching hightone helm lightly.

Hightone optics gazed down in saddness. " But what if you don't come back? What if the new spark doesn't make it? What if drift finds out? What'll happen to me? I don't want a new cassette holder! I want you, sonar blip and.." Hightone was cut off by her own hiccups and heavy vents while energon tears were springing out of her optics.

Pulse chuckled lightly, stroking her cassette helm gently before brushing her digit thumb lightly under the cassette optic's, wiping away the tears as she cooed softly like a carrier would. "Hush, nothing going to happen."She said quietly pulling herself up a bit further into the vent to press their helms together.

"B-but what if something does happen? What if we loose ratchet or anyone else like rewind?" Hightone asked quietly, letting out a soft whimper. Pulse knew her cassette had alot of doubt. After losing sonar blip and rewind, her only cassette lost her confidents.

Letting out a serious of clicks and coos toward her cassette, she kept their forehelms pressed. She sent pulses and waves of comfort and safety toward her only cassette. It was an overwhelming feeling to hear and feel her own cassette but she needed to be strong for her.

"There is a saying; death is not the greatest loss in life,"She watched hightone look up at her with tear filled optics. Her servo stroked her small cassette helm. "The greatest loss is what dies in side us as we live."Pulse soothed her only living cassette.

Hightone lower her helm. "How are you so sure?" Hightone meekly asked, lowering her gaze to the floor of the vent.

"Easy, "Pulse lifted her cassette helm by the chin, smiling softly. "I believe in those who are still alive but, mostly i believe in myself." pulse said wisely, slipping down from the vent and onto the ground with a light thud.

"Come back.." Hightone pleaded, her optics widen with worried. She really had become hopeless without sonar. "For me, please." She said with a whiny tone.

Pulse nodded her head. "Always will." Pulse stated, shifting into her alt mode before shoving against the bond, just enough for Hightone to turn around and crawl through the vent. With a roar of het jet's, she flew into the air.

With a large boost of speed, she sore over the graveyard of Titan's, large cybertonian's, about the size of a city, most of them looked like they could form large prison ships or battle shirps. Twisting to the side, she flew to the left as she head the open landscape. It was the only other direction Whirl and Cyclonus went.

She knew she had to go that way. Activating a communication link toward Cyclonus, she had to be picking up a sound or so. "Pulse Virus, to Cyclonus, do you read me?" She spoke up, only to get static.

She didn't like that fact. Static had always been one or two things. One their underground, or two, offlined and never to be see again. She gonna go with the later one.

* * *

Landing in the ground, she was picking up something from Cyclonus side, thought should couldn't make out the words. _Bingo._ She purred with a smirk before she raised her servo up, taking her blue visor off. Her golden optics flashed a bit before slipping her visor into the subspace.

She gazed around before spotting something, narrowing her optics. She walked close. Realizing what it was, it was smoke. Seem like Cyclonus and Whirl was a good combo team after all, hopefully. Picking up pace, she ran toward the smoke, only to find a door.

She chuckled with amusement before she slipped into the hidden passage way. The Static was becoming clear now, voice's were now being heard before she shut off the link. Calmly, she was sneaking with silent steps. She didn't want to take any chances to be spotted.

"It's not like i keep a _spreadsheet_ or anything, but this is the biggest smelting pool, i have ever seen." That was defiantly Whirl's voice. " How many decepticons did you kill back there? Y'know overall?" Whirl questioned, his helm was turned to look at Cyclonus.

However the purple mech had his arms crossed. "I wasn't keeping count.." There was that intensed silence. Whirl had not staring at Cyclonus. "Six, you?" Cyclonus admitted finally.

"Dunno, more then six." Whirl seemed to shrug at the short answer before looking forward.

"Killed about twenty four decepticons, two autobots and accidently kissed, three more decepticons that stood a bit too close to the smelting pit." Pulse virus piped up, walking toward them from the shadows.

Whirl and Cyclonus seemed to nearly jump at her sudden voice, shocking looks appeared on their face when they say the emerald femme with a disbelief look. "What happen to ya optic's, femme?" Whirl questioned was unsured.

"None of your concern." Pulsed looked at Cyclonus before her optics looked around a bit, stepping toward them before setting her servo's onto her hips. "Wouldn't be surprise to see this." She stated all to nonchalant.

"Up there." Cyclonus raised his arm up, pointing toward the container in the air. "Some sort of habitation block?" Cyclons questioned with a curious look on his scarred face plates.

"You don't just hang a habitation block over a smelting pool. You build a _Prison_ you can dunk."Whirl stated the obvious, staring at the block in the air.

"If the Rodders and the gangs aren't dead, they'll be waitng for us to rescue.." Pulse turned from them, walking around the smelting pit. "However, there is not sound coming from it and from the heat of the Pit, i would say they melted for a good long time." Pulse pointed out that fact, she needed to search for something. Something was here, calling for her.

Cyclonus and Whirl voice's distance behind her. Her optic's scanned the area. She had found Cyclonus. Soon, their peds steps were behind her, following her steps. Her optics scanned the area before finding the hidden door. "There." She muttered.

The door was shaped like a vault as she grapped the handle, twisting it and pulling it open. She gestured toward the two to enter. Watching Cyclonus and Whirl stare at her for a second before they walked into the room with her following behind them.

But something triggered, the light in the small room turned blazing red. Blaring out the loud sound. Of course, Cyclonus was stared but she was more startled when the door slammed behind her, clipping her wing by an inch.

She could hear the mech's talking from her side but she looked around. She knew that the security systems was set to kill one mech, but she knew she could override it.

Walking toward where Whirl was at, she pushed the blue helicopter away. "Mech's, don't do anything." It drawn confusion to them as two plugs escaped from her wrists before she watched the ports slither into the control panel.

Once the port's had connected, her frame arched with her helm thrown back. Her optics widen in shock while she watched the door turn dark aorund her. Words began to scan through her optics as she gasped in pain.

The firewalls, the security measure's, there was even traps within the firewalls and each one, sent an electricution through her frame. Closing her optics, she bit back a cry. Her frame withered on it's own. She broke down two of the fire walls. The alarms had stopped, the lights had return to their normal white color.

Collapsing onto her kneels, Cyclonus peds rushed to her side, grabbing her arms gently but she has yet to detach. The door has yet to open. The warning flashed through her scanners before the words faded. Her ports detached from the door as it slide open.

Leaning back, she pressed into Cyclonus arms. With a groan a pain, she opened her optics to look at Cyclonus with a victory smirk. "Pulse Virus, Is that you? We're over here!" That voice. That familiar voice caused her optics to widen.

"Are you okay?" Cyclonus asked, looking down at her. He could see that shocked expession but as soon as she nodded, he helped her up. It was like her frame took multiplus hits to a Power station.

Walking out the small room and into a prison room, her spark leaped but also dropped. Her optics landed on the familiar Blue frame with three spikes on his helm. "Pulse!" Dai atlas called out toward her. "It's good to see you again, My friend."

"Even in the Worst place's to be," Pulse greeted, setting her servo's on her hips. "I can still manage to find you, big stubborn lug anywhere." She snorted gently with a smirk toward the mech.

"The _Circle of light_ , i ppresume?" Whirl asked, gesturing toward the the group of cybertronians infront of them

"Oh, yeah." Pulse spun around. "Alright mech's, Let's get them out of here and blow up this fraggin' joint!" She ordered, before leaping off the catwalk and onto top of the prison cells with a smirk.

"Gotcha boss!" Whirl nodded and ran toward one of the controls with cyclonus on his heel. Neither dare argued over her command.

Dai atlas looked toward with concern when he saw her golden optics once more. Pulse gripped her Ancient swords before slipping them off her hips before swinging down onto the holoform cell.

* * *

Managing to get everyone out, she held her swords on her shoulders as she walked right beside Whirl. A smirk formed on her lips. She felt at peace again. She felt like drift was right next to her. She felt as if sonar was right next to her as well.

"I didn't realize the circle of light was so _Popular_ , Dai atlas. I mean, you heard ' _knights of cybertron cult_ ' and you think to yourself, "Whirl snorted a bit, chuckling softly. "Fifty people, sixty?" Whirl asked, looking ahead of them while they walked.

Pule was gonna speak up to inject whirl's conversation but the blue flyer seemed to continued on. "But there's _massess_ of you! Guess some people will do anything to get a _great sword._ " Whirl added in, earning an optic roll from pulse visor.

"Our numbers are but a _tenth_ of what they once were." Dai atlas moved a bit quicker to get between her and whirl. "Tyrest used the others as raw material to replenish his Legislators." Dai atlas explained, holding his blade up.

"All the more reason to find Tailgate and Hightone and the other's _quickly_ before.." The group paused, causing Pulse virus to step forward infront of the group. "Before they _Arrive._ " Cyclonus engines growled a bit in annoyance.

Twisting her ancient swords, she spun them into their sheathes before she gripped her other swords. Slipping the blade from her waist as the edge shimmer with a familiar green virus as she swung them into a battle stance.

"Mech's, Femme's, " She pushed her peds back as she smirked. " Fight!" She called out, kicking off the ground with a boost of her jets on her peds as she leaped into the air, flipping herself into the group of Legislators.

Watching the small amount circle her while the rest charged at the ground, she twisted her frame into a duck as they reached out. Her peds shifted into the wheels on her heels as she spun them, spinning in a complete scircle as she swung her blade's through the Legislators.

Her blade's sliced through the first four Legislators that tried to grab her. Two had stood still long enough to turn against their comrade's. Attacking their comrade's like an infaction. Kicking off the ground, she watched another Legislator try to attack her from the front as she twisted her frame, swinging her leg into the helm of the Legislator, as it stumbled toward the side, enough for Dai atlas to swing his sword through it's frame.

"You have gotten a lot better," Pulse landed next to Dai Atlas as they stood position next to each other. Both her and the knight swung their sword's through the next set of the Legislators as she watched them either split in half or fall apart. "Something in you changed." He said calmly with an amusing smile.

"You can say, i found my place."

After a few breems of battling, she was heavily venting. She now regreting for leaving high tone behind. Her clenched servo rested on her spark. She, somehow, left Dai atlas and ended up in the middle of the Legislator.

Her legs were trembling, her servos shook. Causing the blade's to shake. Her optics were flashing from gold to red. Fear, panic, anger, sadnes, those feelings were coming from Hightone. Relief, flooded but soon fear replaced it again. What was ever causing Hightone to become cared, she was beginning to grow anxious.

She gritted her dente's. Her vision was growing hazy but her optics grew. It was light she was seeing Sonar blip, standing in the group of Legislator. But his digit was pointing at something behind her. Turning her head, she dropped her swords but as soon as her blade's hit the ground.

Her servo's immediately gripped her ancient swords. The light from the middle of the hilt glowed bright before swung swung the blade's sword, her wheels spun, speeding forward as she spun around as she sliced through the Legislator, pushing and splitting each one in half and away from each other.

Her spark energy was pulsing through. The sound of jet's flew toward the smelter. Her optics flashed as she stepped forward but Sonar blip figure stood in her way. His helm was shaking slowly and his arms were out.

She felt tears brim in her optic's, she pushed forward. "I am sorry, Sonar blip." She muttered, closing her eyes as she walked toward the smelting pit.

But by the time she got there, Dai atlas stood there with a blade in his abdomen but as soon as the blade sliced through him. The sound of another jet was heard before Cyclonus landed beside her.

"If god were on your side, you'd have stopped me by now! Will _anyone_ pit their faith against mine?" The mech challenged, his blue optics were filled with anger and determination.

Cyclonus was about to by pass but she held her great sword up to stop him. "Go and retrieve my blade's." She muttered, stepping forward. She knew Cyclonus wanted to argue but he stepped back. The tip of her blade's scrapped against the ground. "I, Pulse Virus, will." She challenged.

The mech before her, she had seen him in crystal city before, Starscream only smirked toward her. "You'll Lose, of course." He pushed off the ground, his fist was raised as he swung forward.

Stepping back, she felt the tip of his knuckles brush against her chin but it was enough the lift her off the ground and into the air. "I fight because Primus has ordain it!"

Star saber wasted no time to grasp her neck, holding her up. " Why do you fight?" He brougth her close to his face.

Pulse began to grin widely, her optics widen with amusement. "I fight for Primus." She spoke up loudly. "Because, _i am Primus Gift!_ " Star saber optics widen at her words as Pulse swung her arm upward, her ancient sword glowing brightly before the blade sliced up through the side of Star saber jaw line, nicking the optic socket.

Immediately, she was droped while Star saber crouched in pain. His sevos went up to his optic before landed on the ground. "I never bought into the notion of _Primal Infallibility_ ; I think that somehting god gets it wrong. He let's the best of us get sick and die while _degenerates_ like you go on forever." She dropped her left ancient sword sword.

But she continued anyways. "But i think Primus is smiling on me today. Star saber, he's letting me correct one of his mistakes, And his mistake of today, is you!" She swung her blade downward but as soon it it was about to hit him, he disappeared from her sight. "Frag!" Pulse screamed out.

She turned around, walking toward Dai atlas frame as she crouched down, touching his chest plates lightly. She closed her optics lightly as she leans forward, placing a kiss upon dai atlas forehelm. She lifted her head, seeing the Circle of light walking over toward them, watching them kneel around her.

"Thankyou, pulse." Dai atlas voice was heard, causing her to sit up as she stared at his unmoving frame. She felt servo's landing on her shoulders as she gazed at the familiar members she had met before.

Watching one of the Circle members, stepping toward her. They hand not only two, but also one of her ancient swords. "These are you, Primus knight." The mech stated, she reached out. Taking her three blade's and slipping them in their respectivable sheathes. "Your secret is safe with us and always welcome among the Circle of light." The mech reminded her of those first words.

"Thankyou, but i must get back to my team."She turned slowly, heading toward Cyclonus and Whirl. She could tell they were waiting for her this time. "When the time come's, I'll inform you all about cybertron, if you are will to return there." She promised, shifting into her jet form. Her jet's roared before she flew off.

Right behind her, Cyclonus and Whirl were following her quickly. She had a Cassette to get to and a scienist to speak with.

* * *

Back at the Lost light. Pulse was greeted with a familiar blue cassette that leaped into her arms and hugged her chest. Brainstorm was near her with an incubator casing. Opening her spark chamber, she allowed Brainstorm to take the spark and slip it into the casing before leavin her and hightone behind.

Gazing at eachother, they return to huging eachother again. But her attention spotted chromedome making his way to them and wrapping his arms around them. All she could do was smile, holding her femme cassette close and feeling Chromedome keeping her close.

This was her family. This was her place. Her home.

"How about we all, hit swerve's grand-opening bar?" Chromedome suggested, Pulling slightly away as he began to walk down the hall with his arms over her shoulders. His visor was bright up and she could tell he had a smirking tone.

Pulse followed suit with a grin. "After the scrap we been through, I could use a good four or five high grade. I need to get overcharge for once and forget about that lunar-1 planet." Pulse stated with a vouch.

Chromedome and Hightone both began to laugh at her words. That was something everyone wanted to do. Get Drunk and forget what the happen and fall into heavy recharge. But she would never forget about on thing. Sonar blip was there for her. Dai atlas was there for her and she was still welcomed among the Circle of light. She will never forget that.


	24. Home

_**I will admit, i had no clue how to right issue 22 to issue 27 i think for Dark cybertron, but i had the idea of how to write issue 28 Dawn of Autobots. So here it is. Hope you like it. Got a little surprise in here. That's right, and i like how i wrote this, minus the mistake but this is what happens when you do this at night and then re-reading over in the afternoon with a tired mind xD  
**  
Six months later._

They had left cybertron once more. It was literally shocking that they had to go through the same portal and wind right back on cybertron. Go figure right. That's were it becomes a problem. Ironhide was there as well and that just makes her spark drop, so she ended up avoid him for a little longer. She left to find her place, instead, she fell in love with drift. Lost Sonar blip and rescue the Circle of Light.

On top of that, she ended up with new cassette. Thankfully, that is why she was with brainstorm. He was speaking to her about this new cassette. They had time, literally time. No rushing, nothing.

"The frame wasn't hard to built and making it where it would shift into a disc formation." Brainstorm was hinting at something, making her raise an optic ridge. She was thankful that her visor hid her golden optics. "Anyways, as i was saying, you may like this one."

He typed the code in the keypad. He didn't rush or anything but as soon as the door to his lab opened up, she saw a black cassette standing before her. Kneeling down, she held her servo out to this cassette.

Immediately, this cassette launched itself into her chasses and cuddled up onto her legs. "He's sensor Cassette, thanks to my expert skills, he's able to locate certain high frequencies and record them back to you." Brainstorm stated with a huff of pride, his servos curled up and rested on his hips.

"You're a Replay cassette, uh?" The cassette stared up at her with wide green optics. "That's what we'll call you, Replay" She moved to stand up, setting the cassette down on his peds.

" _Replay.._ " The cassette repeated after her, but his helm nodded. He seemed to like it. He even purred toward that sound. Opening Hightone hold, the blue cassette shifted into her bipedal form and bound to Replay.

"Hi, i'm hightone!" Hightone said cheerfully, holding her servo out toward Replay.

She nodded her head once more at Brainstorn before she began to walk away. "Thank's again, Brainstorm!" She called over her shoulder, raising her servo before waving her hand. Hightone squeaked at her retreating form before chaisng after her.

"P-Pulse, wait for us!" Hightone called out, her small peds raced after the Emerald femme with Replay right behind her. It'll take a while for Replay to get use to his new home and to his new sister. But atleast, the bond was flooded with content and happiness from him.

She looked toward Rung room and raised an optic. A few bots were gathered up there. Spying on Rung and their new captian, Megatron. Of course, she didn't like it but she had to put up with him as well.

With a hum, she smirked. " Yo! Rodimus coming!" That got the bots to scatter into a saluting formation before they stared at her in shock. She couldn't help it, her arms went around her waist as she began to laugh.

"Pulse!" They called out at her as she began to walk away from the crowd, waving her servo in the air with a smug look on her face. Hightone was snickering beside her and Replay, he just stared at them in curious and wonder. The mask on his mouth really did hide his emotions well.

"Well get you for that, Pulse!" One vouched, there was that smug tone in his voice. The others follow suit with a cheer of agreement.

She shook her head with a smirk. She was defiantly at home here.

* * *

 _Six Months earlier._

"And we're good to go!" Rodimus voice cause her to almost drop her energon cup, sending the mond heated glare at the mech. Of course rodimus did shift a bit under her stare with an innocent smile. "The lost light is refueled, the quantum engines are purring like a _tuborfox in heat_ , perceptor says he can use magic to get us back to the _galatic rim_ in a single epic jump." Rodimus began to said quickly, he was very _very_ eager on getting out of here.

"Rodi..." Pulse began to speak, trying to gain the hot headed mech attention.

"Good bye, Optimus." Rodimus grabbed optimus' servo, shaking it lightly. "I'll call you when we get to _cybertrutopia_ , promise."

"Rodimus.." Pulse voice was began to grow annoy as her servo clenched the cube in her servo.

"Prowl!" Rodimus turned to prowl, placing a servo on his shoulder. "Wish us luck because who knows? Maybe the knight's can help us find a cure for your personality," Rodimus closed his optics in a happy smile. "And if you get cross while we're away, remember _it's not the tables fault._ " Rodimus reminded the enfocrse.

There was a shatter as everyone attention turned to pulse. Energon from the cube dripped from her servo as she slowly stood up, slamming her servo's against the table. " _Rodimus prime, where the frag where you?!"_ Pulse asked with a growl of her engines, her helm tilted down with a glare eminating from under her visor. One that was very well noticable by the gold glow.

Magnus looked a bit nervous by the emerald femme and not because she was furious with being ignored. "Prime wanted us here then minutes ago." Magnus stated that fact.

" _Us?_ " Rodimus jabbed his digit at starscream. "Since when was _starscream_ one of _us_?" Rodimus asked with an annoyaned look on his face.

"Sorry rodimus, _no one_ leaves the planet until we've decided what to do with megatron." Optimus informed him, she was well informed about it and she knew it was bound to happen.

"My people want a _trial._ " Starscream said with his arms crossed agains this chasis.

"Okay _firstly?_ Deja vu." Rodimus set his servo's on his hips. " _Secondly_ , why bother putting megatron on trial when his guilt is literally beyond doubt?" rodimus did asked.

" _And the talking sense award_ goes too.." Prowl muttered pretty loudly behind the two primes.

"Prowl!" Optimus looked over his shoulder, raising an optic ridge. "What did we say about _muttering?_ " Optimus asked a rhetorical question.

"Oh _Come on.._ " Prowl seemed to of wanted to whine right there and then, it bugged the law enforcer about being scolded. "I defy _anyone_ to stand next to Megatron and with a straight face say ' _I think we should hear_ His _side of the story'_ I say skip the crime and Focus on the punishment." Prowl stated, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Prowl, if we skip his hearing, what would we do then?" Pulse asked, shaking her servo lightly to swipe the energon off her servo before pulling a rag out of her subspace. Hightone was sitting on the edge of the table, watching them silently.

"Execution!" Prowl suggested, causing pulse to raise an optic ridge with a concern look. "We have _Two options_ ; Public execution, Indefinit spark, containment or Public excution." Prowl had pointed out but all pulse did was sigh, shaking her help.

"You said Public Execution twice." Magnus managed to point out that fact right there.

"Cognitive Bias, look it up." Pulse muttered with annoyance, cleaning her servo gently before standing up. "So, prowl's right on one thing, but i still say we should atleast hear his side." Pulse said calmly, setting her servos on the table.

"We can't remove megatron's spark without killing him, his internal organs are _shot._ " Ratchet stated, only a surprise but curious look on his face. "It's amazing he's still alive. Did i say _amazing?_ I meant Depressing." Ratchet grunted a bit in annoyance.

"As i said, My people want a Trial." Starscream spoke up, gesturing toward everything that cybertonian stood for.

"They're not your people! "Pulse glared toward starscream. "They're not you're _anything._ They're ordinary cybertronians citizens who went _insane_ and put you in charge. Any day now, they'll wake up.." With a click of her glossa as her servo's reached up to her helm, making a gun formation with her digits. "Realized what they've done and kill themselves. Suicide by Face-palm, or thier own weapons." Pulse remained them, her visor dimmed a bit in annoyance.

"The people will get their trial." Optimus drawned their attention onto them. "Deciding megatron's fate in _secret_ would only reinforce the suspicion that we operate outside of the law. In the absence of a chief justice, _I_ shall sit in judgement." Optimus stated with a promise of his own words.

"You realize that makes this a _military trial._ " Starscream pointed out the obvious.

"So smart, screamer." Pulse rolled her optics a bit behind her visor

"Yeah," It was like Ratchet was agreeing with both the seeker and the Emerald knight. "Not _really_ sure if a military trial passes your _transparency test.._ " Ratchet said calmly with an unsure look on his face.

"There is predents. _Phobos_ was tried by a military court in open session, as was _Desecrus._ If it's held in public, it stands. " Optimus looked at pulse, he wanted her to give out the ranks. For what reason, it was unknown to her unless.. Her blue visor dimmed a bit more, sending aheated glare at Optimus. Prime knows it.

Pulse sighs softly. "Prowl, I hereby appointed you _principal prosecutor._ Standard rules of delberation apply. Let me or optimus know which of the _Five dailectics_ you intend to adopt." She knew that smug look on prowl's face. Her attention turned to Ultra magnus.

"Ultra Magnus," she continued on. "Megatron will need someone to advocate on his behalf. Someone who knows the law. You will act as _orator for the defense._ " Pulse finished up, sitting back down on the chair.

"I.." Magnus wanted to disagree but he stared at pulse with an unconcern look. "Yes, yes, of course." Magnus said softly, disappointment was in his optics while he frowned a bit.

"Good, in which case, we will reconvene in an hour to discuss _Ordered of counsel._ " Pulse stated, waving her servo as the bots beside her, Optimus and Rodimus left the room.

The room was silent for a bit. Hightone was laying on her chassis while she looked at the map infront of her. Pulse servo rubbed the young cassette back gently with a hum. Her ped lightly tapped agains the floor. She could feel optics were on her but she didn't pay attention.

"Pulse.." She heard someone called her voice as she was still tapping her ped against the floor. Something was defiantly bothering her. It was like something was pulling at her spark. _Ironhide perhaps?_ She thought as she let a gentle hum.

" _Pulse Virus!"_ The loud bariton snapped her out of her thoughts, turning her attention to the two prime's with a curious and confused look. She tilted her helm with an innocent look on her face. "While Rodimus and i were talking, he spoken up about something called _Primus gift_ , hinting toward you." Optimus crossed his arms against his chest. "Perhaps, you want to explain what he meant by that?" The way his tone sounded. It sounded like he felt betrayed by prmus. By the very god he had found to protect only to learn how she really came to be.

She sent a glare rodimus. Of course, the red and orange mech pushed himself back a bit with his servo's raised. He knew very well in crossing that line. He spoken to optimus of what she really is. how she came here to be and why she was here.

"Alpha trion knew i was about to arrive here." She set her servos on her hips before she sighs lightly. "I did not arrive in the well, like everyone else, I appeared in the Crypt of Primus, as a small spark. There Alpha trion, knew i was suppose to stop this war or atleast try to." Pulse sighed softly, her shoulder's slouched a bit as she stepped toward the window.

When no one answered, they only stared at her with a surprise look on their faceplates. So, she continued. "Primus greeted me to Alpha trion before sending me off to a frame, that belonged to overlord's daughter. Except, she didn't have those red optic's anymore, I took over and given a golden spark and optics. It was Primus will that made me special. He used the matrix, just a bit, to awaken me." She informed them, looking over her shoulder slightly. Her lips were pulled into a frown as she closed her optics.

"You said, you were human before all this." Optimus spoken up, walking toward her side with his servo's placed onto his hips.

"Yes, as Zeleta Zommers or aka, Z. I already had military training and skills to be a hacker. Soundwave only fullfilled the rest of the training and Alpha trion provided the skils of knowledge to me. The rest was on the autobots and the Circle, for teaching the rest to me." Pulse looked at Optimus, she could see that curious gaze in his optics while he stared at her but soon, she felt a comforting servo on her shoulder as her optics widen.

"You have a reason to be here than, by primus hand." Optimus began to chuckle lightly before he turned to her completely, lifting her helm up to stare at him. "Weather you were human or cybertronian, you are who you are and I believe, Primus wanted you to be here. Matrix or not, you are a prime in your own way." Optimus said with a wise tone before he turned, ushing for them to follow. "Now, come with me." He urged Rodimus on.

She didn't follow suit though.

* * *

Walking through the crowds, easily moving from one side to another to avoid being bumped into. Her arms were over her helm, stretching while she was heading toward a bar. It was the only bar she knew had soundwave, plus music, plus jazz in it. She needed to speak with him and quickly. There was something on her spark, it was bugging her.

Optimus has already gotten the hint of what happen to Sonar blip. Brainstorm was still working on her new cassette and wouldn't let her pick any designs. Questioning a few passing bots of where soundwave was at. They only simple shivered at the sight of her and quickly point toward where she needed to go before racing off.

She wasn't annoyed with it. She had startled some mech's, some femme's as well, even with a mention of her name, It struck fear into them. Spotting the bar of where soundwave was at, she head toward the doors quickly.

With a push of the doors, she opened them and walked inside. Voice's seemed to stop and optics landed on her frame but that didn't stop her from look around. Landing on the familiar Blue and white frame. Red visor shinning. Cassettes, Rumble, frenzy and Ravage were surrounding him.

She budged her helm to the side before walking toward the counter at the far end of the bar before taking a seat. Blur seemed to skid right infront of her in his fast speed. "Hey blurr," She greeted before sliding a few hundred credits to him.

Blurr stared at the credits then at her. "What'cha buyin, Pulse?" Blurr asked, cleaning one of the glass cube's in his servos.

"Nitro high grade, the one with a ting to it." Pulse rubbed her digits together before crossing her arms against the counter. "I heard it been renamed, is this true?" She asked, furrowing her optic ridges.

Blurr whistled a bit, resting his elbow on the counter. "How much do ya wanna buy?" He smirked a bit. Now that was something Pulse could do. Bargin. "I can give ya twenty crates of it for three hundred credits." He began that bargin.

"Make it thirty, for a hundred credits." Her optics casted to the side to see soundwave stepping up to her side and slipping into the seat beside her. She had to smirk toward Blurr.

Blurr shook his helm a bit. "Twenty crates for two hundred credits." Blurrs tated, his optic's narrowing. He was very determind to win this barginning. It made Pulse chuckle silently in amusement.

"Oh blurr.." Pulse purred in amusement, shaking her helm as she saw his smirk grew. " Thirty crates for two hundred credits, take it or leave?" She watched his smirk falter in defeat as his helm dropped.

"Fine fine, got yourself a deal." Pulse dropped the etra hundred credits onto the counter, watching blurr swipe up the credits before walking toward the edge of the counter. "Their called Nitro-Virus, very strong High grade pulse, think ya can handle them?" He asked with an unsure tone.

"So they added a extra word to it." Pulse snorted a bit, shaking her helm. "Nitro high grade company was one of the best high grade energon i would drink from. It makes the helm spin after the first sip, that is if you can handle it." She informed the light blue mech.

Blurr only nodded before turning away and walking toward the back. Now it was soundwave turn when she looked toward him with a curious look. He knew that look. Her visor wasn't just fille with curious but pain and sorrow.

They didn't speak to eachother. Hightone had slipped out of her cassette hold and wondered off toward the three present cassettes. Explain what happen to her brother. Pulse would never push hightone away from other cassettes, she knew the femme minicon needed this and so did she.

"Pulse," There it as, the musical tone that was no longer fille with a monotone. "I almost lost ravage six months ago." Soundwave admitted, his helm lowering in defeat. Pulse could only frown toward the ex-decepticon.

"Lucky, he still here." Pulse lower her gaze to her servo's, her optics closed tightly with a shaky sigh. "I lost sonar blip to overlord." she muttered quietly, tightening her jaw a bit.

She felt soundwave stiffen. His visor stared at her before she knew it. The ex-decepticon set his servo on her shoulders, tightly in comfort. They both grieved for the lost minicon in silence for a few seconds with their helm's lowered in respect.

"How long you planning on staying?" Soundwave asked, keeping his tone low and monotone this time. His visor lingered on the cup in his servos.

"Until megatron trial ends." Pulse admitted, watching a familiar orange liquid filled cup slide over toward her as she opened her sevo's a bit. Catching the cup and held her grasp on it. "After that, we're off to find thunderclash." She said quietly, staring at the cube.

She raised the cup up, taking a sup of the high grade she had requested. She felt the ting sting her neck cables. Her processor felt heavy but suddenly lifted up from the familiar tang flavor high grade. She was able to handle it, watching the room spin every so slowly around her.

She felt something touch her leg, gazing her optics down. She stared at an unknow Minicon. The optics were orange. The frame shape was the size of another femme. Her frame was gray with white and blue but her helm only tilted but she wasn't a cybertronian like her, she was the size of a cat.

"This is Deta, she's a cyber-cat minicon like ravage." Soundwave was getting somewhere, but where was he going with this. "I want you to take her with you, form a bond with her. Let her work for you." Soundwave said calmly, coaxing her. Doing her a favor to save the pain.

Pulse only stared at the Minicon, Deta. She slipped off the chair and kneels down. Her digits brushed against the cat like audios before optic's narrowed a bit. "Why her? What do you gain for all this, soundwave?" Pulse asked, it not everyday her old mentor would do something like this. It was not starting to bug her.

"I never lost a minicon. You already lost one." That caused her to flinch a bit. She was probably jumping to the conclusion and judging soundwave for his mistakes. " Virus, do me a favor and take her. She is not bonded to anyone and she has a liking for you." Soundwave plead. His visor watched the emerald femme stare at the cyber-cat in front of her.

It was not everyday, a minicon would come up to her and wanted to be her partner. Her sparklet. Her spark crave for something to be replaced. To replaced sonar but she knew that was the only spot for sonar. But to see a minicon, to have the frame shape of a cassette. This femme was looking for someone to care and raise her. To train her and give her the same love and comfort as she had with Hightone and Sonar.

"Alright.."She gave in, her audios caught the sound of purr before she stood up, allowing the cassette hold on her legs to open as both hightone and Deta both shifted and slipped into the hold her own. "I should go, now." She stood up and turned to blurr. "Thanks for the drink."

Before blurr could speak up, soundwave held his servo up to stop him as the Emerald femme left the bar. She kept that frown on her lips as she slipped into the crowd.

She gracefully moved past the mechs and femme's, making sure she didn't bump into any of them. She knew the stares she get's sometimes from the other cybertronians. It was like they were trying to read her but to no vailed. To them, she was a danger, but to the autobots, she was a comrade.

That is until a pair of golden optics locked onto her visor. She recongized that black and bluish green femme cassette. She watched that femme stare back at her but her helm tilted and her lips twitched into a smile. "Hello, my daughter." She said ever so softly.

* * *

"Megatron of Tarn.. "Pulse looked towrd the datapad. "You stand accused of _Crimes against the speciesi,_ Such a term being used in the context of this trial to repersent a _range of offecnces._ " Pulse looked up to megatron, seening him surrounded by three others. " The principle accusations are as followed.." She looked at prowl.

Wathcing prowl nod his helm, he took over the speaking. "That you, megatron found a _terrorist army_ and acted in pursuit of goals that were _antihetical to peac_ , such as replacing the _senate_ and its successor, the _stratocracy,_ With an _autocratic regime_ centered around _you.._ "

Pulse then spoken up, looking toward megatron. "That you orchestrated a prologed campaign of _territorial aggrendizement_ intended to culminate with the occupation of cybertron and its second moon.. " Pulse huffed a bit, leting a hiss escape her vents.

"And that you masterminded, committed, commissioned and, or, endorsed a series of _grade 1 atrocites_ to which the death of four point six _billion_ cybertronians can be directly attributed." Prowl tone was loud and harsh, he held that stoic look on his face but she knew the anger was building up in his optics.

"The atrocites _includes_ but are not _limited_ to: Mass murder, tortoure, forced combination, spark mutilations, the use of banned weaponry, and the insitution of so called ' _peace camps'_ " She tried to keep her tone as peaceufl as posible while her processor was running all over the place. Thanks to the nitro-virus high grade, she was able to atleast focued on keeping her Emotions hidden from the Ex-warlord.

"In addition to the foregoing you are accused of attacking sovereign worlds and bringing about the deaths of further _one hundred billion life forms_. How do you plead?" Prowl questioned, he set the datapad down as he glared down toward megatron.

"Guity." Megatron stated with calmness.

* * *

 _Six months Later_

Pulse stood by blaster, his servo was on her shoulder while three of her cassettes were infront of her. Deta, Hightone and Replay. Her arms are crossed against her chassis as her visor bright up.

"Captain on bridge!" Perceptor announced while Megatron walked toward the chair between them.

"Pulse Virus?" Megatron looked toward her for an answer to his unspoke quesiton.

"Still no response from thunderclash but we're on course to reach the _Vis vitalis_ with in days. Quantum engines are seventy-two hours away from full recharge, and the UFO we've been tracking is now within visual range." Pulse stated calmly, moving her arms cross her chassis and onto her hips.

Magnus seemed to stare at her with wide optics before looking at the datapad in his servo. "What _is_ it?" Megatron question while magnus made his way to megatron's side.

"We're not sure." Pulse muttered softly, rubbing the back of her helm calmly.

"What do we _think_ it is?" Megatron hummed in thought, rubbing his jaw line in thought.

"Well, right now, given the size and the shape and the absence of any means of propulsion, " Pulse optics landed on the screen of the so called UFO as she narrowed her optics. "Right now, we think it's a _coffin."_


	25. Home Part 2

She has hanged around cyclonus and tailgate for a bit. She was a little disappointed that megatron had brought the coffin on board the ship but that didn't bother her. What buggered is she had to strip her highgrade from everyone who touched it. Then scolded Swerve about taking her crates.

As much as swerve said he was sorry. She remained unforgiving. Her minicons stood or sat with tailgate and cyclonus. Her, well let's just say she was in a mood for a good challenge.

So, Pulse being in the middle of room. She was bouncing on her peds as she swung her left fist forward into the palms of skid's while he smacked her arms away, swinging his servo up toward her jaw.

She leaned back a bit too far as she kicked her peds up, wrapping her arms around his extended arm. Her servo's catching her upper frame from hitting the ground before she twisted her frame but at the same time, she pulled on Skid's arm, forcing the mech to fall onto the floor by her weight.

Once she heard the thud hit the ground, pushed herself up into a flip. Her legs releasing Skid's arm before she landed on her peds but of course, she landed on top of skids. " Give up yet?" She purred in amusing.

Skid held that determined look but stead, he tapped his servo against the floor. She stepped off of Skid's, holding her servo out. She watched the blue and yellow mech take her servo as he stood up before he rubbed his arm a bit. "Did good." She praised, patting his shoulder.

"Fight well." They only share two words before skid's walked to nautica and sat down. The purple and white femme elbowed him and praised him for his challenge.

Pulse only smirked, crossing her arms. She was defiantly overcharge and when she was overcharged, she was focused. Swing her servos into the air. "Who's next to challenge the famous Pulse Virus?"

There was loud thump as she turned her attention to Trailcutter. Of course, his visor was locked onto hers and that grin was plastered on his face. Both Skids, Nautica and Riptide all stared at him then to her. They knew very well what they were planning. "You in, Pulse?" Tailcutter asked with a smirk.

She grinned widely. " Sure." Whatever they got planned, she was never going to regret this. Walking toward the group, she placed her servo's onto the table. "Just tell me what i need to do." She said with a shrug in her shoulders.

* * *

 _Six Months Later, day three_

"Hello, my daughter.." Her tone was so soft, so peaceful and so welcoming. Her carrier was right here. She had never thought of this moment to happen. She didn't know if she wanted to rush toward the femme cassette and hug her or snap at her for not protecting her, or to run away and never look back. The bond between her and her carrier wasn't there, it was broken off a long time ago.

When the femme realized that Pulse had not made a inch to move nor decide on speaking, she continued on. With small steps toward her. "You much be confused, my little pulse." The femme said, setting her servo on the glass plates of her chest where her spark would be at.

This time pulse snapped out of it, shaking her helm quickly before sending a heated glare at the femme. "Confuse.." She growled out the word as her servo clenched tightly. " _I am not confused!"_ She snapped toward the femme that caused the bots around them to move further away from her and her carrier. "Why are you here now, Starline?" Pulse demanded, taking a step forward.

Starline almost seemed flinch at her harsh tone but nontheless remained calm, slouching her shoulders in defeat as if talking sentimental with her was going to make things go much easier. "I work for blurr, Pulse, that's why i am here." Starline said softly, she was trying to dodge that subject. She was just relieved to see pulse alive and safe.

Pulse lips twitched in an annoyed frown. "Not what i'm saying.." She earned a confused look from her carrier. "Why are you _here.."_ She pointed to the ground between them. " _Speaking to me?!_ " Pulse had so many questions but this one blew the cake. Every emotion she had was building up.

Starline seemed to realize that and lower her gaze, her servos tucked and cuffed together. Her thumb digit would press against one another in thought while she sighs lightly. "Because i.." The femme lower her helm in thought, shaking it lightly. "I needed to know that.." She raised her helm up, gesturing toward pulse with a small smile on her lips. "That you were still alive and doing well." She muttered lightly.

This was very awkward, between both femme's. A carrier that had believed she had offlined or worst followed overlord as a decepticon. Truth be told, she was a decepticon when she met deadlock, but she was also an autobot at spark. Pulse only shook her helm, she didn't want to give starline any gratitude for worrying her.

"Well, you can see that." She pointed out coolly. If she had it her way, starline would have been far from her. The memories of what Overlord did to her carrier, he only did it out of love for the femme but he still harmed her. She still has the scarring on her protoform.

Starline only flinched this time finally, her helm slowly nodded. It wasn't the truth though. Starline didn't know the pain she was going through. Drift wasn't here for her. She has been avoiding Ironhide and her servo's, they were twitching already. Waiting to grasp her blade's and slice down the femme in front of her.

Starline couldn't decide to speak or to walk away but she let out a small laugh. "I.." For some reason, she could see her though. Her golden optics looked at her as if those optics were burning through her visor. "I am so sorry for what pain i have caused, your sire.." Starline didn't get a chance to finish when she snapped.

"He is _not_ my sire!" Pulse shouted out, the bots around them scattered all to quickly. The only ones that probably came out to check on them was Soundwave and his cassettes. "A sire wouldn't attack his sparkling!" She gestured toward her abdomen. "A sire wouldn't kill one of my friends and sparkling!" Pulse cried out in anger.

No, she didn't blame Chromedome for shooting that pod that had Sonar and rewind in it. Those two were the only ones that protect them. Her spark ached at the lost of Sonar blip. When she saw Starline mouth open and she cut her off. "A sire doesn't leave his sparkling behind either! You weren't there! You never were! So don't mother me up!" She snapped, she was using her earth language this time, it just slipped.

"I never knew he…" Starline couldn't defend Overlord. Her optics were only widen in surprise. It was like Starline couldn't process of what Pulse had just said, only to see the femme wrecker this upset. "I am _so sorry_ , my daughter. If i had known then.." Starline didn't know what else to say, everything was already overwhelming.

"Then what?" Pulse growled out, stepping toward the black and blue-ish green femme. "What could _you_ have done?! Fight him?" She gritted her denta's tightly. "Or _run away_ to protect the love you have for him!" She snapped, she threw her servos out to her sides. She couldn't believe after all this time, her carrier, the femme that stood in front of her, still loved the decepticon mech.

"I ran so he could keep me alive!" Starline said loudly, her optics softening up as she tighten her jaw. She brought her cuffed servos up to her chest and shook her helm. "So that one day i can see you both again, or at least one of you!"

Pulse optics widen a bit before narrowing them behind her visor. Her once bright blue visor was darken in anger. "So.." She didn't know if she was waiting to seek comfort from overlord or from her but she wasn't going to get it. Starline was hoping for her or overlord to come back, dead or alive. "You still do love the murderer.." She muttered harshly, lowering her helm.

Starline tried to reach out toward the emerald femme but pulse was first to react. Her reached out and weather it was her carrier or not, she grasp Starline wrist. Her frame twisted, jerking the femme off the ground with a harsh tug, flipping her carrier onto the ground.

Watching Starline hit the ground with a heavy thud and a sharp gasp of pain. Pulse was quick to grab the tilt of her sword but soon a black servo grabbed her arm tightly. "Pulse, enough.." That tone, it was soft but also heavy.

Pulse snapped her helm at the mech but her optics widen. Those deep blue optics, that silver face plates and that red bulky frame. It was almost as if she wante to shut down right there and end it all. She was prepared to kill her own carrier. Her helm turned to look down at her femme creator and could see the feared look in those golden optics.

Jerking her arm from the mech's grasp and straighten up, releasing Starline wrist as she stepped back. She wasn't going to speak about this. "Just stay away." She warned coolly toward Starline. "Stay away from me and my cassettes for now on." She stated, turning her back on starline and walked away, hoping to slip through the crowd and hide once more.

"Pulse!" Starline called out, that worried tone of betrayal was there. Starline had really screwed up. She still loved both her mate and sparkling and could never choose between the two of them. "Please, listen!" She called out again, but it was far to late to hear her out.

* * *

"Pulse what the frag?" Ironhide had managed to catch up to her, he wanted to reach out and grasp the femme shoulder but he knew something was off with her and that made him even more worried. "Who was that femme?" He questioned her, it was not everyday that he see's her and this isn't how he wanted their reunion to go.

Pulse was done, she was done with everything. Her own carrier still loved overlord more then her. Her carrier didn't fight for her, only ran because she was _told_ too. "My carrier.." she muttered in a harsh tone. Her feet had pretty much dragged her all the way to the archives.

She didn't mean to take her anger out on ironhide. She just wanted to return to the trial after she had stepped out for a while to do something. She needed to join up with prowl for it too since she was put to work with him. Even though she couldn't do much when he was Law enforcement material.

"Your carrier?" Ironhide more like thought about then asked it. He was so confused and out of the loop. There was no reason to question her anymore about it. He could really tell she was fragged off, or worst, betrayed by her own creator. He'll have to do some Intel searching himself.

Slipping into the building, she managed to make her way toward one of the high balconies. She spotted Rodimus and Atomizer not far from her but she didn't bother to say anything. She hated the fact of how he split her and drift apart, especially being so soon after Sonar blip's offlining.

"And as an autobot who has lost friends to them, _close friends_ , you would agree.." Prowl voice echoed through the room to many bots within the crowds. " _Gripper_ , would you not, that one's allegiance was no protection against the attack. If megatron wanted someone dead, the Decepticon Justice Division would oblige." Prowl pointed out, gesturing toward megatron with a pointed digit while holding the datapad in another servo.

"That's correct sir," Gripper seemed to nodded his helm. His servos rested on the bars the curved around his waist or was it his hips. "He used them as his personal Assassins."

The heavy steps came up behind her before two arms moved around her, resting against the half wall of the balcony. She could feel ironhide's resting his chin upon her shoulder. His presences of silence only relaxes her and knowing he was near her, she felt even more content. But she could help was gaze toward rodimus and Atomizer. Something wasn't right with that visor mech.

"Don't get any idea's." Ironhide warned her. It made shivers run up her spin. How she had forgotten how he gotten. Forcing herself to turn around, she was still locked in place. Her servos moved up toward his chest lightly before she sighs. "Speak to me, pulse." He said softly, his fore-helm now pressing against hers.

She slouched her shoulders a bit. She can't keep leading him on. He had waited for her to come back. To here, to cybertron and she afraid that once their journey is done, she would fade away into existence. "Ironhide, i…" She tighten her jaw a bit. "I lost one of my cassettes on the journey." She muttered lightly.

Ironhide straighten up in shock. He knew something wasn't right when he saw Hightone, he had thought Sonar Blip stayed on the Lost light because of a virus but now he felt hurt. His femme was too much of a carrier toward the cassettes. "Stay here then." He said softly, raising his servos up to caress her fore-arms gently.

She shook her helm lightly and smiling slightly toward Ironhide. "I can't stay." She smiled slightly toward the red mech she loved. "I am need on the lost light, that's were Sonar blip would want me at." She said softly with that small smile.

Hide knew there was more to it, but he didn't pressure her into it. He would wait for her to tell him. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he kept her close. Pulse closed her optics and lays her helm against Ironhide chest. She didn't understand why he wasn't angry with her. "Just know, i will always love you, Pulse." Ironhide reminded her with a soft, loving tone even if his voice was still deep and heavy.

Pulse nodded and made a small chuckle. "And i you, big guy." Pulse patted Ironhide chest lightly but she knew she needed to tell him everything. Even so, show him everything and she doesn't know how he will react. "Ironhide, I need to tell you something." She said softly, it was time.

Ironhide pulled away, looking down toward the emerald femme. He didn't say anything but he nodded his helm. He was all audios for her. She just hope that he was ready, so she continued on. "I am not someone you knew, actually.. Me, being here on cybertron was just a coincidence, Meeting you and ratchet was a coincidence." She wasn't sure how she was saying this, but she was speaking from her spark. "Before i ended up here, i was a human that was named Zeleta Zommer's. A human femme who worked as a hacker for the military and i had a team back then too." She remembers all to well.

Ironhide tried to process what the Emerald femme was saying but it wasn't clicking in his helm. He was just staring at her confusedly. "Pulse, quit joking.." Ironhide shook his helm with amusement, he moved toward her side and lean against the half wall. "Ya ain't human and ya never were.." He would know, he would never fall for a human. It was just weird to fall for an organic that would out live them anyways.

"I'm not joking, 'hide." Pulse kept her tone stoic and serious even though it was low and quiet. She watched the trail play through with her arms crossed against her chest. "Ratchet knows, so does Chromedome and so did rewind. Rodimus, Perceptor, Tailgate, Minimus Ambus and even Brainstorm knows. I was brought here by primus." She held a frown on her lips. She hated being called a liar, or even a jokester when she was being serious.

Ironhide face went serious and stoic. "Enough, Pulse.." Ironhide turned to face her. He didn't care who believed her. She was his mate. Weather they were bonded or not. He wasn't going to fall into this lying trap. "Your weren't sent by primus, your weren't even human. Now quit with the jokes.." He warned her. His blue optics narrowed darkly at her.

"Then would you believe me if i said i was Overlord daughter?" That caused the red weapon specialist to snap his mouth shut. His once narrowed optics, widen in shock and disbelief. "Didn't think so."

"Pulse, look.." Ironhide sighs lightly, shaking his helm a bit. "You been gone for six months, perhaps a break from the journey would do you some good. This nonsense of being a human, being brought here by primus was no coincidence. " He straighten up and set his servos onto Pulse's shoulders. "And all this just making you Star-crazy." He stated calmly.

Pulse frowned, lowering her optics toward the ground as she shook her helm. "I am not star-crazy, Ironhide." She growled a bit, pushing his servos off her shoulder before she turned around. "Believe me or not, but i know what is true." She felt a little disappointed that she told ironhide about herself. But this relationship with ironhide, this wasn't true to her. There was no trust between them, not anymore at least from her end.

She needed to join up with the others soon anyways. She began to head toward the stairs that lead down toward the small group of bots that were surrounded by the crowd for the trial. "Pulse!" Ironhide called out for her, sounding a little hurt.

Pulse stopped for a second and looked over her should. "I am sorry, Ironhide. As much as i care for you, but we will have to put our relationship on hold. Find out what you truly believe." She said softly before facing forward and continued down toward the stairs. "While i find out, where i truly belong." She added in a whisper.

* * *

"You're name.." Pulse muttered, setting her servos on her hips. She knew not to trust Starscream words but others needed to hear them. Her optics looked up toward the crowd, she could still see the hurtful look on Ironhide's face. She'll return to him one day.

"Starscream," Starscream had his servo on the bar while his other was on his hips. A smug look on his face with bright red optics. " _Lord_ starscream, High chancellor of the refulgent cybertronian dynasty, Emperor perpetua and Defender of the Realm." That caused Pulse to roll her optics in annoyance.

Prowl hummed lightly, gazing down at the datapad in his servo with a stoic, but concerning look if this was the best mech to put up on stage. Pulse even sent him a gaze and looked at the datapad. "And during the war you served as megatron's _what_ exactly?" She questioned a bit, everyone knew.

"I been his First officer, his lieutenant general, his air chief marshal but mostly.." Starscram slouched his shoulders and gestured toward the next thing he was about to say. "I've been his _whipping boy!_ " Starscream admitted.

She had to quickly cover her mouth to pervent herself from snorting so she hidden behind a light sneeze because if she knew, she would have fallen over and laughed at him. She knew he deserved it too. She caught prowl curious gaze on her. She waved her servo slightly. "And how would you describe your relationship with the accused?" She asked curiously, raising an optic ridge.

"I would describe it as _complicated."_ Starscream admitted with a innocent smirk on his face, dente's shown between his lips.

"Starscream.." Prowl looked up and turned his helm to face the seeker. "It is customary after a guilty plea for the court to hear _victim impact statements_ before handing down a sentence. However, i gather that you wish to speak in _Defense_ of megatron?" Prowl questioned was curious toward Starscream.

Starscream nodded his helm, holding his servo up to gesture toward megatron. " I stand here today not to defend him, no.." Starscream cooed toward the _no_ part, making her narrow her optics in curious. "I _know_ him. _Intimately_. And i know that his pride will stop him speaking out." Starscream admitted, holding his servos up to his chest.

"Oh, and how so?" Pulse question, her servo was set onto her hips. She wasn't just wearing her autobot badge this time. She was wearing the Law enforce emblem on her left shoulder with pride.

"Like many here today.." Starscream looked at her with narrowed optics. "I was seduced by megatrons rhetoric. Young, Naive, and struggling to find my way in the world disfigured by _class apartheid_ and _senatorial piety_. I was entranced by his planning for the future." Starscream frowned a bit

"Enough, before you speak.." She looked at Optimus. She watched him nod toward her. She was her own prime, in her own way. "Must i remind you, Starscream, this isn't about you." She warned a bit, setting her servos onto her hips.

Starscream sent a glare toward her. It was like she figured him out before anyone else could. With a grim look on his face, he lowered his helm. "The crimes to which megatron has _readily confessed_ begger belief. In their breadth and scope and scale, they are _unparalleled."_ Starscream said calmly.

"Quary: Then what?" Pulse questioned, keeping her stance stern. Her monotone had form in her voice. Her gazed shifted up toward ironhide who tensely watched her now. His optics were darken from the pain.

"No justice system in the galaxy could consider even a _faction_ of what he _fully admits to having done_ and fail to impose a death sentence." Starscream slowly raised his helm, his optics landed on pulse's visor. " And that your honor is where i beg paused. _That_ is where i say: consider this.."

"Consider what?" She hissed, clenching her servos a bit. She felt insulted for some reason. She was determind to defend megatron if Starscream had the bearing to attack anyone here. That look in his optics seemed to give away that idea.

"A lifetime ago, megatrons et in motion something he could never hope to control. He tapped, almost by chance, into a groundswell of.." Starscream optics darken for a moment to remember it a bit. "Of _rage_ , and _resentment._ And he was signularly unprepared for what happened next." He looked at pulse for her to interrupt.

She waved her servo for him to continue anyways. That made Starscream grow wary of her. When she is silent, that's when she is at the worst. It made the seeker shiver just a bit at the triple changer. Weather she was a cassette, a ground or a seeker, she still put mech on the edge.

"And as for what happened next, we'll.. We all _Call_ it a war because to do otherwise would insult the dead, but really? Really, it was a _riot_." starscream tries to hold onto that smirk that soon faded into a light grin. "This war was a riot and megatron was a _Looter_. Caught up in events, yes, but not _shaping_ them. Not _coordinating_ them. A stronger person.." She knew he was staring at her. She was a 'con once and she was an autobot still . "A braver person, some one with an _ounce_ of strategic acumen would have prevented the revolution from descending into chaos." Starscream stated.

"Get to your insult, Starscream." She warned him again.

Ah, there was the glare she was waiting for. She read Starscream like a book because he casted that heated glare at her. It looked like he was getting fed up with her speaking. "But no. To the last regret of every cybertronian alive, and dead. Megatron is neither strong, nor brave, nor brilliant, nor possessed of any particular talent beyond survival." He said calmly.

"So, your stating a gladiator.. Is actually a sparkling?" Pulse pointed out, that's how it exactly sounded to her. Starscream saw megatron as weak as a sparkling and that more of an insult then being called a bucket-helm.

Starscream held his servos up, feeling offended of how she took his wording. "Now, no, i.. I'm not saying it like that but Throughout the ' _war'_ he was assailed by aides and confidants who pulled him in all directions and yes, i include myself in that number. More than once, i urged him, _begged_ him to consider a _ceasefir_ e, and was punished for it, like i said _whipping_ boy" Starscream reminded them, lowering his servos down onto the railing.

"Just get to your point, i think i can agree to everyone, we are too tired of standing here and listen to your yippering mouth." Pulse stated, she almost insulted him. Well, she could have anyways and still get thrown off cybertron. Sadly, she didn't know if she would be here after everything is done.

Starscream seemed a bit hurt. With a sigh, he tighten his servos on the railing. "Fine, fine. Four million years ago, megatron set out to make our world a better place." Starscream did what she asked, skipping to the point to save everyone's audios. "Bedeviled by fundamental weaknesses of character, hindered by a frighteningly average intellect and cursed with an ambition that far outstripped his ability, he failed. _Spectacularly_. He doesn't deserve death. " That was when starscream had a wicket grin on his face, his optics shinned a bit. "He deserves _pity."_

Megatron turned to magnus, whispering something to him as magnus stepped toward optimus. "Your honor, my client has indicated that he would like to speak to me in private." Magnus suggested

"Very well." Optimus nodded his helm lightly and hums lightly. "Court suspended for thirty minutes."

* * *

 _Six months later; Today_

She felt a little left out of the adventure with Tailcutter but she knew what he was doing. He wanted the energon bank that megatron had but while she was sitting on the table, she took a quick sip of her Nitro-virus high grade. She always had a feeling the company that made this high grade was supporting her. She only shrugged her shoulders. It had a nice tang flavor to it.

She was messing with the music section through her visor. High tone was let out along with Deta and Replay. The three cassettes were enjoying one another company and Hight tone was very happy to have another sibling.

"Pulse!" Hightone pipped up giggly, her optics beamed up toward the emerald femme. "You have sing for us." her servos were on pulse's legs, bouncing on her little peds.

Pulse raised an optic ridge. She was in a mood for some music but it was the optics that were on her. Everyone was staring at her. Swerve had that smirk on his face. Tailgate stared at her curiously while Cyclonus nodded. Even seekers like him had a desire to sing. She was a cassette holder

She raised an optic ridge. She had a very good idea of what to sing. She hoped off the table and walked toward swerve. "Got a mic?" She questioned. It seemed like every almost knew about her past. She was a little disappointed that Ironhide didn't believe her but time will only tell when he realizes she was speaking the truth.

Swerve nodded his helm eagerly. Digging under the counter before he whipped out a Mic from somewhere and held it toward her. Pulse happily snatched it out of swerves servos and danced her way toward the middle. Of course, the two mechs that were wrestling there, scrambled out of the way.

"Hightone, you know what to do." Hightone seem to nodded her helm as she began to play a small part of the piano through a recording of some type of music. "Alright alright, I guess one song wont hurt." That got the crowd of mechs to cheer around her.

"So, what you gonna sing, pulse?" Tailgate asked happily, his visor beaming up toward her with a hidden expession but his voice said it all to well. He was very very curious little mech.

Pulse held her digit up to silence him. "You know the only gift my caretaker ever gave me?" She made a sarcastic chippy voice. "A fragging chip that makes you invisible." Her tone went dry. "You put it on and no one can see you, seemed appropriate." She shrugs her shoulder. It was all true right there. If she wasn't seen, she was not a problem.

"Well you're not now." Hightone pipped up happily, Deta and Replay were also nodding their helms toward her in agreement.

"I guess your right because.." She broke out into a soft tone, singing as she sways her hips. " I've always been a smart femme, always made the grade, always got the gold star. I've always been a smart femme, and a smart femme only gets a femme so far."

"You win at every single game!" Hightone sung beside her, earning an optic roll. "You want a quest, they tell you ' _Tough_ '." She turned to Pulse and placed her servos on her shaking hips. "If you don't go, you'll never know if you'll ever be good enough." Hightone voice gotten a little high on the end as she sung.

Pulse placed her servo on her chest, holding the mic near her mouth as her voice echoed through the room. "My grand plan is that i will be remembered. My grand plan. Just you wait and see."

Hightone pointed toward . "You better wise up, " She raised her servo up, pointing toward the ceiling. " 'Cause i'll rise up." She kept her voice soft, hitting those points that needed her voice to raise.

"Bring on the challenge, and someday soon." She smirked down at her cassette challenge that as she swung her left arm out toward her side. "Someone will notice me" She kept her hips moving, tapping her right peg against the floor toward the rhythm.

"I've always been a touch girl," Hightone placed her servo on her chest. "Always been the one not to run from a fight."

"Always been a tough girl, " Pulse matched hightone stance with her servo on her chest. " 'cause most girls never win if they're polite" She shook her helm lightly.

"So me, i tend to stand my ground." Hightone narrowed her optics playful at pulse and turned toward . "I found i never can give in." She held her servo out to her.

"It may not be my quest," Pulse reached out and took Hightone servo, spinning the minicon around in a circle. "But maybe it's mine to win." She then spun, closing her optics as she placed her servos against her chest. "My grand plan is that i will be remembered, My grand plan, just you waist see."

"You better wise up," Hightone swung her left arm out, pointing toward Pulse. " 'Cause i'll raise up." She raised her servo up, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Bring on any challenge and someday soon," Pulse tone was loud and proud as she swung her right arm out to her side. " The world will notice me." She swung her right arm around in a circle infront of her, placing it on her right hip while she bends her knees as she shook her hips.

"And your caretaker treats you like some freak." That earn an optic roll from pulse as she raised an optic ridge at Hightone. "And your sire won't give you the time of day.." And there was a stern glare. Hightone only smiled sheepishly at her. "And your mate won't trust you with a quest." Hightone voice drew stern and high. "So the best thing you can do is run away!" She sung loudly before lowering her tone, "Run away."

"But i have a plan.." Pulse reminded as she sung, moving her right servo back onto her chest. "And i will be remember. I will be great just waist and see." She sung proudly.

Hightone pointed toward her once more. "You better wise up.." She pointed toward the ceiling. " 'cause i'll rise up." She challenger her song once more.

"Bring on any challenge, and someday soon i swear.." She turned to face hightone. "I don't know how or when. " She turned toward the crowd. "But i promise you, " She looked at her last two cassettes. "I'll never be invisible again. " She swung her arms out into the open. "Someone will notice.." She spotted everyone staring at her as she smiled widely. "..Me" She sung low and shyly.

Looking down at hightone as she goes back to swaying her hips with hightone. "I have always been a smart femme." They sung that last part together as they stopped at the last beat.

The two femme's stood there, glancing at eachother with a heavy vent. They smiled happily but they burst into a giggle fit. The mechs and femme were cheering at them, their servos clapping happily. Pulse felt her spark leap happily in her chest. She was defiantly home on the lost light.

:: _Pulse, meet me and chromdome at my hub suit::_ Nightbeat spoken up in the communication. Something was serious about him. The emerald femme looked down at the cassettes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be there." She pointed her digit toward cyclonus. "Stay with him and i mean it." The three cassettes looked at her worried before the Emerald quickly ran out of the room, snatching her swords. She didn't give her cassettes time to speak.

She was needed.

* * *

Catching up with Chromedome and Nightbeat, she saw them at the hub suit. "What is it?" She asked, feeling like she needed to be concerned about something. She set her servos on her hips as she frowns a bit.

"I saw rewind and Sonar blip." Nightbeat admitted. "When chromedome turned around, they just disappeared. I figured i needed to tell you as well." Nightbeat stated, typing on his keypad.

"You saw.." She was stumped, lost at the words. Sonar blip was here? Rewind was here? Why was her spark telling her to search for them? They were alive. She felt chromedome servo on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze of comfort.

"Semantics aside, _What just happen_?" Chromedown asked, looking at Nightbeat in concern.

"Information carrier weight it's not corporeal, but it has _presence._ It can be _felt_. It hands in the air like.." Nightbeat had to think of the right words as he looked at them quickly before turning his gaze back at the keypad. "Like words, like the morning after an argument."

"It's actually not like that." Nightbeat looked at her confusedly. "That's a bad analogy." Pulse pointed out, she had to shake herself out of the slight shock.

"I'm distracted, shut up." He pointed at her with a frown. "Stop _expecting things_ of me." Nightbeat warned.

"But why _them?_ " Chromedome leans back against the wall, crossing his arms while his visor narrowed a bit.

"Think about it!" Nightbeat turned his head to Chromedome. "He was a walking archive, Sonar blip was a walking.. What was he exactly?" Nightbeat looked at pulse in confusion.

Pulse seemed to tense. The cassettes were somewhat like her. They were born on cybertron but they had connection to primus, just like she did. Primus sent them to her in Simfur. "He's a tracker cassette, he's about to pick up heat signatures with his sonar ability." Pulse muttered softly, her frame was tensed a bit.

"Right.." Nightbeat didn't want to pressure her anymore then he already did. " A body of information and a tracking processor of another body. All that dense data and ability, squeezed into such a small space pressing down like a.. Like.. uh?" Nightbeat couldn't think of the right word.

"Like a gun to your head" Chromedome finished that sentence for Nightbeat in a dry tone.

"And it's left a mark! A Rewind and Sonar shape dent in the air!" Nightbeat nodded his helm quickly, going back to typing on the keypad. Pulse could tell the code was going to be very long for some odd reason.

"Right.." Pulse muttered lightly, she and chromedome had experience lost and pain. "Because we thought, maybe, oh for some level of reason, as far-fetched as it sounds, we thought, maybe, we'd _willed_ them back to life?" She took the words right out of Chromedome mouth, setting her servos on her hips. It pains her to hear about this, about Sonar blip.

" ' _willed them back to like'_? With what?" Nightbeat looked at chromedome first." The _power of love_? Or…" He turned his head to face pulse in concern. " _The power of a carrier?_ " Nightbeat waved his servo in dismissed of those questions. "Don't be ridiculous

Chromedome groaned a bit, glaring toward toward Nightbeat. Even Pulse had to share that same glare with Chromedome. She was growing very annoyed about this. "I'd forgotten what you're like when you're _consumed."_ Chromedome muttered in annoyance.

"I'm _excited_!" Nightbeat was cheerful about it too. "Aren't you?" He asked them, even without look that them.

"If by ' _excited_ ', You mean an ' _upset and worried carrier_ ' and a ' _confused and deeply apprehensive'_ the _yes_ very. If Rewind and Sonar blip's a ghost then this is a _haunting_. We're being _punished._ " Chromedome took the words right out of her mouth. She felt a little scared. She felt hurt and the only thing keeping her sane was her cassettes and Chromedome. Her peds shifted lightly on the floor.

 _Was Sonar blip really punishing us for not saving him and Rewind?_ She thought to herself, her helm lowered a bit. She was really upset about that face.

"What have you done to deserve punishment?" Nightbeat questioned them.

Pulse virus turned her helm away, she didn't want to answer that. "Well, for one thing, there's _dominus ambus._ " Chromedome looked at pulse with a forgiving look, he held a servo out toward her before he took her servo and pulled her close to his side.

" ' _ambus test'_ Ambus?" Nightbeat questioned calmly, still typing on the locks that were hooked to the hub suit.

"Rewinds first _conjunx endura._ " Pulse virus didn't waist time to lean against Chromedome side, her arms wrapped around his waist while she felt Chromedome arm moved around her shoulders, holding her close. "I promise to keep looking for him and I've done _nothing. "_ Chromedome admitted sadly but he was fine with Pulse showing her comforting side.

"To be honest.." Pulse was about to begin but she looked at the locks with a raised optic ridge. "Jeez, nightbeat! You sure you got enough locks on you're door?" She questioned him, she was very confused and curious.

"I collect clues, and i guard my collection, jealously." Nightbeat turned another two locks. "There are only a handful of _people mysteries_ left, and i want to unravel at least one of them." That caused them to look at nightbeat even more confusedly. " Luna one been found so' the ark. That's two of _the big there_ , solved by other people. If i'm not careful.." The door finally slid open as nightbeat stepped into the room. " I'll be lead with.."

She felt a gust of air hit her. Peaking over Nightbeat shoulder with chromedome, her optics widen in shock. The whole back wall was missing. "Nothing.." she finished Nightbeat words with a frown.

* * *

 _Six months ago, three days._

"Please be seated, Court is in session." Pulse looked at Optimus. She stood beside the prime with her arms crossed against her back as she slouched a bit. She could still feel ironhide staring at her. Her spark ached at the thought. "Thankyou for your patience everyone." Optimus said calmly.

"Ultra magnus?" Magnus looked toward her as she held a stoic look on her face. "You've had your thirty minutes. Is there anything you wish to say?" Magnus looked a bit unsure with a frown on his face. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"My client.." Magnus gestured toward Megatorn. "Would like to _change his plea._ In addition, he would like to make a _statement_ to the court and.."

"Wait. _Repeat that._ Please" Optimus looked a bit curious and concern about what magnus had just said after the older prime had interrupted him.

Magnus sighs a bit. "My client now assert that he is innocent of all charges" Magnus stated calmly, with a small frown.

"You're pleading not guilty.." Optimus optics widen before he sat up, setting his hands on the pedastool. " _You_ are not pleading guilty." The older prime seem to have a hard time believing it. So was she.

"That's correct, your honor." Magnus breathed out the heat that built up in his frame. The steam was there. " He says he's changed his mind."

"Court session on hold!" Pulse announced loudly, slamming her servos onto the half wall next to the pedastool. "I want to speak with him myself, optimus?" She leaned toward the older prime.

Optimus stared at her for a moment or two. She just put the court on hold but his helm nodded slowly in understanding. "Granted." He agreeded.


	26. Home part 3

_**I know for a fact there are more auto-corrects on this, but i'm lazy to see it and it's was like 6:20 Am in the morning when i finished this finally. I was on a block of either Adding another part between Her carrier or her going to the bar with Blaster and soundwave. Anyways, enjoy. I cried.**_

 _Six months ago, 3 days._

"No," Megatron sent a glare at her. Pulse wasn't going to argue with him but she found his answer amusing. "I am not talking to her." He stated with a angry huff.

"Just hear her out." Optimus stated, typing on the lock beside megatron cell.

"If this is about the _rescue attempt._ I've already told ultra magnus that i had nothing to do with it.." Megatron looked at optimus with a pleading look. Even the ex-warlord was scared of her. "Though i _have_ heard a rumor that hun-gar and his team were themselves freed from the _lost light_ 's brig.." Megatron stated that fact.

Pulse hasn't forgotten the rescue attempt, but that's not why she was here. She set her servos on her hips as the plasma bars faded away. "Forget them. It's _you_ , she interested in." Optimus reminded him.

"And i said no!" Megatron didn't budge but he did look away, glaring at the wall. "I know what she's capable of and i'm not falling for her tricks." Megatron warned them even though he wasn't in any position.

Pulse took her four swords off her hips and moved them against the wall of the hall before she stepped into the megatron's cell. "Then listen to what i have to say.." she suggested, hold her unarmed servos up.

Megatron wasn't going to win this. With a nod of her helm, Optimus stepped away from the cell and out of view. "Fine." Megatron finally agreed.

"The day before you took the stand you asked _Rodimus_ to pass Optimus and myself a _communicube.."_ She moved beside megatron before she sat down beside him. It was weird, she was five times smaller then him but they both held the same authority. "On it, you said you wanted your trial moved off world ' _for the sake of spectators.'_ " She held two digits up. "You said that only _raskol arena_ on luna two was large enough to accomodate all the people you wronged."

Megatron didn't interrupt her. He just sat there and listened. This wrecker has almost everything about him. He had seen her in the golden age. She was a born gladiator, a born fighter but he knew things were off with her. He knew she was special. A gift from primus.

"Except it was all a _ruse,_ wasn't it?" Pulse pressed on, looking up toward megatron with her blue visor. "All you were doing was maneuvering yourself toward a _legal loophole."_ Pulse said softly, she wanted an answer

Megatron turned his helm and looked down at her. He was calm and collected, softness linger in his optics. "This isn't about loopholes, this is about how i am _remembered."_ Megatron mentioned that, it just never dawned on her.

"As a gladiator or as a warlord?" Pulse asked, leaning forward and pressed her arms against her knees.

Megatron stared at her, frowning a bit before shaking his helm. "Rodimus made me realize that i might not be ready to." Megatron looked forward, facing the wall. "How can i put it? Close the book on my life."

"To continue a new path, correct?" Pulse asked once more. She was trying to figure out what megatron plan was. Why he agreed to doing the trial. Why he changed his mind.

"When i took stand, the luna two "loophole" was just a _contingency plan._ To be invoked should the need arise." Pulse tilted her helm in curious and leans back against the wall in thought. "In the end it was _starscream_ who convince me, inadvertently, perhaps, of the need to _postpone_ my final fate."

"You'd sooner _live_ than allow _him,_ of all mechs, to write you're epitaph." Pulse pointed out a fact, that earned her a slow nod from the mech. It was like she understood him. "But, you talk as if you've been acquitted. You haven't. You've just postpond the verdict." Pulse reminded the ex warlord of where his position is.

"But i don't _want_ to be acquitted. I want to _make amends."_ Megatron stated calmly, turning toward her with a smile forming on his face.

"What you _want,_ as far as ultra magnus can make out, is to find the _knights of cybertron.._ To which you are already speaking to one." That was right, pulse still accepted that she was a knight but in her travels. She had fought for Dai atlas and the knights.

"True.." Megatron held up a digit. "But only because of _where_ i'll find them." Megatron said calmly, nodding his helm.

Pulse narrowed her optics. "You mean _Cyberutopia?"_ She questioned him with a frown, she turned toward him and bend one of her knees against the ground while her servo's rested on her knees.

"Listen, pulse.." Megatron looked at her as pulse pushed herself up onto her peds. Watching the emerald femme pace. "Four million years ago i decided to change how we _lived._ " Pulse cast a glance as him. "I resorted to force only when i realized that _the system_ had been engineered to with-stand every other form of dissent."

"Where are you getting at, megatron?" Pulse once more asked, she was getting annoyed. Riddles are already showing and it was ticking her off.

"You knew for a very long time, pulse." Megatron pressed. "You knew in the end, _yes,_ I went to far. I broke the planet and you know that, Pulse, is why i owe it to you, to optimus.." Megatron frowned a bit. "To everyone to find a _replacement."_

Pulse tensed a bit. Megatron knew for this long and never contacted her about it. He never pry on it. He figured her out. He _knew_ and that startled her, no scared her even more. Her spark had already stalled at megatron words.

"Put me on the _lost light_ and let me find cyberutopia." Megatron continued to speak. It made her processor run, it made her frame freeze. Those red optics were staring into her, the very spark of her. "I promise you.." He vowed. "I _guarantee you.."_ He promised. "That i can succeed where rodimus has failed." Her helm snapped toward megatron.

 _You have failed as a prime, rodimus._ Those words echoed in her mind. Her frame slumped. Those same words she had repeated to Rodimus after he sent her only sane mech away. Her support and comfort, someone she has loved and she lost all respect for the young prime.

"Once I've secured a new home for our race. I will confess my crimes.." Megatron held out his servos toward her. " _All_ of the them, and happily." He was willing to do that. "And if the people line the streets to cheer me to my death then i will cheer _with_ them" Megatron took her servos gently, earning a confused but startled look. "I will _lead the celebration_ because i know that before i die. I was able to do something _worthwhile."_ Megatron stated with a smile on his lips.

She knew optimus was listening in. She didn't speak to megatron but she turned her helm to look at the open cell. "Optimus, is it done?" She vented out a shaky sigh. Everything she tried to hide, megatron read her like an open book.

Megatron held a confused look. "What? I open my spark and you ask him what is done?" Megatron looked a it angry and hurt.

"Not what you think.." She walked toward Optimus, holding her servo out for the datapad. "I had Prime write all this down. Rodimus knows i can't follow him anymore but i'm willing to travel. If i were to let you join the _lost light_.." She watched optimus set the datapad in her servo. " It would be _conditional_. He would attach a condition" Pulse stated calmly. She was still little shaken up.

"I could lock you up inside Metroplex until Rodimus find the knights, and accuse me of stepping outside the law." Optimus spoke up, setting his servos onto his hips. "So here's how this is going to work.." Optimus began to state.

Pulse handed the datapad over to megatron, watching the mech take it from her servos to look at it. "In exchange for _freedom of movement._ You're going to stand in front of the people, in front of the people you've wrong and you're going to say _That._ " She pointed toward the words that were written on the datapad.

00000000000000

 _Six months later; now_

Pulse decide to follow chromedown and nightbeat to the medbay. But when they walked it, Pulse immediately pushed past them and head toward the coffin. Nightbeat still had her a big startled about Sonar blip but it wasn't anything she couldn't get over.

"Rodimus! You are not going to _believe_ what just happened!" Nightbeat jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "I opened to my _hab suite_ and.."

"You found your own dead frame inside? If not, i win" Chromedome walked toward rodimus and head to the coffin. "Anyway, it's mainly _you_ i'm after chromedome. If there are still some memories in my _dead look-alike,_ you could _read them_ and find out if he really me?" Rodimus suggested, gesturing toward the offline frame.

Pulse looked toward the cassette, her digits brushed against the half sliced helm. She began to think a bit while her digits looked over the wound. She could place it that it wasn't a blast shot. It was too stare and there was no residue to the shot.

She pinched her chin lightly. It was more of a sword strike. Maybe execution. She looked up to were First aid was, seeing him working on the CNA while Chromedome went to work on the memory of the look a-like. She was pretty much ignoring everything else.

Her three cassettes ran into the medbay and toward her side. Replay squirmed between her arms while Deta hopped onto the coffin, examining it as well while hightone frowned a bit. "That looks like a sword wound." Hightone stated, reading her thoughts.

"So, you're say my look a-like was killed by a sword?" Rodimus asked, walking up behind pulse. He was looking between Hightone and Pulse with a frown on his lips.

Pulse shrugged her shoulders. "Possible. Either in battle or in execution, or maybe a sword had accidentally fallen on you're helm." Pulse stated calmly, she seen things like that before.

"What about those?" Rodimus knelt down and pointed toward the cybertornian wording. "Can they tell us anything?" Rodimus asked with a confused look.

Nautica walked over and knelt beside them, gazing at the wording. "They look like _spectralist_ sysmbols, and they're purely _decorative._ Having said that, the funerary box might itself be a clue. " She pointed out.

"If it's specialist, it would've been made using material found at the scene of death." Pulse admitted as she stood up, turning toward ratchet. Both her and ratchet knew who they needed and her optics only flashed a bit in anger, making her visor dim.

" _Drift_ was a spectrialist, wasn't he?" Ratchet questioned the captain. His servo resting on the wind of Rodimus back in comfort.

"Yeah.. in fact, he was trying to _convert me_ before.. He.." Rodimus stopped himself from speaking anymore of drift after he heard a growl from pulse. He couldn't help but shudder at the reminder of what the emerald knight had said to him after drift departure. "How's it going up there, Chromedome, any joy?" Rodimus quickly changed the subject.

Pulse didn't need to hear anymore. She sent a harsh glare at Rodimus before her cassette holds opened up. The three cassettes knew what she was saying. They shifted into their cassette form and slipped into their respective holds.

She turned from them and walked toward megatron. She could see the Co-captain was watching her in worried before following after her in thought. She stopped by the wall and leaned against it. Her presence in the room was going to make the situation tense.

Megatron crossed his arms against his chest. He wanted to ask her how this all plays through but he didn't push. "It'll be a miracle that i didn't kill Rodimus where he stands." She muttered in anger. "He's a failure. He doesn't deserve to be prime." She grunted a bit in her words, she hated Rodimus. It wasn't loathe, nor a grudge, it was pure hate.

"Then why are you here?" Megatron asked her, keeping his attention on the crew in front of them. "Why not stay on cybertron with Ironhide?" Megatron added, narrowing his optics.

"Because Ironhide doesn't see what i really am. He doesn't believe, i am primus gift." Pulse shook her helm a bit before she vented out a sigh. "I do not deserve to be on cybertron, knowing other's will find out." She stated, looking at megatron with a slight frown on her lips.

Megatron hummed lightly. "Whatever Rodimus did to wrong you, just remember he doesn't deserve it." Megatron set his servo onto her shoulder and gave her a light comforting squeeze. "He doesn't deserve you're trust nor respect. But i will help you get where you need to go." Megatron promised.

She snapped her helm up toward Megatron. With a small nod, she had agreed to take in his helm. "What do you suggest we do then?" She asked with a small frown, setting her servos on her hips.

"First, we are going to find a way to reunite you with your fellow knights." Megatron seemed to understand her, it was like he had lost something more then just the war, more then just friends. "Then, we will find your mate." Megatron stated.

 _Damn it.._ She grunted in thought. Megatron continued to read her like an open book she was. She hated that fact. She hate being read like that. She needs to stop herself from being read like that.. "I don't even know what your talking about." She muttered in annoyance.

"I believe you do.." Before megatron could continue on, the alarms blared out. Pulse was first to straighten up with her optics widen. Her helm snapped toward the door that was now missing and showing a view of space.

"What?" Rodimus asked, looking a bit confused toward them.

Pulse pointed behind Rodimus before she kicked off the ground and ran out of the medbay. She opened the communication links to the speakers. "To all autobots! Evac the ship! Lost light is disappearing." She informed quickly.

She slide around the corner. :: _This is not a drill. The lost light is disintegrating. Proceed in an orderly fashion to shuttle bay one and await further orders.::_ Megatron stated through the speakers of the ship.

00000000000

 _Six months ago; day 3_

Arriving at her old housing unit. She wasn't the least surprise it was still there. She raised her servo up, pressing it onto the small hand like print as she watched it scanned her servo. Once the ding was heard, it opened a small hatch to run a facial recongization before the door slide open. She had her housing until built for just her. The only oens that were able to enter was Ironhide, Jazz, Orion and Soundwave. Ratchet would come by to check up on her when she misses her daily check ups but that was in the past.

Opening her cassette hold, she watched both Hightone and Deta run in to get settled in. It was empty though. It was different without Sonar blip here. She was still hung onto his death. She soon followed them, listening the door slide shut behind her and locking into place.

The lights flicker on in, showing the gray walls of every room. The only light that didn't turn on was sonar blips room. She felt her vents intaked sharply as she bit back a whimper. She didn't realized how close she was to the cassettes. She felt weak to her knees and this weakness wasn't the good kind.

Stray tears began to roll down her cheeks, her frame leaned back against the door before she slouched down onto the floor. Her hand moved to her mouth. She wasn't just hurting before of Sonar blip. She was hurting because of ironhide as well. He didn't believe her. He didn't believe he had fallen for a former human. Not only that, she had ended their relationship during the trailing.

Her spark ached even more. She leaned her helm back as she clenched her jaw tightly. Her venting turned into short gasps of intakes and exhales, her shoulders shook. She didn't realized how much this affected her. She just wanted to forget everything, everyone and go back to her old ways.

"I want.." She whimpers. She can't handle it. She handle all this pain anymore. "I want go home." She leaned forward, bending her knees into her chest. She felt like a drama queen. A sparkling crying for her creators. " _I want my old life back!"_ She screams her words out, burying her helm into her knees.

She was better off without friends. She was better off being alone. She was better off being dead as a human then dealing with any of this. She was better off being trapped in hell, burning for all eternity. She just wanted everything to stop hurting. She wanted to be gone. Being rid of any and all planets and to never be here anymore.

"I just.." She let out another whimper. "Want to go home to my pathetic life."She said quiet, tightening her arms around her legs and keeping her face hidden. She was ashamed of herself. She couldn't protect her cassette. She couldn't keep drift close. She couldn't trust ironhide. "And be forgotten, is that so much to ask! Primus!"

If she was human now, she would had snot rolling out of her nose. To no avail, Primus was ignoring her. He was going against her, when she needed him the most. He was ignoring her pathetic pleas to go back as a human. All because she didn't want to feel like this anymore. If she had tried to shut off her emotions, everyone would worry for her and convince her to remain like this. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She didn't even hear the door slide open. She was just so lost in her own world. Repeating the same words of going home. Small hiccups escape her vents. She could feel decent size arms move around her neck, someone chest pressing against her back and a fin pressing against the side of her helm. Her lips trembled.

She raised her head up slightly, looking over to the one who is holding her. Her optics didn't dare widen at the sight of chromedome, except her optics narrowed before them closed tightly, tilting her helm against chrome helm.

"Let it out." Chrome urged her, tightening his arms around her to keep close. He knew it. He knew she hated being weak. He knew she wanted to give up. He knew her pain. "Pulse, don't hold back this time." He reminded her.

 _Don't hold back.._ She repeated his words in her mind. She moved her servo's from her legs to grasp chromedome arm tightly. Her mouth opened as she released a scream of pain. Her spark felt like it was breaking already. She made have lost her cassette six months ago but the pain still there. Still strong and it hurts her everyday.

She felt one of his arms move around her waist to keep her close so she wouldn't hurt herself. This wasn't Ironhide, this wasn't Drift. They aren't here anymore to keep her pain away. She cried out her spark to Ironhide about her human past, but only added more pain to her spark. She let her vent hitch before she screamed once more. Tears streamed down her cheeks quickly. Her visor shining brightly from her tears.

Chromedome only hushed toward her. Data and hightone were hiding away in one of the rooms, just listening and watching. Pulse didn't care. She couldn't care. She felt ashamed, her pride broken. Her helm swarmed with memory of sonar death. She could feel her frame was heating up. Her fans were activating and humming loudly to cool her down.

Her vents had stopped working because of her. She could breathe properly through her vents. She was hitching, intaking sharply, and hardly exhaling. Her jaw was starting to ache as she let out a hiccup then a whimper. Her optics shut tightly as she managed to close her jaw.

Chromedome didn't say anything, only hushing toward her. Rocking her frame from side to side. She could feel a few drops of tears from him, hitting her shoulder. She was a mess, she was a wreck. If it wasn't from chromedome being here, she would have clawed her own chest until her ripped into her own spark to make her own wish come true. _Why? Do you enjoy my pain, primus?_ She thought of her question.

Pain. That made her jaw tighten again. There was another hitch, then hiccup. "Sonar!" she screamed out his name finally. This was something no one should go through. If anyone saw her, they would realize she had emotions, she knows what pain was. She understood why humans needed pain. It's what making her feel like now. She wanted her sonar back. She wanted her son back.

Chromedome arms only tighten even more, he could feel that she was trying to throw herself forward into the ground like some sparkling but he wasn't letting that happen. She knew that. Her vents finally easing up enough to give her frame time to cool down. She could only break out a few whimpers and hiccups.

"Hush now." Chrome said softly, nuzzling her shoulder gently in comfort and keeping her close. There was always a reason for him to act like this. He had lost rewind the same day, but it didn't hit him as hard as it hit her. "I'm right here." He cooed softly, like she was some sparkling.

She couldn't help it. She had to let out another few hitched intakes, leaning her frame into chromedomes tiredly. "I'm sorry." She spoke with a strain tone. She felt like her vocal cords was strained. " _I'm sorry_.." She said with a weak tone that asked for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Chrome knew why she was saying this. He shares her pain. He moved his arms from her neck and waist and wrapped them around her shoulders. He had managed shift himself against a wall with pulse between his legs. Keeping her close. "Everything is going to be fine." He cooed once more.

She felt all the energy she had was drained from her. Her frame slouched against his chest. She let out a soft whisper. "I'm sorry." It was a pathetic whisper with a whimper. Her visor only darken with a low hum of her systems. She had fallen into a recharge by force.

Chromedome shook his helm, looking up toward the cassettes that were watching them. "Thanks for comming me hightone, i think pulse needs more help then we thought." Chrome admitted, his servo raised up and brushed pulse's helm carefully like she was a fragile sparkling who was so easy to break.

Hightone nodded her helm, quickly moving over to them with deta at her heels. Both cassettes soon pressed into chromedome side. Earning a soft glance at one another. But chromedome didn't say anything. "With everything going on, i believe her _breaking up_ with ironhide was her last straw." Hightone admitted, curling up with deta at her peds. Deta was just watching pulse recharge quietly.

"Sonar, Rewind, Drift, Dai atlas, and now Ironhide." Chromedome counted off the numbers on the list. Hightone was right. This was Pulse's last draw. Ironhide was her last defense of solitude and moving forward, but that didn't happen. "She needed to let it out. All that pain built up aint good for her." Chromedome said calmly.

"Only time will tell when she heals?" Hightone asked, looking toward chromedome with a worried look. Hightone didn't know how long it will take pulse to fully heal but she would remained with her cassette owner slash carrier for as long as possible and stay by her side until the emerald femme had fallen.

Chromedome didn't say anything. He only kept ahold of pulse. Keeping her close to his chest. Listening to her sputtering vents and hitches. The low hum of her systems. He could only process hightone words in his processor.

Pulse has a long way to heal her broken spark but she would realize that she has friends, family by her side to keep her safe and sound. To help mend those broken bonds and her broken spark. This was afterall, her first experience of pain and loss.


End file.
